To Make You Feel My Love
by KDGaines08
Summary: Can one night really change the course of your life? Karen a young school teacher meets Roman Reigns after a Be A Star assembly. He invites her to Monday Night Raw. The same night Shane McMahon returns. This is their story. Appearances by Dean Ambrose AKA Jon Moxley.
1. Chapter 1

**February 2016**

"Mr. Popper had read that penguins are extremely curious, and he soon found that this was true, for stepping out, the visitor began to inspect the house. Down the hall it went and into the bedrooms, with its strange, pompous little strut." Karen Riley read sitting on her stool in from of the class room. Reading to her 3rd graders. She kept glancing up at the time as she continued to read the "Mr. Popper's Penguins". There was an assembly today and she knew her kiddos were excited. When she was done she closed the book and put it on her desk.

"What did Mr. Popper think the white tile in the bathroom reminded the penguin of?" Karen asked her students closing the book and placing it on her desk. As about 5 hands shot up in the air. She looked around the room. "Emma what do you think?" She asked calling on the young girl.

"Ice and snow because it was white. That is where penguins live in the ice and snow." She answered.

Karen smiled and nodded. "You are right Emma."

"What did the penguin do when he went into the living room?" She asked a few other hands shot up. "Wyatt." She said calling on him.

"Ms. R what time is the assembly?" Wyatt asked as the class giggled.

"We are heading down to the gym in like 3 minutes." She answered. "You aren't excited at all are you?"

The whole class laughed and cheered. "We are so excited." "This is gonna be awesome." "I wonder who all is coming." were some of the comments she heard.

"Alright well remember we need to be on our very best 3rd grade behavior. We need to listen and be polite. We want to show our guest how awesome we are." Karen told her class as she saw the 2nd graders walk by with their teacher Laura.

She dismissed her class by rows as they headed into the gym quietly as they sat down behind the 2nd graders.

"You excited?" Laura asked knowing that Karen had been looking forward to this since the principal announced that WWE Be Star would be coming to Woodview elementary school.

"Yes. I think I maybe more excited than the students. Did you see any of the superstars do you know who is here?" She asked excitement in her voice.

Laura laughed. "I don't. All I know is that five of them are here."

Karen nodded as she sat with her students as the Be a Star assembly started. They all listened to the super stars give their message about bulling. Mike The Miz , Nattie , Kofi , and Alicia Fox and the big dog himself Roman Reigns.

As Roman was talking about his experience in the WWE and giving his speech. Karen watched and listened. He was way cuter in person she always felt more of a connection to Dean Ambrose when it came to the men in the Shield but seeing him up close and in person was different. At one point during his talk their eye met and she thought he winked at her. But she knew better she was just a teacher and he was after all one of the biggest super stars in the WWE today. After the presentation the super stars mingled with the kids and took many photos.

"Roman you are awesome." Rocky one of Karen's students said to him.

"Thanks little dude." He said fist bumping him.

"Yeah I mean it totally sucks that Triple H beat you at the rumble." Rocky said.

"Rocky we don't say that word in school." Karen reminded him.

"Sorry Ms. R." He said. "This is my teacher Ms. R. She is awesome she loves wrestling just like I do." Rocky told the large man.

"Oh she does does she?" Roman smiled and winked at Karen as she blushed which made him chuckle.

"Yeah every Tuesday she lets us talk about Monday night Raw." Rocky said.

"HI I'm Karen Riley." Karen said offering her hand.

"Hello Karen Riley. Nice to meet you." Roman smiled shaking her hand as they looked into each other eyes Karen's heart fluttered a little bit.

"Nice to meet you too. Thank you again for coming and doing this. The kids really enjoyed it and it means so much to them."

"No problem baby girl. It was my pleasure not to mention I got to meet you." He smiled.

After school had ended for the day and the students were all headed home. Karen went back to her classroom to pick up from the day. When there was a slight knock on the door.

"Karen right?" Roman said from the door.

"Hi Roman come in I thought you all had left." Karen said greeting him.

"We did and but I wanted to personally invite you to Raw tonight as my guest." Roman told her.

"Oh Roman that is really sweet but you don't have to do that." Karen said shyly.

"I would love it if you would come see the show." He said moving a little closer to her.

"Roman it's OK I already have tickets. Me and a friend are already going tonight. Like Rocky told you I am a huge fan." Karen smiled.

"Boyfriend?" Roman asked hoping she would say no.

"Yeah right no. I am single very single." She laughed.

"Really?" Roman smiled feeling relieved. "How good are your seats?" He asked.

" Yes really. The seats are not the best they sold out fast. So we are in upper deck five rows from the top I think." She said trying to remember.

"Well that wont do. I can get you ring side and back stage passes." Roman said with a grin.

"You really don't have too." She said.

"It's my treat. So I'll see you at the arena about 6 pm." Roman smiled and winked at her.

Karen smiled and agreed. Was this really happening she thought to her self.

"Great it's a date. I will see you tonight." Roman smiled.

**Later that evening.**

Karen pulled into the parking garage excited and nervous all at the same time. She didn't have time to change from the day she just freshened up her make up and hair a little and was still wearing her grey sweater dress with her black boots. She checked her face in the mirror.

"I can't believe you talked me into coming." Laura the 2nd grade teacher said.

"Well Taylor backed out and I really couldn't come alone that would be pathetic. So thank you and I know I owe you." Karen said.

"Yes you owe me because I don't know anything about WWE. Hell I had to google it. Justin laughed at me when I got home and googled who the current super stars were. I mean besides the ones we met today." Laura said.

"Great husband you have there." Karen giggled as she put a little lip gloss on grabbed her purse as they headed to the arena.

"Do you know where we are going?" Laura asked looking around and seeing fans wearing WWE merchandise shirts and signs every where. "How are these people standing outside it's like 10 degrees outside."

"It's dedication. Just want to get a glimpse of a super star any super star." Karen said looking around. "And I am not sure. I mean Roman said the back door so I am guessing it's over here?" Karen said as they headed that way.

They went to the back door where they were met by the security guard.

"Passes." He said sternly.

"Here." Karen said handing him the passes. Roman had given her before he left the school.

"It's cool dude. These ladies are with me tonight." Roman stated as he came to the door.

The guard nodded and handed them back their passes as they went into the arena.

"Thanks again Roman this was really nice of you." Karen said looking around as they were now back stage. She was trying to keep it together and not fan girl to hard.

"It was my pleasure. I wanted to see you again." He smiled. "And Laura right 2nd grade?"

"Yes Roman and thanks. This is really cool big production huh?"

"Oh hell yeah. Live TV." He smiled as he made sure he was walking next to Karen.

Roman was showing them around the back stage area. When Dean Ambrose walked over waving a script in his hand.

"Roman did you see this shit?" He asked.

"No?" Roman said. "What's up?"

"I get attacked in the damn parking lot. Which I get then I am suppose to steal an ambulance and come back? I've done that." Dean said when he noticed Karen and Laura. "Hello Ladies." He grinned.

"Makes for good TV." Roman told one of his best friends.

"You're Moxley." Karen said a little nervous.

Dean winked at her. "Live and in person." He smiled winking at her staring at her chest.

"Wow it's like so great to meet you."

"Dude back off." Roman whispered to Dean.

"Oh this is Karen. The teacher you couldn't stop talking about all after noon?" Dean blurted out.

"Make it less obvious would ya." Roman said shaking his head.

Karen stood there embarrassed not totally sure what was happening.

The show had started and Karen and Laura were in their ring side seats on camera side. They were in awe the closest Karen had ever been to the ring was row 5. This was up close and personal and Karen was enjoying every minute of it.

Stephanie McMahon had just won the "Vincent J McMahon Legacy of Excellence Award" and as she stared her speech "Here comes the Money" was heard along with roaring cheers of the crowd.

Then second Karen heard that theme song she knew it was Shane McMahon.

"No way!" Karen screamed and cheered looking towards the ramp and when he came down doing that Money Shuffle Karen lost her mind screaming and cheering for Shane O'Mac the money. Laura looked at her friend like she was out of her mind because she had no idea what was happening.

"You just had to do it didn't ya? This is the straw that broke the camels back and that's why I'm back here. The Vincent J McMahon Legacy of Excellence Award phenomenal idea amazing and should be bestowed upon some one whose a worthy recipient and that's not you." Shane said looking at his sister Stephanie. "You and your husband Triple H really have been running this company into the ground. Let's take a few indicators let's look at the stock, let's look at ratings. Let's look at the plethora of talent injuries. All under your watch under your auspices. Down into the ground! Great job." Shane explained.

"You're saying this in front of this packed house here in Detroit? Right because you don't know what it means to be a success Shane how would you? You are nothing more than a quitter!" Stephanie said back to her brother. "Now get the hell out of my RING!"

"Number one it's your father's ring. And let me …. since you don't actually understand what's going on here. Do you want to tell her?" Shane asked looking at Vince. "Or do you want me to?"

"I … I don't think this is the time or the place." Vince said softly the mic barely picking it up.

"We don't have to get into all the gory details. But this is defiantly the time and defiantly the place." Shane said.

"Let's get this out here what is it?" Stephanie asked.

"Several years ago your father messed up big time HUGE! And who was there to save the day? Me!" Shane began to explain. "So this is what happened cause you don't know. Your father and I cut ourselves a little deal. And in that deal I was able to do lots of things that I wanted to do. I was able to get some time off. I was able to build some businesses. But one thing is for sure Stephanie I never lost my place in line."

"This is absolutely ridiculous. There is nothing that happens WWE business that I don't know about." She said.

"Well actually I understand this is a tough pill for you to swallow and believe me it's a tough spot but you don't know what you don't know. But know this the reason you've been able to climb so high thus far is because I let it happen." Shane said.

Karen couldn't take her eyes off of Shane. He was actually her first WWE crush. She couldn't believe she was ring side for his epic return.

Shane told Stephanie that it was true. As the crowd was chanting Yes. Vince went on to ask what it was that Shane really wanted.

"I want control of Monday Night Raw!" Shane stated simply.

As the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Hell yeah he does!" Karen grinned as she watched Shane and he looked toward the audience and for a second their eyes met her heart raced but then second guessed her self that it actually happened.

Vince said that if Shane has one more match on one night he could have it. It would be a match against the Undertaker at Wrestlemania in side Hell in a Cell.

"Hell in a cell with the undertaker? Is that old man off his damn rocker!" Karen growled.

"Karen I am sure it will be fine." Laura chuckled at her friend.

"I mean Shane vs Undertaker at Mania just Damn!"

As the show went on Dean Ambrose challenged Brock Lesnar to a no holds barred street fight at Wrestlemania. Finally it was the main event of a jam packed show. Roman Reigns vs Shemaus. When Roman got into the ring he looked over towards Karen and winked at her.

"I think Roman is into you." Laura smiled.

"Oh ha ha. Laura you are so funny." Karen said shaking her head. "I am not that cool or pretty for him to be into me."

"Don't sell yourself short. I really think he likes you."

The match started as they were cheering for Roman to get the win. Toward the end of the match Roman spread Sheamus outside of the ring right in front of them. Karen of course cheering for Roman. When Roman picked up the hard fought win. He was slowly getting up when all of a sudden Triple H's music played and the WWE Champion the Game headed to the ring. Before he even got their Roman knew where this was going and he attacked him. As an all an out brawl began. Roman got in a several good shot before Triple H whacked him in the head with the ring bell.

"What the hell. COME ON!" Karen yelled as the attack on Roman continued. Triple H was banging his head over and over again on the announcers table. There was blood every where as Roman was bleeding. When officials finally came out and tried to stop this brawl. Karen cringed when Triple H pedigreed Roman on the ring steps.

"Oh God!" Laura said. "This is brutal."

During the dark match a security guard came up to Karen.

"Ms. Riley?" He asked.

"Yes that's me." She said.

"I am here to escort you and your friend back stage. Mr. Reigns would like to see you." He said.

Karen nodded as her and Laura followed the man backstage.

"He is alright that was nuts?" Laura asked.

"I can't say ma'am I was just asked to bring you backstage." He explained.

"Thank you." Karen said as the man told them to wait there he would be back.

"I am telling you Karen Roman digs you." Laura told her friend.

"No he doesn't. He's just being nice." Karen said walking around the corner she didn't even see the man she bumped into.

"Oh I am so sorry." She said turning around and her face turning three shades of red. "Shit." She blurted out. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Are you OK?" The silver Fox known as Shane McMahon said.

"Ye.. Yes." She said biting her bottom lip. "Are you OK?"

"Fine darling." He smiled. "I am Shane McMahon."

"I know. Huge fan. I just have to say it's so awesome to have you back and that pop you got tonight. Was amazing you deserve it." Karen rambled staring into his eyes feeling her heart race and her stomach fill with butterflies.

"Thank you. I was not expecting that at all. I half expected no one to remember me." He chuckled and winked at Karen.

"Oh believe me Shane you are unforgettable." She said.

As Shane went to say something else they were interrupted by the security guard.

"Mr. Reigns will see you now. He's in the medical room." He stated.

"OK thank you. It was so amazing to meet you Shane." Karen smiled.

"You too what was your name?" Shane asked.

"Karen. Karen Riley."

"Well nice to meet you Karen." Shane smiled shaking her hand and kissing it lightly. Making Karen giggled.

Laura watched this exchange and thought Shane just might me into Karen too.

As they went to the trainers room Shane was checking out Karen from head to toe. She was someone he hoped he would see again.

"He's into you." Laura said.

"Would you stop. Roman is not into me." Karen said again for what she felt was the millionth time.

"I was talking about Shane."

"Oh please." Karen scoffed. "He's so not. Men like Shane McMahon don't fall for women like me. That is never gonna be my reality." She said shaking her head.

"Karen don't sell yourself short. I maybe married but I know when men flirt and both Roman and Shane are flirting."

"And I am saying they aren't. They are just being nice and I can't let myself think other wise." Karen stated as they went in to see Roman all cleaned up and ice on his face.

"Hey Roman are you alright?" Karen asked knowing it was a dumb question.

"Better now that you are here baby girl." He said reaching for her hand.

"That was rough. You sure you are alright." Laura asked.

"Just another day at the office." He smirked.

"It looks rough." Karen said as he removed the ice.

"Dude you got your ass kicked." Dean said coming in with a chuckle.

"So did you bro. A no holds bared street fight against the beast? Death wish?" Roman chuckled.

"What can I say I am a sucker for pain."

Karen chuckled. "Well I am sure you have a million and one ideas already."

"Damn right." Dean smiled at her. "So Roman and I were gonna head to Denny's to grab something to eat. Would you like to join us?"

"OH I don't know it's already late and we have to work tomorrow." Karen hesitated.

"YES we will join you." Laura said cutting Karen off before she could say no.

That night the four of them went to Denny's and had a great time. Karen laughed and had a great time. She hadn't laughed like that in a long time. Laura could sense there was a little something going on between Karen and Roman.

Karen finally got home about 3 am. She laid in bed not able to sleep still so excited about this dream come true night. Shane was back in the WWE. She met and talked to Dean and Roman. She then went to dinner with Dean and Roman having the best time. Not to mention when Roman walked her to the car he had placed his hand on her face gently and kissed her cheek. If she never saw him again that wouldn't matter because tonight was perfect.

* * *

_**Hello lovely readers.**_

**_For those of you that Read my other story Stay. This is the Shane/Roman/OC story I mentioned. The ideas I have for this story have been flowing for awhile now so I have many notes and ideas stock piled for this. I originally wasn't going to post this because it was more for my creative juices only. But many said they would be interested in reading it. So I thought I would post it to share with all of you._**

**_Please feel free to leave comments and reviews. You can also DM me about the story. I do read them and enjoy getting feed back. With that said please be kind that is all I ask. I am all for hearing others but just be kind. I am not a professional write and I just do this for fun so please forgive any mistakes you may find I do my best when editing but I do sometimes miss things._**

**_Hope you Enjoy!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**April 2016 – Dallas Texas.**

"So Uce you've been on three dates?" Dean asked his friend as they were hanging out in his hotel room.

"Yes three amazing dates. She lives in Michigan and I live in Florida so it's been really hard to see her. But I took a few days off and hung out in Michigan and damn bro it's cold there." Roman joked.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah because it's winter there like all the time. It's like Ohio on riods."

Roman laughed looking at his watch.

"When does her plane land?"

"Like any time now." Roman said.

"And you aren't picking her up from the airport Uce?" Dean said shaking his head.

"I know it's a lame move. But it's Mania and there are fans every where and I didn't want to make it a huge deal having to stop and take pictures and wondering why I am there. Just a pain in the ass. So I got a car and driver to bring her to the hotel." Roman reasoned.

"Makes sense. I guess. So you two sharing a room?" Dean smirked wiggling his hips.

"She didn't want to." Roman admitted.

"What?" Dean questioned. "She didn't want to share a room with the Big Dog?"

"So when I asked her a few weeks ago to come to Mania she hesitated but she said she would come. I told her not to worry about the money because she was really worried about that. But I said I would take care of everything. Then she was like separate room right? But I convinced her sharing was more economically friendly and space here was limited." Roman said.

"So Uce you gonna finally make that move or what?" Dean asked.

"Maybe. I mean .. I hope so. I've only known her a few months but there is something about her." Roman smiled remembering their first date as he took her ice skating.

"Maybe? Bro what the hell are you waiting for are you just not that into her or what? You're Uce! Usually you have to turn girls away." Dean chuckled. "It's a done deal."

"Yeah but those are thirsty desperate chicks after my junk. I don't want a cheap one night stand. What if she doesn't want to do the distance thing with the schedules we keep?" Roman said.

"Look I know that is why you and Tayla broke up. But Karen isn't her. If you want her take a chance man because if you don't you'll regret it. Hell if you don't maybe I will." Dean smiled being honest with his friend.

"Don't need that bro. Thanks man you're right. I guess I just need to go all in here." Roman said with a laugh.

"What was that? Did the all might Uce just say I was right?"

"Yeah don't get use to it. Hey thanks man." Roman said.

"Any time Uce I am a hell of a friend." Dean said cocking wiggling.

Karen had landed in Dallas she looked around and headed to baggage claim. She was so nervous and had no idea what she was doing at all. She dated since college and that relationship ended with tears. The guy she had dated and dare say was beginning to love told her she was nothing more than trash and that she would never be good enough. Her room mate agreed with the ex boyfriend and told her that her problem was she always went after men that she couldn't have and she wasn't good enough. Those harsh words had stuck with her all these years. So she always has her guard up a wall around her heart. One day while at work Karen received flowers to her class room from Roman inviting her to Wrestlemania. She nervously excepted the invitation and here she was in Dallas for Wrestlemania 32.

She met up with the driver Roman had set up for her as they were headed for the hotel.

"No turning back now Karen." She told herself as she was taking in the sights of Texas.

Karen text Roman when she got to the hotel.

"She's here." Roman smiled jumping off the bed reading the text which just made Dean chuckle. Roman sent her another text saying he would be right down.

Karen was looking around the nice hotel. "What am I doing here? I don't belong here." She said looking around the hotel lobby. She looked down at her phone and then grabbed her suit case and stepped back to get out of the way when she bumped into some one.

"Oh Sorry." She said turning around to see Shane. "Again." She thought she couldn't believe she legit bumped into him again. "I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No completely my fault Karen." Shane smiled.

"You remembered?" Karen asked softly.

"Of course I could never forget a pretty face. I would ask what brings you to Dallas but I already know the answer. Wrestlemania." Shane said looking into her eyes.

Karen could feel her heart race and her stomach fill with butterflies. "Y.. You would be right. Wrestlemania the super bowl of the WWE." She smiled.

When Dean and Roman got off the elevator Roman looked around and saw Karen talking with Shane he let out a low growl which in turn made Dean chuckle.

"Down big dog." Dean smirked patting his friend on the back.

"It's great to see you again." Shane said to Karen.

"You too. Good Luck on Sunday." She smiled.

"Who needs luck when I am sure I'll have you rooting for me. I am sure I will see you again soon." He smiled winking at her before he walked away.

"Oh goodness." Karen giggled to herself.

"Hey there you are baby girl." Roman said pulling Karen into a sweet hug and kissing her lips softly.

"Yeah I wasn't sure where to go so I just waited her." She said.

"It's all good baby." He said grabbing her hand then her luggage. "Let's get you up to the room so you can get settled in."

They got to the room and Karen looked around and saw the TV and couch there was also mini fridge. area with the standard desk and chair. Then she checked out the bathroom which had Roman's stuff all around it and a towel on the floor. She then walked in a little further and noticed another TV on the dresser with another chair then the king size bed. Which made her a little nervous.

"Welcome to our home for the next few days." Roman smiled wrapping his arms around kissing her softly.

"Yeah. Thanks again for inviting me Roman. It was really sweet of you." She smiled.

"Of course baby girl. I am main eventing Wrestlemania there is no one else I would rather share that with." He smiled kissing her softly again.

A few hours later after Karen rested a little from the travel day. She freshened up and got ready for dinner. She looked at herself in the mirror and the brown haired brown eyed girl was still trying to figure out what she was doing in Dallas and in Roman Reign's hotel room. She took a deep breathe and finished getting ready.

"Ready baby?" Roman asked.

"Yes. I am actually really hungry. Where are eating?" She asked.

"Dean found some steak out he wanted to try. It's that OK?" Roman asked her.

"Oh yeah that's fine. I love a good steak." She smiled.

"That's my girl." He smiled grabbing his wallet and keys to the rental car. "So Seth and his girlfriend are gonna meet us there is that cool?"

"OH yeah that's fine." Karen smiled.

As they headed out to the rental car where they were met by Dean.

"About damn time. A lunatic good starve waiting for you Uce." Dean said getting into the front seat.

"Bro?" Roman chuckled motioning to Karen as Dean looked.

"Oh right? You want to sit in the front?" He asked.

Karen giggled. "No Dean you're fine I can sit in the back."

"Nice she's got manners." He said as they all got in the car and Roman drove to the steak house.

"So Karen tell me about yourself." Dean smiled looking back at the woman in the back seat.

"Nothing to tell. I live in Michigan which you already know. I teach 3rd grade which again you already know. That's about it. I am a very dull dull person." Karen said.

"Oh come on. There has to be something to tell? Any dirty little secretes?" He grinned chomping on his gum.

"The better question is ..." She said leaning towards the front seat. "What dirty little secretes does Moxley have?" She giggled not being able to keep a straight face.

"If you only knew darling. If you only knew." He grinned.

When they arrived at the restaurant and Seth and his girlfriend were already there and seated.

"Hey man." Dean said greeting Seth with a hug. "What are we doing sitting way back here?" He asked looking around.

"Fans. There were several that already spotted me at the air port. I just can't deal with them." Seth said.

"Pussy." Dean chuckled as he hugged Seth's girlfriend. "Hey Charla. Miss me darling?"

"I always miss you Dean." Charla smiled hugging him back.

As Roman greeted Seth and Charla.

"Oooo who do we have here?" Charla asked but before Roman could answer she said. "I'm Charla Seth's girlfriend. You are?"

"HI Charla. I am Karen."

"HI Karen. Welcome to the madness that is hanging out with these three bone heads." She said as they all sat down.

That night Karen ate and drank a beer and was just chilling with her new friends. She was starting to relax and just enjoying the moment. Dean was so funny and such a harmless flirt. Charla and Seth were the cutest couple she could tell how much they loved and cared for one another.

"I think we are gonna be best friends." Charla smiled at Karen.

"I think so too." Karen smiled.

The Next Day was the WWE Hall of Fame ceremony. Karen couldn't believe she was going let alone as Roman's date. That Roman has media and his access signing. She walked around there a little bit before exploring a little but of Dallas. That afternoon Charla and Karen went for Mani/pedis just some one on one girl time. Karen enjoyed spending time with her new friend.

**Later that evening:**

Karen finished getting ready for the Hall of Fame. She came out of the bathroom in a floor length one shoulder strap gown. It was black and the flowed to red at the bottom. She had rhinestones like beading on the shoulder strap. Roman was standing there staring at her in his nice suit.

"WOW." He said staring at her beauty. "You look amazing baby."

Karen blushed. "Thank you so much. I wasn't sure if this dress was too much. I mean I've only ever seen the Hall of Fame on the TV." She rambled.

"It's OK baby. You look beautiful and you are my date." He grinned kissing her cheek.

When they got the Hall of Fame they walked into a large conference like room. Karen looked around at all of the past and present super stars talking and mingling.

"Wow." Karen said a little over whelmed.

"You've got this." Roman smiled. "Just have fun."

She nodded. When she noticed Dean.

"Here you are gonna need this baby." Dean grinned handing her a glass of champagne.

"Thanks." She smiled taking a drink. "How many of these have you had?" She asked the Dean who was still wearing his sun glasses.

"A few. Gotta make it thru the red carpet then it's a breeze." He grinned.

Karen looked around expecting to see Seth and Charla as she knew Charla would be at least one person she knew here. But she hadn't see them yet.

"Hey baby girl it's time for me to do the red carpet I have a few interviews I have to do. Want to come with me?" Roman asked.

"Oh Roman. That is more your thing. I can meet you at our seats if that's alright? I mean if you want me to go I can I've just never done anything like that I wouldn't want to screw anything up for you." She explained.

"It's alright you can just meet me at our seats. Their are two of them they say Roman on them can't miss them." He said kissing her cheek before heading off to do the red carpet.

Karen took a deep breath and looked around the room was starting to thin out which made her feel a little more comfortable. She was just a teacher this was all new to her camera and celebrities and WWE superstars.

"Figures." Dean said coming over to Karen.

"Problem?" Karen asked him.

"Charla sent me this." He said showing her his phone.

"We sick." She read. "Why do I get the feeling they aren't really sick?" She giggled.

"Because they aren't sick. They are banging." He stated.

Karen started laughing. "I guess you know them well huh? You got all that from her text."

"Yeah lucky bastards." Dean grumbled fixing his glasses. "I guess I better get this over with."

"Good luck and remember to smile." She joked as she watched Dean go out to the red carpet.

She was still sipping on her champagne looking out the window at the view. When Shane came over to her wearing a nice suit.

"Nice view." Shane smiled.

"It really is." Karen said looking over to see that it was Shane.

"I told you I would see you around. You look beautiful by the way." Shane smiled.

"Thank You Shane. Not half bad yourself." She said kicking herself when she said it realizing how dorky it sounded.

"I am the money after all." He chuckled making Karen giggled. He thought she had a beautiful smile.

"Thank you are." She said looking around. "So are you hear alone?"

"Yep. Stag that is the cool term right?" Shane chuckled.

"I guess. I wouldn't know not so cool my self." She smiled. "You're wife wouldn't make it?"

"I am actually divorced." He said rubbing the back of neck.

"Idiot." Karen said to herself. "I am so sorry to hear that. I had no idea."

"No need to be sorry. Not many know about it. We've been divorced about a year now. I see my boys boys every other weekend and whenever I can."

"Well still that can't be easy for you." She said. "Sometimes things happen for a reason." Karen said to him.

"That they do. But the most important thing is that I have my boys here with me this weekend and they are gonna see me wrestle for the first time."

"That will be so great for them. I know you will make them proud. They will be so proud to see their dad." Karen smiled at him.

As Shane smiled feeling so comfortable talking to the young woman in front of him.

"Ms. Riley." A young man said.

"Yes? That's me." She said a little confused.

"Mr. Reigns is looking for you. He said you can come sit down now."

"Thank you. I will be right there." Karen said. "I guess that's my Que to go sit down. Not into all the cameras and fan fair." She smiled.

She said good bye to Shane and went to her seat to enjoy the WWE Hall of Fame 2016. When the show ended Karen and Roman headed back to the hotel.

"That was amazing. I have never been apart of anything like that before. I mean we were in the first row and Dean just kept making me laugh." She giggled getting her clothes out of her suit case.

"I am glad you had a good time." Roman said changing out of his suit into something more comfortable.

Karen came out of the bathroom in black tank top and shorts that were a little short. Roman was in just his gym shorts all comfy on the bed.

"Come here baby girl don't be shy." He said patting the bed. She went over and climbed into bed as Roman pulled her close as he was watching something random on TV. His hand resting on her soft smooth leg as he slowly started to move his hand up her leg.

Karen bit her lip as her stomach filled with butterflies. As she looked at Roman. He softly placed his hand on her face.

"You are so beautiful." He said as he started to kiss her. She gladly returned as that kiss lead to a make out session. Karen wrapped her arms around the neck. Things were getting heated when Karen could feel his large bugle pressing against her thigh as she moaned into the kiss put then pulled away.

"What's wrong baby?" Roman asked his hand still on her face.

"I am so sorry. I mean I know I was leading you on and I just I am .. I've never done this before." She said Roman assuming she sleeping someone she wasn't official with. She was embarrassed his other hand still on her leg.

"Oh well listen we can take our time with this. Whenever you are ready.." He said.

Karen realizing he must not understand what she means. As he started kissing her again.

"Roman." She said pulling away and taking a deep breathe. "I'm a virgin." She said looking into his eyes.

He looked at her a moment and didn't say anything for a few seconds realizing what she was saying.

"What?" He asked kind of in disbelief.

"I've never had sex." She said plainly biting her bottom lip.

"You you want me to be your first? He stuttered.

"I've made you uncomfortable haven't I? Maybe I should go." She said even more embarrassed.

"No please don't go. We can take our time whenever you're ready baby girl." He said.

"Roman I'm sorry. I just … I'm not ready and I am so sorry or letting this get out of hand." She said looking down.

"No no don't be sorry it was my fault. I never meant to pressure you."Roman told her.

"Please be honest does this bother you?" She asked.

"No it doesn't." He said as he had more respect for her for being honest with him about this.

As he just held her close the rest of the night having so much more respect for the woman in his arms. Karen laid in Roman's arms having trouble sleeping hoping he would understand.

* * *

_**Thank you Jenna , espeon44, Blaze,Jessica619, Lisee, Kaidence, Wolfgirl2013 and Kinley Orton-McMahon for your comments on chapter one. Thank you to all who have read , followed and liked this story.**_

_**Please forgive any mistakes you may find. I do my best when editing but sometimes I miss things.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunday: Wrestlemania 32**

They were at the arena. Karen was a bit over whelmed with the hustle and bustle that was Wrestlemania Day. It was everything she thought it would be and more. Seth and Charla had been in and out most of the day as a documentary crew was following Seth's journey during his recovery. Karen could tell this was difficult for Seth but Charla was by his side every step of the way. Roman had went out ring side to go over his match with Triple H. Karen had ventured to catering in search of some water. When she notice Shane sitting at a table with three young boys wearing matching Shane McMahon shirts. She couldn't help but smile watching their interaction as he was just so good with them as she grabbed a bottle of water and was heading back to the locker. When she noticed Shane waving her over.

"Me?" She asked herself walking over waving hoping she was the one he was trying to get the attention of so she didn't look ridiculous.

"HI Karen." He smiled offering the chair next to him. "Please join us."

"Oh that's alright I see you are enjoying time with your boys." She smiled.

"It's cool right boys? Karen can sit with us?" He asked.

The boys smiled and all shook their heads yes. As Karen sat down.

"Well thank you." She smiled.

"Boys this is Karen. Karen these are my boys Declan, Kenyon and Rogan." Shane smiled introducing her to all three of his sons.

"Hello Declan, Kenyon and Rogan." She smiled as they all said HI to her as well. "So this is pretty awesome right being here at Wrestlemania."

"It kicks total butt." Declan Shane's oldest son said.

"Yeah it does it's so awesome." Kenyon the middle son said.

"This is my first time here." Rogan his youngest son added.

"You want to hear a secrete." She smiled leaning in to all three boys. As they smiled and said yes. "This is my first time here at Wrestlemania too."

"It is really?" Rogan giggled.

"Yep really really! It's so awesome. I am having so much fun" Karen smiled.

As Shane watched her interact with his boys. He couldn't help it but his crush on this young brown eyed brown hair beauty was growing. When he leaned over and asked Declan something as he smiled glancing at Karen and shook his head yes.

"Why do I get the feeling they are talking about me?" She giggled leaning in to Rogan.

"I think so too." Rogan giggled.

"Well Declan and I had a crazy idea." Shane smiled placing his arm on the back of Karen's chair like it was the most natural thing.

"Oh really? Shane with a crazy idea? Never." She laughed. Her comment making Shane and the boys chuckle.

"How would you like to sit ring side for my match tonight with the boys." Shane smiled looking into her eyes.

"Wait you're serious? Ring side to watch you battle Taker in Hell in a Cell?" She said in disbelief.

"Yeah we are gonna sit down there with my Grandma come sit with us." Rogan smiled.

"Ring side seat." Shane smiled.

"Heck yeah I'll sit ring side." She smiled. "I mean if that is OK with you three boys? Don't want to crash your party?" She asked looking at all three boys.

Each boy smiled as Shane winked at them but Karen didn't notice as her focus was on them when they all agreed she should sit ring side with them.

Roman and Dean were heading back to the locker room.

"My match is gonna suck." Dean grumbled plopping down on the couch in the locker room.

"Will it really be that bad?" Roman asked.

"Dude no one fucking listens to me. Brock could care less and we had a conference call about blocking the match. Doubt the dude is even here yet." Dean complained. "Vince couldn't even listen to me. He keeps saying it will be good but I just don't see how."

"It will be bro. You'll go out there and give it your all and make this street fight your bitch." Roman chuckled.

"Yeah Thanks Man. I sure hope so. I already looked like an idiot with that little red wagon bit." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Hey man Karen already talked to you about that. You were the most bad ass you could be with that." Roman smiled.

Dean chuckled. "She really does see the best in everything doesn't she? Where is she?" He asked looking around.

"Not sure maybe with Charla? Or hopefully she finally went to catering to grab something to eat. She is just so shy." Roman said.

"She really is but I think she's starting to come out of her shell a bit. So did you two ya know seal the deal?" Dean asked wiggling his eye brows up and down.

"No we didn't. Not like it's any of your business." Roman said to his friend.

"Dude what is the hold up. You've stayed at her place once and you've shared a hotel room for the last several days and nothing?" Dean asked.

"We've made out a bit."

"That's it? Bro you are losing your touch. Uce can't seal the deal?" Dean questioned.

"Look it's just not that simple with Karen alright. I do like her and believe me I want too but I just can't pressure her. It's different this time alright." Roman said.

"Alright I get it. OK no I don't get it because dude you invited her all the way to Dallas so I guess I figured Sex was gonna be involved. I mean what is she a virgin or something." Dean laughed at his own joke taking a drink of his water as he glance up at Roman.

Roman shook his head and closed his eyes not saying anything at his friends joke

"Dude No fucking way." Dean said choking on his water laughed.

"Bro drop it." Roman stated.

Dean was laughing at his shock. "Uce you're serious? She's 28 man."

"I know. I didn't believe it at first either. I thought she meant she didn't sleep with random dudes not that she's never slept with anyone."

"WOW she's like a unicorn." Dean blurted out.

"What?" Roman said shaking his head at his friend again.

"Well I was gonna say big foot but that would have seemed like a fat joke." He chuckled. "WOW I mean Uce WOW" Dean said.

"Dean you can't say anything about this at all. You aren't even suppose to know." Roman said. "So don't say shit or I will spear you so damn hard."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Dean said.

**Later that night: Wrestlemania was in full swing.**

Roman and Karen watched Dean's match on the monitor his arm around her.

"I can tell he's not very happy." Karen said softly to Roman.

"Yeah it's not the story he wanted to tell." Roman told her.

"I know. It seems Brock just doesn't give a shit which isn't fair to Dean at all." Karen said with a touch of anger in her voice.

"I know." He said.

"I mean come on like that crap." She said pointing to the monitor. "Why is he getting another damn suplex. We get it Brock it's suplex city move the hell on." She said even more annoyed.

Roman watched her loving how she cared so much about his friend. It just showed the kind of sweet caring person she is.

After Brock got the pin and they came back stage the Women's title match was next.

"That was bull shit." Dean growled.

"You sold it well bro." Roman said.

"Yeah thanks. But still a bunch of bull crap."

"Well I liked how you tried to kiss that barb wire bat. Did it kiss back?" Karen said trying to lighten the mood.

"I've had better." Dean chuckled. "You really are a unicorn aren't you?" Dean asked hugging his new friend.

"What?" Karen asked confused as Roman smacked Dean in the back of the head.

"OWE son of a bitch. Uce I was just in a street fight." He laughed walking away.

"What was that about?" She asked still confused.

"Nothing baby girl nothing." Roman said.

When Shane's boys ran up to Karen Shane close behind.

"Hey Karen you ready? My dad's match is next and the security guard is gonna walk us down to the ring." Declan smiled so excited.

"Yeah it's gonna be great. But you'll be careful right dad?" Rogan asked with concern.

"Karen?" Roman asked a tad confused.

"Remember I told you I was gonna sit ring side for Shane's match then for yours too." Karen said.

"Oh right. I guess I didn't realize you meant with his kids." Roman said not really sure why this was bothering him.

"Yeah they asked when I met them in catering and I figured it would be fun and more eyes on the kids too. I mean all those people I wouldn't want them to get hurt or lost." Karen said.

"You are just so sweet always looking out for others." He said. "Well I guess I am gonna get my ring gear on and warm up for my match."

"Good luck tonight." She said.

"Thanks Baby Girl. I will see you before my match." He said kissing her forehead before walking away.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Kenyon asked in a little girly voice.

Karen chuckled at the young boy but didn't know how to answer because yes her and Roman had went on several dates at this point they were sharing a hotel room this weekend. They have made out a few times but Roman has never once asked or called her girlfriend.

"Hey so how would you guys like to come out with me?" Shane asked his three boys bending down to their level.

"Like out there for the entrance?" Declan asked.

"Going down the ramp?" Kenyon smiled.

"Yeah all of that?" Shane smiled winking at Karen.

"Heck yes." Declan said as the other two smiled and agreed. "Wait how do we get back here?" He asked.

"We'll go down the ramp for the entrance then I will drop you off with Karen ring side." Shane smiled at Karen.

"Really? This is gonna be awesome." Kenyon said.

"You are gonna have so much fun." Karen smiled loving how excited the boys were for this moment.

"Hey how come you aren't wearing one of my dads shirts?" Rogan asked. As Karen was just wearing a nice silky red tank top blouse with a cute pair of jeans.

"Because your dad didn't give me one." She chuckled then pretended to be sad.

"Dad lame." Declan said.

When Shane chuckled as he then whispered something to one of the runners.

"Grandma!" Rogan said hugging Shane's mom.

"Shane you be careful out there. Do you hear me." Linda McMahon said to her son hugging him.

"Always mom." Shane said in the hug. "Mom this is Karen she is gonna sit with you and the boys tonight if that's alright?"

"Oh that's perfect. You are so pretty." Linda smiled.

"HI Mrs. McMahon and thank you." Karen said shaking her hand.

"Oh goodness it's Linda. You must be the teacher Shane was telling me about. You're friends with Roman." Linda said.

"Yes Ma'm that's me. WWE came to my school a few months ago for Be A Star and then I was invited to Mania and who would say no to that." Karen smiled at the woman.

Linda winked at Shane. "Of course the shows of shows."

"Good just in time." Shane smiled as he looked at Karen and handed her the jersey like shirt.

Karen smiled and put it on but didn't button it.

"Better boys?" Karen smiled making a dorky little pose.

"WAY BETTER! Now you can hang with the McMahon's." Kenyon stated.

Making them all laughed as Shane just stared at her beauty.

Linda and Karen were walked down ring side. Karen stood there in awe of this site it was now full of people. Dean and Roman had walked her down their earlier but the stadium was empty. It was wall to wall people and full of noise.

"Hope you're ready for this." Linda said.

"Ready as I will ever be I guess." Karen smiled.

When "Here comes the money" started to play Shane came out first and did his Shane O Mac shuffle which always made Karen smiled. As the fans were cheering for him and even more so when his three boys in their McMahon swag came out and Declan and Kenyon were all about it cheering with the fans getting them hyped. While Rogan was a little more shy and stayed close to Shane as they came down the ramp. When the got to the ring Shane walked his boys to the side and their was a security guard there as Shane lifted each boy one at a time over the barricade to Karen and Linda.

"Be careful and good luck." Karen whispered to him not ever sure he heard her.

"Don't worry brown eyes I've got this." He said with a wink as he softly grabbed her hand.

Karen bit her lip as she felt those butterflies again. "No stop. That didn't mean anything." She told herself with so many thoughts and emotions flooding her heart and mind as she watched Shane enter the cell. After the Undertaker made his entrance the match started. Karen, Linda and the three young boys were cheering Shane on as he took on the dead man. With each hard bump Shane took Karen cringed ring side. They boys watched each movement of both men. When Shane got the upper hand and set up for the coast to coast.

"COME ON DAD! YOU CAN DO IT!" Declan yelled.

"DAD! Come on Dad." Kenyon yelled.

"DAD!" Rogan yelled as he sat on Karen's lap at this point. "He wont get hurt right?" He asked her.

"He knows what he's doing sweetie. I am sure he'll be careful." Karen told the young boy hoping she was right as she felt herself nervous for him.

As they watched Shane deliver the coast to coast. The crowd cheered. Shane went for the cover and Taker kicked out at two.

"No. Dang it." Karen said softly.

As Shane was looking around and then looked at the top of the cell. He went under the ring and got out bolt cutters and started to cut part of the cell.

"He is out of his damn mind." Karen blurted out making Linda laughed.

"Shane is his father's son." Linda said as they watched Shane.

The match continued when the panel to the cell came crashing down with both men on it.

"DAD COME ON." the boys continued to cheer.

As the match was now being fought outside the ring and the cell. When Taker when for the tombstone Shane countered with a sleeper hold. As they both went through one of the announcers tables.

They all watched on hearing the reactions of the crowd. Declan and Kenyon as close as they could get to the barricade watching their father's every move. Shane finally got the upper hand on Taker as he laid there motionless on the table. Shane looked up at the top of the cell and started to climb.

"SHANE NO!" Karen yelled.

"DAD!" Rogan yelled holding Karen close.

"What is he doing?" Karen said freaking out. "He wont."

"I just he might?" Linda said as they watched Shane climb the cell.

Shane stood at the top of the cell looking down at Taker.

The boys watched him none of them saying a work as Declan and Kenyon moved closer to Linda and Karen as they all watched on holding their breathe. As Shane crossed himself doing the Holy Trinity.

Karen held close to Rogan and touched Kenyon's back as they all watched Shane fall the 20 feet from the top of the cell and crash into the announcers table where Taker laid no longer as he moved out of the way at the last minute. "

"Damn it Shane." Karen mumbled trying to keep her emotions in check for the three young boys.

"DAD!" The all screamed.

"He is OK Karen? Is my dad hurt?" Rogan asked covering his face into Karen.

Karen didn't know what do say to him as she watched and saw Shane out of it but moving.

"I am sure he'll be fine sweetie." Karen said trying to sooth him.

"I can't believe my dad just did that!" Declan said.

"THAT WAS NUTS!" Kenyon said.

As the match continued both Shane and The Undertaker at their end. Taker gave Shane one final tombstone pile driver for the win.

Karen sat there still in disbelief as to what just happened as the medical team came out and put Shane on a back board.

"DAD!" Declan said getting ready to go over the barricade.

"Buddy. It's OK wait here and then I will take you back to see him OK?" Karen told the oldest McMahon son. He just nodded.

"Yeah boys. Let them do their job then we will take you back there." Linda agreed.

As Shane was taken backstage the gave the crowd a few thumbs up.

Karen held the Rogan and Kenyon's hands as they went back stage. By the time they got back there Shane was up moving around. He had a moment with his father Vince as they hugged and he told him that he was so very proud of him.

"Dad!" The boys yelled as Declan and Kenyon ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Are you OK? That was NUTS!"

"I am fine boys just swore that's all." He said.

"Are you sure?" Karen asked.

"Of course. Did I scared you?" He asked trying not to chuckle.

"No! Well yes that was insane." Karen said as Rogan was still holding on to her. "Sweetie it's alright you can go hug him." Karen said to the youngest McMahon.

"I just don't want to hurt him." He whispered to her.

Karen bent down to his level. "I know you don't sweetie but do you know what the best medicine is?"

"What?" He said softly looking at her.

"Hugs. I bet you're dad would really like a hug from you." She said.

As Rogan smiled and walked up and gave Shane a hug. Then the other two joined in for a big group hug which melted Karen's heart.

**It was now time for the Main Event.**

"Good Luck and please be careful out there." Karen said to Roman as he pulled her into a hug.

"I am always careful baby girl." Roman leaned down and gave her the sweetest kiss on the lips.

Karen went back to ring side where Hunter's Mom , Linda and all the kids were now sitting including Vaughn , Aurora and Murphy. Triple H and Stephanie's kids.

"You made it back." Kenyon smiled.

"I sure did buddy. Are you ready for the main event?" She smiled as them.

"Yeah but I think Uncle Paul is gonna beat Roman." Kenyon said.

"He's my dad of course he is going to win." Vaughn said to her cousin.

Karen smiled at their interactions.

As Roman made his way down to the ring he looked down at Karen and winked. The match started and it was a lot of back and fourth give and take. The kids rooting for Triple H to win the match and keep the title.

"Come on Roman! You've got this!" She yelled as they were now fighting outside the ring.

"We don't want him to win Karen." Declan laughed at her.

"Well what if I want him to win?" Karen smiled back.

"But what about my Uncle Paul?" Kenyon said.

"I guess they both can't win huh?" She said.

"Nope doesn't work like that." Kenyon laughed.

When Roman speared Triple H through one of the barricades. Karen watched on hoping Roman was alright.

"Roman! Come on!" She said to herself. "Don't give up! You've got this."

When Roman went for the pin and ref counted 1 , 2. Stephanie pulled the referee out of the way. The girls cheered for their Mom.

"Come ON!" Karen growled. "Roman you've got!" She said.

As they watched on Stephanie handed Triple H the sledge hammer after she rolled out of the ring following the spear Roman had given to her accidentally. Roman finally got the upper hand and speared Triple H one more time for the three count and the win.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE NEW WWE WORLD HEAVY WEIGHT CHAMPION ROMAN REIGNS!" Lillian announced as he was handed the title there were a mixture of cheers and boos through out the stadium as Roman celebrated with is title held high.

Once backstage Karen smiled seeing Roman so happy with the title many greeted him and congratulated him on his win.

"There she is." Roman smiled pulling her into a hug.

"You did! Champ! You earned it no matter what anyone tells you that was a hard fought win." She smiled. When Roman looked into her eyes softly touched her face and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Taken Karen by surprise.

"I had to win. My girlfriend was ring side!" He stated pulling her into another passionate kiss.

"Girlfriend. Roman Reigns just called me his girlfriend." Karen thought as she wrapped her arms around the big strong Samoan man.

* * *

_**Thank You Jenna , espeon44 , Blaze , jessica619, Kinley Orton -McMahon , Lisee , Wolfgirl2013 , Emmettluver2010 for your wonderful comments and reviews. Love getting feed back. Thank you to all of you who have taken the time read and favor my stories.**_

_**Please remember I am not a professional writer. I do my best when editing but I tend to miss things. Looking back on Chapter 2 I am sorry there were so many mistakes I will try to do better.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**End of May 2016.**

"I really wish you could come this weekend." Roman said pulling his girlfriend close to him.

"I know. Me too. Charla said the same thing. But I can't sorry. I have to get all my end of the year stuff done and I don't want to have to get a sub. Besides I was just in Chicago for Payback and I got a sub then." Karen explained laying her head on his shoulder.

"Well that doesn't mean I wont miss you." He said kissing her.

As she started to play with his hair.

"How is it that you have better hair than I do?" She giggled a few inches from his lips.

"It's all in how you condition it baby." He smiled kissing her again.

"Oh I know my bathroom looks like another woman lives here." She joked as Roman shook his head and started tickling her making her laugh.

"Rome that that tickles." She giggled.

"It does really?" He laughed as he continued pulling her close and kissing her. As they started to make out on the couch. When things started to get more heated Roman's hands went under her shirt as his hand grazed over her soft skin and up back to her bra.

"Roman." She said softly pulling away frustration on the large mans face as he laid his head back letting out a low growl.

"I'm sorry." She said feeling horrible. "I'm just not ready. I do care about you. I just please understand."

"I do baby girl I do. It's just they are getting a little blue if you get what I mean." He said trying to make a joke.

"Sorry. I just I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean hello you are hot as hell and you are my boyfriend. But I just can't seem to let you in. That's on me not you. You have been so patient and kind. I just I know I need to let my guard down and I will OK?" She told him.

"I know baby girl. I know. I shouldn't pressure you. We'll get there in time. I just need to not get so worked up." He said looking down at his pants with a smirk.

She leaned in and kissed him softly.

That night Karen laid there staring at the large sexy man in her bed. "What is my problem? Why can't I just let him in? Why can't I just let myself be wild and crazy with him. I want him! He could be the one I give myself too. Why can't I just let it happen." She said to herself. Then a little voice in her head said "Because the second you do the other shoe will drop. You're not good enough for him." There was a part of Karen that thought that little voice in her head was right.

A day or so later Roman headed off to New Jersey for Extreme Rules. Where Dean Ambrose was in the first ever Asylum Match and Roman Reigns defeated AJ Styles for the Championship with the return of Seth Fricken Rollins who attacked Roman at the end of the match.

Karen watched the whole show on her couch eating popcorn. When her phone went off with "Here comes the Money." She couldn't help but laugh. Dean and Shane had called her at least once a week since Mania. Dean basically to vent his frustrations about creative and talk about life not to mention get in a good virgin joke here and there. Where Shane on the other hand talked about WWE a little bit but was more into talking about life, the boys and just getting to know one another.

"You know I thought you'd here Brown eyes." Shane said as Karen answered.

"Hey Shane O'Mac." She shot back. "I have to work tomorrow besides whose bone head idea was it to have two pay per views in one month? A girl can't be taking to much time off at the end of the year." She laughed.

"Yeah that would have been Vince's idea." Shane chuckled.

"Well like I said bone head move." She joked all comfy on the couch. "Don't you dare tell him I said that. I mean I guess you could he doesn't even know who I am."

Shane laughed. He loved how carefree and sweet the brown haired beauty was. He needed to tell himself to keep his emotions in check as he knew she was currently with Roman.

They talked a little bit more before Karen let him go to talk to Roman about his win at Extreme Rules and Seth's return.

**June 2016 - Las Vegas.**

Karen was finally on summer vacation she was so excited for this summer and to see what it was going to bring.

Money in The Bank was in Vegas and Dean wanted to show off his recently purchased new house. So Roman, Karen, Seth and Charla were all hanging at Dean's. Charla raided the bar and fridge. With drink in hand she was looking at his small movie collection. Karen was looking around the house and looking out the window towards the pool. She kept looking over at Roman who was chilling on the couch. She knew something was bothering him and had been for the last couple of weeks but she didn't know what it was. She had a feeling it was her.

"Dude why you not talking?" Charla ask Roman plopping down on the couch next to him.

"Roman you have to tell her because you sulking and being silent Bull shit isn't cutting it." Seth said putting his arm around Charla.

"You have a really nice house Dean." Karen said to him as he came over and handed her a drink.

"Thanks darling." Dean said glancing over at Roman on the couch.

"I agree." Charla said with a smiled.

Seth laughed and kissed his girlfriend. "Do you even know what we are talking about?"

"No." She giggled.

"I didn't think so. That is one of the reasons I love you." Seth smiled kissing her again.

As Roman glanced over at Karen and Dean talking. When Dean patted Karen's back and walked over to Roman.

"Uce you gotta tell her." Dean said taking a drink of his beer.

Roman didn't say anything he took a drink from the cup in his hand and got up.

"Can we talk baby girl?" He asked Karen taking her hand. She just nodded yes as he lead her outside to the patio near the pool.

They stared at the pool for a few minutes neither one saying anything until Karen broke the silence.

"Roman what is going on? Are you mad at me because we haven't ..." She asked softly.

"Oh no! No! Baby girl not at all. I mean I want to yes but no I am not mad about that at all." Roman said to her holding her hand and kissing it.

" You sure? I would totally understand if you were." Karen said looking down as her hand was in his.

"Yes this has nothing to do with you baby. Damn it. This isn't easy to say … but well my Ex Tayla she's ummmm." Roman hesitated.

"She's what? She wants you back? She owes you money what?" Karen asked looking up at him.

"She's pregnant." Roman finally said.

Karen took a deep breathe and let go of Roman's hand still looking at him.

"How long have you known about this?" Karen asked.

"A few weeks." Roman said looking down at the ground.

"A few weeks? Really? You didn't think to tell me? I mean how far along is she?" Karen asked still not believing this.

"She's about 5 months." Roman said.

Karen nodded. "I just I don't know how to compete with this."

"I don't want to lose you. Karen please forgive me." Roman said reaching for her hand as she stepped away.

"Roman it's not like you cheated on me. I mean this happened before we got together. But I have to ask do you want her back?" She asked trying to hold herself together feeling stupid and her heart breaking all at the same time.

"No I don't want her. Karen baby girl I want you." He said moving closer to her as she stepped away.

"I guess the better question is do you want to be Dad?"

He didn't say anything as he looked down.

"Roman answer me damn it!" She cried out her voice breaking.

"Yes! Alright yeah I want the chance to be a dad and to be there for my kid." He admitted.

"I know." She sniffled feeling her whole life crash. "I'm sorry Roman I can't do this." She said trying to run past and he stopped her.

"Please baby girl don't leave." He said.

"I am sorry Roman. I just I can't compete with that. I can't compete with your kid." She said feeling him try to pull her into a hug as she pulled away and pushed him a little getting past him and going into the house trying to hold it together. This was the shoe that dropped.

She was looking for her purse and her phone.

"Karen baby? You don't have to leave." Dean said going up to her.

"I do Dean. I just I can't be here right now. Thanks for everything you really do have a nice house." She said as Dean hugged her.

Dean nodded for the first time he was speechless he really liked Karen and felt bad for her but he didn't want to say anything that would upset her more.

"Here sweetie. Seth and I will take you back to the hotel." Charla said.

"Thanks but you don't have to leave. You can stay I can get a cab or something." Karen said trying not to cry.

"None sense you are my friend and we will take you back to the hotel." Charla said hugging her friend.

Later that night. Karen laid in bed feeling so stupid for letting her guard down. For starting to fall for Roman. All her insecurities were coming out. She felt embarrassed as worthless. No Roman didn't cheat on her but it felt that way. His ex being pregnant was a game changer for her. She didn't know if she could make that work. She knew deep down Roman wanted this he told her that. He wanted to be a dad and she knew he would be the best dad in the world. Being there for it all and she just didn't know if her insecurities could be apart of all that. Roman kept texting and trying to call her most of the night but she ignored his calls and texts messages. As she laid there in her empty hotel room in Las Vegas crying until she finally fell asleep.

She slept in most of the morning not wanting to see or talk to anyone. She told Charla she was fine but her friend new better but was giving her space. Karen then decided she was just going to head home to Michigan. She didn't want to deal with Roman or the Money in The Bank Pay per view. She just wanted to go home.

Later that afternoon she finally got up and got in the shower and was in a comfy shirt and shorts packing her stuff when there was a knock on the door.

"Open up doll face!" She heard the husky voice say.

"Are you alone?" She asked walking to the door and peering through the eye whole seeing Dean Ambrose standing there.

"Yes I am alone." He said. "Please open up." He said knocking again.

She took a deep breathe and opened the door.

"Hey." She said.

As Dean's heart broke for his friend seeing her blood shot eyes.

"Hey." He said hugging her. "So a little Red Headed bird told me that you weren't coming to the show tonight." Dean said sitting down on the bed making himself comfortable.

"Dean I'm sorry. I just can't. I can't face Roman right now. I feel so stupid." Karen admitted.

"Look for the record I told him he should have told you last week. Him telling you at my house was not the best Uce move." Dean said. "But listen I know Roman and he is crazy about you."

"I like him too. But I can't compete with a pregnant ex girlfriend. Roman is gonna wanna be there for all those moments and I just don't think my heart can handle watching him go through that with someone else." Karen told her friend.

As Dean laid back on his elbows tapping his fingers on the bed.

"Yeah I guess I can understand that." He said. "But come one please come to the show tonight for me? We're friends Karen. You are my unicorn."

Karen couldn't help but giggle at her friend.

"I still can't believe you know." She said shaking her head.

"You'd be surprise what I know up here." Dean grinned tapping his head. "So what do you say please come to the show. You wont even have to talk to him. You can hang with me and Charla. Pleasseeee?" He begged sticking out his bottom lip.

"Fine! I'll go." She said how could she say no to that face.

"Then Raw tomorrow?" He asked.

"Don't press your luck. Money in the Bank tonight and then probably the airport." She said.

Later that Night:

Karen did her best to avoid Roman. She just didn't know what else to say to him right now. She knew she would have to talk to him and express her feelings but right now she just didn't have the courage to do so. So she hung out with Charla , Dean and Seth.

During the MITB ladder match she watched the monitors with Charla and Seth.

"Come on Dean. He's gotta win!" Karen said cheering him on.

"No! No he doesn't." Seth joked as Charla hit his arm.

"It's Ambrose's time. You've had your Money in the Bank moment time he got his." Charla told him.

"I agree. It's Ambrose's time. Hell the dude has earned it." Karen said watching on. "Come on you're so close!" Karen said as they watched Dean climb the ladder and grabbed the case. "HELL YES! That is what I am talking about." Karen smiled feeling so excited and happy for her friend.

"Hell yes! Dean is gonna cash in on you tonight puppy." Charla said kissing Seth softly.

"Wait why would you say that?" Seth said into another kiss.

"Because I know things." Charla smiled.

"Karen baby girl can I talk to you?" Roman asked coming up to her.

All the joy she felt about Dean's win slowly faded when she saw the large Samoan man standing in front of her in his ring gear.

"Roman I'm sorry. I wish I knew what to say to you right now. But I just don't have words." She said slowly walking away feeling the tears swell up in her eyes again.

"Karen please." Roman said grabbing her hand.

"Roman." She said softly.

"Karen please talk to me." He said softly.

"Roman you made your choice last night. You want to be a Dad. I can't give you that right now. I don't fault you for that in fact I respect you. You are the guy I knew you were. Making the right choice for you being a responsible man. What hurts me the most is that I thought you were the one I finally give myself too. Go be the best Dad I know you can be." She sniffled leaning up and kissing his lips softly as she walked away tears streaming down her face.

"Damn it." Roman growled. "Do I go after her?"

"No not this time friend." Charla said. "She has a broken heart and she needs time."

"Can't I have both my kid and her? She is something special I can't lose her." Roman said.

"Dude you maybe a Samoan God but I don't think you can have it all this time." Seth told his friend.

As Karen was heading to the bathroom to wash her face Shane came around the corner and noticed her in tears.

"What's wrong brown eyes?" He asked grabbing her arm gently.

"Long story." She sniffled. "Doesn't matter."

"Karen you're in tears. That does matter. I am here if you want to talk." He said looking around and then taking her over and sitting on one of the crates back stage.

"I guess I am still trying to process it all. I mean I was a fool to think it would work out with me and Roman." Karen admitted surprising herself she was opening up to the silver fox.

"Did he hurt you?" Shane growled clinching his fist a bit.

"No. Not like that at all Shane. It's just a mess and just I am not ready to talk about it." She said. "I think I am just gonna get a cab and go to the airport."

"What and not see the end of the show? I think it's one you are gonna like." Shane smiled at her.

"Hey besides my good luck unicorn can't leave with out congratulating me." Dean smiled coming up to Karen holding the Money in the bank brief case.

"Dean I am so happy for you. That was a hell of a match and you deserve it." Karen smiled wiping her tears and hugging him.

"Yeah Ambrose that was great! I told my dad you were the best choice to win this year. This is your time enjoy it." Shane told him.

"Hell yeah I am gonna enjoy it. But Karen tell me you aren't leaving you have to come to Raw with me Unicorn." Dean smirked.

"OK sorry but I have to ask. Why do you call her Unicorn?" Shane asked very curious.

With out even thinking because he was still riding high from his ladder match win.

"She's a virgin."

"AMBROSE!" Shane said.

"Well you asked." Dean reasoned as Karen smacked his arm. Her face three shades of Red.

"You know you were my favorite Ambrose but right now I am thinking Seth might just be now." She said feeling even more embarrassed and unsure of everything in this moment.

"Oh that hurts." Dean chuckled. "Sorry but he did ask why I call you that. Besides you are one in a million and very rare so that is why I call you that."

"See Ambrose that would have been the better answer." Shane smiled.

Shane asked Karen to watch the main event match with him. She smiled and agreed still feeling a little weird around him knowing he now knew her so called little secrete. But it didn't bother Shane at all if anything he respected her even more knowing that she was this sweet & innocent woman. One that he felt like he could be falling for.

The main event started Karen and Shane were watching on one of the monitors near the gorilla position. Her eyes were locked on the screen as she didn't even notice as some point during the match Shane's arm slowly went around her back on waist.

"Seth did it! He got the title back." Karen smiled looking at Shane.

"There is that beautiful smile." Shane said to her. As they heard Charla screaming with excitement.

"I think Charla is a little excited." Karen giggled knowing her friend was so happy for Seth as was she in this moment.

"Wait for it." Shane whispered in her ear.

She looked back at the screen when all of a sudden Ambrose's music began to play.

"Is he gonna cash in?" Karen asked with excitement.

Shane just smiled and didn't say anything as he pointed to the monitors.

Dean Ambrose cashed in his MITB contract and then beat Seth Rollins.

"AND YOUR NEW WWE CHAMPION DEAN AMBROSE!"

"He did it! Oh my goss Dean won and he's the new champion." Karen smiled so excited knowing how much Dean wanted and deserved this. She hugged Shane. "This is awesome."

"Yeah it is." Shane smiled hugging Karen.

Once Dean got back stage and gave a little interview he was greeted by many of the super stars as they congratulated him. When the crowd around him died down a bit Karen hugged her friend and told him how much she was proud of him and deserved it. After much convincing from both Dean and Shane she agreed to go to Monday Night Raw. Shane offered her a ride and she gladly excepted knowing Seth and Charla wanted some alone time and Dean would probably head home with a random girl then head out in the morning with Roman. Shane was the better option. Shane and Karen had just left the arena when Roman came up to finally congratulate his friend.

"Hell of a match bro. Can't believe you beat me." Roman chuckled looking around.

"Yeah well it was bound to happen. I told you and Rollins I was walking out of here champion and the champ don't lie." Dean smiled tapping the shiny title in his hand as he looked at his friend knowing who he was looking for.

"She's gone Uce." Dean stated.

"Gone to the airport?" Roman asked the wheels turning his head.

"No man. She'll be at Raw tomorrow. She left with Shane." Dean said getting up and grabbing his bag.

"What you let her leave with Shane McMahon?" Roman said this sense of jealousy over coming him. "She's my girlfriend bro what the hell?"

Roman couldn't believe this. He was falling for Karen but could he make her see that? He didn't want to lose her.

* * *

_**Thank you so much Blaze , jjd022980, espeon44 , Jenna , Lisee, Emmettluver2010, Wolfgirl2013 and Jessica619 for your lovely comments and reviews. So glad you are enjoying this story. Wasn't sure about posting it but the feed back has been great so I am happy to share this story with you. Another bug Thank you to all you are reading and following this story. Thanks a million.**_

_**Again I want to apologize of any mistakes you may find. I do my best when editing but it seems to always miss things. So again sorry.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Later That Night.**

Shane was driving to Phoenix for Monday Night Raw. Karen was quiet and looking out the window. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Actually she could this was the story of her life she finally found someone and he called her girlfriend but then the other shoe dropped. Something happened to make her realize she was living in the fantasy world and fate had other plans. Roman's ex was pregnant with his baby. She knew Roman wanted to be a father she would never stand in the way of that. But could she really still be with him knowing that he would have those special moments of parent hood with some one other than herself. She knew how selfish that sounded in her head but the reality of her current situation plagued her mind.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Shane said finally breaking the long silence.

"Just a penny? Thought you were millionaire." She joked realizing how dumb that sounded. "Sorry that sounded better in my head and not as rude."

"No need to say sorry. It was a funny joke. You know you are funnier than you give yourself credit for." Shane told her.

"Well thanks again for driving me to Raw. I still can't believe I let you and Dean talk me into going. I would rather just go home." She stated.

"I know but I think Dean's right. Being around people will be better for you."

"Thanks. Sometimes it's nice to know people care." She said softly.

"Karen you have a great support system here. You have Dean, Charla and Seth. I see how they all care about most importantly you have me." Shane said to her as he looked over at her as their eyes met. "Just know you can talk to me about anything. I mean that. I mean what did Roman do to spark all those tears?"

"His Ex girlfriend is pregnant." Karen finally told him. "I guess she told him a few weeks ago and Roman thought it was a good idea to tell me yesterday Dean's house."

"Oh. So that's a deal breaker?" Shane asked her.

"Well she's 5 months I guess so it's not like he cheated on me. Sounds like it was right before or after they broke up kind of thing. I just don't think I can be with him knowing he's gonna share all those special moments with another woman. It's the same old story they will fall in love again any way. I would never stand in the way of him being a Dad. He wants to be a dad and he'll make a great Dad. I just need to realize I wasn't good enough for him and move on." Karen admitted.

"Karen this isn't your fault and just because his ex is having his baby doesn't mean you aren't good enough why would you think that? You are amazing any man would be lucky to have you. Believe me." Shane said. "Why do you feel you aren't good enough?"

"Because that is what I've been told and that's just how it always seems to go." Karen admitted to the silver fox driving the rental car.

"Who told you that?" Shane asked glancing her way and then back to the road.

"My dad for one. He always made me feel worthless. I mean he would promise me the world when he was around and then never deliver and it was just the littlest of things. Like he would say he would pick me up on the weekend for a movie or something and then he would never show and the older I got the promises got bigger and the reality that he would never come through on them. But that just made me stronger I think. It wasn't until college I had a room mate and I thought she was someone I could trust. I had a few college crushes over those 4 years and nothing really ever came of them until my senior year I fell fast and I fell hard for Liam. He was everything I thought I wanted in life he had a great job he owned his own farm. We started dating. I thought he could be the one for me. But my reality came crashing down. I had to go home to help my mom I can't even remember why now. When I got back to school that night I got a text saying to come to Dawson's our mutual friend who had a house off campus any way I went and they were watching some movie." Karen explained playing with her hands.

"I think it was 30 days of night or something. I sat next to Liam like always and I simply asked what was happening in the movie since it had already started. He looked at me with this disgusted look one he'd never given me before and said 'How the hell should I know.' I was like a little taken back and told him I was sorry just asking when I noticed my room mate Emma get up in a huff and go to the front porch. I thought something was wrong so I went to ask her what was going on and she was like let's meet for dinner tomorrow night at Denny's. I was like sure. I tried to talk to Liam but he kind of ignored me the rest of the night until he walked me to my car and I thought it was for a good night kiss or at the very least an apology thinking he would tell me what was going on with him. Boy was I wrong. He proceeded to tell me that he didn't want to hang out or be together any more. He told me that I was nothing more than fat poor white trash. That I always seem to want things and people I can't have. That Emma had told him that I wanted to marry him and have kids with him. That was something that was never gonna happen he would never spend the rest of his life with someone like me. I slapped him in the face and told him to go to hell and got in my car and drove back to campus. I tried to hold in tears at his words not letting a man tell me how to be. I worked my ass off to get where I was. Any way the next night I met Emma for dinner. We made small talk she asked how my student teaching was going and if I was ready for graduation. Then we started talking about Liam I told her everything he had told me and I thought her being my friend she would be there for me and tell me he was a jerk or something. No she agreed with everything he said. She told me that my biggest problem is that I always crush and fall for guys that were too good for me. Guys that I could never have. That is why I was single and why all my crushes in college never worked out. I was shocked to be honest but their words haunted me for a long long time and they still do. I hadn't dated anyone since Liam. Why I can't trust. So letting Roman in was BIG for me. Letting my guard down and opening my heart was not an easy thing and the second I did that look what happens he tells me that his ex is pregnant. Like I said I don't fault him that's not on him it's on me for being naive to think my life would be any different that my life would change." Karen stated there was a shakiness to her voice like she wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come. "Sorry that was a long ass answer to your simple question."

Shane glanced over at Karen taking her hand softly and kissing it. Hearing those words hurt his heart. How could anyone be that mean to this special woman.

"Karen look at me!" Shane stated still holding his hand. Karen slowly looked up at him.

"Screw those assholes. Don't ever let anyone have that much power over you! I am so sorry that those people made you feel that way. You are anything but worthless or trash for that matter. I can tell just by looking at you that you are someone special. You are so smart, sweet, kind and caring. Just to name a few. You deserve the world brown eyes. I want to find this Liam and beat the hell out of him for making you think those things for all these years. Because I am telling your right now those aren't true. You are smart and beautiful and any guy would be lucky to call you his." He told her placing his hand on her face. "Never ever let anyone make you feel like less than you are." He told her as they looked into each eyes.

"Thank you Shane. That means a lot that you see those things in me even when I can't seem to see them in myself." She said. "Why are you being so good to me? You are a McMahon and I am just me a poor lonely no body."

"You're right I am a McMahon but you brown eyes you are a some body you are a young smart and beautiful. Making a difference in young peoples live. Why am I being so good to you? Why wouldn't I?" Shane said. "Karen I have to be honest since the first night I saw you I knew there was something about you. Then at Wrestlemania that feeling just grew. The way you treated my boys and the way Rogan hasn't stopped talking about you. Karen you are someone I want to get to know. So I guess for now all I am asking is that you let me in." Shane said.

Karen looked at Shane and bit her bottom lip like she did when she was nervous.

"I can try Shane. I am working on my trust issues. I just I don't know what to do about Roman." She admitted.

"What does your heart tell you?" Shane asked.

"My heart and mind seem to be conflicted. But honestly that I just need to let him go. I do like him but for some reason I can't fully let him in. I mean he's gonna be a Dad which is so great for him but I think I just need to let him go and be with Tayla I know she's gonna want him back to be there for her and their baby. So I need to be the bigger person and let him go be that man." Karen said.

Shane would be lying to himself if he wasn't a little relieved to hear her say she was breaking up with Roman. There was something about her. He hadn't felt like this in a long time maybe ever. This feeling he had was different than anything he had felt for Marissa. He knew Karen was a strong willed woman but all he wanted to do was love and take care of her spoil her and give her the best life he knew how. He felt like he could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge him.

That night when they got to the hotel. Shane checked them in when they walked in there were two full size beds.

"Are you sure Shane? I mean I can get my own room or ask Seth and Charla?" Karen said feeling a little uneasy sharing a room with another man.

"It's fine. There are two beds. Besides I think Seth and Charla are busy." He chuckled.

After Karen got ready for bed and climbed in she glanced over at Shane who was doing work on his computer.

"You work a lot huh?" Karen asked.

"Yeah. Even thou I am back in the WWE I still have my other business to run." He told her.

"Doesn't leave much time for anything else huh?" Karen said laying on her stomach facing him her feet crossed behind her.

Shane glanced over at the beautiful woman couldn't help but check her out.

"No. One of the reason I am divorced." Shane admitted.

"That must have been hard for you. Again sorry that it didn't work out." Karen told him.

"It's alright. Somethings just aren't meant to me. It was hard at first but the split was mutual she couldn't handle me working a lot and she didn't want me to return to the WWE. We just weren't happy. Sometimes you just fall out of love with someone." He told her. "But we still communicate and try not fight in front of the boys. They are getting use to having us live apart."

"Sometimes things happen for a reason we may not know what that is until it happens. But I know you will find that happiness again Shane." Karen said.

Shane knew deep down Karen was right and he hoped that happiness would be with the brown haired brown eyed beauty. They talked a little more about each other just getting to know one another and their past. Until Karen drifted off to sleep Shane continued to work late into the night but would catch himself glancing over at the beautiful sexy woman in the next bed.

**The Next Day.**

Roman was pacing the locker room. When Dean came in from shooting his arrival promo for the show tonight.

"Uce you're gonna ware a hole in the damn floor will ya calm down?" Dean said plopping down on the couch making himself comfortable holding the title.

"I thought you said she was coming to Raw? Seth and Charla are here and she's not." Roman stated looking at his friend.

"Yeah I know Red's here she tried to jack my title." Dean laughed.

"I just need to talk to Karen. I need to explain things to her." Roman said finally sitting in the chair back wards.

"I know. She'll be here. But listen you have to understand her point on this too I mean do you really want her to be second place to all this?" Dean asked.

"What are you talking about? Second place? I would never want her to feel that way." Roman said.

"Uce listen I can tell you both like each other but I also know you are gonna be with Tayla every step of the way you don't want to miss a moment of the kids life. That's the kind of guy you are. So I am just saying think about it." Dean said as he heard his phone buzz and glanced down. "Karen's here."

"What? How do you know?" Roman asked.

"Crazy invention called a phone man." Dean said holding up his phone.

Shane and Karen arrived at the arena and came in.

"Thanks again Shane for everything." Karen said.

"Any time Karen I mean that." He said pulling her into a hug. "Remember dinner after the show."

Dean and Roman left the locker room and when Roman saw Shane hugging Karen close to him he felt anger and jealousy bubble inside him.

"You are just to good to me." She said looking at him.

"Karen!" Roman stated coming up to them eyeing the younger McMahon.

"Hi Roman." She said taking a deep breathe knowing it was now or never she needed to talk to him.

"Hey Roman. Dean or is it Champ?" Shane smiled.

Dean grinned. "Champ is fine."

"McMahon." Roman stated. "Karen we need to talk."

"I know Roman. I am ready to talk now." She said looking at Shane.

"I'll see you later." He said.

"Dude right here." Roman said in a low growl.

Karen just nodded she looked at Roman as he grabbed her hand and they went to the locker room to talk. Dean followed but was distracted by Charla talking about his shiny new toy.

"OOO I love that title." Charla smiled.

"I know but back off it's mine now." Dean winked glancing at the locker room door.

"They are finally talking now huh?" Charla asked.

"Yeah. For the record I am kind of team Karen on this one." Dean said. "I will support Uce in whatever he decides but Karen is my friend now too."

"I am right there with you." Charla agreed.

In the locker room Karen came in and looked around then sat down on the couch. Roman sat in a chair in front of her. Taking her hands in his rubbing them softly.

"I've miss you." Roman said.

Karen smiled and nodded. "I've missed you too. But Roman I need to be honest OK and I want you to hear me. I really do care about you so much. I only want the best for you. But I just don't see how we are gonna work." She admitted.

"Baby girl we can make this work. I want to make this work." Roman said.

"Roman. I have thought about this and as much as I do want us to work. I just can't see an end where we are truly happy with one another." Karen said softly. "You want to be a Dad and that is so great and I am happy for you but I just don't think I can take being the other woman."

"Karen you wouldn't be the other woman." Roman said. "I am falling in love with you and I can't lose you."

"Oh Roman." She said looking into his eyes. "I would always be that other woman. I know you wouldn't mean to but I know you or well at least I think I do. You would put the mother of your child first and make sure she and the baby are taken care of and like I said I don't fault you for that. I respect that is the kind of man you are. I just don't think I can live like that and that's on me not you. I don't want a relationship where I always feel like I'm not good enough. I hope you can understand."

"So that's it? You're breaking up with me? You don't even want to try and work this out?" Roman asked.

"I'm sorry. I just don't see how I can look past this. I mean I guess if I was a better person but Roman I'm not good enough for you any way. We both know that." Karen said.

"Please just don't give up on me on us." Roman said.

"I'm sorry Roman. I just hope that we can remain friends." She said kissing his cheek getting up and walking out of the locker room in tears.

"Karen?" Dean asked as he was leaning up against the wall outside the locker room.

"I had to let him go." She said looking at Dean and walking away. Dean sighed as he went to talk to his friend.

**After Monday Nigh Raw.**

Karen was talking with Charla and Seth.

"I am so sorry sweetie." Charla said hugging her friend.

"It's alright. I will mend this broke heart some how. I just had to be the bigger person and let him go because I don't think he would have let me go. If that makes any sense." She said.

"I think I know what you mean Karen." Seth said. "He just wants it all and doesn't really see how that could effect some people."

Karen just nodded when Shane came up to them.

"Great Show tonight Seth! Triple Threat will all three members of The Shield at Battleground will be amazing the fans love it." Shane said.

"Yeah it will be great. Now we just gotta see who gets drafted where." Seth chuckled. "Any hints McMahon?"

"Nope sorry only Vince knows those classified details." He chuckled wrapping his arm around Karen like it was the most natural thing to do. "You about ready brown eyes?"

"Yes. I am starving." She said.

"We are heading to dinner would you like to join us?" Shane asked Charla and Seth.

Roman came up with Dean fast on his heels trying to stop him.

"What the hell McMahon!" Roman growled getting into Shane's face.

"Roman is there a problem?" Shane asked stepping back away from him.

"Yeah you are my problem. Get away from my girlfriend." He said.

"Roman please stop!" Karen said. "We talked about this."

"Yeah I know you talked. But you didn't hear me out. I come out here and find him with his hands on you. You seemed to have moved on quickly! Did you sleep with him?" He said in the heat of the moment.

"ROMAN you are out of Line!" Shane growled.

"Uce bad move." Dean said shaking his head.

"No you putting your hands on my girl is out of line!" He said punching him in the face as Shane fell backwards holding my jaw.

"ROMAN!" Karen yelled making sure Shane was alright. "I know you are hurt and upset so am I! But don't accuse me of sleeping with someone. If you really think that is who I am then you don't know me and I guess I don't know you. You aren't the guy I thought you were." She said checking on Shane.

"Roman you're FIRED!" Shane growled.

* * *

**_Thank you to Blaze , espeon44, Jenna, Lisee, jessica619, jjd022980,Kinley Orton-McMahon and Wolfgirl2013 or you amazing comments and reviews. Love hearing your feed back on the story. Thank you so much to all who are reading and following this story. Thanks bunches._**

**_This goes with out saying but I am not a professional writer and I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find._**


	6. Chapter 6

"You can't fire me!" Roman growled at the young McMahon. "Karen let's go."

"Roman I am a McMahon I owe your ass. So yes you are fired and Karen she's not going any where with you." Shane stated as both men looked at the brown eyed girl. Karen stood there in between both men feeling unsure of herself.

"Baby girl please?" Roman said as he reached for her hand and she stepped back.

"I'm sorry Roman. But I need time. Words matter and words hurt people and you just broke my heart more than it already was if that was even possible. Thinking that I would sleep with Shane to what spite you to make you jealous? You know that's not who I am. I'm sorry for all of this I really am. I am sorry to both of you." Karen said holding it together. "Dean can you please just get me outta here please."

"Sure babe. Let's go." Dean said.

"Karen please?" Roman said getting ready to follow her.

"Bro leave it a lone." Seth stated.

"Damn it." Shane mumbled to himself.

As both men watched Karen walk away with Dean.

**July 2016 **

"There you have it straight from the horses mouth. Hell he doesn't even think he deserves it. So we gotta do the right thing Roman Reigns needs to be taken out of the triple threat match at Battle Ground. I need to get my one on one for the WWE Championship." Seth Rollins said as he was standing in the middle of the ring. Dean's Ambrose's music played through the arena as he headed to down to the ring.

Karen sat on her couch and watched from home. The last several weeks were kind of a roller coaster of emotions for her. Vince wasn't happy about the altercation between his son and Roman. But Vince wasn't gonna fire Roman since he was one of their top super stars. So Vince and Shane made a deal suspend him for 30 days and make sure he was drafted to Raw. Vince wanted the triple threat to continue as planned but with much convincing from Shane Roman wasn't gonna win the title.

After the suspension Karen had an honest conversation with Roman and told him that she needed time she was hurt by his words and his actions. He told her he was sorry but there wasn't a sorry big enough to change their situation. He was still going to be a father with his ex girlfriend that he had once loved. Karen knew she couldn't stand in the way of that. She knew they wouldn't be getting back together and she was sorry for all the heart ache she seemed to cause but she couldn't be around any more. She thanked him for last few months. Shane tried to talk to her as well. But all Karen could tell him was that she needed time. Karen felt horrible and apologized to Vince and Shane for Roman's actions as she felt responsible. Shane didn't want to let her go but respected the fact that time would be on his side or at least he hoped it would. Karen said her goodbyes and flew home.

Karen still talked to Dean and Charla on a regular basis. She didn't know where it all went wrong but she just needed time to figure this all out. So she sat on her couch drinking a cherry Pepsi eating some popcorn with some Reeses Pieces and watched Monday Night Raw. Loving Dean Ambrose as the champion.

Dean stood there with the title over his shoulder scratching his head over Seth's words. About how he thought Ambrose stole the title from him.

"Do I like to have fun? Do I like to come out here and have a gooood time? You're damn right because I am the WWE Champion! I am the top man in this industry! I am on top of the world. Yeah it's sweet. I proved a long time ago that I am more than just a joke. That I am more than just a utility player. Cause no matter how many guys came in and washed out or got themselves suspended or went to chase fantasies in some other sport. When the spoke cleared at the end of the day I am the guy still standing here. I am the back bone of this industry. I am the king of this company. It's been that way for a long time now and now the whole world knows it." Dean stated as he held the title up high. "So yeah it's FUN!" He said as he did his little walk like strut around the ring and then was face to face with Seth Rollins once again.

"Now Seth! You've known me for a looooong time. You know exactly what kind of person I am. You know how many buckets of blood I've spilled. How many body parts I've lost. You more than anybody know the mile of crap that I have crawled through to get here. So let me ask you a question brotha? If I was willing to go through all that to get this? How far do you think I'd be willing to go to keep it? Rest assured Seth it's NOT A JOKE WHEN I TELL YOU THAT YOU, ROMAN REIGNS, VINCE MCMAHON OR GOD HIMSELF IS GONNA HAVE TO PRY THIS OUT OF MY COLD DEAD HANDS! You think a one on one match for the championship is gonna change that? Uh uh son. It aint happening at Battle Ground it aint happening ever!" Dean stated fired up as he did another little strut around the ring.

"You come out … come out here all squirrely? Talking about what you deserve and what you're owed you disgust me! You embarrass me! You want a one on one match for the championship? I SAY ANY TIME ANY PLACE!" Dean said as he dropped the mic and the title to the mat.

As Seth stood there taking in all his words.

"That's it Ambrose! Unleash that inner Mox!" Karen smiled loving this promo.

But of course Seth said no not tonight but he would fight him next week on Raw for the title. Karen was so excited that everyone was starting to see Dean as the Champion she always knew he could be. As she was munching on popcorn watching the rest of show. Her phone buzzed and she saw that it was Dean calling her.

"Watching the show?" He said before she could even say hello.

"Always. Hell of promo! Unleashing the inner Mox!" She smiled.

"The PG version of Mox. Yes but let me tell ya babe it felt AMAZING!"

"I know I could see how much you were enjoying it. You wear that championship with pride. I am so proud of you!"

"Did you change your mind about the show tomorrow? I know we all want to see you?" He asked.

"Sorry. I didn't. I hope you can understand? I do miss seeing you, Charla and even Seth. But I just don't think I am wanted around there any more." She said.

"Well that's a load of crap and not true. Besides you miss me most! I know you can say it." He chuckled.

When she heard the door and looked at the time it was already almost 11 pm.

"Who could that be?" She asked herself as she got up and went to her door.

"Dean are you at my house?" She asked knowing it probably wasn't him since she lived a good almost 2 hours away from the arena in Detroit.

"Nope. Not me." He said. "Wait someone is at your door at 11 pm?"

"Yeah." She said looking through the peep whole and couldn't believe her eyes as she slowly opened the door.

"It's Shane." Karen said into the phone.

"McMahon's got balls." Dean said making Karen giggle. "I will beat his ass if he tries anything. I'll call ya later." He said as they ended their call.

"Shane?"

"Hey Brown eyes." Shane smiled standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"What are you doing here?" She asked still not believing her eyes.

"I came to see you. Can I come in?" Shane asked.

"Oh yeah sorry." She said letting him in and shutting the door behind him.

"Here these are for you." He smiled handing her the flowers.

"Thank you. They are so beautiful. Umm can I get something to drink?" She asked going into the kitchen and getting a vase and putting water in it.

"Karen sweet heart relax." Shane smiled seeing that she was nervous.

"Sorry. I just wasn't expecting to see you." She said putting the vase of flowers on the table.

"Come sit down." Shane said as they went and sat down on the couch.

"I know the last time I saw you. You said you needed time and I respected that but I just had to see you to know that you were OK." Shane said.

"Thank you and I am fine. I just realized that Roman and I weren't meant to be. He's not my fairly tale guy and as much as it hurt at first. I realized that maybe it's better this way I stepped aside and he can be a Dad and if he wants he can get back together with Tayla and I wont be in the way." Karen explained to Shane.

"What about you?" Shane asked.

"What about me?" She questions.

"Where do you go from here?" Shane asked.

"I guess back to my normal so called life. I mean school is starting up again and the end of next month so I will be busy being back at work with a whole new group of 3rd graders." Karen said.

"That's it?" Shane asked.

"What else is there? Like I told you before Shane I am just not good enough for anyone." Karen said looking down at her coffee table avoiding eye contact.

"Brown eyes look at me." Shane said moving closer to her as Karen slowly looked up at him. "That's the furthest thing from the truth. Remember on our way to Phoenix I told you to let me in?"

Karen just nodded.

"I am asking that now again please Karen. Open your heart to me." Shane said leaning as his lips softly pressed against hers.

"Shane." She said softly.

"Shh." He said as he deepened the kiss. Karen feeling all these butterflies and fireworks inside her as they kissed.

"Shane." She said softly as she pulled away as his hand was on her face. "What are you doing?"

"I am making a move honey!" Shane smiled. "I can't explain it. I just know these last few weeks I have missed you and you are all I have thought about. Karen I like you a lot and I want you in my life."

As she bit her lip and nodded trying to wrap her head around what the silver haired fox was saying to her.

"So listen the boys and are going to my beach house in The Hamptons for the weekend. Please say you will come with me? We can go to SD Live tomorrow and then leave for New York? Please don't say no."

"Shane I just is this too fast?" She asked softly.

He smiled and placed his hand on her face softly.

"No it's not to fast. Come to the beach house and just spend time with me. Please." Shane asked again. Karen felt all those butterflies in her stomach she was crushing on him and hard but she didn't dare let her guard down but something about him she felt weak to his touch as she just nodded again.

"OK Shane. I'll go."

Shane smiled and kissed her again then looked down feeling his pants get a little tighter.

" Perfect! On that note I am gonna go."

"What?" Karen asked confused.

As Shane slowly stood up.

"I will see you tomorrow brown eyes." He said as he kissed her again before he left.

"Did that just happen. His kiss was amazing. Nothing I had ever felt before. He made me weak in the knees." She said to herself not believing what just happened as she shut the door and leaned up again.

**A few days later.**

Karen slowly opened her eyes looking around the room. She had such a great time last night at Smackdown seeing her friends. After Smackdown they went to the airport and headed to The Hamptons. She was exhausted by the time they got to the beach house about 5 am. She really didn't even know what time it was as she slowly got up and headed out to the kitchen as she saw Shane out on the patio near the pool. As she slowly opened the door and walked out.

"Good Afternoon Beautiful." He smiled looking over his sunglasses.

"Afternoon? Oh goodness I didn't mean to sleep in." She smiled looking at the amazing view. "Wow this view is amazing and you have a pool too?"

"No trouble at all. I slept in too. We got in late or I guess it would have been early. Yes have to have a pool." He grinned.

As she smiled looking around and sitting in one of the chairs. "So I thought the boys were gonna be here?"

"Nope just me and you." Shane smiled as Karen bit her lip and looked a little nervous.

"Until tomorrow. They will be here tomorrow." Shane said with a chuckle.

"Oh." Karen giggled staring at Shane. Wondering to herself is she was making the right choice by coming here. Did Shane like her more than a friend she just felt a bit confused since their talk the other night at her place.

After getting ready for the day Shane took Karen and showed her around the area. Taking her to some of his favorite spots and down to the beach. Karen was taking in the beautiful sights she started to feel more relaxed. After a nice dinner at his favorite place they were now back at the house for the evening. Karen was sitting on the couch just taking in it all in looking out the window. When Shane came in and handed her a glass of wine.

"Here Brown eyes." He smiled.

"Thanks." She said taking a small sip. "Ooh." She smiled.

"To strong?" He asked.

"No. Well kind of. It's really good just taste fancier than anything I buy at the grocery store." She smiled.

Shane smiled and her beauty and honesty. He took a sip out of his glass and sat next to her taking her hand in his and rubbing the top softly with his thumb.

"I'm so glad that you're here with me." He stated.

"Me too. But Shane I think we need to talk." She said softly looking at him.

"OK. Did I do something wrong?" Shane asked his hand still holding hers.

"Oh Goss! No Shane. You've been amazing I just I need to know what this what we are? Are we friends do you want more? I just ... you kissed me the other night? I mean there is a fairly large age difference between us. So I just if you're only looking for a fling with me. That's not who I am." She rambled a little nervous but knew she needed to be honest with him.

"Karen I like you so much. I consider you a friend yes. But I would be lying to you if I said I didn't want more. There is something about you that I just want well need ... I need you in my life. As far as the age difference screw it. Age is just a number honey. I don't want a fling either that … that is not what this is at all. I want to take you out on dates, show you the world give you a life an amazing life we can share together." He said putting his hand on her cheek softly. "I just ask that you let me in Brown eyes. Let me love you."

Karen gulped _"Let him love me?"_ She said to herself feeling over whelmed but at the same time at easy something about Shane made her feel comfortable she wanted to let her guard down with him. Was she actually falling for Shane McMahon. She bit her lip.

"You bit your lip when you're nervous." Shane smiled. "Listen I know this may seem fast and I know all the crap that went down with Roman but one thing I have learned in life is if there is something you want you just have to go for it. Sometimes it pays off and sometimes it doesn't. I want the chance to be with you. But the question is do you want to be with me?"

Karen took a deep breathe staring into his eyes she couldn't help herself she was falling for him and hard. She was so scared to let him in.

"Shane I'm not good enough for you. You're Shane McMahon." She said.

"And You are Karen! You are good enough probably too good for me. So please give me the chance to show you that you are worthy of all good things in life." Shane said as he leaned in and kissed her softly pulling away and looking into her eyes.

"Yes Shane. I will take a chance." She said still so unsure of what was going to happen next.

Shane smiled and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

**"Because if you take a risk, you just might find what you're looking for." _Susane Colasanti**

* * *

_**Thank You … Blaze , espeon44 , Jenna , Kinley Orton-McMahon , Jessica619, Lisee, jjd022980, Wolfgirl2013 and Kaidence for your amazing comments and reviews on this story! They truly mean the world to me so thanks! Thank you to all who are reading and following this story.**_

_**Just a little not for those who are a tad confused Charla is Seth's girlfriend in this story. She is another OC. I hope that clarifies any confusion. **__**Thanks to those who sent me a PM with questions and thoughts.**_

_**Please remember that I am not a professional writer and I do my best when editing but I sometimes do miss things. So I am sorry for any mistakes.**_

_**Also Credit always to WWE for all the promos I use from Monday Night Raw and SD LIVE.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Several Weeks Later.**

"I am so glad we made time for lunch." Taylor said as her and Karen were enjoying a lunch date together.

"Me too." Karen smiled.

"I feel like I haven't seen my best friend in months." Taylor said taking a sip of her drink.

"It really hasn't been that long has it?" Karen asked looking at the menu.

"Well since right before school got out? I mean I know I've been busy at the store but you my friend have been quite the traveler as of late." Taylor said.

"Yeah I mean it's been crazy in the last three months I have been to Vegas, Chicago, The Hamptons and New York City. Who the hell am I?" She joked.

"Finally living life." Taylor joked.

"Ha ha." She smiled.

"Well speaking of life Kristi and I are going to the fair this weekend hanging at the beer tent. You should totally come." Taylor said.

"Oh that sounds like fun but I am actually flying to Washington DC Saturday." Karen said finally deciding what she wanted to eat.

"Seriously? For what?"

"Shane asked if I would go to Battleground this weekend then he asked if I wanted to go back to New York with him." She said. "He has the boys this week when he gets home so I said it would be fun."

"OK We have to talk." Taylor said after they had ordered their food.

"OK?" Karen said confused.

"What is the deal with you and Shane McMahon."

"We're dating. Spending time together getting to know one another. Honestly it's been amazing nothing like I have ever felt before. He just makes me feel loved. The love I never knew I could feel." She answered honestly.

"Karen I am your best friend and you know that I don't lie to you and I tell you straight up when something is bothering me." Taylor said.

Karen shook her head yes knowing that was exactly who her best friend was. They had been friends since they were kids and Taylor knew everything about Karen and her past.

"Right you've never been one to keep anything bottled in." Karen said.

"I am worried about you and this Shane thing."

"Shane thing?" Karen asked.

"Look you know I have always just wanted you happy. But Shane is more than 15 years older than you. He's been married he's now divorced and has three kids."

"How do you know all that?"

"I googled him." Taylor stated. "I want my friend happy that is first and for most but I am just concerned he is moving to fast with you and I just don't want you to make a mistake."

"I get that but Shane I don't know he's different when I am with him. I just feel more and more like myself. I can't really explain it . At first I was that nervous version of my self but lately I just feel like I can tell him anything and he's amazing for lack of a better word."

"Oh God Karen please tell me you didn't sleep with him." Taylor stated.

"What? No I mean not yet." Karen stated. "Wait why?"

"I don't want him to break your heart. Like I said he's WAY older than you and he's had the marriage and kid life. Those are things you want and I know you do because you've always wanted to be a wife and mom. Does he want to get married again? Does he even want more kids? Or is this just a passing fling with pretty young girl?" Taylor asked.

"I haven't really asked him about the marriage thing or well even the kid thing because we really haven't been dating all that long at this point." Karen said.

"Karen you need to because I can see it already you are falling or him hard and fast. If he doesn't want those things you have to ask yourself if you want to give that up for him. Which you shouldn't because you've always wanted to be a wife and a mom. Hell when we were kids and we would play house you would always say I'm the mom. So I just don't want him to take that away from you." Taylor said as their food arrived.

Karen thought about what her friend had said as she looked down at her crispy chicken salad.

"It's not to soon to talk about that stuff?" She asked as she was pouring her dressing on her salad.

"No! Sooner the better because I don't want it to be a year from now and you come home crying because he tells you that he doesn't want marriage or kids." Taylor stated.

Karen bit her lip. "Yeah I guess I need to talk to him."

"Yes you do and while we are being honest what the hell happened with you and Roman? I mean one minute you are dating him and now you're with Shane? Karen you haven't dated since Liam and then in the last 5 months you've had two boyfriends. Call me a little concerned here."

"Alright I liked Roman I did and he is a hell of a kisser. But if I am honest I think he always liked me more than I liked him. I am not saying that I knew that at the time but now looking back. I could see where that is the reality. I mean I never felt about Roman the way I feel about Shane. I guess maybe if Roman never got his ex pregnant I could have learned to love him or would have tried. It's hard to explain but there always seemed to be this wall there between us one that I just couldn't break down. I do like Roman but I think I am falling for Shane. But while we were together so to say it was great but then he told me in Vegas that his Ex was pregnant and I just couldn't really look past that more like I couldn't stand in the way of that." Karen explained taking a bit of her food.

"I see your point not wanting to be the third person in the relationship. Him wanting to be a Dad. But then why Shane? I mean isn't this the same thing? Shane's already done the marriage thing and has three kids. So he's already shared those special moments with his first wife." Taylor stated. "It seems to me you used the Ex as a way to break it off with Roman and I just don't get that."

Karen looked at her friend and thought for a few moments.

"Yeah maybe I did. Maybe I was scared to jump all in with Roman. But like I said there was always this wall something I couldn't break down. I don't know why not to mention the fact that I never felt good enough for him. I didn't feel good enough for Shane at first either but over the last month I've been able to break down this wall with Shane that I couldn't with Roman. It's like Shane brings out a different side of me one that I think got lost in college a piece of me that Liam took, I feel like Shane is bringing that back. I know it makes no sense but that is how I feel. I guess I couldn't fully give myself to Roman like I can with Shane. There is something about Shane McMahon that I just can't escape he makes me feel loved and wanted a way I never thought I would ever feel in my life not after Liam. Shane is the one bringing me back to life. I don't care that he's older than me or that he has kids we can make it all work." Karen said.

"I truly hope your right. But just know I don't want you to lose a part of you again. I can see your old self coming back one that I haven't seen in a long time and that's great. But I am afraid that you getting this piece back Shane just might be taking another one." Taylor said taking a bite of her food.

"I love you Taylor and you are my best friend. But I do care about Shane a lot and I took a chance here. I am letting him in and so far I have never been happier. Like I said that piece of me that never felt good enough or like I deserved this is fading and Shane makes me feel so a live." Karen said. "I trust him."

"I can see that you do Karen. But I am still worried just promise me you wont sleep with him right away. I know you've waited a long time for this but I don't want you to fully give yourself to him if he can't fully give himself to you. This is HUGE for you and I don't want to see you hurt. So talk to him and please talk to Roman because he deserved better from you too." Taylor said.

Karen thought about it and agreed with her friend. She didn't treat Roman fairly at all she couldn't seem to let her guide down with him like she could with Shane so she knew this weekend she needed to openly talk to Shane and apologize to Roman as well.

**A few days later. Saturday evening.**

Karen landed in DC and headed to the hotel. Shane has already landed in DC and was waiting on her at the hotel when she came in.

"Hey Brown eyes." He smiled getting up from the chair and greeting her with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Hey stud." She smiled kissing him back.

"How was your flight?" He asked grabbing her back and bring it into the room sitting it near the bed.

"It wasn't bad. I sat in between an old couple. They were super cute they didn't realize their seats weren't together so I switched with the older man and let him sit next to his wife." Karen smiled.

"You know I could have stopped to pick you up in the jet?" Shane said.

"I know but that would have been a waste. Michigan is not on the way from New York to DC." Karen smiled.

"Well I could have at least got you bumped to first class." Shane told her giving her another kiss.

"Thank you but I managed just fine in coach." She smiled kissing him back.

As Shane looked at the time.

"You hungry?" Shane asked.

"A little." She said looking around the room.

"Well tonight Stephanie and Paul wanted us to go to dinner. Paul got us reservations at The Capital Grille for 7 pm." Shane said.

"Oh umm Ok." She said a little nervous.

Shane chuckled. "Don't be nervous you've met Steph and Paul before."

"Yeah but I mean not since we've been like dating."

"You mean since we've become official."

"Well yeah." She said.

"It will be fine. Now go get cleaned up." He smiled smacking her butt which always made her jump which made him chuckle.

After Karen showered she was getting her stuff out of her suit case trying to think of what to wear. She finally decided on a pair of her nice black dress up pants, her red tank top and her white blazer jacket. She did her hair and make out and came out of the bathroom Shane was sitting at the desk working on his computer. As Karen noticed that it was already well after 6 pm. She looked in the mirror and checked her hair and make up in a different light. Hoping her outfit was nice enough for the fancy restaurant.

"You look so beautiful." Shane smiled coming up and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Thank you. This looks alright? I mean I didn't pack a dress or anything. I guess I should have but didn't think about it." Karen rambled making Shane laugh.

"I love it when you ramble it's cute. Yes you look amazing." He smiled kissing her cheek his arms still wrapped around her. "You smell so good." He told her as he started to kiss her neck as she felt her heart race and her stomach fill with butterflies as he was turning her on.

"Shane we should probably get going." She said softly.

As Shane growled a little bit kissing her again.

"I guess so. I will see if the car is here." He said as he went to grab his cell. While Karen sat on the bed and put on her cute open toe high heel shoes. As she was bent over putting the strap around her ankle Shane couldn't help but stare at her. "Cars here sweetheart." He stated.

On the way to the restaurant Shane softly grabbed Karen's hand and kissed it as he held it.

"This city is just so amazing isn't? I mean the history and the stories it could tell." She smiled as she was looking out the window and could see the Capitol building in the distance.

Shane smiled. "I bet it's got a lot of stories. That's one thing I love about you Karen the littlest things make you happy."

When they arrived at The Capital Grille and walked in they were escorted to their table as Stephanie and Paul had already arrived. They greeted one another and then sat down.

"Paul already ordered a bottle of wine." Stephanie smiled as the waiter came over and poured a glass for everyone.

"Thank you." Karen said softly to the waiter.

"So it's so nice to see you again Karen." Stephanie said.

"Thank you it's nice to see you both again too." Karen smiled.

"So are you excited for Battleground tomorrow?" Paul asked Karen as he drank from his glass.

"I really am. Should be a good show. Now if Dean Ambrose can win the title and take it to Smackdown live then all the better." She smiled.

"That's my girl! Team Blue." Shane smiled placing his hand on Karen's knee.

"Or Team Red." Stephanie smiled watching her brother.

"Really think he can win?" Paul asked.

"I know he can. He's great in the ring and on the mic. Not to mention he will be the face of Smackdown if creative let's him." Karen said. "I mean he has so much talent that sometimes I think it is wasted with hokey comedy."

Paul chuckled. "The Vince comedy."

"Yes. I mean Dean makes it work but sometimes it's just corny." Karen admitted. "I mean no offense."

" None at all. That's what I tell him. But when he's set in his ways." Paul smiled at her.

"Yeah makes sense." Karen smiled. "But I think the brand split will be good for the guys who get forgotten."

"That is the hope." Paul said.

As they all sat their and enjoyed their dinner. Karen got to know Paul and Stephanie as a couple outside of their characters on WWE programming. They were a lovely couple and super sweet. Stephanie being Shane's little sister of course asked Karen about herself and got to know her a little bit as well. It was a nice getting to know you kind of dinner. After dinner Paul walked Karen out as Shane and Stephanie walked out together.

"I do really like her. She is really sweet and kind. I can tell you really like her. But Shane the age thing. She's rather young. That does concern me and Mom too." Stephanie whispered to her brother.

"Karen is great and age is just a number. Look I have the boys this week and we are planning a trip to Connecticut to see Mom and Dad. Karen's gonna come to. So bring the girls over and the kids can hang out. Then you and Mom can see just how amazing she really is. The age thing wont even be an issue." Shane told his little sister.

"Alright Shane O." Stephanie agreed.

When they got back to the hotel Karen changed into some comfortable clothes and Shane was in a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Karen got comfy on the couch when Shane joined her pulling her close to him as they cuddled and started watching a random movie on TV. The conversation Karen had with her best friend was replaying in her mind over and over.

"Hey Stud can I ask you a question?" Karen asked slowly sitting up on the couch to face him.

"Sure thing Brown eyes." He said taking her hand.

"Do you see yourself getting married again or having more kids?" She asked all in one breathe then taking a deep breathe and biting her bottom lip.

Shane was a little surprised by her question but answered.

"Yes with the right girl I could see me getting married again probably." He smiled kissing her hand. "More kids that I honestly haven't thought about because Marissa and I were done."

"Yeah I understand that. I just wanted to know. I just think some day I would like to get married and have kids."

Shane just nodded.

"I didn't mean to put you on the spot or anything. I just wanted you to know kind of what I am looking for in my future so that if it's not something that you want then we aren't wasting our time." Karen told him. "Because Shane I have to be totally honest here you are amazing and you've pulled me out of this hole I was in. I feel like for the first time in a long time I am free to be myself with you. That I am good enough for all these wonderful things in life. With you by my side I feel like I could do anything." She smiled at the silver fox sitting before her.

"Karen I never thought I would find anyone after my divorce. I went on a few dates but that was it. It wasn't until the day I ran into literally ran into you that all that changed. The more I saw you the more that feeling inside me grew. I don't think for one second we are wasting our time together. We will take our relationship one day at a time and see where it goes." Shane said cupping her face in his hand. "You're letting me in Brown eyes and I am opening up to you." He said as he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

She slightly opened her mouth and Shane took that opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth as he started to caress her tongue with his. She moaned slight when she felt Shane's hand go under her shirt his hand roaming her body as they continued to make out.

"Shane." She said pulling away Taylor's words of _"Don't sleep with him yet."_ in her head.

Shane looked at her. "Karen know that I wont hurt. You are so damn beautiful. I want you brown eyes all of you. I want to feel you and for you to feel me." He said kissing her again Karen's heart racing as he was turning her on. But again Taylor's words in her head.

"I know Shane. I want you too. I really do but I am not ready to give all of myself to you. I don't mean to be a tease or anything. I just want to makes sure when I do finally give myself to you that it's at the right time. Please understand you've been so patient and I know that you might not understand but this will be a big deal for me." She explained as Shane sat back and listened to her.

"I don't mean to pressure you or come on to strongly. I sometimes forget you are still a virgin." He told her. "I respect you and we will wait whenever you are ready." He said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you that means so much to me." She said.

That night as she drifted off to sleep she was falling in love with Shane McMahon. But she knew before anything else she needed to talk to Roman. She needed to make things right with him before she could fully move on. She would do that tomorrow when she saw him at the arena before WWE Battleground.

* * *

_**Thank you to Jessica619, Kinley Orton- Mcmahon , jj022980 , Lisee and Ctinaisfashion for your comments and reviews. They mean so much to me so thank you thank you.**_

_**Another big thank you to all of you who read and follow this story! You rock.**_

_**Please forgive any errors you may find I do my best when editing but I am not perfect and more times than not I miss things. So sorry or any mistakes you may find.**_

_**Happy Weekend to you all hope you enjoy it.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Next Day: Battleground.**

Karen and Charla were sitting up in the arena seats just talking watching Seth, Dean and Roman going over their main event match. Shane and Daniel Bryan were ring side as well because both commissioners and GM's would be ringside for tonight's match.

"It's so cool to watch them do this with no one else in the arena." Charla said with a smiled looking down at the ring.

"It really is awesome and you can hear the ring echo." Karen said as she glanced down towards Shane then at Roman as he was in the ring with Seth and Dean.

"So you and Shane huh?" Charla asked with a smiled.

"Yes. It's official I guess." She laughed. "That sounds so high school."

"You're happy?" Charla asked.

"So happy. Shane is just amazing. I hope I make him as happy as he makes me that is for sure." Karen said.

"You know we are friends and you can talk to be about anything." Charla said.

"Thank you that means a lot. I am glad we've become friends." Karen said.

"Me too. It's nice to have friends when you are on the road."

"Yes it really is." Karen smiled as she looked down and noticed that Roman was heading back stage. "Excuse me I am gonna to talk to Roman." Karen said as got up and went to locker room.

Karen took a deep breathe knowing she needed to just talk to him. She knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" She heard Roman say. As she opened the door and walked in. Roman was standing there getting out his in ring gear. "Hey baby girl." He smiled noticing it was her.

"Hey Roman. I don't want to bother you but can we talk please?" She asked.

"Of course. I have missed you so much. I wanted to call you so many times over the last month but I just I didn't know what to say. When all I should have said was I'm sorry Karen." Roman said pulling her into a hug.

"Roman? What do you have to be sorry for?" She asked sitting on the bench in the locker room.

"For a lot of things. Mostly for what I said to you. I should have shown you more respect than that. I know you aren't that type of person to sleep with someone to spite me. I shouldn't have said it. Just seeing you with Shane it made me jealous." He said honestly. "So I am sorry."

"You were jealous of Shane?" Karen asked.

"Yes. Karen I really like you and seeing him with his hands on you just made my Samoan blood boil. I shouldn't have hit him but I just reacted." He said.

"Thank you for saying sorry. Those words did hurt Roman. You know I've never been with anyone like that so it just broke my heart when you said that. But please listen to me. I am so sorry or everything. I wasn't fair to you. I couldn't open up to you the way I should have."

"What do you mean?" Roman asked as he was now sitting next to her as he softly placed his hand on her hers as she looked up at him.

"I should have been more open to you. I always felt like there was this wall I couldn't break down with you and that just wasn't fair to you. I think I lead you on and I didn't try hard enough when you told me Tayla was pregnant. I just used that to run from you and I guess I ran to Shane which isn't fair to you at all. So I am sorry. You are an amazing guy and I just want to thank you." She said.

"Hold on baby girl what do you mean you ran to Shane? Thank me? For what?" Roman asked her.

Karen took a deep breathe and squeezed Roman's hand.

"Shane came to my place when WWE was in Michigan last and we talked. He invited me to The Hamptons. We started dating Roman." She said.

"You aren't serious? Baby girl?" He said.

"That's why I needed to say I was sorry Roman. I like you I really do. You are an amazing but I just wasn't in love with you. I hope you understand what I am trying to say. I am out of my element here. I've never been in this situation before. But I know that I wasn't fair to you like I should have been. I opened up to Shane emotionally in a way I never did with you. I've told Shane things about my past that I've never told anyone before. I know we got to know each other and I told you things but I kept this wall up with you which like I said just wasn't fair to you at all. I want you to know that was all on me and my issues not you." Karen explained.

Roman looked at her. "You know you can talk to me about anything. I am sorry if you ever felt like you couldn't talk to me. Karen you said you needed time so I respected that. I wanted to call you but I just didn't know what to say. But now I find out that you've been hanging with Shane?"

Karen nodded. "I know it's a mess and a mess I never imagined myself in. But Roman I did tell you we weren't a couple any more. I mean maybe I gave up on us to quickly. But I just couldn't watch you go through all those things with another woman. I mean you are going to be a father Roman and I am so happy for you. I just couldn't be in the way of that." Karen said.

"It's a boy." He said softly.

"Awe really? You're going to have a son. He's gonna be just like you." Karen said. "But see you got to be with Tayla to find that out with out worrying about me."

Roman just nodded as he looked at Karen. "I just need you to explain something to me. Something I can't seem to figure out."

"Anything Roman." Karen said to him.

"How is you being with Shane and different that you being with me? He's divorced and has three kids. I will soon have a son?"

"You're right Roman. That has been brought to my attention he does have three kids and an ex wife. I mean he's been through all those moments before. So I don't have a good answer for you." She sniffled feeling tears in her eyes. "I wasn't fair to you or honest but the only answer I can give. He's not currently going through them. If I would have stayed with you I would have been ring side so to say to you going to all her doctors appointments and being there when she gives you that gift of a child your son. Then what happens? Do you move in with her and the baby do I watch? I just I am not strong enough to do that. So that is my burden not yours." She said.

"You wouldn't even want to try to work on us? Karen I feel in love with you. I know I didn't say it but I feel it. You are something special and I don't want to lose you." Roman said placing his hand on her face.

"Roman please don't say you love me. I wasn't honest with you when I should have been. I care about you too and I don't want to lose you as a friend. I am not saying this to hurt you in any way but I need to be honest I … I am falling in love with Shane." Karen said staring into Roman's eyes.

"You really are falling for Shane huh?" Roman said.

"I am. No one has ever made me feel the way he does. Roman I just want you to be happy. Maybe you and Tayla can work things out. Just know that I am sorry for everything. But I do want to thank you." She said.

"Yeah maybe." He said softly. "Wait thank me for what?" He asked.

"Roman because of you I have this new life. I have made so many great friends you included and I met Shane. I am getting a part of my life back. I don't know if that would have ever happened with out you. I hope we can still be friends." Karen said.

Roman didn't want to lose her as a friend. He cared about her and dare he say he loved her.

"Of course baby girl. I will always be here for you and I mean that. If you need anything I will always be here." He told her as he pulled her close to him and gave her a sweet soft kiss on the lips.

"Thank you Roman for just being you." She said as she then left the locker room.

Karen went to go look for Shane when she ran into Dean.

"Hey my little unicorn. You are still my unicorn right?" Dean asked raising his eye brows.

Karen couldn't help but giggle. She loved Dean he was like that unstable big brother.

"Yes I am still your little unicorn." She giggled.

"Good. You talked to Roman huh?" He said.

"How did you know." Karen asked.

"I just know babe. Also it looks like you have tears in your eyes. Everything OK?"

"Yes. I hope so." Karen said hugging Dean then going to find Shane.

Dean went into the locker room and saw Roman looking at his phone.

"Hey Uce." He said.

"Hey bro." Roman said not looking up from his phone. He was going back and forth on his phone between two photos. The ultrasound of his son and the photo of him and Karen the night of the Hall of Fame.

"Want to talk?"

"Watch out for her please." Roman stated to his friend.

"Karen?" Dean asked knowing that was who he was talking about as he glanced at his phone.

"Yes. You are going to be on Smackdown. You'll be around."

"So that's it? You're just gonna let Shane win?" Dean asked.

"She's not a prize to be won man. I do love her but maybe she is right. She shouldn't be second place. Maybe I need to try harder to make it work with Tayla for our son. Just maybe Shane does care about her and can give her a life I can't. I just worry he's using her. It will put my mind at ease to know you're looking out for her." Roman said.

"Uce you know I will. Wait it's a boy?" Dean asked patting his friends back.

"Yeah we found out a few weeks ago." Roman said with half a smile showing Dean the ultrasound photo on his phone.

"A little Uce. A grey little blog." Dean said looking at the photo.

"This is his head." Roman pointed. "And that's his well his little Uce." Roman pointed.

Dean squinted his eyes and looked at the photo. "Don't worry little dude it will get bigger." Dean said.

As it made Roman roll his eyes and chuckle.

"For real bro you're gonna be a dad that's awesome man." Dean said.

As Karen was walking towards catering when she saw Shane.

"Hey there you are brown eyes. I wondered where you ran off too." Shane said kissing her cheek.

"I needed to talk to Roman." She said.

"You were with Roman?" Shane asked a little annoyed.

"Yes. I needed to say I was sorry." She told him.

"Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for." Shane said.

"That's not totally true. I needed to be honest with Roman. I needed to tell him how I was feeling. I like him but just as a friend. How I am with you now." Karen said.

"You told Roman that?" Shane said with a smirk.

"Yes I did. I told him we were still friends but my heart belongs to you." She smiled.

"Damn right you're my girl." Shane grinned pulling her close to him and kissing her.

WWE Battleground started Karen watched on the monitors with Stephanie as Shane sat with Paul, Vince and a few of the other producers.

"Are you excited for the main event?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes I am. Match of the night by far." Karen smiled.

"Still think Dean is gonna win?" She asked.

"Oh I know he's gonna win. Just makes sense he is gonna take the title to Smackdown live."

"I guess we'll have to see." Stephanie smiled. "So Shane said you hanging out in New York this week?"

"Yes. I am excited to see the boys again. They are amazing kids." Karen smiled.

Stephanie smiled. "They really are great. A little wild but what can you expect with three boys."

"Yeah well four if you count Shane." Karen giggled.

"Good point." Stephanie laughed. "He really is a big kid himself."

When the main event start Shane , Daniel Bryan , Stephanie and Mick Foley went down to be ring side. Then all three former members of the shield headed to the ring. Seth first , then Roman followed by the WWE champion Dean Ambrose.

Karen watched backstage with Charla on the monitor.

"Come on Seth." Charla said.

"Let's go Dean." Karen smiled.

"Oh it's like that?" Charla joked.

"Sorry team Blue."

"Team red." Charla smiled.

As they watched the match which was exactly that the match of the night. All three guys gave it their all their in ring chemistry was undeniable. Dean and Seth teamed up to take on Roman for part of the match which included double power bombing him through the announcers table.

Karen watched on and couldn't help but feel bad for Roman.

Dean and Seth battled it out for awhile between each other before Roman joined back in.

"Come on puppy." Charla said to the screen.

Seth did a turnbuckle power bomb on Roman. Who then super man punched and speared Seth and went for the cover.

"KICK OUT!" Charla said.

When Dean came into the ring and pulled Roman off Seth. Then went for the cover over Roman and the referee counted the 1, 2, 3.

"ANNNDDD STILL YOUR WWE CHAMPION DEAN AMBROSE!"

"YES! Team Blue still has the championship! Hell of a match Dean." Karen smiled as she couldn't help but laugh seeing how excited Shane was as he was running around the ring. Then got into the ring and hugged Dean making Karen's heart melt at their excitement They were soon joined by the entire Smackdown locker room.

Life was great right now Karen couldn't want to see where things were headed next.

* * *

_**Thank you so much Kinley Orton-McMahon , jjd022980 , Blaze, espeon44, Jenna, Wolfgirl2013, Kaidence and jessica619 for your comments and review. They are greatly appreciated. Love hearing your thoughts on the story.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who is reading and commenting on this story.**_

_**Please forgive any errors you may find. I do my best when editing but I tend to miss some things.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Just a reminder this story is Rate M for mature adult content!**_

* * *

**December 2016.**

"It started in low. Then it started to grow. But the sound wasn't sad! Why, this sounded merry. It couldn't be so! But it WAS merry. Very! He stared down at Who-Ville! The Grinch popped his eyes! Then he shook. What he saw was a shocking surprise. Every who down in Who-Ville, the tall and the small, WAS singing! With out any presents at all. He hadn't stopped Christmas from coming at all! IT CAME! Some how or other, it came just the same." Karen read to her 3rd grade class.

It was now December and the snow covered the ground. In the fall Karen went back to work full time and didn't travel to WWE events much any more. Shane and Karen's relationship was blooming into something she had only dreamed of. She was in love with Shane McMahon he was everything she was always looking for in someone and even more. Dean of course kept his word to Roman and watched out for her. He called her at least three or four times a week to make fun of her and chat about life. To vent his frustrations after he lost the title at No Mercy to AJ Styles do to a low blow. He considered Karen one of his closest friends as she seemed to just get him and would listen to him complain about whatever was on in his mind. Their friendship had grown so much this year. She had talked to Roman a few times since Battleground and even sent him a present when his son was born in November. Dean told her soon after little Rigo Joseph was born Roman and Tayla moved in together.

It was last day of school before Christmas break and Karen was reading to her students before their lunch/ recess.

"Maybe Christmas He thought. Doesn't come from a store. Maybe Christmas …. perhaps … means a little bit more! And what happened then? Well in Who-Ville they say That the Grinch's small heart grew three sizes that day. And the minute his heart didn't feel quite so tight, he whizzed with his load through the bright morning light. And he brought back the toys! And the food for the fest. And he … He himself! The Grinch craved the roast best." Karen read the end of the story as she showed her class the pictures then she closed the book. "Let's think for a minute about our story. What size did the Grinch's heart grow?" Karen asked looking around at her students who were coloring Grinch color pages. When a couple hands raised. "Paisley?"

"Three times." She said.

"Yes it did grow three times. Why?"

"Because he learned that Christmas was more than just presents." She answered.

Karen smiled and nodded at her students. "That's right Christmas means more than all of that doesn't it." She looked up at the time. "Alright friends. Can you pick up your markers and colored pencils because it's time for lunch." She said.

She called her students names based on their A or B lunch choices then cold lunch at the end. She was loving her class this year. They were such a joy to teach. She walked them down the hall way and gave each of them a high five telling them have a good lunch as they walked into the lunch room. She walked back to her class room to get things straightened up and ready for the party this afternoon.

When her phone started singing. "Here comes the money" and the selfie Shane took of them in the pool over labor day popped up on her phone.

"Hey Stud." Karen answered as she was cleaning up her class room.

"Hello my beautiful brown eyed girl. I miss you." He stated.

"I miss you too." She smiled.

"I can't wait to see you tonight." He said. "I get you to myself for the next two weeks."

"Besides Christmas at your parents, hanging with the boys and then the Charity event for New years eve." She smiled.

"Right besides all that." He grinned. "The boys are so happy you'll be here for Christmas."

"Me too. I am really excited to be in New York City for New years. I mean how awesome." Karen smiled.

When Laura the second grade teacher poked her head in Karen's room.

"Hey Karen pizza and snacks in the lounge!" She said.

"Awesome thanks." Karen said to Laura giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks?" Shane laughed.

"Sorry Pizza in the teachers lounge." Karen smiled.

"You know I hate that we are apart so much." Shane said.

"I know. I am not a fan of it either. But hey just means when we see each other it's way more special." Karen smiled looking out her class room window as it lightly started to snow. "Is it snowing in New York?" She asked.

"You being with me is always special beautiful. No not currently. We got a light dusting but in the city not much at all. I can't wait to hold you my arms tonight and kiss you." Shane added.

"I know I miss you too. I will see you tonight stud."

"Tonight brown eyes. I love you." He told her.

"Love you too." She said back.

When walked down to the teachers lounge and got a plate and put a slice of pizza on it and a cookie then sat down to mingle with her coworkers. Who were talking about school things and Christmas vacation plans.

"What about you Karen? I know you are going to New York to see the boyfriend." Laura smiled.

"Yes. I am actually leaving tonight and I get back right before we come back to school in January." Karen smiled. "I am so excited."

"I bet. New York city at Christmas time it's amazing. The wife and I went a few years ago to see Rockefeller center." Darrel the 5th grade teacher said.

"I am really looking forward to it. I am hoping we can make time to take the boys there and go ice skating." Karen smiled.

That afternoon Karen's 3rd graders and several parents that came to the class celebrated Christmas by eating Grinch inspired snacks while watching the cartoon then played Christmas games. Karen passed out the gifts to her students. Each student got a book and a little bag of candy. They hugged and thanked her.

After school she let her students who had parents their at the party leave. Then she walked the remaining students to the buses. Then headed back to her room and was shocked when she walked in to see Shane sitting at her desk looking at a few of the pictures she had near her desk. There was a couple of her and Shane together. Then another of all five of them. The one that caught his eye was one he didn't know Karen had taken the last time they were at the Beach house the boys had all fallen asleep next to Shane on the couch, Rogan laying on him, Declan and Kenyon near him. Karen snapped a photo of that moment and had it at work.

"SHANE!" She said so excited running to him.

"Hey Brown eyes." He smiled kissing her.

"What are you doing here? I mean how are you here?" She smiled.

"I missed you and I just couldn't wait until tonight." He smiled his arms still wrapped around her waist giving her a kiss.

"I just talked to you a few hours ago where were you?" She smiled.

"I was in Grand Rapids!" He smiled which is where the closest airport was to her. "I had just landed."

"Shane! You are something else. I can't believe you are here." She giggled kissing him again.

"I couldn't wait another minute to see you. Also I didn't want you to have to fly commercial to New York." He smiled kissing her again.

Karen cleaned up the rest of her class room and grabbed her stuff. As they headed out Shane met a few more of her coworkers and the Principal. They stopped by Karen's place so she could change and grabbed her luggage before they headed to the airport and flew to New York city. Shane was just happy to have her back with him.

**A Few Days Later.**

Shane had taken Karen and the boys to Rockefeller Center for some ice skating.

"Don't let go Karen." Rogan giggled holding tightly to her hand.

"I wont little man! I got you." She said holding his hand as they were skating. Shane was skating a little a head of them with Declan and Kenyon.

"Dad. I bet I can skate around faster than you and Kenyon." Declan said.

"No way! I can be fast!" Kenyon said to his older brother.

"Oh it's on boys!" Shane said as they all got in their little racing positions. "Ready Set…." Shane said as he started to skate ahead of them. "Go!"

"DAD you cheated." Declan said as he and Kenyon started skating fast to catch up with their dad.

"You boys be careful! Watch out for the other people." Karen called to them as the little 6 year old holding her hand laughed.

"They gonna fall huh?" He said looking up at her.

"I hope not that would hurt." Karen said looking down at him and smiled as she fixed his hat. "Here let me fix this so your ears don't freeze."

Karen's heart was so full she didn't know it could feel like this. This moment was perfect skating in New York City. This was her family she loved Shane so much he had stolen her heart and she loved those boys and would do anything for them.

"Yeah they might fall off." Rogan said.

"Can't have that huh?" Karen smiled as Shane skated up to her and wrapping his arms around her as he was a little out of breathe.

"I think I won!" Shane smiled at Karen and winked at Rogan. "Do I get a victory kiss?"

"You cheated!" Karen stated with a smiled.

"I did not. I got a little head start because I am old." He reasoned as Karen kissed his lips softly.

"Dad that wasn't fair. You totally cheated!" Declan said as they skated up to them.

"Yeah you a big cheater!" Kenyon agreed.

"That's what I said." Karen smiled winking at the boys.

"I say that means he has to buy us some hot chocolate." Karen said looking at Shane.

"YES!" Declan and Kenyon said at the same time.

"With marshmallows!" Rogan added.

"Yeah with marshmallows! Good thinking little man!" Karen smiled bopping Rogan's nose.

Shane smiled and thought about it a moment.

"Deal! But I still claim a victory." He smiled as he kissed Karen's cheek then picked up Rogan and hugged him as he giggled.

They skated a little while longer before they stopped to get their Hot Chocolates and headed home. Once they got there the boys were getting ready for bed. Karen was in the kitchen getting a few snacks around for their movie night. She had three separate little popcorn buckets she was putting popcorn in then she had three other little cups that she was putting M&Ms in when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and lips touch her neck.

"Hey brown eyes." He said softly into ear.

"Hey stud. Did the boys finally agree on a movie?" She asked feeling his lips on her neck.

"Yes. Declan got the other two to agree to Elf." He laughed kissing at her neck his hands started to roam her body.

"Shane the boys are here." Karen softly. "Here take these into the living room." She said handing him the tray of drinks. Shane growled a little and took the tray.

That night Shane and Karen cuddled on one end of the couch while the boys all had their spots. To watch the movie "Elf."

"Dad can we be on the Elf diet?" Kenyon laughed putting more popcorn in his mouth.

Shane smiled looking down at his son who was laying on the floor on his blanket.

"Candy, candy corns and syrup. Let me think about that umm no." Shane chuckled.

"Karen?" Kenyon smiled.

"A diet of just candy and sugar? Not a chance hot rod." Karen smiled.

"Dang it." Kenyon laughed.

"Sorry I don't want your teeth to rot out of that head of yours." She smiled.

As Shane laughed. Today was perfect they hung out around New York City took the boys ice skating and now they were at home watching a movie. He didn't know life could really be this way. Karen was great with the boys and made sure each one felt special. It was the little things like making sure each one had their own little box of snacks. Making sure they were bundled up in the cold. Playing games and running around with them. The boys adored her Declan would talk to her about anything, Kenyon would ask her a million questions and little Rogan just wanted hugs and to be near her. He was in love with her she was his family now.

Once the boys went to bed Karen cleaned up the living room and kitchen a bit before heading up to bed. Karen went into the bathroom and then came out in her pj pants and tank top. She got into bed. Shane was staring at her beauty he had been so patient with waiting but he wanted to make love to her and didn't know how much longer he could wait.

"I hope the boys had fun today?" Karen asked getting comfy.

"I am sure they did Brown eyes. It was a great day. Thanks to you." He said kissing her.

"Awe Stud. I didn't do anything." She said kissing him back.

"You are amazing with the boys and you made today special by just being here with us. I love having you home with me and the boys adore you." He said pulling her closer to him.

"I love being here and the boys are so great I adore them too." She smiled.

As Shane looked deep into her eyes as pulled her into a passionate kiss.

On Christmas eve the made the almost 1 hour drive to the McMahon family home where they were greeted by Vince and Linda. Paul, Stephanie and their girls arrived a little after that. They spent the evening celebrating Christmas eating dinner while Karen had them decorating cookies. Shane's family at first concerned about the age difference welcomed Karen in with open arms. Linda, Stephanie and Karen were forming a bond between them. Christmas day the boys loved all their presents. To say they got spoiled this year was an understatement but their happiness made Karen's heart sing. Karen was over whelmed with all of the things Shane had spoiled her with she felt like it was too much from her new laptop to a new hand bag and the circle diamond necklace that left her speechless. This Christmas was one she wouldn't soon forget.

**New Years Eve.**

Shane and Karen spent the evening at a charity event Shane was invited too. There was a nice dinner, drinks and dancing.

"Having a good time Brown eyes?" Shane asked as he held Karen close to him during a slow song.

"I am. Thank you. It's been kind of surreal. I mean limos and a 5 course dinner and drinks. Not to mention my date is looking pretty sexy in this tux." She smiled touching his bow tie.

"You think I look good?" He smiled.

"I think the word I used was sexy yes." She smiled.

"My date is looking sexy as hell in this little black dress she's wearing." Shane smiled pulling her closer to him.

When Shane had invited Karen to this event she didn't know what to wear so she bought a black dress on line. It was an all black halter top dress that flowed at the bottom and came just above her knee. It was a little shorter that she wanted but she made it work.

Karen smiled at Shane's words and bit her lip. "You are just to good to me McMahon."

"I told you Karen. You deserve the world and I am gonna give it to you." He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips as they continued their dance.

A few minutes before mid-night everyone in the room got a glass of champagne and watched the big screen to count down the new year and watch the ball drop. Shane had his arm around her waist as they counted down to the new year.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. HAPPY NEW YEAR YEAR!" Everyone yelled and cheered took a drink and toasted with their glasses.

As _Auld lang Syne_ began to play. Then shortly after that _New York New York_ began to play.

"Happy New Year Karen. I love you!" Shane said pulling her into a deep passionate kiss.

"Happy New Year Shane. I love you too." She smiled kissing him again.

They mingled for a little bit longer then got in the limo and head back home.

"Brrr." Karen shivered in the limo on the way home.

"Come here! Let me warm you up." He said as she moved closer to him he wrapped his arms around her rubbing his hands on her arms to warm her up. As she laid her head on him.

"Thanks stud." She smiled.

Shane smiled and kissed the side of her head as he rested his hand on her knee. Karen looked up at him and bit her bottom lip. She knew in her heart that Shane was the one. She loved him and she had given him her heart. Tonight she would give him herself.

When they got home they went upstairs. Shane was taking off his suit jacket and his tie. Karen had already taken off her heels. She walked over to Shane and helped him unbutton his white shirt. Then helped him take it off. She chased his rock hard abs with her fingers. He was already turning her on. As she placed a kiss to his chest.

"Karen?" Shane asked looking in to her beautiful brown eyes.

"You have been a patient man! I love you and I've given you my heart. Tonight Shane I want to show you how much I love and trust you." She said kissing his lips. Shane growled with excitement deepening the kiss. He'd waited to hear those words for so long.

"You're sure?" He asked softly placing his hand on her face.

"I am sure Shane. I love you and I know you are the one I want to give myself too." She told him as they started to kiss again. Shane moved his hand up her back slowly and undid her dress letting it fall to the floor. He could feel his pants getting tighter staring at her beautiful curves her standing in front of him in just her matching black lace bra and panties.

"You are so damn sexy." He growled kissing her again.

He led her over to the bed and instructed her to lay down. She did as he had asked.

"Shane." She said softly.

"Relax beautiful. We are gonna take this nice and slow." He said. His hands exploring her body as he was taking it all in. Her skin was so soft and smooth her smell was intoxicating. He began to kiss and nibble on her neck as his hand cupped her left breast and he started to caress it. A moan escaped Karen's mouth making Shane smirk. She felt her body getting so warm. She wanted him with every touch and kiss to her body she wanted him more. Shane moved his lips from her neck to her lips again as they started to make out. His hand moved down her body slowly as he made his way down to her panties.

"Lift your hips beautiful." Shane instructed. Karen lifted her hips Shane quickly took off her panties and tossed them to the side. He growled feeling her wetness already.

"You are so wet baby." He said looking into her eyes as he started to tease her just a bit.

"Oh Shane!" She moaned.

He loved how she moaned his name. He then pushed on finger inside her and teased her a bit more before adding another.

"Oh mmmm." She moaned loudly her breathing heavy as she moved her hips. He kissed her lips again as he stood up and removed his pants. Karen started at him in all his rock hard glory. Shane got on the bed and laid next to her. He softly took Karen's hand and placed it on his hard member. Karen bit her lip and looked at him.

"It's alright baby. I want us to explore each other." He stated as she put her hand on him and started stroking him slowly. "That feels so good." He moaned. "Just like that!" Karen leaned up and kissed his lips as she continued a few moments until Shane stopped her.

"Lay back baby." He told her as he reached over into the night stand and opened a fresh box of condoms. She watched as he opened on and slid it on. He was bigger than she imagined he would be. Shane got on top of her and spread her legs apart he teased her with his finger a few more times making sure she was ready for him.

"I need you Shane." Karen moaned as their eyes were locked on each other.

"I need you too Karen. Sweet heart this is gonna feel a little uncomfortable." He told her. She nodded and bit her lip. As he positioned himself at her entrance and slid into her nice and slowly. She was so tight. She let out a little whimper of discomfort. He stilled himself waiting for her to adjust to him. "I'm sorry baby. You OK?" He asked.

"Yes! I trust Shane." She said kissing him. He took that as a sign that he could continue he started to move his hips and thrust inside her slow and steady at first their eyes still locked on each other as Karen moaned, Shane's breathing became heavy as he growled out moans.

"You feel so damn good." He moaned going a little faster.

She didn't know it would feel this amazing it was everything she hoped it would be and more.

"Happy New Year! 2017 is our year Brown eyes. I love you." Shane said kissing her and holding her close.

"I love you too. Happy New Year! " She said kissing him again before slowly drifting off to sleep in the arms of the man she loved.

* * *

_**Thank you Blaze , espeon44, Jenna , Jessica619, jjd022980, and Kaidence for your lovely comments and reviews. They mean so much so thank you thank you.**_

_**Thank you to all who read and follow this story. Thanks for taking time to do that! You all rock!**_

_**Please remember that I am not a professional write. I do this for fun. I do my best when editing but I do sometimes miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**February 2017 **

Karen was in the car with Taylor who volunteer to drive her to the airport because she was going Skiing in New York with Shane and the boys. She missed them so much and couldn't wait to see them and spend a much needed weekend away. So she took a half day today and a full day tomorrow for a mid winter vacation. All her sub. plans were done and she was just ready to see them all.

"How's your day?" Taylor asked.

"Good just busy. Trying to get all the stuff done this morning before I left this after noon. I am having them watch a movie this afternoon and tomorrow and write a comparison paper on the book verse the movie."

"What book did you just read?" Taylor asked.

"_Charlie and The Chocolate Factory._ I am having them watch the Gene Wilder version since I don't know how many have actually seen that one." She smiled.

Taylor nodded with a smiled. "What time in your flight again?"

"Umm Shane said the private jet should be ready by 2 pm. So any time after that." She said.

"Private jet?" Taylor asked.

"I know. I told him it was to much and I could fly commercial but I guess there were no flights from Grand Rapids to Hunter Mountain air port. So he said this was easier so I didn't have to fly into New York City." Karen said.

"Ah OK." Taylor said.

"What?" Karen said.

"Nothing."

"Come one Taylor what's up?"

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Taylor talk or lecture?" Karen asked her best friend.

"Yeah I guess that's fair. I am just worried about you."

"I get that. But like I have told you. You don't need to worry about me. I am fine you know I am better than fine I am happy and in love." Karen said.

"I know you are. But as your friend I can be worried." Taylor said.

"Is this gonna be like the conversation we had when I got back from New York after new years and I told you that I am sleeping with him?" She asked.

"You know how I feel about that. I told you I thought you rushed into it. But you are a big girl and make your own choices."

"Yes I am. I know you think that but for me it was everything thing I imagined and more. I finally found someone that loves me for me and I love him. I don't get why you can't seem to get that." She said. "I mean he even spent his birthday in Michigan with me because I wasn't feeling well. We even invited you and Kristi to dinner. I thought then you would see how great he is."

"Yes I am glad I got to meet him. He does seem like a great guy but just not ..." She started to say but stopped.

"Taylor you aren't one to hesitate or lie so what? He's not what?" Karen asked looking over at the her friend driving.

"I don't think he's the right guy for you." Taylor said.

"And why not?" Karen asked feeling sad that her friend thought this.

"The age thing for one and for another I think he's gonna break your heart down the line."

"Taylor the age thing is a none issue for me and him. I love him he loves me. As far has him breaking my heart I guess that is a chance I am willing to take because right now I can't see a way he would hurt me. He's not like any guy I have ever known. I love him Taylor and he has my heart and I have his."

"I know you can't see it now because you are in this honeymoon stage so to say and sex will do that to a person. I am just saying be careful." She said.

**With Shane. **

He was preparing to take the boys to upstate New York for a ski weekend with Karen. He was so excited for this weekend and he was headed to pick up the boys from school a little early. He needed to have a conversation with his three sons about something very special and important.

"Dad!" Declan smiled as the three boys ran to the SUV and got in. "We missed you and I am so excited for our ski trip."

"Me too!" Kenyon said as they were now buckling up.

"And me!" Rogan said as Kenyon helped his little brother buckle.

"Me too boys! It's gonna be a great weekend." Shane said making sure the boys were buckled as he started to drive down the road.

"Where's Karen dad? Thought she was coming too?" Rogan asked.

"We are going to go pick her up at the airport." Shane smiled looking in the review mirror at his youngest son.

"Cool. I really like her dad. She's so funny." Kenyon said.

"Yeah she even sent us candy and Valentines day cards." Declan smiled.

As Shane smiled at his boys. He loved her so much and was so glad that they liked her and she was so sweet kind and caring to his three kids.

"So listen boys." Shane said turning down the radio. "I wanted to talk to you about something before we get Karen."

The boys nodded as all three were paying attention to their dad as he was driving.

"You know how Karen's been hanging out with us a lot?" Shane said.

"Yeah because you looovveee her." Declan said in a little lovely voice.

Shane chuckled at his oldest son. "I do son. I really do love her. In fact I love her so much that I want to ask her to be my wife." Shane said looking at all three boys to see what their reaction was.

"So she would be our step mom." Declan stated.

"Yes. That is what that would mean. She would be my wife and your step mom." Shane said to them.

"So you would marry her?" Kenyon asked.

"Yes. Buddy I want to marry Karen. How do you guys feel about that?" He asked them.

"If you marry her then you wont get back together with Mom." Kenyon said.

"No buddy I wont. But even if I didn't marry Karen. I still wouldn't get back with your mom not in a relationship any way. That ship sailed a long time ago. We talk and communicate now because of you boys other than that there is nothing we have left to say to one another. I do care about your mom because she gave me you but we aren't in love with each other in that way any more." Shane explained.

"Does that mean Karen would live with you Dad and not be so far away?" Rogan asked.

Shane smiled. "Yes Rogan that is what that means. She would move to New York and live with me and be around all the time now. Is that OK?"

"YES. She doesn't need to live so far away. I like her she is really nice and she reads me bed stories." Rogan smiled. "She also has the best hugs."

"Dec? Kenyon? What about you two?" He asked.

"Yeah I am cool with it. She's awesome and she makes you really happy Dad. She's also a WAY better cook than mom. OH but don't tell mom that." Declan smiled.

"Secrete is safe with me." Shane laughed.

"If she really makes you happy Dad. Then you can marry her." Kenyon said. "It's just things will change."

"Yeah. They will change sometimes change is good. We'll be a bigger happier family." Shane said looking back at his middle son.

"Kenyon it will be great. We like Karen and she does make Dad really happy." Declan said to his little brother.

"I want you to know buddy she's not replacing your mom at all. You will still have her and be with her. That wont change our custody arrangement wont change. The only thing that really changes is that instead of having one mom you will have two. You'll have your real mom and Karen." Shane explained hoping he would understand a little bit better.

Kenyon nodded. "So she would like like a bonus Mom."

"Yes you could say that. We are all still a family we are just adding Karen to the McMahon's." He said.

The rest of the drive they talked about how he was going to ask her and the boys agreed to help but they had to keep in a secrete until he was ready to ask her.

**A Few Days Later. **

The resort was beautiful. They were all having a great time hanging out and skiing.

"It's so beautiful here." Karen said. "But so cold." She giggled seeing her breathe.

Shane had asked her to go for an evening walk with him before dinner. He held her hand as they were walking in the crisp snow.

"Just a little further brown eyes." He smiled.

As they walked a little father the path was lit up with white sparkly lights. Karen looked around it was so romantic. When they came to a little clearing and she saw the three boys each holding what looked like a white piece of cardboard. There were candles all around lighting up the area in the dusk of the winter sky. When each boy turned a card one at a time to reveal the words "Will You Marry Our Dad?".

Karen's heart was beating really fast as she held her breathe in this moment as she read the words on the cards again.

"Shane?" She asked as she looked at him he was now down on one knee holding a light blue Tiffany & Co. ring box.

"Karen. I am head over heels in love with you. The second I met you I knew you were someone special. The more I got to know you the more I fell in love with you. You make me a better man. You not only love me and take care of me but you love and take care of the boys. You are so selfless. I told you that you deserved the world and I was gonna give that to you. I will try every day for the rest of my life to live up to that promise. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you grant me the honor of being your husband forever?" Shane asked holding the ring box his voice shaking with emotion.

Karen had tears streaming down her face when she looked over at the boys still holding the signs smiling ear to ear shaking their heads yes.

"YES! Shane! Yes I will marry you." She said in tears of joy.

The boys giggled and cheered as Shane placed the gorgeous diamond ring on her finger and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. When the boys ran up and hugged them. Making them laugh. As the photographer Shane as hired was capturing ever moment.

"Karen were you surprised?" Rogan asked.

As Karen bent down to his level hugging him.

"I was so surprised." She smiled.

"See I told ya I could keep the secrete Declan." Rogan said proud.

"Oh so you all had this planned huh?" Karen smiled at them.

"Yes for like days." Rogan said.

"I really thought he was gonna tell you last night." Declan said. "It was better a surprise."

"Yeah she was totally surprised. We are awesome." Kenyon smiled as Karen hugged them.

"I love you Karen so much." Shane said pulling her into another hug.

"I love you too Shane." She said as they kissed again.

Karen couldn't believe it she was getting married to the love her life Shane McMahon.

* * *

_**Thank you Jenna , espeon44, Blaze , Guest , Wolfgirl2013, Kaidence , jjd022980 and jessica619 for you comments and reviews! I love hearing feed back on the story. Thank you to everyone who takes time to read and follow the story it means so much to me that you read my work so thank you all you are awesome.**_

_**Please remember that I do my best when editing but I do sometimes miss things. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**End of March 2017- Wrestlemania Week. **

Karen arrived in Orlando late Thursday night. She had a long week of parent teacher conferences and finishing up assessments going into the last stretch of the school year. She was so excited to see Shane she missed him so much. He was just as excited to see his future wife and to have alone time with her before the boys arrived the next day.

**Friday. **

Karen was getting ready to go have lunch with Charla since she hadn't seen her friend in what felt like forever. She wear wearing a cute pair of jean capris a light pink colored tank top. Her hair was up in a messy bun as she finished her make up looking in the mirror. When Shane came in the bathroom to finish getting ready himself. Karen couldn't help but check out the man in the nice suit jacket rocking the Jordan ones standing next to her. She couldn't believe he was going to be her husband.

"You checking me out?" Shane asked as their eyes met in the mirror.

"Yes I was McMahon. Got a problem with that?" She giggled.

"Not at all." He winked as he did the Shane O shuffle.

"Shake it baby." She said smacking his ass making Shane chuckle.

"I feel like I have awaken a sleeping beast." He joked kissing her.

"One only you can tame." She smiled leaning up to see kiss him. "Oops." She said wiping some of the lip gloss off his face.

"Yeah not my color." He smiled kissing her again. "So what is your plan for the day?"

"Just lunch with Charla and probably walk around Axxess a bit. What time are the boys getting here?" She asked as she finished her make up and went to sit on the bed and put on her cute pair of sandals.

"Around 2 pm. It took some convincing Marissa didn't want them to fly down her alone. Which didn't make sense because they aren't alone they are on the Jet with my mom and the girls." Shane explained.

"I know stud. I am sorry she's been kind of difficult lately." Karen said putting on her other sandal.

"Well I am just glad she finally agreed to let the boys come down here." He said looking in the larger mirror fixing his suit jacket.

"Me too." Karen said standing up and putting her arms around him. "We will have a great week with them."

Shane smiled down at his future wife and kissed passionately.

"I love you and I can't wait for you to me my wife."

"Yeah I am fond of you too." She giggled kissing him. "I love you."

A little while later. Karen and Charla were now eating lunch just catching up on life and talking about the matching for Wrestlemania. Dean vs Corbin for the IC title, Seth vs Triple H, Shane vs AJ Styles and a little mention of Roman vs Taker. When they decided to head over to Axxess and walk around a bit. It was nice to walk around and take in the madness that was Wrestlemania.

**Later that evening. **

Shane, Karen and the boys met up with Stephanie, Hunter and their three girls Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn for dinner and the show at Pirate Adventure. They had ordered their food. The kids were coloring and enjoying themselves as the adults were making small talk.

"Have you two set a wedding date?" Paul asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"I said June." Shane stated.

"June 2018? So that' gives us a year." Stephanie said.

"No Steph. This year June of this year." Shane said.

"That's not much time to plan it's already basically April." She said to her older brother.

"That's what I said." Karen said as she looked at Rogan and handed him another crayon.

"We've already agreed not to have a huge wedding." Shane said. "We can do it before both pay per views on the 10th or we can do it after on the 24th."

"Shane remember I said I am still working until the 9th so the 10th is to fast." Karen said. "But if we can get everything planned the 24th is fine."

"Shane that is really fast." Stephanie said.

"I mean if we love each other there is no need for a long engagement." Shane stated.

"Do you want a big wedding Karen?" Stephanie asked.

"No not all. Sometimes small and simple is fine. As long as I get to marry Shane. That's all that really matters to me." Karen smiled as she felt Shane's hand on her knee and he kissed her softly.

"So June 24th." Stephanie said. "Where do you want the wedding?"

"Oh. Well I guess I never really thought of that. I guess I always pictured myself getting married in Michigan. But Shane all your family and friends are on the east coast. So I guess New York?" Karen said as she realized that yes she had started to think about the wedding but some of the details she hadn't really thought about.

"New York! You'll be moved by then." Shane said.

A sense of nervousness came over Karen hearing those words. She loved Shane with everything in her but never really pictured herself moving outside of Michigan. This last year had changed so much. She was getting married and moving out of the only state she had lived in.

"That's true. I guess I will be. I didn't really think of that." She said.

"Have you told your boss you're not coming back next year?" Paul asked as their food arrived and Karen was helping Rogan with his chicken tenders.

"I've mentioned it. But I haven't submitted my official resignation yet." Karen said. "Kenyon you need help with that?"

"No but WOW this is a lot." Kenyon giggled stabbing his food with his fork.

"I told it was a lot when you ordered the surf and turf." Shane chuckled.

"Are you still under contract?" Paul asked helping Murphy while Stephanie helped their other two daughters.

"No actually it's kind of good timing. Since this was my last year under my current contract so I am just choosing not to sign a new one." Karen said. "I just hope I can find a teaching job in New York."

After enjoying a nice meal and an amazing Pirate show. It was getting late so they took the kids back to the hotel and got them settled their beds. Karen changed into her comfortable clothes as did Shane. Karen was on her computer looking up things for the wedding.

"Hey brown eyes." Shane said getting into bed next to her and kissing her neck. "You feeling alright? You didn't seem to eat much at dinner?"

"Yeah stud. I'm fine. I just if you really want to get married in June and in New York. I feel like I am already behind."

"I don't want you to be over whelmed." Shane told her still kissing her neck one of his hands running softly up her leg.

"Shane weddings are expensive in New York. Not to mention we'd have to pay double for any venue we want because it's less that 6 months notice." She said pointing to the screen.

"Karen I have money. Money is a none issue." Shane said nibbling her neck.

"Shane for you it's a none issue. But remember I am a teacher and there are times I live paycheck to paycheck." She said. "We've talked about this before."

"mmm you smell so good." He said still nibbling her neck.

"Shane. I'm serious."

"Listen I know you are but remember what I said. You are gonna be my wife and a McMahon you wont have to worry about money any more. You'll just need to worry about being my sexy wife."

"I love you Shane and I am so happy to be your wife and be the boys step mom. But you know I still want to work and make my own money we've talked about this." She said.

"That's what I love you about Karen. You are marring into a million dollar family and you still want to work."

She smiled and kissed him. "Well I guess you know that means I am not after your money."

"A gold digger you are not." He laughed kissing her lips softly. "Look sweet heart why don't we hire a wedding planner someone who can help plan the wedding in New York while you wrap up everything in Michigan. It maybe easier and you can always fly in on the weekends."

"You sure? That's gonna cost..." She began to say as Shane stopped her by kissing her.

"I'm sure." Shane said closing her computer as he deepened the kiss.

**Saturday. Hall of Fame. **

Shane and Karen spent the day with the boys. They took them around Axxess that morning before it opened and to many fans were out and about. Then they hung out at the pool just enjoying their time together. The boys were hanging with their cousins tonight.

Everyone was now at the Hall of Fame. Shane was rocking a blue color suit and Karen found a blue stress the flowed into white down to about her ankles that was a thinker spaghetti strapped dress.

"Did I tell you that you look amazing tonight?" Shane asked kissing her cheek handing her a glass of Champagne.

"No I don't think you did." She joked.

"Damn. I am off my game." He smiled.

"That you are McMahon." She joked as he kissed her cheek. "Wow what a difference a year makes." Karen said taking a drink and looking down at her amazing engagement ring.

"I knew last year when I saw you here that one day you would be my wife and in a few months. You will be." Shane grinned.

"Oh really you knew last year huh?" Karen smiled.

"Yes I did and one year later. I was right."

"You got lucky." Karen smiled kissing him again.

"Damn right I did last night and the night before."

"Shane." Karen blushed. Making Shane laugh.

"Being serious a minute I am so damn lucky to call you mine." He smiled leaning into kiss her softly.

"Get a room!" Dean said coming up to them wearing his normal black suit and his sun glasses.

"Hey Ambrose." Shane said taking a drink.

"Hey Dean." Karen smiled giving him a hug. "Nice shades."

"Thanks I gotta look cool babe!" He said cocky. "But I have to stay you my dear are lookin' fine as hell." He said taking her hand and twirling her around looking over his glasses at her.

Karen giggled. "Thanks and not bad yourself. But you kind of have glitter all over you." She said she tried to dust him off.

"What can I say the ladies love me and they are all wearing the glitter." He grinned.

When one of the stage guys came to get Shane as he was needed for something.

"I feel like I haven't seen you at all this week." Dean said to his friend.

"I know. Well I didn't even get in until late Thursday. Then yesterday you were busy and then boys got here and it's just been crazy." She said.

"Yeah but still it sucks. Good thing I had you all to myself earlier this month when I was in Michigan for that live event."

"How can you make the simplest of things sound so damn dirty Ambrose?"

He chuckled. "Dirty Deeds babe. But seriously you're still happy right with the whole marring Shane thing?"

"Yes I am still happy." She smiled.

"Cause you just say the word and we can run." Dean joked.

"That wont be necessary but I will keep you on speed dial just in case." Karen joked.

"Well one thing I can say about McMahon he knows how to put a ring on it. You've got an ice skating ring on your finger." He joked taking her hand and looking at the ring on his her finger. "One of the reasons I still need the shades."

"Oh Ha Ha. I told you it's not that big." Karen laughed.

"That's what she said." Dean said.

Karen just laughed. When they saw Roman walk in with a woman on his arm. She hadn't seen him in person in several months. When she did travel with WWE it was always to Smackdown and Roman was on Raw.

"Hey Uce! Over here!" Dean said waving him over.

Karen took a deep breathe and smiled.

"Bro what's with the shades." Roman asked bro hugging his best friend.

"It's to damn bright in here." He chuckled.

"Hey baby girl." Roman said to Karen leaning in and kissing her cheek softly and hugging her his hand rubbing her lower back.

"HI Roman." She smiled. "This must be Tayla?" Karen asked turning her attention to the woman in the dark green dress.

"Yes. Tayla this is Karen. Karen this is Tayla."

"His fiancee" She stated holding out her hand.

"Uce you getting married?" Dean said.

"Yeah." Roman said softly.

"Damn weddings are in the air."

As Karen reached out her hand to shake Tayla's.

"I guess so. I hear you are getting married to Shane." Roman said to Karen.

"Yes in June." Karen smiled.

"This June?" Dean asked.

"Yes this June."

"So soon?" Roman asked.

"Shane didn't want a long engagement and I agree what's the point you know." Karen smiled.

"Yeah I guess." Roman said looking into her eyes then looking at Tayla.

"Tell me that I am invited because I am coming to party and so not working a damn live event that weekend."

Karen chuckled. "Of course you're invited. You bringing a date?"

"Nah woman are to much trouble. You sleep with a chick a few times and she trolls the damn internet thinking we're dating."

"Bro I told you don't sleep with people we work with especially that one."

"Well I could have had Karen here but nope! Uce you saw her first and then Shane snatched her up damn it." He joked putting his arm around Karen.

As their was this awkward silence for a moment.

"So how is your son?" Karen asked Tayla.

"Oh Rigo is great. He's getting so big."

"He's starting to roll over."

"Like a dog?" Dean asked.

"No like a baby." Karen said biting her lip to hold in a chuckle. "How old is he now."

"About 6 months old." Roman said getting out his phone and showing her all the pictures and a video of him laying on the floor with Rigo. Karen's heart melted when she saw how sweet the baby was and how Roman was with him.

"Awe he is so cute. He looks just like you." Karen smiled as Roman was going to say something when that same young man who just came to get Shane came up to them.

"Mrs. McMahon?" He said.

"Who?" Dean asked as Karen looked around.

"Me?" She asked as that was the first time she was actually called that and she wasn't married to Shane yes.

"Well doesn't that sound fancy." Dean chuckled. "Mrs. McMahon." He said doing a little wiggle.

As Karen giggled and hit his arm playfully.

"Yes. Mr. McMahon has asked for a family photo of all you back stage before you go to the red carpet." He stated.

"Ooo the in laws call." Dean laughed.

As Karen giggled at her friend. As Dean noticed Roman rolled his eyes a little and let out a low growl.

"I'll be right there." She told him. "Well it was great to see you again Roman and it was really nice to meet you Tayla. Dean be have will ya!" Karen joke as Roman leaned into hug her.

"I make no promises babe!" He said drinking the rest of her champagne.

"I miss you." Roman whispered in her ear and he held her in the hug a few extra seconds.

"Enjoy the show." She smiled at them as she walked away.

"There you are brown eyes. Dad wants a photo of all of us before we go to the red carpet." Shane said taking her hand as Roman watched on before he and Dean were summoned to the Red carpet.

"There is my future daughter in law." Linda said hugging Karen. "Your dress is gorgeous. You look beautiful."

"Thank You so much." She smiled into the hug.

"So I hear June wedding!" Vince stated.

"Yes sir. That would be Shane's idea." Karen said as they got settled for the photo. Linda and Vince in the middle Stephanie and Paul on Vince's side and Shane and Karen on Linda's side. As they took the photo.

"Well don't worry darling. We will make sure everything is ready to go for that special day." Linda said hugging her again.

As they were heading to the red carpet Karen looked around and noticed Roman giving an interview as was Dean.

"Shane. I think I am just gonna meet you at our seats so that you can do your interview." Karen said.

"Please come with me? I am just gonna do the one interview with Maria and Byron then we can go to our seats. I really want you with me." Shane said kissing her cheek.

"Really? I mean I've never done this before." Karen said.

"I know you're nervous but you can do it. We'll talk about the Hall of Fame and the match tomorrow." He said as he held her hand heading over that way.

"OK love if you're sure." She said still a little nervous.

"I'm sure." He smiled.

When they reached the area where Maria and Byron were AJ was coming down the stairs with his wife and Shane and Karen were passing by. Since there were fans watching they were both in character and you could feel the tension they were sending one another. As Shane and Karen were now up there talking to Maria and Byron.

"We have a few moments before we go live." Byron said.

"Thank you." Shane said.

"So this must Karen the fiancee?" Maria asked.

"Yes Maria this is Karen , Karen Maria." Shane said as they shook hands.

"Maria it's so great to meet you. I am a huge fan of yours."

"Thanks. So this will be quick and painless. We'll talk to Shane about his match and a little about the hall of fame." Maria smiled.

"Sounds good." Karen said as the interview went life.

"So we just heard from the phenomenal AJ Styles. Now how fitting we have his opponent the head man on Smackdown and AJ's opponent at Wrestlemania Shane McMahon along side his beautiful fiancee Karen. Shane how you feeling?" Byron asked to start the interview.

"I feel good." Shane said. "How are you Byron? Maria?"

"We had a little tense moment as AJ was leaving the stage and Shane was coming up. Everyone was on their feet." Maria said.

"It's exciting. Feeling the energy. Looking forward to getting in the ring with him." Shane said

"We are looking forward to this match. I was telling AJ that you might do I don't know wacky stuff. I'm anticipating a Shane McMahon match and anything you can tell us?" Maria asked Shane.

"Well AJ took a little bit of that away so I am gonna have to have my thinking cap on. Which I've been doing so I am ready to roll with him and again the one thing I have gone on record AJ in my view is arguably one of the greatest talents to step foot in a WWE ring. Period so I am honored to get in there with him and I am ready to tare it up on Sunday." He answered.

"Did you train harder for this then last Wrestlemania?" Maria asked.

"Differently." Shane said. "A lot more conditioning. AJ is smaller and more nimble than Undertaker. So a lot more cardio so that's what I've been doing."

"And not inside Hell in a Cell which makes in a little easier?" Byron asked.

"It's not as limiting like being in a cell. Having things thrown at you and taking bumps from the Undertaker coming after you. But it's a whole different thing. This is AJ's world I am inside his ropes. So for me it's as containing as the cell." He said.

"Best of luck on Sunday." Byron said. "Be safe and enjoy the ceremony."

"Thanks." Shane said shaking his hand.

After the interview Karen and Shane made their way down to their seats.

"See sweet heart painless." He said as he was still holding her hand.

She smiled. "It wasn't bad I admit. Just weird I mean knowing that so many people are watching this live."

Shane smiled at his beautiful brown eyes girl. He loved that she was so sweet and innocent.

**Sunday- Wrestlemania. **

"Boys slow down and don't run OK?" Karen said as they were backstage at the area the boys were running to grab a snack.

"Sorry." Rogan said.

"It's fine little man I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Or hit by a golf cart. I saw Uncle Paul driving one and he thinks it's street racing." Declan said and Kenyon laughed as he was eating his snack.

"Chips and cookies?" Karen smiled as they sat down at one of the tables.

"Yeah chocolate chip." Rogan said with his mouthful.

"Is that your favorite?" Karen asked.

"Yes well double chocolate chip." Rogan smiled.

"Double? Wow." Karen smiled.

"I like Peanut butter cookies." Kenyon said.

"What about you Declan do you have a favorite cookie?" She asked.

"I use to like double chocolate cookies but then at Christmas you made double chocolate cookies with those mint candies and I really really like those." He said. "But I guess I would say chocolate chip is my favorite."

Karen smiled she loved these three boys. She wondered if this is what it felt like to be a mom loving three kids so much your heart over flowing with love.

"Damn son of a bitch!" Dean growled kicking over a chair. "Oh Sorry didn't realize the boys were in here."

"Boys stay right her at the table don't go wondering off." She said as she went over to Dean.

"Hey what's wrong?" Karen asked.

"This is bull shit!" He told her she could tell he was furious.

"What is?" Karen asked feeling completely lost.

"You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"My Intercontinental title match got moved to the damn kick off show. Karen the kick off show."

"What? No! Shane wouldn't ..." Karen stated to say when Dean showed her the revised - revised final match card.

"What? That's insane why?"

"I don't know something about switching my match with the Smackdown women's title match or some shit. This is messed the hell up." Dean growled.

"That is so messed up. You are a champion for crying out loud what the hell are they thinking. They could move the mixed tag match or something. It's not fair at all." She said hugging him. "Want me to go talk to them see I can change it?"

"Nah! I'll just fucking deal with the bull shit and go out there and do what I always do and put on a hell of a match." Dean said.

"Yes I know you will because you are true bad ass! But still want me to go kick Shane's ass?" She smiled.

"You are something else babe and nah he does have a match tonight." Dean smiled as he looked at Karen and the boys. "You know I am a little hurt here. You are all wearing matching Shane shirts."

"Whose says I don't have a little Ambrose bling?" She smiled showing a DA necklace she grabbed from the merchandise table. "You know I will always be Team Ambrose."

"Well you are just full of surprises. So you'll be ring side to root for me then right?" Dean asked.

"Yes we will right boys? Shane's match is kicking off the show so we will be out for both."

"Yeah we want you to win. Corbin was a butt head for putting you under that fork lift." Kenyon said.

"Yeah he's not nice to you at all Dean. Beat him up." Rogan added.

"Dean your gonna beat his ass and keep the title." Declan stated.

"Declan James McMahon!" Karen said sternly trying not to laugh as Dean was chuckling as she hit his arm.

"Sorry Mom. I was just saying." Declan shrugged eating another cookie.

Karen's heart fluttered that he called her Mom. She didn't want to make a big deal about it as she thought maybe it was just a slip of the tongue. They wished Dean good luck and then headed to find Shane before his match. As Roman came in just as they were leaving.

"Was that Karen?" Roman asked Dean.

"Yeah her and the boys were in here getting a snack."

"Damn it I wanted to finally talk to her. Tayla is feeding the baby so I thought I could have a moment a lone." Roman said. "Bro sorry I heard about the match being moved to the kick off show. That's shitty luck man."

"It is but I've got this. I will still steal the show or the kick off show as it were." Dean said looking at his friend. "Uce listen I don't know what you want to talk to Karen about but really think about it. She's happy she's marring Shane and you are marring Tayla apparently."

Roman just nodded at his friend and didn't say a word.

Karen and the boys found Shane the boys ran to hug him.

"So security will take you ring side for the match and then bring you back." Shane stated.

"Alright sounds good. But Shane you know I have to ask why did Dean's match get moved to the kick off show?" Karen asked.

"I know it's dumb. I tried to have my Dad keep it or move another match but he wouldn't have it. He wanted a title match on the kick off show and he was getting backlash for having the Smackdown women on the kick off show." Shane said.

"But it's fine to put the IC title there? That doesn't seem fair at all." Karen said.

"I know. I did try." Shane said.

"I know. Sorry I know it's not your fault I just saw how upset Dean was and it was frustrating to see as his friend."

"Brown eyes you are just so kind hearted and compassionate." Shane said his hands on her waist and he leaned in for a kiss.

"Good luck out there and please please be safe." Karen said kissing him again.

"Always." He smiled kissing her again.

As the boys were hugging him and saying their good luck to him too. Security took them down ring side.

"This is awesome. We get to be backstage and ring side." Rogan smiled looking around.

"Yeah Dad's gonna win and so is Dean." Kenyon said.

"Dad has to beat AJ. He's better and stronger." Declan said.

As they sat and watched Dean's match they all cheered for the IC title holder and he beat Barron Corbin to retain his title.

"Dad's coming out first right?" Rogan asked as he and his older brothers were standing as close to the barricade as they could as the show started.

"I think so." Karen smiled as she took out her phone and snapped several shots of the boys. She loved how happy and excited they got to see their dad in the ring. She loved to watch Shane too but she was always so nervous for him that he would get seriously hurt.

"_Here Comes The money" _played through out the arena.

The boys went nuts when they heard that. Cheering for their dad as he came down the long ramp to the ring. The camera showed them all clapping and cheering for him. Shane got into the ring and looked down at his family in that moment he fell even more in love with Karen. She was a great mom to the boys as they were cheering for him. He waved and pointed to the kids and blew a kiss to Karen. As he did a little Shane O' Mac shuffle around the ring. When AJ's music hit and he came to the ring. Declan and Kenyon booed him loudly as Rogan gave him a big thumbs down.

When the matched started Karen wouldn't take her eyes off Shane and the move set. On occasion she would glance down at the boys to get their reactions. When AJ basically pushed Shane out of the ring. They heard the referee tell him to bring it in. When AJ bounced off one side of the ropes and ran into Shane making him tumble hard over the announcers table.

"COME ON!" Karen yelled. "Shane you've got this."

"Come on Dad!" The boys cheered.

The matched continued as it was a back and forth match. AJ would get the advantage then Shane would counter. When AJ took accidentally kicked the referee things got a little crazy. AJ got out two trash cans from under the ring and set Shane up to take a coast to coast.

"No Dad!" Rogan said hugging Karen.

"Dad's gonna counter right?" Declan asked looking at Karen.

"I hope so." Karen said as Kenyon's eyes didn't leave the ring and Shane countered the coast to coast.

"YES! I knew it!" Declan said.

Shane then set AJ into a coast to coast. Then went for the cover but AJ kicked out at 2 ½. Then Shane got AJ outside the ring and put in on the announcers table. When he went to the top rope. Karen held her breathe and Shane leaped to the announcers table and crashed hard into it. AJ had moved.

"Damn it." Karen mumbled watching Shane to make sure he was moving and alright. AJ got him back in the ring to beat the 10 count. When he went for the phenomenal forearm but missed as Shane countered.

"YES DAD! That's what I'm talking about!" Kenyon yelled.

Shane then set up for the shooting star press that AJ moved out of the of. Shane landed hard to the match. Making Karen cringe as Shane was laying their in the ring. AJ did another phenomenal forearm and this time connected and got the 3 count and won.

"NOOOO!" Rogan yelled. "Daddy didn't win."

"I know little man. But that's OK because he had a great match." Karen said hugging Rogan who held on to her tightly. Shane laid in the ring a few moments while AJ celebrated. He slowly got up and headed back stage. The security guard then escorted Karen and the boys back stage. The boys ran to hug him.

"Be careful." Karen said.

"Sorry you didn't win Dad." Rogan said.

"You totally should have." Declan said.

"Are you hurt Dad?" Kenyon asked.

"I'm fine and it's fine that I didn't win. We still had a great match." He said hugging his three sons. When he looked up and saw the love of his life he motioned for her to come closer as he pulled her into a hug.

"Are you sure you are alright? Those were some hard landings." Karen said.

"I am just fine Brown eyes. Nothing a little tender love and care wont fix." He smiled pulling her into a kiss.

"I love you Shane!" Karen said holding him tightly.

"I love you too."

After Shane cleaned up they watched the rest of the show backstage together as a family. Karen holding tightly to Shane's hand never wanting to let him go.

* * *

_**Thank you Jessica619, Kinley Orton-McMahon, Calista122, jjd022980, Blaze, Jenna, espeon44, Wolfgirl2013 for your amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing what you all think about the story so many thanks.**_

_**Another special Thank you to all who take the time to follow and read this story it means a lot so thank you so much.**_

_**Please forgive any mistakes you may find. I do my best when editing but I do miss things sometimes so I am sorry. **_

_**For those wondering Roman's sons name in this story is Rigo pronounce Re-Go hope that helps any confusion. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**June 2017 **

"Today is moving day!" Taylor said sipping on her Red bull.

"It is!" Karen said making her her boxes were labeled. "I still can't believe it."

"Yeah me either. You're moving like billion miles away." Taylor said.

Karen giggled. "It's not that far. Maybe like 1000 miles give or a take a few miles."

"It's still different we wont see each other much." She said looking around.

"I know. But you can come visit me in New York and I will come visit you." Karen said.

"Yeah but it wont be the same." Taylor said. "How is your mom taking the move?"

"She was a little shocked when I first told her but she is getting use to it. I think Ben had a bigger problem with it."

"Just being the protective big brother." Taylor said..

"I know he just wanted to make sure I was making the right choice and he said it's weird that Shane is older than he is. But it's not like Shane is that much older than Ben anyway."

"He's like 9 years older than your brother. Does it really not bother you that he WAY older like 15 years older than you?"

"No it doesn't. Age is just a number. I love him so much. He is like no man I have ever known. He's my everything Taylor. I just hope someday you can see that."

"I am just worried about my best friend. I mean you just got engaged and he wants to marry you already?"

"It's that the point of getting engaged to get married? I mean what difference would a year make? If the end goal is to get married then we'll get married." Karen smiled.

"I just don't want you to wake up one day and think you made a mistake. Or you forget who you are." Taylor said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Karen asked.

"Karen come one. You are having a fancy wedding in New York City. You will be living in a Manhattan pent house." Taylor said. "That's Shane's life not yours."

"It's not the life I am use to no. But it's Shane's life and he opened his heart to me and I opened mine to him. I am still gonna be me and teach and live life. Just a happier life with my husband."

"Did you get a teaching job?" Taylor asked.

"Not yet. I have a few applications out and Jeff gave me a letter of recommendation so I have my fingers crossed. Taylor please be happy for me. Besides when you get to New York in a few weeks we are gonna have so much fun. I'm getting married." Karen smiled hugging her friend.

"You are getting married." Taylor said hugging her back.

Shane arrived a few hours later. The moving truck was going to take her stuff to New York and the stuff she didn't need was being donated to a local charity Karen had contacted. She was in her now empty bedroom that she had just vacuumed when Shane came in and wrapped his arms around her.

"It looks bigger in here." Karen said as her voice kind of echoed in the empty room.

"Kind of echos in here too." Shane smiled as his hands rubbing her back. "You look so sexy in these shorts."

Karen giggled. "Shane I am a hot mess right now."

"mmm still sexy." He said his hands on her butt as he kissed her softly.

"Oh sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt." Taylor said coming into the room.

Shane kissed Karen's lips again.

"It's OK. What's up?" Karen asked.

"The moving guys had a question." Taylor said.

"OK I will go see what they need." Karen said kissing Shane as she left the room as he followed but Taylor stopped him. He gave her a look.

"Shane listen. Karen is my best friend you clearly make her happy so I am gonna try and see the best in you. I am gonna try and get over this age thing. But I swear I will hurt you if you break her heart." Taylor said him.

"Taylor I love Karen." He said. "I know she is your friend but you don't have to worry. I am not gonna hurt her. She is gonna be my wife and I will love and protect her always."

"You better not because she deserves the world." Taylor said.

After a final look through of her apartment Karen was officially moved out. Shane gave instructions to the moving guys as the were headed to New York. After Karen said good bye to Taylor , her mom and brother Ben. Her and Shane flew home to New York.

**A few Weeks Later- June 24th 2017.**

It was the day of the wedding. These last several weeks had been so busy for Karen. She barely had time to get use to living in New York as wedding planning was in full swing. It seemed every day was something different. She would meet with the wedding planner Joann. Then Linda and Stephanie when they had time would be calling and coming into the city to help make sure everything was ready to go. Karen couldn't believe how her wedding day came together so fast.

Karen was standing in front of the full length mirror staring at herself in her full length ball gown type wedding dress. It was a spaghetti strap dress that had a diamond like belt around the front waist. Her hair and make were done. She couldn't believe this day was here.

"Last chance we can run?" Ben told his little sister as he came into the room.

"You and Dean are something else." Karen smiled.

"Dean Ambrose?" Her brother chuckled.

"Yes he's offered several times today to drive the get away car. But like I told him that wont be necessary. Shane is the love of my life. He is going to be my husband and I am living a dream. I know you are worried because you are my brother but just know I have never been happier. Shane is the one for me." She told him.

"I am here to support you. You are my sister and I love you. So let's get you married." He said taking her hand.

Shane took a deep breathe and stood at the front off the with the officiant.

As the wedding started Taylor and Stephanie walked down the aisle in their long black strapless bridesmaids dresses that had a white belt around their waist. Then he watched and Declan, Rogan and Kenyon walked down with Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn. When the boys got to their dad they each gave him a high five and fist bumps.

When the wedding march started the guest stood up and Karen escorted by her big brother walked down the aisle. Her stunning beauty make him speechless. He was at a loss for words. This angle was walking towards him was about to be his wife. Karen was trying to hold it together as her and Shane locked eyes as she walked towards him.

"Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Shane and Karen. They thank you for your presence here today and now ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support, for their decision to be married." The officiant said. "Your journey began the moment you first met. You took the time to learn what makes the other person smile, what makes them laugh and how to best support them when life is less than simple. You've opened your hearts to one another and bringing two families together. Marriages bring hard days, just as they bring beautiful ones. This day is a reminder of what your love has already accomplished, and the amazing possibilities of what it can continue to accomplish and overcome in the many, many years ahead of you. Shane and Karen have chosen to say their own vows. Shane when you are ready." He told the groom.

Karen and Shane stood their staring into each others eyes holding hands.

"Karen You are beautiful inside and out. I knew from the very moment I laid eyes on you that you were my forever. Someway, somehow, I was determined to make you mine. And from this day forward my heart is entirely yours. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. My body, my mind, my soul and my heart. They're all yours. Everything that I have and everything that I am, belonged to you long before today. I will be yours forever. I love you." Shane said as Karen had tears in her eyes hearing his words to her.

"Karen when you are ready you may begin." The officiant told her.

She took a deep breathe before she began.

"Shane because of you, I laugh, I smile, and I dare to dream more than I ever have. Thank you for the miracle that is you. You are, and always will be, the love of my life, my soulmate, my person. Whatever happens in our lives together, every day that we are together will be the greatest day of my life. I am so in love with you. Today I vow as your wife to love you in all the good times and the bad. To love , honor and be faithful to you my husband. You are everything I've ever wanted. You are my dream, my once-in-a-lifetime. I love you Shane." She said getting choked up with her words as Shane wiped a tear away with his thumb.

They then exchanged rings.

As Shane placed the wedding band that was a perfect match to her engagement ring on Karen's finger he said these words. "Karen I give you this ring that you may wear it as a reminder of my love for you."

Karen placed the silver band on Shane's finger and said these words. "Shane I give you this ring that you may wear it as a reminder of my love for you."

"This moment in time is truly a cause for joyous celebration for we are gathered here to witness not only the beginning of a new marriage, but also the beginning of a new family." The officiant said. "Shane and Karen would like to take this moment to recognize the significant role that Declan, Kenyon and Rogan play in this marriage celebrated today, by presenting them each with a gift." He said as Shane motioned as did Karen for all three boys to come up to them as they handed them three special gifts. "From this day forth, you shall be more than one couple or two individuals. You shall be a loving and united family. You are a family drawn together by love and held together by devotion." He said.

As Shane and Karen hugged the boys tightly sharing this special moment as a family.

"Now by the power vested in me by state of New York it is my honor and delight to declare you married. "He stated. "Shane you may kiss your beautiful bride."

Shane didn't hesitate at all as he pulled Karen in for a passionate romantic kiss.

"Ladies and Gentle men it is my honor to introduce to you. Mr. and Mrs. Shane and Karen McMahon."

**Later the night.**

The reception was under way. There was drinking, eating and dancing. Shane and Karen shared a romantic first dance together. Then played a special song where they danced with the three boys. When they cut the cake Shane shoved it into Karen's face and she did the same to him. It was an amazing night sharing it with close friends and family.

"Thank you again Linda for everything." Karen said as she was drinking from her champagne glass that said the word bride on it.

"Of course dear and it's Mom now." Linda smiled. "You and Shane deserved the best."

"Thank you so much. It's perfect." Karen smiled.

"Do I get another dance with the bride? I mean is there a rule that says I can't have more than one?" Dean asked as he did his Ambrose strut up to Karen.

"I guess we can have just one more." She said taking his hand and walking over to the dance floor as she started to laugh as "Sweet Caroline" began to play. "Did you request this song?"

"Maybe." He grinned as they started dancing. "Hands, touching hands. Reaching out, touching me, touching you. Sweet Caroline. Good times never seemed so good. I'd be inclined. To believe they never would … Look at the night and it don't seem so lonely. We filled it up with only two..." Dean sang as he dance with Karen.

Karen giggled as she sang along with with him. "Sweet Caroline. Good times never seemed to good."

"You're happy right babe like truly happy?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean I am truly truly happy." She smiled.

"Good because I consider you one of my best friends now so I mean if he breaks your heart then I am really gonna have to break his face." Dean smiled and winked.

"I don't think you need to do that but if he gets out of line I may have you dirty deeds him." She smiled. "You know he really wanted to keep you on Smackdown." Karen said.

"I know. He told me. I was gonna get another champion ship run on there but I guess Vince wanted me on Raw. Apparently he's got plans."

"I heard. Plans for you and Seth." Karen said smiled as she glanced over at Charla and Seth dancing together.

"That is the plan." Dean said as they dance. "Karen you know Roman would have been here if he could have."

"Dean." She said softly. "I know he's main eventing the live events this weekend. Please take care of him now that you're on Raw. I just want him to be truly happy."

"You know I will babe." He said softly kissing the brides cheek as their song ended.

"There is my beautiful wife." Shane said taking her hand then kissing her.

"And there is an open bar." Dean chuckled and he headed towards the bar again making Karen chuckle.

"He is really something else." Shane stated.

"He's one of a kind for sure. Just stinks that he's back on Raw. He could have really done great things on Smackdown."

"I know but Dad wants a Shield reunion by the end of the year." He said.

**A few hours later. **

Shane scooped up his bride and carried to their honey moon suite.

"Finally a lone with my wife." Shane smiled pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"I'm your wife." Karen giggled into the kiss. "I like how that sounds husband. Wait here." She smiled as she went into the bathroom to freshen up. She came out wearing a sexy white lingerie.

"You are so damn sexy." Shane growled staring at his new wife pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you Shane so much." She said as a shirtless Shane scooped her up and laid on the bed.

"I love you too Karen."

That night they made sweet passionate love as husband and wife. They had never felt more connected or in love.

* * *

_**Thank you jessica619 , Blaze , espeon44, Jenna , jjd022980 and Guest for our wonderful comments. Love getting feed back and hearing your thoughts on this story. Thank you to everyone who has followed and taken the time to read this story it means so much to me so thank you.**_

_**Please forgive any mistakes you may find. I do my best when editing but I always seem to miss something.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**July 2017 **

Karen's phone was ringing on the counter. It was a little after 11 am she has just gotten back from dropping the boys off at their day camps and stopping at the store. They were spending a few weeks at the beach house in the Hamptons. She was putting away a few of the groceries when she heard her phone. She looked at the number as it was unknown.

"Hello?" She asked still putting a way a few items.

"Is this Karen McMahon wife of Shane McMahon?" The man on the other end stated.

"Yes?" Karen said her heart starting to race.

"My name is Rodger White from the US Coast Guard. I am calling in regard to your Husband Shane McMahon. His Helicopter was on route to West Hampton and it had to make and emergency water landing of the coast of Gilgo Beach." Rodger explained.

Karen's heart stopped she was shaking as her eyes swelled up with tears. Shane had to go back to the City for business but was schedule to come back today.

"Oh God! Is ... is he OK?" She said her voice cracked.

"Ma'am your husband is fine. He and his pilot are here at the Coast Guard station on Fire Island." He stated. "They are just finishing up making an official statement."

Karen took a few deep breathes and praised God that her husband was safe.

"Oh Thank God!" Karen said still in tears. "Can … Can I talk to him please?"

"Of course Ma'am he's right here." He said as Karen heard shuffling of the phone.

"Brown eyes." Shane said on the phone.

"Oh Shane." She cried feeling relieved to hear his voice. "Are you OK what happened?" She said.

"Aww Sweet heart don't cry. I am fine. Mario the pilot was great we landed safely." Shane explained to his new wife in a calm voice.

"Well next time have the man lead with that!" She stated "You are sure you are alright? Oh Shane I just ..." She said trying to calm herself.

"I didn't mean to scare you and I know sweet heart but I am fine. I wanted to call and tell you that I am fine and that I love you before you saw it on the news. I do love you so much and I will see you in a few hours."

"Shane Thank God you are alright and please just be safe and I love you so much." Karen said.

When their called ended Karen turned on the news and there it was a Helicopter made an emergency landing in the water and the two on board had been pulled to safety. Karen couldn't believe what she was seeing that was her husband on that helicopter. She again took a minutes to try and calm down and thanked the Lord above that Shane was safe and sound.

"The news crews outside would like a brief statement from the two of you." Rodger stated to Shane and Mario the pilot.

"Yeah I guess we can do that. Again Thank you for calling my wife. I didn't want her to freak out seeing the news." Shane said. "She would have killed me if I didn't make it." Shane joked.

Then Shane and Mario headed out to do the brief press conference. Karen sat on the couch and watched her husband stand there calm and composed. He stated what happened and thanking everyone for their quick response and for bringing them in safely. They asked them several questions. Shane explained that he charactered the flight today from Manhattan to West Hampton to see his family.

That afternoon Karen field phone calls from friends and family who had heard about the landing. She just kept thanking God that Shane was still here and he was safe.

**A few hours later.**

"Karen sweet heart?" Shane called to her as he came into the house. With in seconds Karen's arms were wrapped around her husband as tears of joy flooded her eyes and she gave him a deep passionate kiss. Shane growled with delight kissing his wife.

"Shane you scared the shit out me." She stated staring into his eyes his strong arms wrapped around her.

"I am sorry believe me not how I thought this day would go. But I am here right where I need to be with my beautiful wife." He stated kissing her again.

"Are you sure you are OK? Did you go to the hospital and get checked out?" Karen asked.

"Baby I am fine." He said.

"You sure? The hospital said you were fine?" She asked.

"Um I didn't go to the hospital." He joked.

"SHANE BRANDON MCMAHON!" She said hitting his arm.

"OWE!" He chuckled.

"You better be kidding." She said.

Shane smiled at her. "Yes I am kidding I was checked out by the Coast Guard doctors. I am fine."

"You better be Shane. You scared me. I can't lose you not now not ever!" She said her voice cracking almost in tears.

"Listen brown eyes. I am fine and I am not going any where. Not now not ever." He said kissing her as his hands rubbed her back. Karen took his hand and led him up to their master bed room. She kissed his lips softly as she removed his shirt and her hands traced down his abs.

"I love you so much Shane. You are my everything and I can't imagine my life with out you." Karen said as she feathered kisses on his chest.

"mm I love you too." Shane moaned as Karen moved her hand into his shorts and started stroking him she could feel him getting harder with every stroke. "Damn sweet heart." He moaned kissing her. Shane's hands roamed her body as he they started to make out. They helped each other strip off the rest of the clothes they were wearing and finally made their way to their bed. Shane thrusting slowly in to her. Karen moving her hips to match his.

"Shane!" She moaned out in pure pleasure as she wrapped her legs around him feeling him go deeper into her.

"You feel so damn good!" He growled as he went faster making her moan louder.

"You make me feel so good. Just like that." She panted out her breathing getting heavy. She was getting close. Shane could tell she wouldn't last much longer as he began to go faster and harder. As they both climaxed together saying each others names.

"I love you." Shane said pulling his wife close to him and kissing her.

"I love you too. Don't ever scare me like that again!" She said cuddling close to him never wanting to let him go.

**August 2017 –**** SummerSlam: Brooklyn, New York. **

Karen had been feeling under the weather the last several weeks. She thought it was just stress as she had been on a few interviews for a teaching job in the city. She was passed over for two of them and was still waiting to hear back on from the third school. The boys had also been keeping them busy. They were with them every other week.. Karen loved her life as a wife and step mom to three amazing boys but they could be rowdy at times.

"Karen sweet heart?" Shane asked.

"Just a minute." She said from their bathroom as their was a silence and then Shane could hear her getting sick again. He opened the door and came in.

"Shane I told you I don't want you to see me like this." She said gagging a little.

"I am your husband I am here for it all baby. But still not feeling good huh?" He said leaning down next to her and rubbing her back.

"No. I think it's just stress of not having a job yet and possibly that Chinese food we ate the other night." She said.

"Karen I told you don't worry about not having a teaching job yet. If you get one great if not that's fine too. You don't have to work if you don't want too." Shane said kissing her forehead.

"Shane I know you've said that but I am a teacher it's what I do. I would really like to teach but I guess if I don't get a job I can be a substitute in the local districts or something." She said slowly standing up and flushing the toilet. She washed her hands and brushed her teeth then rinsed her mouth out with mouth wash.

"Listen sweet heart I don't want you to stress about this OK. I will support you no matter what."

"Thank you Shane." She said kissing his cheek as she went to go lay back down.

"So I am gonna take the boys with me to the arena now. Maybe you should stay home tonight since you don't feel so well."

"What and miss Summerslam? Not a chance McMahon." Karen smiled. "I will be there."

"I love you." Shane smiled kissing her. "Please just rest up."

"I love you too."

Tonight was a big night. Shane was the special guest referee for the US Title Match between Kevin Owens and AJ Styles. Dean and Seth were in a Raw Tag team title match against Cesaro and Sheamus. Roman was main eventing another Pay Per View in a fatal four way against Samoa Joe, Brock Lesnar and Braun Stroman for the Universal title.

**Later that evening.**

"You ready for your match?" Karen asked Dean as they were hanging out in the locker room.

"Totally but babe you look like shit." He stated.

"Gee thank. You know I think a little Moxley is coming out." She said shaking her head.

"The PG version I guess. But for real you don't look like you feel all that great."

"I don't. I think I am just tired and stressed that I haven't found a job yet." Karen said to her friend.

"Really? You are like the best 3rd grade teacher how have you not found a job yet?" He asked.

"I wish I knew. I mean maybe taking a year off wont be so bad. I am still getting use to this new life. Like I told Shane maybe I will be a substitute. I guess we will see." She said as Seth came in.

"Ugh." Karen said feeling her stomach turn.

"You alright?" Dean asked.

"Yeah but Seth what did you eat?" She asked.

"I had BBQ chicken why?" He asked as Charla and Roman came in behind him.

"Did you take a bath in it?" She asked as Charla chuckled.

"How the hell can you smell that?" Seth asked sniffing himself.

"I don't know but damn I can smell you from here." Karen said.

As Roman walked over and sat on the couch next to Karen.

"Hey Baby girl. Been awhile. I've missed you." Roman said.

"It really has and I've missed you too Big Dog! How have you been?" Karen asked.

"Alright. Rigo keeps me busy on my days off."

"Awe I bet he's getting so big." Karen smiled as Roman got out his phone and showed her pictures. "He's crawling now look at that."

"Yeah he likes to pull himself up on things. I said he's gonna be walking by Halloween" Roman said.

"I bet he will too he looks just like you." Karen smiled.

"Think we could ..." Roman began to say when they heard a knock on the door.

Seth answered it and they heard a child's voice say.

"Is my mom in here?"

"Your Mom?" Seth asked.

"Declan?" Karen asked standing up slowly as she felt a little queasy.

"Yeah." He said coming into the room.

"What's up Mr. Man?"

"Mom we're hungry and Dad wanted me to come find you so we could eat." Declan said.

Shortly after the wedding the boys sat down with Shane and Karen they asked if it would be OK to call Karen Mom. At first Karen was a little nervous as she didn't want them to think she was replacing their real mom. She also didn't want Marissa upset about it but they said as long as the boys felt comfortable and wanted to they could call her Mom or Karen.

"Alright. Let's go get your brothers and get you something to eat. Good Luck tonight guys." Karen said as she left the room with her step son.

"Damn it." Roman growled.

"Uce what' sup?"

"I just don't get it. She broke up with me because she wanted me to be a dad and not miss out on those moments. But she's living that life with Shane? She's a step mom to his three boys but she couldn't stick it out with me? Did I just not love her enough or did I just not fight hard enough?" Roman ask his best friend.

"Uce I don't know but you are with Tayla and Karen is with Shane. So you can't keep pining over her. I get it you love her man but maybe you are better off friends. If you're not careful you're gonna lose her all together. Think about that." Dean said to his friend who he knew deep down he still loved Karen.

The show started Karen, the boys and Charla took their seats ring side to enjoy the show.

"Mom can I get cotton candy?" Rogan asked.

"No sweetie you can get popcorn a little bit later or a pretzel but to much sugar this late isn't good for you." Karen said to the youngest McMahon son.

"awe man. OK." He said as he came to sit on her lap as they watched the show.

It was now the Tag Match with Seth and Dean vs Sheamus and Cesaro. Charla was so excited as she cheered on her man.

"I think Dean and Seth." Kenyon said.

"I think they win too." Karen smiled.

As they watched the match and cheered on the team of Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose.

Dean gave Sheamus a dirty deeds for the win.

"YES! They won." Declan said as the boys cheered.

As Charla was screaming with excitement. Seth came over and gave his fiancee a hug and a kiss.

Dean gave the boys high fives. As he hugged Karen.

"You are sweaty and gross." Karen chuckled.

"The chicks dig it." He said cocky.

"Dean I am so damn proud of you. You are a GrandSlam champion." Karen smiled with pride. She was so proud of her friend in this amazing moment.

"Yeah and the first Shield Member to do it." Declan said giving him another high five.

The next match was the US title match with AJ Styles vs Kevin Owens with Shane as the special guest referee.

"Here comes the money" played in the arena and the boys cheered and waved at their Dad as he got in the ring and looked down at his family and gave them a wink and a wave.

"They boys look cute in matching Shane referee shirts." Charla smiled.

"They do don't they?" Karen smiled. "It's their thing they love looking their Dad."

"He's gonna be the best referee right Mom." Rogan smiled.

"Right." Karen smiled bopping his nose.

As the match started they all watched on as Shane was an animated referee he was fair but was making faces and watching the action as well. When AJ went for a 450 splash Shane took the brunt of that hit. Then Owens did a power bomb to AJ as Shane collected himself and counted. AJ kicked out at two. Owens was upset and kept saying that was three.

"IT WAS 2!" Declan yelled to the ring as the boys held up two fingers.

"SHUT UP you little brats it was 3." Owens yelled at them.

In character or not Karen felt that was uncalled for talking to the kids that way.

"DON'T YELL AT MY KIDS YOU BIG ASS!" Karen yelled back to Owens. The three boys looked at her and giggled.

As Owens was now in Shane's face yelling at him about how it was a three count and Shane insisting it was two.

"You fall of buildings but you can't get up for a three count where were you?" He said.

"It was two." Shane said.

Owens was angry as he turned his attention back to the match at hand. When once again Shane was kicked and he fell out of the ring as AJ had locked in an ankle lock to Owens. Shane slowly started to move around and get back into the ring. AJ tried to tell Shane that Owens tapped but Shane was outside the ring and didn't see it. AJ shoved Shane and he shoved him back. When Owens went to roll up AJ but he kicked out. After a few more kick outs and mishaps. AJ did a second styles cash to Owens for the win. As AJ celebrated in the ring Shane came over to Karen and the kids. As he gave them a high five and kissed Karen softly on the lips.

"You did a great job Dad." Kenyon said.

"Yeah good job." Rogan smiled.

"Dad. Mom called KO an A.S S." Declan laughed spelling out the word.

Shane chuckled. "She did huh?"

"Well Kevin needs to back off and not talk about my kids that way and leave my husband alone." Karen said. Shane smiled and kissed her again.

Karen gave the boys a choice to either go back stage or watch the rest of the show ring side. Of course they wanted to watch the rest of the show ring side.

"Mom want a bite of my pretzel?" Rogan asked.

"No thanks little man." Karen smiled.

"Popcorn?" Kenyon asked.

"You are both so sweet but no thanks you boys enjoy your snacks."

"Still feeling gross huh?" Declan asked.

"That I am Mr. Man." Karen said.

As they watched the fatal four way. Roman couldn't help but smile seeing Karen ring side for the match. It was a brutal fatal four way match. Roman gave Brock three super man punches and went for the spear when some how Brock countered with an F5 and pinning Roman to retain the Universal Title.

Karen couldn't help but feel bad for Roman as she new how much he wanted to be champion. She hoped he would get that chance sooner rather than later. Their relationship may not have worked out but he was still her friend and she wanted nothing but the best for him.

**Several Days Later. **

Karen stood in her bathroom shocked and over whelmed as she stared at the pregnancy test in her hand. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She ended up taking three different tests to be sure.

Shane came in to the bed room as Karen came out of the bathroom holding one of the test behind her back.

"How was your day?" Karen asked.

"It was good. Got a lot of work done." Shane smiled kissing her. "How was your day? You feeling any better?" He asked as he walked over to their closest.

"I am. My day was really good actually. Shane ..." She smiled.

"Yeah Sweet heart." Shane said as he was hanging up his suit jacket when he turned to look at his wife.

"I'm …we're … we're pregnant." She said showing him the test in her hand.

Shane stood there staring at the clearly positive pregnancy test.

* * *

**_Thank you Blaze, espeon44, Jenna and jessica619 for your lovely reviews on the last chapter. I love hearing your thoughts and comments on the story. Thank you to everyone who has followed and is taking the time to read this story. Thank you thank you._**

**_Please forgive any mistakes you may find. I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things._**


	14. Chapter 14

**September 2017**

"Congratulations on being a Daddy again." Paul said hitting Shane's back as they were backstage at Smackdown live. "Think your old ass can handle it?" He teased.

"Man I hope so. It's still kind of sinking in. We went to her first appointment last week and it was a whirl wind. I mean Rogan is 7. So it's been 7 years since I've done this. Honestly I never expected to do it again. Marissa and I were done we decided that three boys was enough." Shane explained to his brother in law.

"So didn't want any more kids?" Paul asked.

"I mean not necessarily. Karen is a great Mom to the boys. I guess I didn't think it would happen so soon if at all."

"Well it's happening." Paul grinned. "When is she due?"

"Her official due date is April 10th."

Paul laughed. "So basically a Wrestlemania baby?"

Shane laughed too. "Yeah that's what Dad said. He said he'd have the jet on stand by."

"You do know it's boy too right?" Paul laughed.

"Yeah. I already told Karen it's a boy. She said she thinks so too." Shane laughed thinking about his wife and unborn child.

"Have you told the boys yet?"

"No. We are waiting until this weekend when we have them. Karen is making them a special dinner and she got them big brother gifts."

Karen was sitting on the couch going over the lesson plans for her class tomorrow. She didn't get a full time job but was asked by one of the local private elementary schools to be a long term substitute until Christmas break. While their 2nd grade teacher was on maternity leave. Karen agreed hoping this would get her foot in the door for a full time job when something opened up. She had been feeling nauseous off and on all day. One thing she learned over the last few weeks is that this morning sickness was no joke and it seemed to want to hit her out of no where. Oddly enough the only thing that made her feel better lately was root beer floats and french fries. But it had to be A&W root beer. She was drinking her float and reading while Smackdown live was playing in the background. When she heard "Here comes the Money" she turned up the TV. She smiled seeing Shane come to the ring as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"That's your daddy baby. He thinks you are a boy and I think so too. This is a house full of McMahon boys." She smiled as she watched the promo but rolled her eyes when she realized it was with Kevin Owens she wasn't sure why but ever since SummerSlam he just annoyed her.

"_If it was up to me I would still be on Raw." _Kevin said.

"_Well we definitely agree on that. And I wonder why that is Kevin oh let me go back and go down memory lane. Is that because Triple H single handily gave you the Universal Championship? See that's not how it works here on Smackdown live. You have to earn your championships. Matter of fact all talent earn their successes Kevin and by the way when you look at me don't blame me why you are not successful. Blame yourself." _Shane told him.

Kevin stood there and scoffed._ "So you're telling me the reason I am not United States Champion right now has nothing to do with you? Of course it has to do with you because everything around here has something to do with Shane McMahon. Because you make sure that is how it is. Shane what happened man? Why? Why are you like this? Why do you need to do all these things to get the spot light? Is it cause your Daddy didn't give you enough attention when you were a kid?"_ Kevin said as the crowded reacted to what he was saying. "_Is that why you're willing to do anything to be the center of attention? You're willing to parade your kids around here making them dance during your entrance." _

"Oh hell No! Kevin you did not just mention our kids!" Karen grumbled at the TV as she watched Shane get into Kevin's face and point at him.

"_DO NOT MENTION MY KIDS AGAIN!_" Shane stated simply as he then let Kevin continue to talk.

"_What about jumping off the cell? Look Dad look what I can do I can jump off the cell. Look Daddy I can fall off really tall things __and get back up__. Look Daddy I can survive a helicopter crash." _

"OH hell no you didn't!" Karen growled at the TV. She knew this was scripted for the story but it was getting to personal and fast.

"_I am gonna be real honest with you man. Your entire family would have been better off if you hadn't survived that crash. Everyone. Your Dad. Your pregnant wife."_

"What how the hell did he know!" Karen said. She knew the boys would be watching and they hadn't told them yet. Did Shane approve this her and the kids were now being dragged into this story line.

Shane listened and tensed up he knew that line was just added by Vince to give more of an impact but it wasn't cleared through him.

"_And especially your kids!" _Kevin stated no sooner did those words leave his mouth Shane was on the attack he was tossing jab after jab. He tossed him over the announcers table and was beating the crap out of Kevin Owens. When the officials tried to separate them when that didn't work Daniel Bryan finally came out to help separate them yelling _"What are you doing?"_ To Shane as he tossed several more punches KO's way before finally stepping back.

When Shane got back stage he went up to Paul and Vince.

"Dad what the hell was that?" Shane asked.

"That was good shit! Great TV." Vince said patting his son's arm.

"Dad you changed the promo. We haven't told everyone Karen's pregnant and now the whole damn world knows. We hadn't even told the kids." Shane said.

"Well it makes for great TV. It adds fuel to the feud. More to fight for more reason to be ruthless." Vince stated.

"Karen's gonna be pissed." Shane said looking at Paul. "Did you know about the script change?"

"No man last minute by Vince before KO went out to the ring." Paul said as Shane just nodded.

Shane grabbed a bottle water then headed to the office to call Karen before his next segment. Karen's phone went off as she smiled seeing it was Shane.

"Hey stud." Karen said.

"On a scale of 1 to pissed how mad are you?" Shane asked.

"I am not totally pissed just shocked. I mean I know you mentioned earlier about this but Shane I mean he mentioned the pregnancy on Live TV. We haven't even told the boys yet. I just hope they aren't super mad we didn't tell them before the whole damn world and I just I wasn't expecting it to be used in a story line either." Karen said.

"I know I wasn't either. He was just suppose to say wife." Shane stated.

"Vince." Karen said shaking her head.

"Yep. He changed the script last minute before Kevin went out to the ring. Are you sure this is OK?" Shane asked.

"No it's not OK but it's already done so I guess there is not much we can do about it. But we are really gonna have to make it up to the boys if they are mad about it because they really should have heard it from us not that fat ass." Karen blurted.

Shane laughed. "Not a KO fan huh?"

"Oh hell no he is on my shit list Shane story line or not he started all this bull crap when he called our kids brats at SummerSlam." Karen stated.

Shane loved how over protective his wife was with him and the boys.

"I love you Karen so damn much." Shane said.

"I love you too."

Shane had another segment with Daniel Bryan where he talked about how he will take responsibility for his actions but understand that when someone talks about his family like that he goes into a blind range. When they cross that line there is no going back. Then Daniel went to talk about what legal issues they were in and Shane said he would talk to Kevin and get this straightened out. Daniel said no he wouldn't as he had gotten a call from WWE well more like Shane's father Vince McMahon and Shane was now in-defiantly suspended.

Karen had gotten ready for bed and got things around for work tomorrow just in time to see that last little bit of SD Live which was another segment with Daniel and KO.

"_Oh Daniel Buddy. We are just getting started. Next week I am gonna make Smackdown live my own personal playground and your personal night mare. And guess what legally there __is__ not a damn thing you are anybody can do about it." _He stated.

"_Maybe not but there is someone coming next week to address this whole situation." _

"_Oh man did I make Shane's little wife mad? Is Shane's wife coming next week to handle this?" _Kevin said.

"_NO Mr. McMahon." _Daniel stated as he walked away.

"Oh Kevin you don't want me to come to Smackdown live. I will make what Shane did to you look like child's play. I know a guy I will unleash the Moxley on you. You dumb ass but not before I smack your smug ass." She stated.

**Several Days Later. **

Karen was home cooking dinner as Shane had taken the boys out to his gym to burn off some energy. It had been raining most of the day so the boys were cooped up inside and all they wanted to do was wrestle around. Shane was a big kid himself and of course would have to get in on all the action. Karen had made a Lasagna and bread sticks with a side salad. For an added treat for the boys she made individual chocolate pudding cups with crushed up Oreos and gummy worms. Also known as dirt pudding.

"Mom! I totally beat up dad." Rogan said running into the kitchen hugging Karen.

Karen smiled. "You did? Did you hurt him bad? Does he need an ice pack?"

"No he's tough he's fine." He giggled.

"Yeah we totally beat him up and I got to train and box with the gloves. It was awesome." Declan smiled.

"Sounds like you boys had a great time." Karen smiled.

"It was great. I jumped off the top of the ring ropes!" Kenyon smiled as Shane came in and kissed Karen.

"Teaching the boys to kick butt like you?" Karen asked kissing him again.

"They are naturals sweet heart." He told her. "But we worked up a hell of an appetite didn't we boys." Shane smiled. "mm smells good in here."

"Well you are in luck because dinner is ready. But boy go wash your hands before dinner." Karen asked.

"awe Mom but we are clean." Rogan whined.

"Let me see those hands." Karen said.

"Umm yeah ok maybe I better go wash my hands." He said looking at his hands.

"Good idea." Karen smiled as the boys ran to the bathroom to wash their hands.

"No fighting!" Shane yelled to the boys.

"You all had fun huh?" Karen smiled as she reached up to get the plates down as Shane was checking her out.

"It was a really good day. It was nice to spend the afternoon with the boys at the gym."

"I am glad you got that time with them." She said.

As they all sat down at the table and enjoyed their nice home cooked meal as a family.

"This is really good Brown eyes." Shane said taking a bite. "Thank you."

"Well it's my job to keep all you boys fed." Karen said taking a bite herself. "Declan would you like more bread?" She asked passing him the bread.

"Thanks mom." He said taking another one.

"So boys Karen and I want to talk to you." Shane said.

"I didn't do it." Kenyon said.

"Me either." Rogan said.

Karen giggled at the boys. "Did what?"

"Nothing." Kenyon giggled.

"Usually when we hear I want to talk someone gets in trouble." Declan stated.

"Awe well boys no one is in trouble. We just wanted to talk to you about what happened on Smackdown this week." Karen said to them.

"I didn't get to watch it because my mom made me to go bed." Rogan said pouting.

"I didn't get to watch either because I had to finish my math homework." Kenyon said.

"I watched it and Dad you kicked KO's butt. He shouldn't talk crap about us!" Declan said.

"I agree that wasn't very nice of him at all was it." Karen said.

"No and I hope you get a chance to beat him up for it." Declan said.

Shane smiled. "That isn't really what we want to talk to you about."

Shane took Karen's hand and kissed it.

"Dad what's going on?" Declan asked.

"Boys what would you say if I said you were all gonna be big brothers?" Shane asked.

"What?" Declan asked.

"I'm already a big brother to this dork." Kenyon said looking at Rogan.

"I am not a dork. Butt face."

"Boys no name calling." Shane said.

"Sorry" both of them said.

"Here maybe this will help." Karen said leaving the room going to get their gift bags.

"Dad what's really going on?" Declan asked.

"Well boys Karen is going to have baby." Shane said looking at his sons who looked back at him and didn't say anything as Karen came in and handed them each a bag.

"You're having a baby mom?" Kenyon asked.

Karen smiled. "I am buddy. How does that make you boys feel?"

The boys opened the bags each gift was tailored to their likes then they each got a shirt. Declan's said "Biggest Brother." Kenyon's said "Bigger Brother" and Rogan's said "Big Brother."

"I'm gonna be a big brother?" Rogan asked.

"That you are little man how you feeling about that?" Karen asked.

"This is awesome! Finally I can beat up on someone." Rogan giggled.

Karen couldn't help but smiled.

"Declan? Kenyon what about you two?" Karen asked.

"I mean it's kinda cool. But like will we still get to do all the fun stuff?" Declan asked.

"Of course Mr. Man. Nothing changes expect we are just adding another person into our growing family." Karen said.

"Is it a baby brother or sister?" Kenyon asked.

"Bud we don't know that. We wont know that for several more months. Why?" Shane asked.

"I want another brother! Boys rule." Kenyon said.

"Yeah I want a brother too." Rogan said.

Karen could tell that Declan was quiet about all this. She knew this was probably hard for him since he was the oldest and there soon would be another child into the mix. But she told herself she would give him time to get use to the news before she talked to him further about it. Rogan was the most excited to be a big brother.

After dinner Shane and the boys went off to go play video games as Karen was cleaning the kitchen. When her phone buzzed she laughed seeing it was Dean.

"Hey Nerd!" She laughed answering the phone.

"NO one calls me a nerd! You watched Raw didn't you?" Dean chuckled.

"I did and you know I don't think you are one." She giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Oh you know making towns kicking ass." Dean stated.

"What state are you even in?" Karen asked.

Dean laughed as there was a long pause. "I have no idea California maybe?"

Karen giggled. "Just don't get lost. I mean as long as you are in LA on Sunday for No Mercy. "

"Nah GPS babe. But hey I have a bone to pick with you."

"Oh here we go. What?" She said moving around the kitchen cleaning it up.

"I heard a little rumor that you are pregnant."

"Well for once that rumor is true." She said.

"What? Karen really no way? Wait and you didn't tell me first?" He said pretending to be hurt.

"To be fair I told my husband first."

"Yeah alright then but I heard KO used it in a promo so many didn't know if it was real or story line."

"Ugh! I know that was not the plan. We told Vince because he's well he's going to be a grandfather again. I just didn't think he would use it in a damn story line." Karen said shaking her head.

"Vince will use anything if he thinks it's entertainment babe." Dean told her.

"I know but doesn't make it any less frustrating."

"Yeah tell me about it. But you ok with it? I mean you being used in a the show?" Dean asked his friend.

"I don't really have a choice what's done is done. Just a little heads up next time would be nice."

"Yeah so tell Shane that alright? I don't want to see you getting hurt in all this."

"Mox what would I do with out you." Karen smiled so grateful how their friendship and bond had formed over the last year and half.

"I like that you call me Moxley makes me feel like my indie self again." He smiled.

"Hey will you tell Roman good luck for me." Karen asked.

"Sure you don't want to talk to him? He's actually in the gas station right now." Dean explained.

"I don't think he wants to talk to me. I tried calling him the other day and it went to voice mail."

"Did you leave a message?" Dean asked.

"I did the second time I called. Just tell him good luck with his match against Cena."

"Will do babe. Hey take care of yourself and that little baby."

"I will." Karen smiled.

After getting off the phone with Dean she started the dishwasher. When Shane came in.

"Who were you talking too?" Shane asked.

"Dean. He's on his way to a live event and wanted to see if me being pregnant was real or story line." Karen said.

"What did you tell him?" Shane asked.

"That is was real because well it's real. We are having a baby." Karen said it was still hard to believe that her dreams were finally coming true. She was married to the silver fox that stood in front of her and she was pregnant with his baby.

"We are having a baby." Shane stated when they heard the boys fighting in the other room.

"GET OFF ME!" Rogan said.

"NO TAP OUT! TAP OUT!" Kenyon said.

"NEVER!" Rogan yelled.

"You sure you want to add another kid to this craziness?" Shane asked.

"Little Late for that McMahon." Karen said. "Rogan Henry and Kenyon Jesse you have until the count of three and the time I get in there to let one another go!" Karen yelled to them.

As she headed to go break up the fight and told the boys no more fighting and it was time to settle down they could either watch a movie together as a family or they could read. They chose to watch a movie.

Over the next few weeks the feud with Kevin Owens heated up. On Smackdown Vince came out to address KO. He said that he was going to lift Shane's suspension and there wasn't going to be law suit there was gonna be a match. Kevin Owens vs Shane McMahon inside Hell in a Cell. KO then attacked Vince after the announcement. Karen wasn't thrilled with the news at all but Shane assured her everything would be fine.

Shane went back to Smackdown live to address Kevin Owens.

"_So Kevin Owens imagine if you were at home last week like I was. __S__itting with your children as I was sitting with my three sons and my lovely wife. And you watch someone that you love get beat down by a coward. How would that make you feel? My kids witnessed their Grandfather getting beat down in the middle of this ring__. And let me promise you this w__hen someone disparages or crosses the line against any McMahon as a family we will strike out with massive vengeance. Kevin Owens I don't think you realize what you've actually done or maybe you have because I am the one standing in the middle of this ring and thus far you are a no show. Kevin Owens you didn't just beat down the chairman and CEO of WWE. You beat down the patriarch of my family. Kevin Owens I Shane McMahon condemn you. I condemn you to a ruthless beating at my own hands. I condemn you to a life of pain and suffering from these hands and I condemn you to Hell in __the__ Cell!"_

* * *

**_T__hank you Jessica619, Wolfgirl2013, Blaze, espeon44, Jenna, Kaidence, jj022980 for __your amazing comments and reviews. I love getting feed back on the story. Thank you to those who take the time to follow and read the story it truly means a lot. I am so grateful to all of you! _**

_**Please remember that I do my best when editing but I do sometimes miss things. So please forgive any mistakes that you may find. **_


	15. Chapter 15

**October 2017 **

It was the weekend of Hell in A Cell and since that was taking place in Michigan. Shane and Karen took the boys to Michigan for a long weekend. She had several fun things planned for them. Today they were at the apple orchard and petting zoo.

"HEY that llama licked me mom!" Rogan giggled as Karen was taking pictures of the boys feeding the different animals in the petting zoo.

"His hair feels so weird." Kenyon said.

"This black one stinks." Declan said going over to pet the white one his brothers were petting.

After a little bit longer petting the llamas, goats and a few other animals they made their way to the hay rides. Shane helped Karen up onto the wagon as she helped Rogan and the other two boys as they were riding around the apple orchard looking at the all the apple trees.

"Sweet heart you alright?" Shane asked leaning over to Karen.

"Yeah just a little nauseous from all the bumps I think." She said as she smiled at Rogan and the boys who were having to much fun as Declan was putting hay down his brothers shirts.

"Declan don't do that it's itchy." Rogan said. "MOM DAD Declan's putting Hay down my pants now."

"Declan James. Stop putting hay down your brothers pants." Shane said.

"I am gonna go sit with mom and dad." Rogan said pouting and he slowly made his way over to Karen and Shane.

"Come here little man." Karen said reaching her hand out for him as she pulled him on her lap. She then took all the hay out of his shirt and wiped him down.

Declan and Kenyon just laughed.

When they hay ride stopped everyone got off and each family was given a basket and the kids given little bags so they could pick their own apples. The boys ran.

"Stay where we can see you!" Karen called to them. "They seem to be having a great time."

"They are thanks for setting all this up. I feel since school started and working we don't get to see them as much."

"Yeah I feel like that too. I told Marissa they could come during the week and I would make sure we got them to school but she didn't seem thrilled about that."

"Yeah she's starting to be a little more difficult." Shane said.

"I know but we have to make it as civil as possible for the boys." Karen said as Shane kissed her cheek. "You're boobs look huge in this shirt." Shane whispered in her ear.

"Shane Brandon! Oh my goss." Karen blushed.

"What? They do." He shrugged. "Not that I am complaining."

Karen just laughed and shook her head.

"Dad look at all the apples I picked. I climbed that tree over there and got this whole bag." Kenyon smiled proud of him self.

"WOW that's a lot of apples." Shane said as he put his apples in the basket.

"What about you Declan how many did you get?" Karen asked walking over to him.

"A couple." He said showing her his bag that had four in there. "I only want the ones that are red and ripe so the others can grow." He stated.

"That's a good idea." Karen smiled. "So everything going alright Mr. Man?"

"Yeah there good. Thanks Mom this is really fun glad we got to some to Michigan with you and dad." He told her.

"I am really glad too. We do miss you when you're not around." Karen smiled.

As she looked over and saw Rogan on Shane's shoulders near the apple tree so that he could pick more apples. Karen's heart was so full of joy in that moment. She smiled and took a picture of them together. Shane was an amazing dad and she couldn't want to see him with their newest addition.

After picking apples and walking around a bit they went back up to the front of the orchard and they got to help and learn how apple cider was made. They got to use some of their own apples to make it. The boys were so excited to make their own and be able to take it with them. They of course bought some homemade treats of doughnuts and caramel apples. After a fun filled day the boys begged Shane to stop at Mcdonald's for dinner. Shane finally agreed since it would be quick and easy.

Later that evening the boys had gotten their swim suits on because they wanted to go play in the hotel pool before it closed.

"Mom please come with us." Rogan said.

"Awe little man maybe I will come down in a bit." She smiled handing the boys each a towel. "Remember listen to you dad and be safe." She said to all three boys.

"Not feeling much better?" Shane asked.

"No not really. I think it was the Mcdonald's it's not settling well at all." She said kissing his cheek. "I am just gonna watch some TV and lay down for a bit."

"Alright but if you change your mind come down alright?" Shane said kissing her lips softly.

"I will." She said as the Shane and the boys walked out and down to the pool.

"Dad why doesn't she feel good?" Kenyon asked.

"Well buddy sometimes when moms get pregnant they feel a little sick because they are sharing their body with another person. Remember when your mom was gonna have Rogan and we talked about that?" Shane asked.

"Yeah." Kenyon nodded.

"It's kind of like that. Karen will be fine buddy she just needs to rest." Shane said.

As the boys all jumped in the pool doing cannon balls. Upstairs Karen laid in the bed flipping through the channels when she ran to the bathroom getting sick.

"Awe little one I know. Never again not a fan of the quarter pounder" she said slowly getting up and washing her face then brushing her teeth. She went to go lay back down and with in a few minutes she was sound asleep.

**Sunday – Hell in A Cell**

"This is great Karen. Thanks for inviting us." Taylor said.

Karen hadn't seen her best friend since a little after the wedding so she thought it would be nice to invite Taylor and her girlfriend Kristi to the pay per view.

"No problem I am just glad you could make it." Karen smiled as they were sitting in catering.

"This is a fancy set up." Kristi said.

"It really is." Karen smiled as the boys were sitting at the table eating their food.

"Mrs. McMahon here is your root beer float." Nick one of the runners said.

"Thank you so much Nick." Karen smiled as he nodded as Karen took a drink.

"Cravings?" Kristi chuckled.

"I know it makes no sense but the only thing that settles my stomach is a root beer float." Karen smiled.

"I still can't believe your pregnant." Taylor said.

"Me either. I think Shane was in more shock than I was." Karen said.

"Yeah well it's kind of fast you've been married like 10 minutes." Taylor stated.

"Taylor honey." Kristi said.

"Taylor do we need to talk about something?" Karen asked looking at her friend.

"Yes we do." She said.

"Boys I am just gonna go over there." Karen said pointing to the side of the room. "You stay here and finish eating."

The boys nodded as they were finishing their dinner. Karen and Taylor got up and went to talk.

"What's wrong? You know I kind of thought you would be happy for me. My dreams are coming true I am married to an amazing man and we are having baby." Karen said.

"It's not that I am not happy for you but I just don't trust Shane alright there I said it. I think it's weird you got married so fast and even more odd that you got pregnant so fast. I mean were you not on birth control?" Taylor asked.

"Last year I started taking the shots. Shane knew that. But I forgot a dose when I moved to New York because everything was just crazy with the wedding and life. I also just didn't think about it because I was married at that point and I didn't have a doctor yet. But what does that matter? I am so happy I never thought I would get here married and pregnant so maybe I did it on purpose or maybe I just wanted to let nature do what it does. But why do I need to explain myself to you? I thought you were my friend?" Karen said.

"You are my best friend but I just I don't think Shane is as happy about this baby as you seem to naively think." Taylor said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Karen we met up with you today and not once has Shane come to see how you were doing or mentioned you being pregnant." Taylor said. "I think he's just dealing with it because he really had no other choice."

"Taylor that's not fair. Shane has a huge match tonight a hell in a cell match. He's working and he doesn't need to drop everything because I am not feeling the best." Karen said. "I just don't get you I really thought as a friend you would be supportive."

"I am trying Karen I am. But Shane I am telling you he's not the guy you think he is."

"What does that even mean? I love him he loves me. He opened up his heart and his life to me. We are a family we have three amazing boys right over there he let me into their lives and I am their mom. I love every minute of it and we are adding to that family. He is my husband so I don't understand why you think he's not the guy for me or the guy I know he is." Karen said.

"He married a woman 15 years younger than him. That's not love Karen that's a mid life crisis. You should have worked it out with Roman instead of bailing on him." Taylor stated.

"That's what you think? You think he married me because he's going through a mid life crisis? WOW Taylor and bringing up Roman just Wow." Karen said shaking her head at her friend.

When Nick the runner came back over to them.

"Excuse me Mrs. McMahon, Mr. Shane McMahon would like to see you and the boys in his locker room." Nick said.

"Thank you Nick tell him we will be right there." Karen said to him. "Taylor I hope you enjoy the show." She stated as she went to make sure the boys were finished eating and went back to Shane's locker room.

"Hey did you have a good dinner?" Shane asked as the boys were hugging him.

"Yeah it was tacos I ate three of them." Rogan smiled.

"I ate four." Kenyon said.

"They were good but the dessert was the best." Declan smiled.

"Did you eat?" Karen asked Shane.

"Yeah I ate with Paul and my dad we had Nicky run out and grab us some thing. Did you enjoy your float?" Shane smiled kissing her lips.

"I did it was just what I needed. Thank you." Karen smiled kissing him again.

They boys were so excited when Shane gave them their new McMahon shirts as they put them on. Shane handed Karen hers as she put it on over her black flowing tank top.

"We look good it's true oh it's ….. bleep …. true." Kenyon said as all three boys posed.

"You all look very handsome." Karen smiled.

"Hey boys have a seat I want to talk you a minute." Shane said as Karen sat on the couch as Rogan sat on her lap and Declan and Kenyon on either side of her. Shane sat in front of them sitting in folding chair.

"Listen remember I am gonna do somethings out there that are gonna be uncomfortable to see. But I am gonna be OK alright? Remember that no matter what happens you never jump over that barricade." Shane told them. "I love you all so much."

"We love you too Dad." Declan said.

"Yeah love you Dad." Kenyon said.

"I love you too Dad." Rogan said as the boys went over to Shane and gave him a hug.

It was almost time for Karen and the boys to be ring side for the match. When out of the corner of her eyes she saw Kevin and she scoffed.

"I just want to smack him." Karen said to Paul.

"Don't let Vince hear you say that he'll put in the show." Paul laughed.

Karen giggled. "Right."

"How you feeling?" Paul asked.

"I am good. We have our first official ultrasound next week so I am excited to see this little peanut."

Paul smiled. "Well the girls wanted to tell you they hope it's a girl because they want to win in numbers."

"Noted. But I am betting it's a boy. Shane is convinced it's boy." Karen smiled.

"He's just that lucky." Paul said.

"Mom it's time to go ring side." Rogan smiled running up to Karen.

"Alright little man." Karen smiled.

As she went up to Shane and gave him a hug not wanting to let him go.

"Please be safe. I mean it McMahon!" Karen said.

"I've got this brown eyes. I am gonna be fine." He said kissing her holding her in his arms.

"You better be." She said kissing him again.

Karen and the boys took their seats ring side for the main event. Karen use to love watching these types of matches but right now she was so nervous for her husband.

"He'll be fine Mom don't worry. Dad's got this." Declan said.

"Yeah he's gonna win and make KO pay."

"Yeah he is." Rogan agreed.

As Shane's theme played through out the Little Caesars Arena. Shane did the Shane O'Mac shuffle and went past the entrance to the cell and went over to Karen and the boys. He hugged and kissed the top of the kids heads and then pulled Karen into a kiss as he rubbed her belly.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He told her as he then went and entered the cell.

"_Shane McMahon's family at ring side his wife Karen his sons Declan, Kenyon and Rogan. Here to watch this Hell in A Cell match the third one Shane will enter. This time it's personal." _Tom said on commentary.

"_I will say it's a bold move by Shane to have his beloved family here tonight ring side. But if there is one thing that motivates a man to do super human things it's his family and tonight Shane is fighting for that McMahon name." _Corey Graves added.

Before Kevin Owens could even get all the way in the cell Shane went on the attack as the bell rang and the match had started. They fought outside the cell on the ramp until Kevin ran back into the cell and Shane followed. When Kevin got the upper hand by kicking Shane into the steel of the cage. Then he got out of the ring and launched Shane into the corner of the cage making Karen cringe watching this. As the boys watched on.

"COME ON DAD!" Declan yelled.

"DAD!" Rogan yelled.

When Kevin grabbed Shane and pressed his face hard to the cell.

"TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT DADDY! TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT YOUR HUSBAND! TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT HIM!" Kevin yelled to them as he raked Shane's face across the steel.

Karen cringed even more watching this as Rogan held close to her.

Declan and Kenyon booed Kevin.

"COME ON DAD! COME ON!" They yelled.

"Kevin you're a sick animal!" Karen said hugging Rogan.

Then Kevin tossed him into the steel stairs.

"Come on Shane do it for you kids. Do it for your pregnant wife! Do it for your dad!" Kevin said as he tried to toss him into the stairs again but Shane went on the attack and started tossing punch after punch. Then Kevin once again got the upper hand as they were fighting in the ring.

As Declan was cheering for his dad and booing KO giving him the thumbs down.

"Don't boo me! I should be your role model you brat." He said.

Karen was getting more annoyed.

"Don't talk to my kids like that." Karen yelled at him. As KO looked down at them and just scoffed.

The match continued back and forth. When Shane went for the shooting star and Kevin moved out of the way and Kevin did the frog splash to Shane and went for the cover but he kicked out at two. The match went on. Then they got out the tables as Shane moved out of the way making Kevin crash into the table. "Holy Shit!" chants were heard through out the arena. Shane got out the trash can and set up and delivered a coast to coast to KO. He went for the cover and KO put his foot on the rope at 2 breaking the count. Shane then called for the doors of the cell to open and then got out the bolt cutters to cut the lock off the door. They were both now out of cell as they started to fight again. The fight went from the ramp all the way around the cage to the announcers table. KO cleared off the announcers table and head butted Shane on it. As KO then began to climb the cell as he was on the top of the cell looking down at Shane. When Shane he climbed the cell after KO. When he was almost to the top KO tossed a punch his way as Shane was hanging by one hand off the cell.

"OH Shane!" Karen said covering her eyes she was so nervous for her husband.

"He's OK Mom." Declan said. As they watched as now Shane was on the top of the cell.

They started fighting one another on top of the cell. Both got a few good shots to the another. After a few failed attempts KO finally gave Shane a power bomb on top of the cell. Then Kevin grabbed Shane and almost tossed him off the cell but Shane stopped himself.

"Don't you dare damn it!" Karen said holding her breathe. "Oh thank God." She said seeing Shane stop himself from being tossed over the edge.

Both men tossed punches to one another when KO finally decided to climb down the cell but Shane caught him as their fight continued climbing down the cell. When KO fell off the cell and into the announcers table.

Karen watched all this holding her breathe so nervous as the boys watched with wide eyes.

Shane then placed Kevin on the other announcers table and climbed the cell again. He set up for the Leap of Faith. Karen watched as he looked down at them and crossed himself doing the Holy Trinity.

"Damn it Shane." Karen said standing there watching her husband as she placed on hand on her belly and the other on Rogan's shoulder as they all watched as he jumped off the cell.

However as they were watching Shane they didn't see Sami Zayn move Owens of the table making Shane crash through the empty table.

"SHANE!" Karen yelled trying to hold it together as she felt tears in her eyes.

"DAD!" The boys yelled.

Then Sami placed KO over Shane for three count and the win.

"NO! Dang it! Not fair!" Kenyon yelled.

"YOU SUCK SAMI AND KEVIN!" Declan yelled as both were booing the two men.

"Mom is Dad OK?" Rogan asked.

"Remember what he told us he was gonna do some uncomfortable things but he was gonna be fine." Karen said hoping Shane wasn't hurt. "Declan I know that look you don't go over that barricade." She warned the oldest McMahon son.

"I wont." He growled. "But this sucks!"

"I know." Karen said her voice shaking tears in her eyes as she was staring at Shane laying there after that massive fall. As the medical team was putting him in a neck brace.

Sami walked by with a look of shock on his face as the boys booed him.

Then Kevin was starting to come too and stood near them.

"You suck Owens." Declan said.

"Shut up. I did what I had to do brat! See what I did to your precious Dad and your husband!" Kevin said looking right at Karen.

She looked at him and with out even thinking smacked him across the face. "You selfish asshole."

"OOOO MOM!" Declan said.

"MOM THAT WAS AWESOME!" Kenyon said.

"Mom you slapped him." Rogan giggled.

When a couple refs came over to help Kevin to the back. Shane was taken back stage on the stretcher but as he went up to the ramp he slowly gave the crowd a thumbs up.

By the time Karen and the boys made their way back stage Shane was already in the trainers room. When Vince came up to them doing the Vince McMahon strut like he does to the ring.

"Grandpa did you see that Mom smacked Kevin!" Declan smiled.

"Yeah it was awesome!" Kenyon agreed.

"I saw it and I got it all on camera." Vince grinned.

"Oh Vince I am so sorry. I didn't mean to I just I don't know what came over me. I hope that doesn't ruin the show or the story or something." Karen rambled embarrassed because this was out of character for her to slap another person.

"No it was good shit. Great TV. I loved it! Kevin not so much. You my dear are a true McMahon." He smiled kissing her cheek.

Karen smiled at her father in law. "Thank you. But is Shane OK can we go see him?"

"Yeah he's fine. Just wanted to get him checked out. You can go in and see him the boys can wait with me for a few before I send the in." Vince said.

"Thanks." Karen said as she went into the trainers room and saw Shane.

He was sitting shirtless hunched over on the medical table icing his neck. When he saw his beautiful wife walk in he cracked a smile.

"Hey Brown Eyes. Hell of a show." He said.

"Not funny McMahon. You scared the hell out of me." She said walking to him as he wrapped his free arm around her.

"Hey it's what I do jump off really tall things to impress my wife." He smiled kissing her. "So I heard you slapped Kevin?"

"Yeah not my finest moment." Karen said. "I just he was talking shit to you and the kids and I just snapped I know it's scripted and I shouldn't have let it get to me. But after you fell on to the empty table and he called Declan a brat I couldn't take it. Sorry."

"Oh don't be sorry brown eyes that was awesome!" Shane smiled kissing her again. "I love you so much Karen."

"I love you too Shane even when you jump off stuff." She said kissing him again.

When they boys ran into see if their Dad was alright.

"You OK Dad?" Rogan asked.

"Just fine boys. I told you I was gonna be fine!" He smiled hugging his boys.

"That was awesome but next time when you give him the jabs you have to keep your arms up like this." Declan said showing him. "So that way he doesn't get in a good face shot."

"My biggest supports and my biggest critics." Shane smiled.

"Dad Mom totally smacked Kevin across the face it was so cool." Kenyon smiled.

"I heard I can't believe I missed it." Shane smiled as he winked at Karen.

After Shane was given the all clear they headed back to the hotel and the boys finally calmed down enough to fall sleep. Shane crashed soon after as Karen was laying their staring at her amazing husband. So thankful that he was safe and wasn't injured. She loved him so much and she was so happy that he had chosen her to be his wife and they were having a baby together. Life was dare she say perfect.

* * *

_**Thank you Blaze, espeon44, Jenna, Jessica619, jjd022980 and Wolfgirl2013 for you comments and reviews. They truly mean the world to me. They inspire me to keep writing and sharing my work so they you. Please always feel welcome to comment/review or send me a message about the story. I love talking with you all about your thoughts and ideas. **_

_**Thank you to everyone who has followed and who reads this story. You are all amazing beautiful people! **_

_**Please remember that I do my best when editing but more often than not I tend to miss things. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**This Chapter deals with a sensitive topic so I just wanted to give a trigger warning. **

* * *

**A week later. **

Karen was sitting on the ultrasound table waiting for the technician to come in.

"I am so excited to see this little peanut." She smiled looking over at Shane. "I am glad you got to clear your schedule so you could be here."

"Me too! I wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled. "So are you headed back to work this afternoon too?"

"Yes. I said I only needed the morning off. So Melissa is covering the class until after lunch." She smiled as

"So I get a lunch date with my sexy wife." Shane smiled.

"Yes you do! Oh did the boys tell you they want to be Ninja Turtles for Halloween?" Karen smiled.

"They did. Just sucks that Halloween is on a Tuesday this year and it's Marissa's day with them."

"Yeah they asked if they could trick or treat around our house. But I said they had to talk to you and Marissa. I told them I could take them but reminded them that you would be on the road."

They talked a little bit more when the technician finally came in.

"Hi Karen McMahon?" She asked.

"Yes that's me." Karen smiled.

"HI. My name is Emily. So it says you're here for ultrasound." Emily said getting things set up and motioning or Karen to lay back on the bed.

"Yes." Karen smiled as she laid back and pulled up her shirt. The technician put that paper blanket down at her pant line. "We get to see our baby."

"Let's just take a look then shall we." She said getting out the gel. "This may feel a little cold." She said as she put the gel on Karen's belly as she started the ultrasound.

Karen propped one hand behind her head to get more comfortable as she watched the screen as she felt the ultrasound wand go across her abdomen. Shane was by her side as he held her other hand and watched the screen.

She took several images but didn't say much for a few moments.

"How far along did you say you were?" She asked.

Karen glanced up at Shane as they looked at the technician.

"I am about 11 weeks and 4 days. So almost 12 weeks." Karen said.

She didn't say anything she just nodded her head. As she continued tapping a few keys on the machine as she moved the wand around and then stopped.

"Is there something wrong?" Karen asked nervously as it seemed the mood in the room changed.

"I am just gonna go get the doctor so she can take a look. I will be right back." She said leaving the room.

"Shane?" Karen said nervously trying to worry to much.

"I am sure everything is fine Brown eyes." He said kissing her as he held her hand tightly in his.

Several minutes went by when the Doctor came in with Emily the technician.

"Hello again Mr. and Mrs. McMahon." Doctor Jones said.

"Hello." Karen and Shane both said.

She sat down and started the ultrasound again the doctor had a somber look on her face as she watched the screen.

"Is there something wrong?" Karen asked her voice shaking.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked again after is seemed they didn't hear or answer his wife.

"Why don't we go talk in the examine room." She stated. As she handed Karen a towel to clean her belly and had her sit up.

Karen was trying to hold it together as she held Shane's hands tightly.

"Can you tell us what's going on now please?" Shane asked as he looked at the doctor and then at his wife.

The doctor let out a small sign.

"I am so sorry but I'm afraid we can't find a fetal heart beat. Karen you've had what we call a missed miscarriage." She stated.

In that moment her world came crashing in around her. Karen couldn't form words she just started crying leaning on to Shane.

"What … what does that mean?" Shane choked out wrapping his arms around Karen.

"I am sorry you've lost the baby. It appears the baby stopped developing around 8 weeks or so." Dr. Jones said.

"I don't understand. I didn't have any cramping or anything?" Karen choked out trying to catch her breathe as it felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest.

"A missed or silent miscarriage is where the baby has passed and not developed but there have not been any physical signs that there is anything wrong." Dr. Jones explained.

"No!" Karen cried as she buried her head into Shane's chest.

"Are you sure? I mean there is no chance ..." Shane started to ask.

"I am sorry. But with no fetal heart beat or movement. I am afraid the baby has passed." She said to them.

She didn't say anything for a few moments as Karen just cried into Shane's chest as he held her close to him as he rubbed her back. This was a nightmare one that they couldn't wake from.

"I am so sorry for your loss. But I do need to talk about what happens next." She said.

"Wh .. .what do you mean?" Karen asked looking up at the doctor.

"There are three options you can wait to see if you fully miscarry naturally, there is a medication that you can take that will speed up the natural process or you can do the surgical option." She stated.

"What is the safest option for my wife?" Shane asked.

"All three are safe. I would just like to monitor her tho. I know this wont be easy." Doctor Jones said. "I will give you time to discuss it. Feel free to use my office."

After a few minutes of being alone in the ultrasound room. Shane helped Karen to the room down the hall. Karen felt weak in the knees she didn't know how this could have happened she blamed her self and felt like a failure. She should have known better than to think her dreams would come true.

"Shane I am sorry." Karen finally said breaking the silence still in tears. "I failed you and I lost our baby."

"Listen sweet heart." Shane said putting his hand on her face. "You did not fail me. Remember the doctor said that these things happen it was no ones fault. They don't know why they happen they just do. Please don't blame yourself." He said holding her close to him.

The next two weeks were the most difficult and devastating of Karen and Shane's life. For Karen it took a toll on her both physically and emotionally. For Shane it was emotional and heart breaking. He felt helpless to help his wife he never left her side as they started to grieve their loss.

**November 2017 **

It was the week before Survivor Series and Shane begged Karen to come with him to South Carolina. Over the last month she started to close herself off. She never wanted to get out of bed she felt like she failed Shane and it was her fault they lost their baby. No matter what people would tell her she felt alone. But after much convincing from Shane and her sister in law Stephanie she decided she need to get out of New York. So she went with them. She was backstage at Smackdown hanging in Shane's office she didn't want to see or talk to anyone really. Karen tried to keep it together she did her hair and make up for the first time in a few weeks and she was wearing a cute pair of jeans a black tank top and a gray cardigan sweater over it with a pair of cute black heel boots.

Karen rolled her eyes when she heard her phone buzzing and saw that it was Taylor. She didn't want to answer it but did any way.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey girl. How are you doing today?" Taylor asked her friend.

"The same I guess." She said.

"Karen. You know I am truly sorry for all you are going through." Taylor told her.

"Are you Taylor? Because the last time we talked you basically said this could be a blessing in disguise. Who the hell says that to someone who went through the hell I just did losing a baby?" Karen asked trying not to cry.

"I was trying to help you see that things happen for a reason. Maybe I didn't use the best choice of words. I am sorry I never meant to make you more upset. I know this isn't easy."

"Damn right this isn't easy Taylor. I failed my husband and lost our baby. I couldn't give him the one thing I know we both wanted. I am the one who has to deal with it the guilt that is eating me up inside."

"You didn't fail him. This wasn't your fault. Things happen that you can't control. How has Shane been with all this?" Taylor asked.

"Do you care? I mean you were the one who said he didn't want this baby any way." Karen scoffed.

"Karen you know that is not exactly what I meant." She said.

"That is what you said and Taylor you've never bee one to not say exactly what you mean. But as if you care he is doing as well as to be expected I guess. You know he took two weeks off of work to be with me during the most difficult time of our lives. He never left my side he held me close to him and was just there for me." Karen said.

"I know but then he went back to work and you didn't." Taylor said.

Karen rolled her eyes. "Yes he did go back to work. Survivor series was coming up and he had to start the Raw under siege story line. Look it doesn't matter because he stayed by my side for two weeks Taylor. But I told you why I didn't and just couldn't go back. The school was nice enough to understand and get another teacher to take my place. I just need time."

"I don't want you to get depressed. Are you coming home for Thanksgiving?" She asked.

"No we're not. We are going to Connecticut to be with the McMahon's for Thanksgiving."

"What about your mom and Ben?"

"They are going Ben's new girlfriends for the day." She said.

Shane was talking and getting ready for the show tonight. While in the locker room Roman and Dean were getting ready for the show.

"Roman are you gonna go talk to her? I don't get you man you've avoided her for months and now she's going through some serious shit." Dean said to the big dog.

"I can try. I mean she might not wanna talk. I had to make a choice bro it's to hard to see her with Shane and act like nothing happened with us. I still care about her so I had to just back off for awhile and get some of my own personal shit together." Roman admitted to his friend.

"Uce I get that. But will you at least try and come talk to her with me? I mean she didn't say much to me either when I stopped in New York to see her." Dean told him.

"Yeah I we can let's go." Roman said.

As Dean and Roman headed to Shane's office to see Karen. They knocked on the door and slowly came in seeing Karen on the phone.

"Taylor I gotta go." Karen said hanging up the phone seeing Roman and Dean.

"Hey baby girl." Roman said coming into the room.

"Hi Roman. Hey Dean." She said.

Both Roman and Dean could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Been a little while huh?" Roman said softly.

"Yeah it has. Are you feeling any better from when you were sick?" She asked.

"I am fine Karen thanks. But I am more worried about you." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

At first Karen wasn't sure how to feel about this since it seemed Roman had ignored her over these last several months but he was there now and so was Dean. As she felt his arms around her she hugged him back. As she was trying not to cry she pulled away and hugged Dean.

"We're here for you babe." Dean said hugging his friend.

"Thanks and I never did say thank you for coming to see me and the flowers." She said to Dean as they all sat on the couch.

"You're welcome babe any time." He smiled.

"So are you two ready to invade Smackdown?" She said wanting to change the subject at it was just painful.

"Hell yeah we are!" Dean said.

"Oh we've got this baby girl." Roman said.

"Good. I mean I like the New Day of course but you know The Shield. Can't bet against my Shield boys." Karen said wanting to smile but just couldn't bring herself to do that.

"We are gonna get that win. You hungry?" He asked her.

"No not really thanks tho. But you guys should go get something." She said.

"Come on babe let's get some grub no ifs ands or butts." Dean stated standing up and taking her hand.

"Dean it's fine I am just not hungry but you go ahead. I am sure I'll see you before the show."

"Karen you've gotta eat something please?" Roman asked.

She hesitated at first as Dean pulled her up and before she knew it they were on their way to catering. Roman and Dean grabbed some food at they were sitting down at the table they guys were eating just making small talk. Karen felt like she was in a daze not really listening to anything they were saying just going through the motions.

"Here eat a chip!" Dean said shoving a chip in Karen's face bring her out of the haze.

"What?" Karen said noticing the chip.

"Eat the potato chips they're really good." He told her as she forced herself to eat a few of the chips off his plate.

"See told ya good." He said with a mouth full chips.

"Alright Roman. Baby Rigo picture time!" Nia said sitting down at the table with them. "I want to see all the photos from his first Birthday." She said.

"I just..." He said glancing at Karen.

"Come on I know you have them on your phone so let me see them." She demanded.

Roman hesitated but got out his phone and started showing her photos of Rigo's first birthday party.

"Oh goss he's a mess." Nia smiled at the photo of Rigo with cake all over his face and then went to the next one which was of Rigo with Roman next to his high chair with cake all over him too. "Awe so much fun."

"Excuse me." Karen said as she got up and headed back to the office.

"Damn it." Roman growled shaking his head at Dean.

"I'll go." Dean said going after Karen.

"Karen wait up."

"Dean I'm fine you can go back and finish eating."

"Want to talk?"

"No I don't but thanks." She said.

"Want to go out and get drunk?" He asked.

Karen couldn't help but giggle a little.

"As tempting at that sounds there is a show in like an hour."

"Well damn it." He said.

"Hey Brown eyes so sorry the production meeting ran long." Shane said coming up to them and kissing her softly.

"It's OK. I understand." She told him.

"Hey Ambrose welcome back to Smackdown." Shane said shaking his hand.

"Yeah well just remember pay backs are a bitch." He teased. "Karen we can talk later if you want." He said giving her a hug and then heading back to catering.

"Everything alright?" Shane asked.

"Yeah I just was sitting in catering but it got to much so he was just making sure I was alright." Karen told him.

"I had the runner go get us some dinner. What do you say brown eyes dinner for two in my office?" He asked.

"Yeah that sounds good." She said as he grabbed her hand and they went back to his office and enjoyed a nice quiet meal together.

Toward the end of the show Karen made her way out towards the gorilla position and production area to watch the end of the show.

"HI Karen." Paul said giving her a hug. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright Paul thanks." She said as Vince came over to hug his daughter in law.

"So glad you decided to come join us at Smackdown live tonight."

"Thank you. Me too just nice to get out of New York for bit." Karen said as they were watching the last segment of the show when

The Shields Music hit and they came down to confront the New Day. Sami and Kevin ditched the New Day. Leaving them to the Shield. As they attacked and started fighting in the ring. When the Uso's came to the ring to help out the New Day. Sheamus and Cesaro from Raw came to take them out. Then Shane came running down to the ring with the rest of the Smackdown live roster fighting the members of Team Raw. Braun Strowman came to the ring and started clearing out Team Smackdown. When Shane pushed the back of Braun.

"That was dumb Shane." Karen said watching her husband on the screen.

He got a few good punches before Braun laid him out. The Shield picked Shane up Dean and Seth on either side of him holding him down Roman behind him. Kurt Angle got into his face.

"You think this is bad Shane! Wait Wait until Sunday." Kurt said when he then gave the thumbs down. Dean and Seth started attacking him. The Shield then gave Shane the triple power bomb in the middle of the ring. Kurt then gave him an ankle slam. Team Raw stood tall as the show went off the air.

"That was awesome." Paul said at The Shield came back stage.

"We've still got it." Seth said cocky.

"Was there every any doubt." Roman smiled glancing over Karen's way.

"We dominate everybody." Dean said.

"Even the commissioner of Smackdown live." Karen said coming up to them.

"Yeah about that well umm he started it." Dean winked at Karen.

"I know. Let's just hope you didn't hurt him well to bad." She said trying to joke around but it still felt empty in her heart.

"Baby girl listen about earlier … I am sorry .. for .." Roman began to say to Karen. When she glanced over and saw Shane being helped to the back by a couple referees.

"Roman you have nothing to be sorry for now please excuse me I need to go check on Shane." She said.

"Uce you're talking to her again that is a step in the right direction." Dean told him. "Getting your personal shit together well that's not a bad idea either."

"Are you alright?" Karen asked Shane as she went into the trainers room.

"Yeah that power bomb wasn't to bad but damn Seth's knees to the ribs kind of did me in and who the hell knew Angle could still do the ankle slam so well." Shane said.

"Want me to go tell Charla? She'll beat Seth's ass?" Karen said.

"Nah I don't want him injured for Sunday." Shane said.

After Shane was given the all clear and finished a few other things they headed back to their hotel room.

Karen was getting some comfortable clothes out of her suit case not saying much. Shane looked at his wife he just walked over to her and pulled her into him. She slowly wrapped her arms around him hugging him back.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you to." He said as they were still embraced in the hug.

"I am so sorry." She said.

"I am sorry too."

"Shane you have nothing to be sorry for at all. I just don't know where to go from here I feel empty and guilty like this is all my fault. I know I shut you out and I am sorry. I just don't know what to say." She admitted looking up into his eyes.

"You are not alone brown eyes. You have nothing to feel guilty for this wasn't your fault. We will get through this together." He told her kissing her forehead.

"As long as we have each other."

"Always."

"Shane … Make love to me please." She said leaning up to kiss him.

A smirk came across his face as he kissed her passionately and carried her over to the bed. As they started making out they began to strip off their clothes. Shane staring at her beauty taking it all in. Karen tracing her hand over his abs as his hands roamed her body. He got on top of her and kissed her lips as he entered her she arched her back and let out a moan of pleasure. As he started thrusting into her at a slow and steady pace.

"Shane!" She moaned moving her hips with his as he grabbed her hands in his and pinned them about her head.

"You feel so damn good baby!" Shane growled. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he filled her up.

"Fastest! Oh Yes!" She moaned her breathing getting heavy as Shane started going faster and harder. Their bodies were one with each other. Soon they both glistened with sweat.

"Uhhh." Shane panted.

"Right there baby oh fuck!" She blurted out.

Making Shane smirk at her words. "You like that huh sweet heart?"

"Yes Shane mmm I …. I'm gonna come!" She moaned out feeling so close.

"Come for me!" Shane demanded as leaned down and sucked on her collar bone and that was all it took to bring her over the edge.

"SHANE!" She panted out.

A couple thrusts later Shane reached the edge as well. He looked down at his beautiful wife and kissed her.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She said.

Shane laid next to her and tried to pull her close as she sat up and wrapped the sheet around her.

"Karen?" He asked.

"I am just gonna go shower." She said as she went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Shane laid their as he heard the shower when all these thoughts of the last month flooded his head. It had been the worst time of their lives. Karen stood in the shower the hot water raining down on her when she broke down and cried.

* * *

_**Thank you jjd022980, Jessica619, espeon44, Jenna, Blaze and Wolfgirl2013 **__**for you comments and reviews. They truly mean the world to me.**_

_**Please always feel welcome to comment/review or send me a message about the story. **__**All I asked is that you be kind to me and be kind to one another! **_

_**Thank you to everyone who has followed and who reads this story. You are all amazing beautiful people! **_

_**Please remember that I do my best when editing but more often than not I tend to miss things. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**January 2018**

Karen was staring at herself in the mirror. She had just finished her hair and make up for the evening. Today was Shane's birthday and she had gotten them reservations at his favorite Italian Restaurant.

The last several months had been difficult every time she would take a few steps forward it seemed she would take a few step back. Shane had been amazing husband he would reassure her and just be there for her. She would do the same for him. They had their good days and their bad days. They even had their first real marriage fight and it was over the smallest thing. Well in Shane's eyes it was a small thing he had went to Flight Club in New York City and spent almost $900 on 4 pairs of sneakers. To say Karen was mad was an under statement. She couldn't believe he would spend that kind of money with out talking to her first and on shoe's none the less. Shane explained to her that they were Jordan ones which was his shoe of choice and they weren't cheap. But after a few days she calmed down and realized it wasn't the fact they he had gotten the shoes at all it was she felt like he was back to his normal self while she was still grieving their loss. That hit Shane hard because that wasn't the case he was still grieving in his own way as well. They stayed up all night talking and being open and honest with each other about how they had been feeling over the last few months.

As she stood there looking at herself in the mirror wearing a black cold-shoulder keyhole long dress that had a slit up the right leg. She was finally starting to feel normal like herself again. Karen finished getting ready as she noticed the time and the car would soon be there to pick them up. Shane had gotten home from the office a little while ago while he was finishing getting ready so Karen went down stairs and text Dean.

"How are you today any pain?" She sent.

Karen wasn't to happy with her best friend either. He didn't tell her how much pain he had been dealing with last fall when it came to his elbow. She knew it was swore but no one really knew the extent of it until right after Thanksgiving when he was in so much pain he couldn't sleep or even bend his elbow. Dean under went surgery right before Christmas. Karen spent a few days with him in Birmingham then made sure he got settled in Vegas and had his Mom come out and stay with him.

"You really texting a one arm man?" Dean sent back with an emoji of the tongue stinking out.

"Clearly you can text just fine. Pain level 1 to 10!" She sent.

"6." He sent.

"Did you try to move it today?" She sent.

"Shut up."

"I will take that as a yes. You are suppose to be resting. So REST! I will call you tomorrow." She sent.

"You are not the boss of me!" He sent back.

"Yes I am! Just ask your mother." She sent.

"You suck you know that. You are my nagging wife but I don't get to see you naked." He sent.

Karen laughed at his comments. It's true she had been nagging him a lot lately but it was for his own good. She only wanted him to be healthy again.

"Maybe we should get you a wife then." Karen sent.

"Nah to much trouble you being my best friend is bad enough lol."

"I will call you tomorrow. REST!" She sent.

When Shane came into the living room.

"Wow you look amazing Brown Eyes." He said kissing her lips softly.

"You aren't looking to bad your self McMahon." She smiled playing with his tie.

"You know we could stay in tonight and you can give me my birthday present now." He smiled kissing her again and his hand cupped her butt.

"If I remember correctly I gave you that present this morning!" She smiled.

"That you did sweet heart. It was the perfect way to start the day." Shane grinned ear to ear remembering their romantic morning together. "You are getting really good at riding me." He stated.

"Shane Brandon! Oh My God." She laughed her face turning red. "Wait are you saying I was bad at first?"

Shane chuckled as he grabbed his wallet and phone.

"No I didn't say that I am just saying you are getting more adventurous and I am loving it." He smiled kissing her.

"Let's just go to dinner." She smiled shaking her head kissing him back.

When they got the restaurant they were taken to a nice little table for two. Shane had ordered a bottle of wine as they were looking at the menu.

"I never did thank you for sending the doughnuts to the office today." Shane said looking over his menu at his gorgeous wife.

"You're welcome did the guys enjoy them?" Karen asked wife a smile.

"They did and the singing dancing bear really?" He chuckled.

"Hey that was all Stephanie." Karen smiled.

Shane chuckled he loved his wife's smile he had missed her laugh it was nice that things were getting back to so called normal. They ordered their food as Shane reached his hand over and held Karen's in his as he rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"I love you Karen. I know these last few months haven't been easy but I just want you to know that you will always have my heart and I am the luckiest man in the world to call you my wife." He told her.

"Shane I love you too. You have my heart no one has ever made me feel the way you do. I am so blessed to call you my husband and you opened up your life to me. So Happy Birthday my dear husband." She smiled. "I love you now and always."

Shane leaned over and kissed her lips softly.

As they enjoyed their dinner they talked about this coming Saturday which was Rogan's 7th birthday and the same day as his party.

"You know I think it's kind of cool that you and Rogan have the same birthday month well I guess I should say birthday week." Karen said taking a bite of her pasta.

"It really is cool. I kind of thought that we would have the same birthday. I was convinced Marissa was gonna go into labor and we'd have the same birthday. But I guess Rogan wanted a special day on his own." Shane said.

"He does deserve a day all on his own." Karen said with a half smile taking a drink of her wine.

"I am an idiot." Shane said to himself as he looked at his wife. "Brown eyes I'm sorry I didn't ..." He began to say.

"Shane you have nothing to be sorry for. I know you have a past with Marissa you have three kids with her you have memories. it's OK to share them with me if you want to." Karen told him. "But speaking of birthdays Declan's is next month. I swear January, February, March you couldn't make it easy could you?"

Shane chuckled.

"But I thought we could get him Knicks tickets and take him to the game. Maybe he can bring a friend or something."

"That sounds like a great idea. I know he would love that." Shane smiled.

"Good." She smiled. "But today isn't really about their birthdays it's about yours. I had no idea what to get you because you can be the hardest person to shop for. So how about I will let you got to Flight club to get shoes. I promise not to yell for how much you spend this time. Just don't show me the receipt."

Shane laughed. "Sounds like a deal. Is that my only present?"

"You will just have to wait until we get home for the rest." She teased.

**Later that night. **

"Damn girl. I am getting to old for this." Shane joked catching his breath both their bodies glistening with sweat.

As they laid their next to one another on their now messy bed.

"So that means no round two?" She smiled running her fingers from his abs up to his chest.

"Hey I didn't say that. I am just gonna need a few or well 10 maybe 15 minutes." He laughed kissing her softly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. She laid her head on his chest and she could hear his heart beating.

"Happy Birthday Lover." She said kissing his chest softly.

"Thank you sweet heart. It was a hell of a birthday." He grinned.

Karen giggled as she laid there thinking. Shane looked down at his wife and could see she was thinking about something he knew that look on her face.

"Penny for those thoughts?" He asked.

"Shane I think I want to start trying again." She said softly her finger making designs on his chest.

"You want to try and get pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes. I would like to have a baby. I talked with Dr. Jones and she said we could start trying whenever we are ready."

It was silent a few moments.

"Do you … do you not want to?" She asked looking up at her husband.

"I didn't say that. I just haven't thought about it. But honestly Karen maybe it's a little to soon. We're just getting back to being us again." He said.

"I guess it maybe to soon. It was just something I've been thinking about. I can call Dr. Jones' office in the morning and schedule an appointment to get back on birth control." She said softly as she felt Shane's lips kiss the side of her head. She laid there and watched as he drifted off to sleep.

**Several Days Later Saturday. **

They were all at Bounce N Play for Rogan's 8th birthday. Karen and Stephanie were off watching the kids playing on one of the bouncing things.

"How are you doing? I feel like we haven't been able to talk or see each other since New Years." Stephanie said.

"I am doing better thank you. I know things have just been so busy. It's royal rumble season and soon Mania." Karen said.

"Yes which just means no time for anything." Stephanie joked. "So I have to ask Shane told me that you aren't going back to work? I mean teaching?"

"Yeah. I worked a few days after Christmas break to get back into it. I was actually offered a job teaching 1st grade for the rest of the year but Shane and I talked about it. He didn't seem thrilled with me being full time. He made a good point if I did go back full time I wouldn't be able to travel with when ever I wanted. So I said I would take the rest of this school year off. We'll see about next year." Karen said looking over at the kids as Rogan was having so much fun with his friends and cousins.

"Are you happy with that choice?" Stephanie asked her sister in law.

"I am. It's nice to take some time off and just be home. It will be nice to just travel with him and not worry about work. But I told him I will help with the charities or anything you or anyone in the family needs." Karen told her.

"It's funny you say that. I was actually talking to Shane and my dad that I would love your help with Connors Cure and few others. Especially during Mania week." Stephanie said.

"Yeah just let me know what I can do." Karen smiled.

When Rogan, Murphy and a couple of his friends ran over to Karen and Stephanie.

"Mom this is the best party ever!" Rogan smiled.

"Best party ever." Karen smiled.

"We are gonna play over here on that big bounce house! Come with us!" Rogan said grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the big bounce house with the slide. While Vaughn was dragging Stephanie.

Marissa was over in the party area making sure every thing was set up with the food and drinks as she rolled her eyes seeing Karen with Rogan.

"You had to bring the little woman?" Marissa scoffed at Shane.

"I told you don't call her that. Also she is my wife so yes you wanted to do the party together so we could both see him on his birthday." Shane said as he counted out the batman cups.

"You're right sorry. I don't want to fight with you not today. It's still just weird that you remarried and to someone so young and just doe eyed for you. But that must explain it."

"What?" Shane asked.

"Oh Shane come on the way she looks at you she is so doe eye and naive. She'll do anything to make you happy. But I am sorry for the pain you both went through no woman should ever have to go through what she did." Marissa said.

"It was tough for awhile but we are finally getting back on track. I know Karen appreciated the card you sent her." Shane said.

"Like I said no woman should ever have to suffer the way she did. So I am trying to be the bigger person here." She said. "But I have to ask are you gonna have more kids? We were done Shane three boys we agreed so color me a bit surprised when Rogan tells me he is gonna be a big brother."

"I was surprised too. But sadly it seemed nature had other plans. I just I don't know about more kids." Shane said as he glanced over as saw Karen smiling playing a few of the games with Murphy, Aurora, Declan and Kenyon.

A little while later all the kids were sitting at the batman decorated tables enjoying their pizza. Shane was standing next to Karen as he was eating his slice of pizza.

"He's such a happy kid." Karen smiled. "His smile is just like yours."

"You think so?" Shane asked looking over at Rogan.

"Oh yes. So much like you. Declan has your stern face. You both get that serious look on your face. Kenyon he has your eyes for sure." Karen said.

"You've really noticed all that?" Shane asked his wife.

"Of course I have. They are amazing kids and I am lucky to have them in my life." She smiled but as much as she loved those three boys there was a part of her that wanted to have a child of her own with Shane.

Soon Shane and Marissa brought out the batman cake as everyone sang Happy Birthday to Rogan. He blew out his candles and made a wish.

"What did you wish for?" Marissa asked.

"Mom I can't tell you that because then it wont come true." Rogan smiled.

"Will you tell me? You can whisper it to me." Shane asked his youngest son.

"Dad I can't tell you either because I want it to come true." He said shaking his head at his dad.

After they enjoyed some cake they all took several family pictures as the party was coming to an end as Rogan was saying good bye to his little friends. Karen was helping clean up the party area when Declan and Kenyon ran in.

"Mom?" Declan asked.

"Yeah Mr. Man?" Karen asked as smiled knowing that look on his face because it was the same look Shane got when he wanted something.

"Can me and Kenyon stay at you and dads tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah please Mom. Rogan is having like 3 of this friends stay over and we don't want them to bug us." Kenyon added.

"It's totally fine with me just make sure it's ok with your Dad and mom first." Karen smiled as the boys both said yes as they ran to go talk to Marissa.

**Later that night.**

Declan was laying on the couch as Kenyon was sitting in his bean bag chair as they were watching The Sandlot. Karen's choice she said it was a classic all boys had to watch. She was sitting on the other end of the couch looking on Instagram. He heart melted when she saw pictures of Birdie Brie and Daniel's baby. Then she saw a picture of a pregnant Maryse. Karen liked both photos then went to Facebook. But it seemed her time line was flooded with her friends kids and a few of them expecting baby number two or three. She sat there thinking to herself that she she did really want to have a baby of her own. She looked over at Declan and Kenyon and loved them so much. Then she thought maybe Shane was right was it to soon to start trying for another baby. Did he want another baby? Could she really go through another loss. All these thoughts flooded her head. When Shane came in from the kitchen. He handed the boys their popcorn as he sat next to Karen as wrapped his arms around her.

"Dad are we going to Raw 25 next week?" Declan asked eating his popcorn.

"Yeah are we?" Kenyon asked too.

"Of course it's in New York so I don't see why not." Shane smiled glancing at Karen as she was looked at her phone then put it on the stand next to the couch.

"Everything alright brown eyes?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. Just been a long day. Oh I love this part. You're killing me smalls." Karen said right before the TV did.

Both boys laughed at their step mom.

"That's awesome. You know this movie." Kenyon smiled.

"It's a classic." Karen smiled at them.

Shane smiled at his wife.

"I love you." He said kissing her lips softly.

"I love you too." She said kissing him back.

* * *

**_Thank you Kinley Orton-McMchon , jjd022980 , Jenna, espeon44,jessica619 and wolfgirl2013 for you lovely comments and reviews._**

**_Thank you to those who continue to support my writing and take the time to follow/read the story. From the bottom of my heart thank you._**

**_Please forgive any mistakes you may find. I do my best when editing but I often miss things. So sorry for any mistakes you may find._**


	18. Chapter 18

**March 2018 **

"Now I've had numerous conversations including one today with Smackdown's general manager Daniel Bryan. Who I'm pleased to say will be returning to Smackdown Live next week. I also told Daniel that's he's going it alone. Because effective immediately after tonight's show I am taking an indefinite leave of absents as Smackdown lives commissioner. But before I do. I am here to make one specific and special match up. And based on, leading up to and what I saw at FastLane based on the commentary I heard tonight from these two individuals. It will be Kevin Owens taking on Sami Zayn at Wrestlemania." Shane stated as he stood in the middle of the ring.

Karen was watching the show backstage. The last few months had been a little crazy for the McMahon's after the Royal Rumble things picked up on the road to Wrestlemania. Also Declan and Kenyon started their winter sports schedule. For Valentines Day Karen made them a nice romantic dinner at home just the two of them. Shane surprised her with a trip to Antigua but they wouldn't be able to go until March. So that was their plan leaving after the show tonight to head on vacation. Karen felt bad because she knew how much the boys wanted to go with them. Karen explained to Shane that she didn't mind as it had been awhile since they had went on a family vacation. But Shane said they would take them on another trip during the Summer.

Kevin and Sami were now getting into the ring as Karen watched the monitor still annoyed that this seemed to the story line that wouldn't end.

"You know what Shane? You are just doing this because it made you sooo happy to hear these people cheering like crazy because Kevin Owen's and I were beating the hell out of each other at FastLane. Well you know what? If you are gonna base all your decisions on what these people think. Then thank God you are leaving." Sami said as he was standing on one side of Shane and Kevin was on the other.

Shane stood there at the crowd reacted to what Sami had said

"You guys still baffle me. I just gave you the opportunity to face each other. Which many people don't get on the grandest stage of them all Wrestlemania." Shane said standing there.

"Yeah we appreciate that Shane. And we think you will appreciate this too." Kevin said as Shane turned his attention to him Sami had attacked him from behind.

Kevin and Sami had cornered him in the corner of the ring and were kicking him. When Shane fought back taking Kevin out at the knees and was fight back against both men. But the two on one attack was becoming to much for him. As the assault continued Karen watched on getting more annoyed her heart ached and she cringed at every hit and every kick they tossed his way. After a pop up power bomb officials went down to the ring and Kevin and Sami took them out as well.

They were now fighting outside the ring when Sami grabbed a chair and yelled for Kevin to bring Shane over to him. Sami put Shane's head into the chair then they tossed him and the chair into the barricade.

"OH GOD!" Karen said going over to Hunter and Vince. "What the hell?"

As she watched as Kevin and Sami started dragging Shane backstage.

"You want to leave?" Kevin said dragging one of Shane's arms.

"Let's help him leave." Sami said dragging his other arm.

Once they got him back Kevin looked over at Sami as they looked down at Shane who was in pain.

"One more thing before you leave." Kevin said. "Get him up."

"Come here Shane O' come on." Sami said doing what Kevin asked and getting him up off the ground.

They gave him one more pop up power bomb off some backstage equipment. Shane laid there groaning in pain.

"Those sick bastards." Karen growled. "This is insane."

"Go to him." Vince said to Karen.

She didn't need to be told twice as she rushed up to Shane. Kevin and Sami were just standing there as Shane was in pain.

"Get away from him you sick son of a bitch." Karen growled pushing Kevin Owens who didn't budge because he was bigger than she was.

"Awe look Shane you're little wife is here. To late the damage is already done. So what are you gonna do slap me again?" Kevin chuckled.

"No I am gonna make sure you never step foot in a WWE Ring again." She growled now focusing her attention on her husband. "Shane just breathe."

Kevin just scoffed as the camera man walked away and Vince was walking up to them.

"Vince you really need to control your daughter in law." Kevin said.

"She's a McMahon there is no controlling a McMahon. Besides it's good TV she's passionate." Vince said.

"Shane are you OK?" Karen asked as he was slowly sitting up.

"Yeah." He choked out. "How much of that was on TV?" He whispered still trying to catch his breathe as he was slowly standing up.

"We went to commercial before Karen got to you. But we may upload it later." Vince said.

"Dad." Shane said as Karen and now Hunter were helping him up.

"Just an idea. It's nice to have a daughter in law not scared to push a super star twice her size." Vince smiled.

"Well he's a stupid ape who needs to know his place around here. Picking a fight with a McMahon is not the best idea." Karen stated as Vince grinned. "Shane you really should get checked out before we head to the airport."

Shane nodded as he kissed his wife. After the doctor gave him the all clear they headed to the airport and were off on their much needed romantic vacation to Antigua.

**A little over a week later. **

Antigua was amazing the water was crisp and blue. Shane booked their stay at a beautiful resort. Their suite over looked the ocean with a private access from the room to the sandy beach. So far their vacation had been the perfect romantic get away. Karen was laying out by the pool reading and just relaxing soaking up the sun. Shane hadn't been feeling the best the last few days so he was resting in the room. When he was in the bathroom looking for some Tylenol. He didn't happen to see any in there but he noticed Karen's purse on the table so he went over and looked in her purse. He knew she had brought some with her and as he was looking he noticed a prescription for birth control dated the end of January that she hadn't gotten filled. He found the Tylenol took some.

A little while later Karen came back to their room from the pool. Shane was laying on the bed watching TV trying to get comfortable.

"Hey love. You feeling any better?" She asked putting her stuff down by the table and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"No not really." Shane stated.

"Awe love I'm sorry. How about we just order some room service then for dinner? Maybe just some soup?" She asked getting out some clothes so she could change out of her swim suit.

"Yeah sounds fine." He said. "Karen why didn't you get your birth control filled?" He asked slowly getting up from the bed. "I needed some Tylenol and it was in your purse. I found this." He said holding up the script.

"Honestly I was having second thoughts about going back on the pill. So I waited then I just didn't think about it." Karen said looking at her husband.

"And you didn't tell me? Karen we've been having a lot of sex lately so it would have been nice to know so I could have used condoms or something."

"Shane are you serious right now? I mean would it really be that bad if I got pregnant?" Karen asked.

"I thought we agreed it was too soon." Shane said.

"We?" Karen said rolling her eyes.

"We talked about it Karen no need to roll your eyes at me." Shane scoffed.

"We? We didn't talk you talked. You said it was too soon and that was in January. I was hoping by now you would have thought a little more about it. Shane I never meant not to tell you but I guess I didn't see it as that big a deal. But I am gonna be honest with you I want to have a baby. So I would like to start trying." Karen told him.

"I can't believe this right now." Shane said.

"It can't be that big a shock to you. You know I want to be a mom."

"You are a mom to the boys." Shane stated.

"A Step mom yes. You know I love the boys more than anything in this world. They are my sons and they have my heart. But I would like us to have a baby of our own. Shane a child we create together. A sweet little baby with your eyes and your smile. You knew that when we started dating." Karen said.

Shane didn't say anything.

"I never lied to you about that. I was always up front with you about how I wanted to get married and be a mom." Karen said. "I know I should have told you I am not on anything because you are my husband and you had a right to know but really I just didn't think about it. But I am getting the feeling you are not being honest with me either."

"I guess you're right on that. I just am not sure I want any more kids." He told her.

Karen bit her lip and stared at her husband. His words echoed in her head and her heart.

"What? You don't want to have a baby with me?" She asked holding in tears.

"I am just getting to old to start all over. The late night feedings the diaper changes and that's just the first year." Shane said.

Karen had tears in her eyes. "That's it? Screw what I want?"

"I didn't say that. I just I really need to think about it. I am 48 years old." Shane told her.

"I love you Shane so much. I would never want you to do something you don't want." Karen said as she put on a shirt and tossed on some shorts and went to the sliding glass door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I just need to think." She said leaving the room.

Karen walked the beach watching the waves crash against the shore until she found a nice spot to sit down. All Shane's words flooded her mind along with Taylor's about. Was she right? Did he really not want a child with her? Why didn't he tell her that. Was she being selfish in wanting a child of her own when she was blessed to be the step mom of three great boys.

Shane laid back down on the bed still feeling like crap now physically and emotionally. He felt he was to old to start over and have a baby. But his wife was young and she was right. She did tell him she wanted to be a mom before they got married. He thought the boys would be enough for her. But she wanted a baby of her well of their own. He laid on the bed and drifted off to sleep thoughts flooding his mind of a little baby with Karen's eyes and his smile. He dreamt of Karen being pregnant and holding a little baby in her arms. The more he thought about it the more he knew this was something they could do together.

Karen stopped off at a little restaurant and grabbed some dinner for them as she went back to the hotel room. She came in and saw Shane sleeping she loved him so much and hated when they fought and argued. She stared at him for a few moments realizing how blessed she really was that she finally found the man of her dreams.

She went and sat at the table and started eating her dinner when Shane slowly opened his eyes and saw his beautiful wife.

"Hey brown eyes." He said softly slowly sitting up and he winced in pain.

"Hey love. Careful still not feeling well?" She asked with concern.

"I'm fine sweet heart. I am sorry." He said.

"I am sorry too Shane. I got you some soup think you can try to eat it?" She asked as she took his soup over to him and then brought her food to the bed as they both started eating.

"I didn't mean to be an asshole. I guess the reality of having another kid hit me when you told me you were pregnant in the fall. I guess I let fear take over and I just wasn't sure I could or even if I wanted to do it all over again." Shane said taking a small bite of his soup.

"Why didn't you just tell me that? I had no idea you felt that way. I never want you to think you can't tell me things. Anything even if you think I wont understand or I will be mad. You have to be honest with me Shane. I am your wife I want to know what you are thinking and feeling. Like wise I will do the same and I am sorry I should have told you I wasn't on birth control that was selfish and I know that. So if you really don't want to have a baby then I can go back on birth control." She said.

Shane looked over at his wife and saw the look in her eyes. He reached out and grabbed her hand. Thinking about his dream.

"No sweet heart it's alright let's just try and see what happens." Shane said.

"You really mean that Shane? I don't want you to do something you don't want too? I don't want you to resent me or worse our baby."

"Karen I am a McMahon. I never do anything I don't want too. I would never resent you or our baby. I may be scared and feel to old but with my wife by my side we can do this." Shane said.

"So we're gonna try to have a baby?" She smiled.

"We're gonna try and have a baby." Shane smiled as Karen leaned over and kissed him passionately. She moved over closer to him but he once again winced in pain.

"Shane love I am worried about you. This isn't normal. I think you should go get checked out." She said.

"Brown eyes I am fine. I think I am just gonna grab a quick shower then get some sleep. I will be better in the morning." He said.

That night Karen didn't sleep much at all as she kept watching Shane as he didn't seem to be getting better. She felt his head and he now had a fever she got a cold rag for his head and just watched him. She finally fell asleep about 3:30 am. At about 5 am she woke up and the bed was empty.

"Shane?" She said softly as she heard a commotion from the bathroom. "Shane?" She said again as he slowly came out of the bathroom sweating she could tell he still had a fever. Karen got out of bed as he buckled over in pain. "You are going to the hospital Shane you are burning up." She said worried about her husband.

**A few hours later. **

Karen was pacing the waiting room she hadn't seen Shane since she brought him in earlier this morning. She was so worried and nervous for her husband she had never seen him like that before he was a strong man and whatever was wrong she knew was serious. She had called Vince and Linda who called Stephanie who then called Karen. So she was in touch with them in the States.

"Mrs. McMahon?" The Doctor said.

"Yes. How is my husband?" Karen asked. "Can I see him?"

"Yes I will take you to him now." He said.

Karen's heart sank when she went into Shane's room he was hooked up to IV's and he still looked pale.

"Shane." She said almost in tears.

"Hey there's my beautiful wife." He said softly as she bent down to kiss him.

"You scared the hell out of me." She said kissing him again. "So can you tell us what is wrong with him?" She asked turning her attention to the doctor and the nurse.

"He has acute diverticulitis and a staph infection."

"Is that serious?" Karen asked squeezing his hand.

"It can be. But we are going to do what we can to treat him." The doctor said.

"When will it be safe for me to fly?" Shane asked.

"Fly sir?" The Doctor asked.

"Please don't take this the wrong way or anything but I would like him treated in New York City. So when would it be safe to do that?" Karen asked.

"I would say at least a few days. I want to get the staph infection under control." He said.

"Thank you." Karen said.

That day Karen called Vince and Linda and told them what was happening. Vince said the private Jet would be ready in a few days to bring him to New York and they would have everything ready at the hospital for him. She then went back to the hotel packed all their stuff and spent the next couple days by Shane's bed at the hospital.

**A couple days later. **

Shane was cleared to fly back to the states and was then admitted to the hospital in the New York City. Where they confirmed the diagnoses of acute diverticulitis and staph infection. However they also discovered he had a hernia which they think could have been aggravated do to his attack on Smackdown live. So he needed to have surgery when the infection cleared. Shane however wanted to wait until after Wrestlemania to have the surgery. But right now they were treating him with a heavy dose of antibiotics.

"Shane I am not happy that you want to wait. You don't have to have a match at Mania. WWE already released a press statement. You don't have to do this." Karen said as she was sitting next to his bed.

"Sweet heart it's the plan to have a tag match. It's less than two weeks away."

"Shane I love you but you are an idiot. Change the plan." She said. "What if you get seriously hurt or worse?"

"I wont it's a tag match." Shane reasoned.

"You are the most stubborn man on the planet. I swear McMahon." She said rolling her eyes.

"I love you brown eyes." Shane said trying to change the subject.

"I love you too dumb ass." She said shaking her head at him.

When they heard a few people coming into the room.

"DAD!" Rogan said running into the room with Kenyon and Declan right behind him.

"Hey there are my boys." Shane said as they were hugging him.

Karen smiled seeing the boys.

"Are you OK dad?" Kenyon asked.

"I am just fine boys. Never better."

"Mom?" Declan asked coming over to hug Karen. "Is he really OK?"

"Mr. Man he will be fine. But you know what the best medicine is?" She asked them as she hugged the other two boys.

"What?" Rogan asked.

"Having you here now too." Karen smiled as she watched the boys hugging on Shane again.

That afternoon they spent some much needed time with the boys. Before they left Karen took a picture of all of them together.

"I am glad the boys came to see you." Karen said fixing his pillow behind his head as he was getting back in bed. She was making sure his IV wires were all still connected.

"Me too. I know Marissa didn't want to bring them so I am glad she got that stick out of her butt."

"Shane be nice." Karen said as she went to walk away as he grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"I love you so much. Thank you for being amazing." He said kissing her.

"I am not that amazing. I totally ate your chocolate pudding." She chuckled in to another kiss as he had some serious scruff on his face. "Not to mention you totally need a shave."

Later that night Shane took to Instagram posting the photo of him and the boys and the selfie he took earlier in the day of him and Karen together.

"_Thank you everyone for the get well wishes. It truly helps. I'm healing up, and I have the best medicine in the world with me."_

* * *

_**Thank You Jenna, espeon44, Blaze, jessica619, jjd022980 and Wolfgirl2013 for you wonderful comments and reviews. I love hearing your thoughts and ideas on this story. Always feel free to comment and review. Thank you to everyone who takes the time to follow and read my story from the bottom of my heart thank you! Xoxoxo **_

_**Please remember that I am not a professional writer. I do my best when editing but more often than not I miss something. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find. **_


	19. Chapter 19

**April 2018 – Wrestlemania 34: New Orleans **

Shane glanced over at his wife as she was staring out the window of the jet. They were on their way to New Orleans for Wrestlemania. This last week or so Karen had been fairly quiet. He moved seats and sat next to his wife and grabbed her hand and kissed it softly.

"Browns eyes are you ready to talk to me?" He asked her.

She bit her bottom lip and looked at him.

"I didn't realize this would be so hard." She said hold his hand.

"What would be so hard? Karen You haven't been yourself lately please talk to me. I know it's been a lot to deal with lately me being sick and everything but you have been with me every step of the way. Let me be here for you." Shane said to his wife.

"Shane do you know what next Tuesday would have been?" Karen asked him.

He closed his eyes as he realized exactly what next Tuesday would have been.

"Shit. Sweet heart I ..." Shane began to say.

"You know I thought by focusing on Wrestlemania and helping Stephanie organize that charity event for Connor's Cure it would hurt a little less. Hurt less knowing that if I were still pregnant we would have been meeting our baby any day now. Not a day goes by that I don't think about our baby. Was she a girl? Was he a boy? Would he look like you, have your eyes and be just like you. I thought I was getting better and moving forward but this week has been so hard for me. I wanted our baby so much and we never even got to see an ultrasound of him or her." She said breaking down into tears.

"I know sweet heart. I know." He said holding her close to him rubbing her back. He kissed her forehead. "There are no words I can say to make the pain go away. But please know that you are not alone I am here. It breaks my heart too." He said kissing her softly.

"I think it's just been a lot to deal with honestly. I guess the negative pregnancy test last week was the tipping point for all these emotions." Karen said taking a tissues and wiping her nose.

"I know you were sad brown eyes." Shane said as he moved a piece of hair out of her face. "But remember what I said last week we'll keep trying."

Karen gave a half smile and nodded as she kissed his lips.

"I love you Shane so much."

"I love you too." He told her pulling her into a passionate kiss. "Remember you are not a lone we have each other. We agreed being open and honest."

"Open and honest." She said kissing him again.

**A few days later – Hall of Fame. **

Shane and Karen were in the car heading to the Hall of Fame. He glanced over at his beautiful wife as he placed his hand on her knee. As he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You look so damn sexy." He said into her ear.

Karen smiled biting her lip. "Thank you. I wasn't sure if red was to bold a color."

"Not at all besides it's gonna be more fun taking it off you later." He grinned moving his hand up her leg. She was wearing a red sleeveless ruffled maxi dress that was knee length but had a small flowing back to the dress.

"You do know we have three boys sleeping in the next room? The hotel suite is big but not that big sparky." She smiled patting his face.

"We can do it in the shower?"

Karen smiled. Shane loved her smile and he had been missing it the last several weeks.

"Shane Brandon McMahon down boy." She said kissing him.

"Not fair kissing me like that and then saying down boy." He smiled kissing her again as he wrapped his arms around her as they started making out in the back of the car. Shane's hand moving higher up her dress. As moan escaped her mouth when the car stopped and their was a little knock on the glass that separated the front and back seat.

"Mr. McMahon we've arrived." The driver stated.

Shane placed his forehead on Karen's and looked into her eyes.

"We can circle the block?" Shane smiled kissing her again.

"Sorry love but we should probably go in." She said kissing him one more time before checking her make up in the little mirror and fixed her dress.

They got out of the car and walked in as they heard several of the fans cheering waiting to go into the building. Shane and Karen were greeted by many people as they made their way into the large room or the waiting area so to say. The Miz was there showing off all his photos of his new daughter Monroe. She didn't want to be rude but she was trying to avoid him. Shane was off talking with a few of the other Hall of Famers. Karen looked around as she grabbed a drink.

"Hey baby girl." Roman said coming up to her.

"Hi Roman." She said.

"How you doing?" He asked opening his arms for a hug.

Karen smiled into the hug.

"I am doing alright. Thank you for asking. How are you doing? Main eventing Wrestlemania again with Brock." She said taking a sip of her drink.

"Hard to believe but yeah that beast isn't gonna know what hit him. Just wish my boy Ambrose was here." Roman said.

"Me too. Stubborn son of a ..." She started to say and then laughed.

"I take it you talk to him." He interrupted.

"Yes this morning. I can't believe he didn't tell me about the staph infection or him being in the hospital." Karen said to Roman.

"Yeah he told me he didn't want to worry you because of all the crap going on with Shane being sick too. Those were his words."

"He is so damn stubborn. But I told him I was glad that he was doing better and he said he moved to Birmingham for the next several months. Which I said was a good idea so it's him and the dog. I can't believe he got a dog."

"I know me either but I guess he needed someone to run ideas off of." Roman laughed. "I am gonna head there after this week to see him before I head back to Florida."

"That's a good idea. I should go see him too."

Roman smiled staring at Karen catching himself checking her out. The way her brown hair flowed down to her shoulders in the perfect curl. They way she was wearing just the right amount of make up to make her eyes pop and how sexy she looked in that red dress. Was making him remember why he had fell for her the day he met her.

"Do you remember your first Wrestlemania?" He asked winking at her making Karen smiled.

"I do actually. I remember being so shy and nervous about being here and being with you." Karen admitted.

"You were?" Roman asked staring into her eyes.

"Oh I was so nervous. I didn't want to do anything stupid that was for sure. I didn't want to do anything to screw up what we had going on whatever it was we had going on at the time." Karen said taking another drink.

"No that was all on me. I screwed it up. I screwed up what we could have had. Karen not a day goes by that I don't think about what could or should have happened between us." Roman admitted.

That statement took Karen a little off guard he still thought about her.

"Roman .. I .." Karen was about to say when Charla and Seth came up to them.

"Hey Big Dog. You ready for tomorrow?" Seth asked patting Roman on the back.

Roman glanced at Karen then looked at Seth.

"Hell yeah I am always ready for a fight." Roman said.

"So Seth tomorrow triple threat for the IC title? You ready? I mean if you win you become a Grand Slam champion. Only second to Ambrose of course." Karen giggled at Seth.

" Oh of course only second to him. But Hell yes I am ready for the triple threat. Gonna burn in down!" Seth smiled.

"He's gonna kick ass of course." Charla smiled. "How are you doing I feel like we haven't seen each other in forever friend."

"Yeah it's been awhile." Karen said. "Things have just been a little crazy lately."

When Charla saw the Miz coming over to them.

"Let me see those pictures of Monroe." Charla smiled as Mike already had his phone out and started to show her and Seth the pictures.

"She is so precious look at her." Charla said looking at the phone with Seth.

"Congratulations Mike she is beautiful." Karen smiled looking at the cute pictures which made her heart melt and ache at the same time if that were possible.

"Thank You Karen. She is amazing I can't wait to get home to my girls." Mike smiled with pride.

"I bet." Karen said as she notice that Shane was now talking with Daniel. "Please excuse me." She told him as she started to walk away as Roman grabbed her arm.

"Baby girl wait." Roman said his hand holding hers.

"Roman I'm fine and it looks like Tayla is waiting for you." Karen said pointing to Tayla who had a stern look on her face and her arms crossed looking at Roman.

"Damn it." He growled looking at Tayla then looking back towards Karen but she had already walked away and was standing next to Shane as she had her arm linked with his.

"Hello Karen you are looking lovely this evening." Daniel said to her.

"Thank you Daniel. You must be very excited about your in ring return tomorrow." Karen said.

"Very much so yes. It's been a long time coming." Daniel said when Brie came up to them and linked her arm around Daniel and kissing him softly.

"So I just called to check on Birdie she is doing good. She's getting ready for bed. I miss her so much being away from her is so hard. I can't believe she is going to me one next month. Oh you two have to see this video she is almost walking." Brie said taking out her phone and showing Shane and Karen the video of Birdie standing in the living room pushing a toy on the floor.

"She'll be walking before you know." Shane said.

"She's very cute." Karen said softly and downed the rest of her drink as Shane glanced over at his wife.

After the Hall of Fame after party Karen and Shane headed back to the hotel. Karen checked in on the boys. She smiled as she watched them sleeping a few moments before she tucked them in and kissed each one of their little heads and made sure to put Rogan's stuffed dog next to him. Shane smiled at his wife as he took checked on the boys and quietly shut their door.

"You alright Brown Eyes?" Shane asked as they started to get ready for bed.

"Yeah just been a long night that's all and well it took everything I had not to slap the shit out of Brie." Karen stated.

Shane chuckled. "What?"

"Oh come on. I get we had to sit near her because of the whole tag match but she is seriously to much. I get she's a new mom but she wasn't the only mom there tonight and all she could do was talk about Birdie. Do you ever get the feeling she's totally full of herself? I seriously think reality TV went to her head." Karen said as she tossed on a pair of shorts and one of Shane's old shirts.

"She's just excited about being a Mom." Shane said as put on a pair of gym shorts.

"There is being an excited new mom and being to much. Brie is too much. It's not new I mean every since I met her she's been to much. Sorry I shouldn't bitch about her I mean I barely know her it was just so damn annoying." Karen said feeling Shane's arms wrap around her his lips on her neck.

"How about that shower?"

"Hmmm." She moaned softly as she nodded yes.

They went into the bathroom where he made good on his promise from early.

**Sunday – Wrestlemania 34**

"Wilbur blushed. But I'm not terrific, Charlotte. I'm just about average for a pig. You're terrific as far as I'm concerned," replied Charlotte, sweetly, and that's what counts. You're my best friend, and I think you're sensational. Now stop arguing and go get some sleep!" Rogan read with help from Karen as they were sitting on the couch.

Declan and Kenyon were sitting at the table in the hotel room working on their homework.

"Mom when are we headed stadium?" Declan asked looking up at her.

"How is that history report coming along?" Karen asked.

"I am almost done. I promise I outlined it just like you said too. I am just typing it up." Declan smiled.

"Alright. Kenyon how is your math?"

"I have 5 more problems. But division sucks. I should have went earlier with dad." He complained.

"It does but we don't say sucks." Karen smiled looking at the time. "If you boys would have done your homework yesterday or even Friday then you probably could have went with him. Don't worry the car will be here soon promise."

"Yes!" The boys basically said at the same time.

Karen smiled as she got and went to the little fridge and got the boys each a juice and a snack. Then handed it to them. They each said thank you as they were finishing up their homework. She sat back on the couch looking at her phone as Rogan was now working on a worksheet for the book.

"Mom you like fruit snacks too?" Rogan giggled as he was eating his.

"Oh yes and these Hot Wheel ones are the best." Karen smiled eating some.

"Yeah they are." Rogan giggled.

"Mom I'm done with my math." Kenyon said coming over and handing Karen the paper. As she looked at it.

"Rock on Buddy!" Karen smiled. "Thank you for fixing the ones you got wrong."

"Better to do it now before I turn it in to my teacher."

"Good plan." Karen smiled.

**Later that evening. **

Karen and the boys got to the arena in enough time to eat dinner with Shane. They were now in the locker room as Shane was getting ready for his match.

"Shane are you sure you are OK?" Karen asked pulling him to the side.

"I am fine sweet heart don't worry."

"Shane last night you about fell over after we ya know in the shower." She said. "I felt horrible so if you can't handle that how in the hell are you gonna handle this match? I don't trust Kevin not to do something stupid." She told her husband with concern in her voice.

"Karen I am fine. Last night was more of a who knew you could bend that way kind of thing. Not anything serious." He told her as he kissed her lips.

"You better be fine Shane." She said kissing him again.

Karen was holding Rogan's hand and Declan and Kenyon were walking with Linda and their security guard backstage heading ringside for the tag match. Karen looked over towards Roman's locker room and saw him holding Rigo who was the spitting image of Roman but it looked like he was in a heated conversation with Tayla.

"I love Mania mom this is awesome." Rogan smiled.

"It really is isn't it little man?" Karen smiled down at her step son.

They got ring side and the boys were so excited there was nothing like the energy of the Wrestlemania crowd and being ring side. When "Here comes the money" played the boys went wild. Karen loved their reactions they were so proud of the father every time he came to the ring. They loved coming to events to watch him and of course getting their matching shirts. When Shane got ring side he pulled Karen in for a sweet passionate kiss.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too and be careful." She said into the kiss.

Then Shane greeted and fist bumped the boys as they were cheering for their dad. Once Daniel entered the ring Kevin's music began to play as Shane and Daniel wanted for them to come down the wrap. But Kevin and Sami attacked them from behind. Kevin taking out Daniel and Sami focusing on Shane. When he tossed him over the barricade right at Karen and the kids.

"Sami you asshole." Karen yelled. "Shane are you alright?" She asked helping him up and he groaned.

"YOU GOT NOTHING SAMI YOU GOT NOTHIN!" Declan being his 14 year old fire up self yelled at him.

"GET OUT OF HERE SAMI!" Kenyon at only 12 years old yelled into the grown mans face.

"Just fine remember whatever happens out there I will be fine." He said slowly going back over the barricade.

"You stubborn jack ass." Karen growled watching Shane.

"They don't make it easy to love them do they? Shane is just like Vince." Linda said to her daughter in law as Rogan was next to her then went over to Karen.

"No they don't he is so damn stubborn." Karen said.

"He's gonna be OK mom!" Rogan said hugging her.

Shane went over to check on Daniel after the attack and power bomb off the ring apron from Sami and Kevin. He then called for help to get medical down ring side for some help. Kevin and Sami were yelling at how it was Shane's fault and they made him do it. Shane of course yelled back and then got in the ring and told them to ring the bell.

"He is out of his ever loving mind." Karen said shaking her head. The boys watched as close as they could to the barricade.

"I am sure Shane will be fine." Linda tried to reassure her clearly worried daughter in law.

As they watched the two on one match official start. Shane got the upper hand at first but with two of them and one of him it didn't last long. Every hit and kick to Shane was heart ache for Karen. She watched with worry the whole time as she could tell he was in pain. Yes Shane could sell an injury but she knew in her heart this was just a little bit more than selling for the audience. Shane set up and did a coast to coast on Sami. They boys were cheering as Karen watched on and cringed seeing her husband holding his mid section in the middle of the ring. When Sami made the tag and Kevin did a frog splash on Shane for the pin. When out of no where Daniel came into the ring and broke up the pin.

"Thank God! About damn time Bryan." Karen said watching on as she could ear Shane coughing in the ring as he held his mid section. "MAKE THE TAG DAMN IT!" She yelled.

"He's got this Mom." Declan smiled.

When finally Shane made the tag to Daniel. Daniel started to fight back as Shane laid on the ground next to the ring for several seconds. Linda must have seen the look in Karen's eyes as she softly grabbed her arm.

"He'll be fine. Shane is stubborn but he can also take a hit. Stay here." Linda said to her daughter in law. Karen gave a smile and nodded. After several minutes Shane stood up and got back on the ring apron so that Daniel could make a tag when Kevin super kicked up off the apron and into the barricade.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOU BIG UGLY APE!" Karen yelled as all three boys looked over at her and chuckled.

Then Kevin made the tag to Sami as Shane slowly got back on the ring apron and this time he ducked from the kick holding on to the ropes sending Kevin to the ground then Shane launching himself off the ring apron and on to Kevin with and elbow drop. Karen just shook her head watching her husband. Sami and Daniel fought in the ring for a few more minutes when finally Daniel go the Yes lock locked in on Sami and he tapped out.

"Here are you winners by submission Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan." Greg Hamilton announced.

The boys were so excited as they were cheering and yelling Yes! Shane and Daniel hugged and celebrated in the ring. Daniel went to greet and give Brie a kiss then got back in the ring to celebrate with the fans all chanting Yes. Shane got out of the ring and went over to Karen and the boys.

"Shane you stubborn jack ass." She said kissing him.

"I love you too Brown eyes." He said into the kiss.

"You are going to get checked out when you get back stage." She ordered.

As the hugged and greeted the boys as well.

"Yes wife." Shane smiled kissing her again.

As Daniel came over and gave the three boys high fives.

"Great Job Daniel." Declan said.

"Yeah that was awesome." Kenyon agreed.

Shane and Daniel hugged ring side before heading back stage.

"Boys do you want to go back stage or are you gonna stay out here?" Karen asked them.

"Can we stay out here there are only like three matches left?" Declan asked.

"Yeah please Mom I want to see AJ vs Nakamura ring side." Kenyon said.

"Me too and Brock vs Roman. Please Mom Please!" Rogan begged.

"Yeah that's fine but you listen to Grandma and the security guard as soon as the main event is over you come back stage with them understand me?"

All three boys smiled and nodded yes.

"You sure want want to stay out here Linda?" Karen asked.

"Yes go to Shane because I guarantee you Vince and Paul are both talking about the match." Linda smiled.

"Thank you." Karen said as she hugged and gave all three boys kisses on the forehead.

"Mom there are girls out here." Declan said embarrassed.

"I know." She smiled and winked.

When Karen got back stage she shook her head because Linda was right Shane was still talking with Paul about the match.

"Has he seen medical yet?" Karen asked Stephanie already knowing the answer.

"That would be a no." Stephanie chuckled.

"Men stubborn pig headed jack asses." Karen chuckled going over to Shane.

"Shane Brandon McMahon get your ass to medical right now before I pile drive you." Karen stated pointing down towards medical.

"Damn she is feisty." Paul laughed.

"She's turning into a true McMahon. She's got aggression. I love it!" Vince stated.

As Shane tried to be serious and walk with her towards medical. They were now in medical he was being evaluated they had the show on the tv in the room as they watched on. But every time he winced a little in pain Karen was stare at Shane. He tried to tell her he was fine but she didn't believe him.

"Shane I can't believe I let you do this. Look your side it's already getting bruised." Karen said looking at him.

"Does that mean I get a sponge bath?" He grinned.

"For being stupid? Nope sorry sparky." She said shaking her head.

By the time the main event started Shane was cleared to go take a shower and change. Karen went with him and was cleaning up the locker room and getting the boys stuff they had in the locker room. She was only half paying attention to the match since it was Brock but would look up every now and then because it was Roman. When she noticed Brock keep elbowing Roman.

"Damn it Brock calm the hell down." Karen said staring at the screen when a freshly showered and dressed Shane came out and looked at the screen.

"Holy Shit!"

"Yeah that's a lot of damn blood. Brock is reckless and you all pay him top dollar." Karen said shaking her head.

Brock finally got the upper hand over Roman and got the pin fall win to remain the Universal Champion.

"And look at that still the champion." Karen said.

They headed up towards the gorilla and production area as Brock had an attitude and he growled walking past Vince. Finally Roman got back stage and he too was pissed and wouldn't talk to anyone.

Tayla went up to him and he brushed her off. He wouldn't talk to anyone as he made his way to medical and tossed a chair out of his way.

"Well that main event didn't go as planned." Vince stated.

"No and now two pissed off super stars." Paul said.

"What's Brock's problem?" Shane asked.

"He's mad that he's still champion."

"Because he's wants a million dollars for nothing?" Karen said shaking her head.

"Basically. Vince said he needed to win tonight because we need his name for press and going into the next several pay per views." Paul explained.

"But Brock didn't see it that way." Shane said.

"Excuse me. I am sorry to bother you Mrs. McMahon." One of the younger trainers said.

"It's OK what's up?" Karen asked.

"Mr. Reigns refuses to get treated or talk to anyone but umm you?" The young trainer said.

"Me?" Karen said a little nervous as she glanced at Shane as the boys were now backstage with Linda and Stephanie.

"Yes M 'am. He said he only wanted to see you and wont get treated until you talk to him." He said.

Karen nodded. "I'll be right there."

"Karen?" Shane said.

"Shane he needs to get treated for that head injury. I will go talk to him."

"Yes go talk to him and make sure he gets treated." Vince stated as Shane shot a glare his father's way.

Karen went to the trainers room and there sat Roman with a towel soaked in blood pressed to his head.

"Roman!" Karen said walking over to him.

"Hey baby girl." Roman said reaching out his hand for hers.

She hesitated and took it.

"What's this I hear about you not being treated? Well that's a no go sir. You will be treated." Karen said nodding at Chris the doctor to get the stuff ready.

"I just needed to see you." Roman said. "Doc can you give us a minute. Then I promise you can treat me."

The doctor nodded as he took off the bloody towel and placed another one there. "Hold it there you have less than five minutes." He said walking away.

"Why did you need to see me? I am sure Tayla is worried about you." Karen said.

"Baby girl Tayla doesn't care about me she just wants my money. There was a reason we broke up in the first place." Roman said looking at Karen. "I am trying to make it work but it's hard when she doesn't respect me and just wants money. I would get if it was for Rigo but it's not."

"Oh Roman I am sorry."

"It's my fault. I should have realized she wouldn't change even after Rigo got here. I should have fought harder for you Karen. I still care about you and I know your married and ever time I see Shane next to you I want to punch him in the damn face. Knowing that he had you in a way that I never will." Roman blurted out.

Karen swallowed hard hearing Roman's words.

"R..Roman." She said softly. "I think that's the loss of blood talking."

"It's not Karen. I had to distance myself from you to clear my head because I wanted to spear Shane every damn time I see him. So I had to get my head straight try to make it work with Tayla but that woman hasn't changed. She doesn't love me she just loves the money and she hired a nanny to take care of Rigo when I'm on the road. I just can't be with her any more." Roman stated.

"Roman I am sorry to hear that things aren't working out with you and Tayla." Karen said.

"You know it broke my heart when Dean told me you lost your baby. I know you are an amazing mother and it broke me to think of how sad and devastated you were. Knowing that Shane was there to comfort you and I wasn't."

"Shane is my husband Roman." Karen said looking up at the large Samoan.

"Please don't remind me. It reminds me that I didn't fight hard enough for you. I didn't try hard enough to keep you in my life." Roman said.

"I am still in your life we are friends Uce! We will always be friends." Karen said.

"I don't know if just being friends is enough for me." Roman blurted out as he winced a little in pain. "Please come to with me to see Dean in Alabama? I am leaving tomorrow night after Raw and driving right there."

"Roman ….. I …. " Karen hesitated not believing what she was hearing.

"Don't say no yet. Please think about it and meet me after Raw tomorrow night."

* * *

_**Thank you Jessica619, Jenna, espeon44, Blaze, wolfgirl2013 and jjd022980 for your comments and reviews. I love getting feed back from readers on the story so thank you. Please feel free to comment and review if you would like. **_

_**Thank you all for taking the time to read and follow this story. It means a lot that so many are interested in my writing so thank you! You all are amazing people. **_

_**Please remember that I am not a professional writer and I do my best when editing but I always seem to miss things. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find. **_


	20. Chapter 20

**The Next Day. Monday after Wrestlemania. **

Shane had taken the boys down to the car with Linda as they were flying back to New York this morning. Karen said her good byes to them before he took them down stairs. She was now picking up their room and cleaning up the trash she couldn't help but laugh when she noticed a couple granola bar and fruit snack wrappers hidden under Kenyon's pillow.

"Kenyon James." She giggled as she tossed the wrappers in the trash. Karen couldn't stop thinking about what Roman had told her last night and him asking her on this road trip. She couldn't not tell her husband so last night after the boys went to bed. She was open and honest with Shane about Roman asking her on the trip. Shane flat out said no she didn't need to go. Karen tried to explain that it was more for Dean than Roman. She finished cleaning up and then went into the other part of their room and was getting her clothes out for the day.

"Are the boys still upset they had to leave?" Karen asked glancing Shane's way as he came into the room.

"Yeah they wanted to stay the next few days. But I told them their mom wanted them home today. Not sure why it made a difference but she insisted. I did tell them we would do something fun with them the next time they are over." He stated.

"Of course." Karen said as Shane was now texting on his phone. "Are you still mad about what we talked about last night?"

"I am not happy at all No. What man goes after another mans wife?" Shane growled.

"I knew by telling you, you would make it a big thing." Karen said.

"I am glad you told me. It is a big thing." He said. "You're my wife and Roman Reigns needs to understand that."

"I think he was just hurt and upset about the match. I don't think he really knew what he was saying." Karen said.

"Never the less you aren't going to Alabama with him." Shane stated.

"Not even to see my friend?" Karen asked. "You know how hard it was for you dealing with that staph infection. Dean is going through that now and he just has his mom because his sister couldn't take any more time off work."

"Look I feel for Dean I really do and if you want to go see him then next week sometime we can go together. But you are not riding with Roman alone to see him. Karen I don't want you alone with Roman at all." Shane stated.

Karen sighed as she glanced at her husband. This was a side of him she had never seen before this was like heel Shane from TV not the sweet kind understanding man she had married.

"OK Shane. I love you and respect you enough to do what you asked." She said.

"Thank you sweet heart." He said pulling her into a hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. You have my heart McMahon." She smiled looking up at him.

"You know we have the room to our selves and we don't need to be at the arena for another several hours." Shane grinned nibbling at her neck.

"That is true wonder what we can do?" She giggled feeling Shane's hand smack her ass.

"Oh I have an idea." He grinned picking her up and carrying her over to the bed.

**Monday Night Raw. **

"_When I got to the Super Dome, everything felt off." _Roman said standing in the middle of the ring.

Shane and Karen were watching the show backstage standing behind Vince and Paul who were sitting at the production table wearing their head sets. Shane grabbed his wife's hand and held it in his.

"_The way people looked at me, the whispers behind my back. But the thing that eats me up the most is the fact that Vince McMahon well all the McMahon's. None of them could look me in the eye __or say anything to me to smarten me up. So I don't know what's going on but I do know this. Brock Lesnar is a hell of a businessman. Because on Wednesday word got out, he was going back to UFC. And then today, WWE announces that he's signed a new contract. __And apparently I have another match with him in a steel cage that I had no __clue __about until I found out on the internet." _

Karen looked at Shane then glanced at Paul and Vince who were focusing on the screen.

"Shane is that true?"

"Yes. It just happened so fast today we didn't have time to tell him before it went on line." Shane explained.

"_So I don't know what the plan is here. I don't know what they're scheming up I don't know what the story is behind this, but I do know this. If they continue to put me in matches with Brock Lesnar, __the story will end with me becoming Universal Champion." _Roman stated.

Karen watched the screen trying to make sense about where this was all going when Samoa Joe came out to address Roman. Telling him that there was no conspiracy and he couldn't get the job done. After his steel cage match at The Greatest Royal Rumble well he would be waiting for him at Backlash.

"So Roman is facing Brock in a few weeks in Saudi Arabia and then Samoa Joe a few weeks later?" Karen asked.

"That's the plan darling." Vince said looking back at his daughter in law.

Karen nodded but didn't say anything. When Roman and Joe headed backstage after their segment. Roman glanced over at the production area and he saw Shane's arm around Karen. He rolled his eyes when he saw Shane kiss her cheek.

"So that is how it is?" Roman said coming up to Vince and Paul.

"Roman we can talk about this later." Vince said.

"All you had to do was tell me. But instead you avoided me all damn day and I had to find out on the damn internet." Roman said.

"Roman I think you need to calm down." Shane stated.

"I wasn't talking to you Shane!" Roman growled.

"Things just got busy and we were going to tell you. But it will be a great match for the network." Vince stated.

"Yeah fine." Roman said as he looked at Karen. "Karen can I please talk to you?" He asked her.

"She's right here Roman. Talk." Shane said.

"Again I wasn't talking to you. Karen please can we talk alone?" Roman asked.

"Yes Roman let's go talk." Karen said walking towards.

"Karen?" Shane said annoyed.

"Shane sweetie it's fine. I will be less than 10 minutes." She said as walked with Roman to his locker room. Shane wasn't happy and Paul could tell.

"What the hell is that about?"

"Roman apparently still has feelings for my wife." Shane growled out.

"Is that why the reason for the steel cage match?" Paul asked.

Shane didn't say anything as Paul glanced down at Vince. Who didn't say anything he just had a grin appear on his face.

Roman and Karen went into his locker room.

"Roman how's your head?" She asked looking at the stitches.

"Just fine. Baby girl please tell me you didn't know anything about this?" Roman said.

"About your match? I had no idea you saying it in the ring was the first I heard about it." Karen said.

Roman nodded. "Sorry it was just shady. Please tell me you are coming with me to see Ambrose." He said as he took a couple steps forward moving closer to her.

She bit her lip and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry Roman I can't."

"Can't or wont?" He asked.

"I guess both. Roman you know I care about you but I love Shane I married him. Going with you on this road trip wouldn't be fair to him. It wouldn't be appropriate for me to do that."

He shook his head and looked at her. "You told Shane and he said no and you are just gonna do what he says?"

"I did tell him you asked yes. But I decided that it wouldn't be a good idea all on my own. I feel like if I go with you. You would get the wrong idea about what is going on with us. Roman I care about you so much and I am so grateful to you because of you I met my husband and I have this amazing life. I also have a great friend in you. That is what you are Roman a friend. I am not saying this to hurt you I am saying this so you understand that there is nothing but friendship between us." She explained looking at him.

"The first time I saw you …" Roman started to say moving a little closer to her. "You were wearing a gray sweater like dress with this black boots. You're hair was up in this cute little mess bun kind of like it is now. You came in with your students and you caught my eye. I knew I had to take chance. I was so glad I did. Our first date was one of the best ones I'd ever been on. Pizza and ice skating with the snow coming down it was perfect. When I kissed you that night I just knew you were something special. I was falling for you." He told her.

"Roman..." Karen said softly.

"Please I have to say this. I keep going back to that when we were happy. We were happy right? I mean I did make you happy?" He asked.

"You made me so happy Roman. You are the one that started to bring me out of my shell." She said.

"I knew when Tayla told me she was pregnant things would change with us. But I never thought you would leave me and run to Shane McMahon of all people." Roman said shaking his head.

Karen felt horrible in this moment. "I never meant for it to go down like that. I never expected to fall in love with Shane or him to fall in love with me. It just kind of happened after you told me."

"I keep replaying this over and over in my head. Trying to figure out where I went wrong. I told you at Dean's I get that wasn't the best place to tell you but you just walked away. You didn't even really want to hear me out."

"I needed time Roman. That was hard for me it broke my heart to hear that you had this connection with your ex and I just wasn't sure how to process that."

Roman nodded hearing her words. "I got that and I know me punching Shane wasn't a good idea but he had his arm around you. I was jealous. Hell I still am. I get suspended and when I come back you tell me you are dating Shane McMahon. A dude 15 years older not to mention he was divorced with three kids. I couldn't and still can't wrap my head around that. I understood when you told me that you didn't want to be a third wheel. But how is being with Shane different than if we would have stayed together?"

"That's a fair question and I told you before I don't really have an answer. The only one I can give is that his divorce was final a year or so before we even met and his boys are older. I didn't have to watch him and Marissa bond over a pregnancy or watch her give birth from the side line. I know it makes no sense and again I am not saying this to hurt you in any way. I opened up to him in a way I never did with you. I know that wasn't fair to you but that is what connected me and Shane." Karen said.

"I am trying to get it. I know you're married and I tried to move on but clearly Tayla isn't the woman for me. She doesn't make me feel the way you do. I tried to distance myself from you. I try not to think about you. But I can't escape you baby girl." Roman said as he touched her face with his hand. "Please just take a chance and come with me to see Dean. Shane maybe your husband but he doesn't own you." He said leaning in to kiss her but she stepped away moving her head.

"I can't Roman I am sorry. I know I hurt you and I never meant to do that believe me that is the last thing I ever wanted. At the time I thought I was doing the right thing by stepping aside and letting you be a family with Tayla and your son. I never would have imagined that Shane and I would fall in love and get married. I didn't see that coming. I will always care about you Roman. But I am sorry I can't go with you. That wouldn't be fair to you or my husband. I'm sorry Roman. Give Dean my best and I will call him in a few days." She said opening the door and walking out of the room.

"Damn it." Roman growled in that low voice as he kicked the folding chair that was in front of him.

"Finally there you are brown eyes. Everything alright?" Shane asked kissing her lips softly.

"Yeah everything will be fine." She said forcing a smile still thinking about all Roman had said to her.

"How about we get the hell out of here. Have a late dinner just you and me." Shane said

"Sounds perfect."

Shane smiled and pulled her into another kiss.

* * *

**Thank you Jessica619, Wolfgirl2013, Jenna, espeon44, jjd022980, Phoebe Nicole and Lily for your lovely comments and reviews. I love reading the your comments and reviews on this story so thank you so much. **

**Thank you to all of you for taking the time to read and follow this story. You all rock! **

**Sorry for any mistakes you may find in this chapter. I do my best when editing but I tend to miss things. **


	21. Chapter 21

**October 2018 **

Karen stood in the bathroom staring at yet another negative pregnancy test. Shane was packing because he was heading to Saudi Arabia for their second live event this year Crown Jewel. Then he would be going to England so he was going to be gone for about a week.

The last 6 months had been so amazing for Karen and Shane. He had his surgery in May and Karen was their with him every step of the way. He chose to take the summer off and away from WWE. Which was the best thing for them they grew closer as husband and wife also as a family. They spent a lot of time with the boys as they spent time at their beach house in the Hamptons. They even rented a lake house in Michigan for a few weeks to see a few of Karen's family and friends. They took the boys to several amusement parks in Michigan and Ohio. It was a great summer for them all and much needed time to just be together as a family.

Karen did go see Dean while he was in Ohio for training to get back in the ring. They had a heart to heart about his future and career. He talked about how he needed to find that happiness and passion for wrestling again. She told him she would do whatever she could to help him get there. He needed to follow his heart and do what was best for him. She was so excited when he was finally medically cleared to compete at SummerSlam. However his return the week before was exciting but lack luster as he was right back where he started as Seth's side kick. Karen talked to him about Roman and how she cared about him but she just didn't want to give him this false hope that anything would happen between them. She was married to Shane and she would never do anything to hurt him or break up their marriage. Dean understood that and said he would try and help Roman realize that they were better off friends.

A few weeks ago Roman announced that he would be taking time away from WWE for an undisclosed amount of time. It seemed no one really new why but Karen new it was serious for him to step away from the ring and to relinquish the Universal title he had finally won. She wanted to call him and just make sure everything was alright with him but Shane told her that it wasn't a good idea. She did text him once and tell him that she hoped everything was OK and was thinking about him. He did not respond back to her.

Karen stood staring at the negative test she sighed as she tossed it into the trash. Seeing the negative test had become a far to familiar thing since they started trying to get pregnant. She came out into their bed room as Shane was finishing packing.

"I wish I could go with you this time." Karen said as she was folding one of his shirts.

"Me too brown eyes but it's just not safe for you to go to Saudi." Shane said leaning over to kiss her.

"I know but doesn't mean I wont miss you. I've been so spoiled having you home so much lately." She smiled into the kiss.

"I loved every minute of it spending time with you and the boys. It's been great but the ring calls to me." He said winking at her.

"Yeah I know. It's nice to have you back on SD Live." She said putting his shirt in his suit case.

Shane walked into the bathroom to get a few things when he glanced down in the trash and saw the pregnancy test. He came back out into their room as Karen was folding a few more of his shirts.

"Sweet heart something you want to tell me before I leave?" He asked.

"No why?" She asked putting another shirt in the suit case.

"I saw the pregnancy test in the trash." He said coming over to her.

"It was negative again Shane so there is nothing to tell." She said with a sad look in her eyes.

Shane pulled his wife into a hug.

"It will happen for us sweet heart. Just try to relax and not let it worry you. When the time is right it will happen." Shane told her.

"I know it's just every time I see a negative test I just feel like I am letting you well letting us down." Karen said.

"You could never let me down. Besides trying is most of the fun." He grinned kissing her as his hand went undershirt.

"Shane." She giggled.

"My plane doesn't leave for another couple hours." He grinned pushing his suit case off the end of the bed.

"You just packed all that." She giggled as he took off his shirt and remove his and her pants.

"I'll repack it later." He grinned laying her on the bed and climbing on top of her.

**Several Days Later:**

Shane was in Saudi Arabia getting ready for Crown Jewel. That morning Karen had went to the doctors office who sadly confirmed what she already knew that she wasn't pregnant but she scheduled the appointment to talk about options to help her get pregnant. Dr. Miller said she was young and healthy but prescribed her a low dose of a fertility drug that may help.

Karen picked up the boys. It was their fall break so she was getting them for a long weekend. They were going to make lunch and watch crown jewel together and she had a few other activities planned this weekend for them. They were up in their rooms unpacking and playing around as Karen was in the kitchen making home made pizza when the boys came in after she called for them.

"You each can put on your own toppings." She said.

"Did you get the good cheese?" Rogan asked sitting on the bar stool.

"Yes I did here." She smiled handing it to him.

As the boys were making their pizza's Karen went into the living room and started the pay per view on the TV.

"MOM can we have a soda?" Kenyon called.

"Yes you can each get one when your pizza is done. Rogan no fruit snacks until that cavity is filled." Karen said coming back into the kitchen.

"Hey how did you know I was getting into them?" Rogan asked having two in his hand.

"She's a Mom they know stuff." Kenyon smiled.

Karen's heart melted when Kenyon said that she loved having this bond with the boys.

"The show is starting so I will put the pizza's in."

"Can we eat in the living room when they are done?" Declan smiled. "We wont make a mess this time right Rogan?"

"Right please?"

"Yes but we just wont tell your dad this time." Karen winked.

They all settled in the living room and watched Crown Jewel eating their snacks. During and after each match the boys would talk about what they liked and disliked. Not to mention what they would tell their Grandpa to change.

"So it's gonna be Miz vs Dolph for the best in the world?" Rogan asked looking at the TV.

"Seems like it little man." Karen said.

"That's lame for real. Dolph it's an A list guy." Declan said.

"He's not?" Karen asked.

"No. I mean he works hard but he's just not a list material and he's just to weird." Declan said.

Karen nodded hearing him out.

"Why doesn't Dean have a match Karen?" Kenyon asked.

"I don't know? I know he's there. Not sure why they didn't give him a match." She answered.

He nodded then looked at Karen.

"Why did Roman have to give him the title and take time off?" Kenyon asked.

"I don't know Kenyon sweetie I wish I knew why but I don't." Karen said.

"Well it stinks because now we'll get Brock as Champion again." Kenyon told her.

"You don't think Braun will win?" Rogan asked.

"No he wont Grandpa just wont give him a championship. Which is stupid and I just don't know why." Declan told his little brother.

They watched the championship match and watched on as Brock became yet again the New Universal Champion.

"See told you and Baron had to get involved which makes it stupid." Declan said shaking his head. "I am gonna tell Grandpa he needs to stop with the Brock crap."

"Think he will listen?" Karen asked.

The boys laughed.

"No he doesn't even listen to Grandma half the time." Kenyon giggled.

Karen smiled at them as they heard "Here comes the Money."

"It's Dad!" Rogan smiled sitting up with Karen on the couch.

Karen couldn't help but smile watching her husband walking down to the ring. Shane and Baron Corbin were going to be sitting ring side for the match.

"I hope Miz wins." Rogan said.

"That's really the only option the trophy has to go to Smackdown." Declan said.

"Yeah or the Miz is getting fired." Kenyon said.

They watched on as Dolph and the Miz got to the ring. The referee wouldn't start the match until Drew went back stage. As he headed up the wrap Miz attacked Dolph before the bell even rang. He tossed him out of the ring and then when he jumped out it appeared he hurt his ankle.

"What the crap?" Declan said.

"Is he hurt? What's the angle here?" Kenyon asked.

"He has to win for the blue team right mom?" Rogan said.

"Yes little man." Karen said as they continued to watch the screen.

It appeared Miz hurt his ankle Shane came over to ask if he was alright as Dolph was now back in the ring. Miz assured him he was fine as he tried to stand up and to get into the ring to start the match. Finally the referee went over to Greg the ring announcer and explained that Dolph would be winning because Miz couldn't compete.

"_No it's not going down like that. This is the __is the finals for the best in the world! It's not going down like that not for the finals._" Shane said stopping Greg from making the official announcement.

"Yeah you tell them dad!" Rogan said.

"_He can't compete." _The referee told Shane.

"_I am gonna take his place. You tell him. You are the official you tell him I am gonna take his place." _Shane said to the referee then pointing to Greg.

"WHAT?" Rogan yelled with excitement.

"Dad's gonna compete?" Declan said.

"Dad is gonna wrestle." Kenyon added as all three boys were in shock.

Karen as well as she watched on.

"What is happening right now?" Karen asked.

Shane got into the ring and took off his watch and his suit jacket then the shirt he had on under that. He was now wearing just his jeans, his Jordan ones and a blank tank top.

Karen giggled staring at her husband in the ring.

"What's so funny mom?" Rogan asked looking up at her.

"Your dad looks like he's trying to channel his inner Dean Ambrose."

"WOW! Mom is right he does kind of look like Dean Ambrose."

The boys laughed as the match started and Shane wasted little time going after Dolph with punch after punch. Then Shane did an elbow drop.

"That was awesome!" Declan said.

"Come on Dad beat him up." Rogan said.

As their eyes were all locked on the screen watching the match. After Baron was banned from ring side Dolph went for the roll up but Shane kicked out. Dolph got a few good shots in before Shane got the upper hand. Then connected with a coast to coast on Dolph. He then went for the cover and the win.

"DAD JUST WON!" Rogan screamed.

All three boys were cheering and screaming running around so excited. Karen couldn't believe it either honestly. Shane had just won the best in the world tournament.

"He's the best in the world." Rogan said proudly.

"Darn right he is. That was AWESOME!" Declan said.

"Dad is so awesome that was like epic." Kenyon said.

Karen recorded the boys reaction to his win and sent it to Shane.

"We love you and are so damn proud of you." Karen sent to him.

"Mom that was great did you know?" Declan asked.

"I didn't I promise I had no idea. I am just as shocked and proud of him as you are." Karen smiled watching Shane kiss the trophy and celebrate his win.

**Later that evening. **

The boys were playing video games as Karen was cleaning up the kitchen when her phone went off and it was Shane for a video chat.

"Hello Handsome or is it best in the world now?" She joked.

"Oh it's best in the world." He smiled that McMahon smile. "The boys were so surprised huh? Thanks for the video that was priceless."

"You're welcome. They are so proud of you as am I. Why didn't you tell me?" Karen asked.

"It was actually a last minute change up. I didn't know until I got here. Besides it was a hell of a surprise." Shane smiled staring at his wife.

"It really was. The boys reactions were the best part. They were so shocked and proud of their dad. Is that why Ambrose didn't have a match either?" She asked.

"Yeah it was cut for time. They were gonna have him interfere in Seth's match but then they advanced Dolph to face me." He explained.

"I see. Is he OK?"

"He's fine. I get he's your friend but why do you care?" Shane asked.

"Because he is my friend and I can see when he's not being used correctly and it's frustrating because I do care about him and his career." Karen explained. "Any news on Roman?"

"Nope none." Shane said rolling his eyes. "Sorry Brown eyes."

"It's alright I was just curious. Want to talk to the boys?" She asked.

"Yes of course!" He smiled.

Karen called the boys down and they each took turns hold her phone and video chatting with their dad tell him how proud and awesome it was that he was now the best in the world. Then they told him how much they loved and missed them. Shane told them he would see them soon. When the boys ran back to play their games.

"I am proud of you too Shane." Karen smiled.

"Damn I miss you already Brown Eyes."

"I miss you too. Shane I ..." She began to say but wasn't sure she wanted to tell him over video chat about her appointment.

"Yeah Sweet heart?"

"I just wanted to say that I love you so much and I can't wait for you to come home."

"Me either. I will be home right after Smackdown on Tuesday." He said.

"Does the trophy get to come home too?" She giggled.

"Maybe." He smiled.

"Make sure you pack that black tank top too." She grinned.

"Really? That did something to you?"

"Oh you have no idea." She smiled at her husband with a wink.

"Noted." He said. "But you have to call me the best in the world."

She smiled as they ended the call.

**Shane McMahon was the Best in The World.**

* * *

_**Thank you Jessica619, Jenna, espeon44, Blaze, Wolfgirl2013 and jjd022980 for your lovely comments and reviews. They mean the world to me so thank you. They inspire me to keep writing. **_

_**Thank you so much to everyone who takes the time to follow and read my story. It truly means a lot. You are all amazing beautiful people. XOXO **_

_**Please forgive any mistakes you may find I do my best when editing but I tend to miss a few things here and there. **_


	22. Chapter 22

**January 2019 **

"_Shane on behalf of myself and everyone in the locker room. __Everyone here in attendance and all of the WWE universe watching at home and the lives you have touched Happy Birthday." _ The Miz said to Shane as he was standing in the ring that was decorated with a huge colorful Happy Birthday Shane banner complete with balloons, presents and cakes.

Karen watched from backstage with a smile on her face. She knew Shane wasn't huge on celebrating his birthday so she couldn't help but laugh when Vince said that he would be celebrating tonight in the ring. The Miz and Shane were now a tag team after much convincing from Miz since November. Shane finally agreed and their first title match was going to be next Sunday at the Royal Rumble.

"_Ever since I was a kid and I have been going to WWE events since I have been that high. I always dreamt about being tag team champions. Now my first partner was gonna be Andre The Giant. But I have to say __that __I am so very very proud to be walking into the Royal Rumble next Sunday with you as my partner." _Shane said to The Miz.

Then The Miz and crowd starting singing Happy Birthday to Shane. Karen laughed knowing Shane wasn't to thrilled and more embarrassed.

"He's hating this isn't he?" Paul said coming up to Karen as she was watching the screen.

"Oh he's so hating this." Karen chuckled when she glanced at Paul. "Have you heard anything about Roman?"

"He's doing well. He just finished up filming the movie with The Rock."

"Yeah I heard that's a big deal. I mean Hobbs and Shaw not to mention being in Hawaii. Is that why he took time off?" Karen asked.

Paul glanced at her. "No not really. I mean it was in the works for him to film the movie before he requested time off." Paul stated.

Karen was going to ask a follow up question but she turned her attention back to the screen as Sheamus and Cesaro the current Smackdown Live Tag Team Champions interrupted the celebration. Words were exchanged which resulted in a one on one match between The Miz and Sheamus. When Cesaro tried to interfere in the match Shane jumped on the ring apron and put him through the table and the cake. Which lead to a Miz win over Sheamus. Shane then delivered a coast to coast on Sheamus who also got cake in his face.

After Smackdown live Karen and Shane went out for a nice birthday dinner before heading back to the hotel. While in the elevator going up to their room Shane held her hand as he pulled her closer to him.

"You feeling alright sweet heart? You didn't eat much at dinner?" Shane asked.

"Yeah just wasn't that hungry." She smiled kissing him.

"You're not coming down with something are you?" He asked concerned.

"No I am fine love. Besides I still have one more present for you." She said as the elevator doors opened.

"Ooo I hope it's you." He said as they walked off the elevator and he smacked her ass.

She giggled as they went to their room she put the left overs and the piece of cheese cake they ordered to go in the fridge as Shane took off his jacket and shoes getting more comfortable. Karen sat on the bed and started to take off her heels and her leather jacket as Shane was staring at his beautiful wife her jeans hugged all the right places and her white silky take top flowed perfectly over her body.

"You look so damn beautiful." Shane said sitting next to her now shirt less as he placed his hand on her face.

"Not so bad yourself." She smiled staring at her husbands abs. "I love you so much Happy Birthday Lover."

"I love you too Karen so much. Thank you." He smiled as he leaned in and gave her a deep passionate kiss. Her mouth opened slightly as a moan escaped her lips. Shane took that opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth as his tongue roamed her mouth massaging hers with his. As their make out session grew more heated his hands caressed her body. Only pulling away long enough to take off her shirt as he tossed it to the floor. She looked into his eyes as she pulled away and motioned for him to stand up. He did as she unbuckled his jeans and pushed them down to the floor as he stepped out of them. She kissed his abs as Shane smiled down at his wife as she took off the briefs he was wearing. She then got down on her knees as she took his length in her hand and caressed his several times as he moaned softly before she took him in her mouth and started pleasuring him.

"Damn sweet heart you are so good at this." He moaned out in pure pleasure his hands in her hair.

A few moments later Shane stood Karen up as he then undid her jeans and slid them down and growled at his sexy wife standing in front of him. His hands roamed her soft body as he slide down her panties and took off her bra and tossed it to the side. Karen smiled loving the way Shane's hands felt on her body. As he was kissing and nibbling on her neck.

"I need to be inside you." He said into her ear as he continued to dominate her neck.

"I need you too." She said.

He laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her she wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her a little rough as he started thrusting.

"mmm Shane." She moaned out in a whimper.

"You like this don't you sweet heart?" Shane growled as he started going fast.

"Y … Yes." She nodded in delight.

"Uhhhh!" He panted.

Their moans and pants filled the room. While their bodies were glowing with sweat as they stared into each others eyes her wall tightening around him as she knew she wasn't gonna last much longer. As Shane knew that as well so he continued to hit her sweet spot.

"Let go with me!" He demanded kissing her.

As they stared into each others eyes they climaxed together moaning out the others name reaching the edge.

Several minutes later Shane held her close to him.

"That was amazing sweet heart. I love you." Shane said kissing her softly.

"I love you too. Happy Birthday lover." She said kissing him again.

They laid there a few more minutes in each others arms. When Karen wrapped herself up in the sheet she then flipped herself around so her head was towards the foot of the bed and her feet and legs were straight up in the air next to the head board.

"Comfy?" Shane asked looking at his wife. As he got out of bed and put on a pair of gym shorts. "I have to ask what are you going?"

"Yes I am. I read that this is a good position to get in after sex to get pregnant." She smiled.

"Really did you read that on the internet?" Shane chuckled as he went over to the fridge getting the cheese cake.

"Yes I did McMahon and you best be sharing that cheese cake." She stated as he took a big bite of it and then fed her a piece. "mmmm that's good."

"It really is." He said sitting on the bed his back up against the head board as he took another bite of the cheese cake.

"Just so you know we are going again in 15 minutes." She smiled. Shane smiled down at his wife and chuckled.

**One week later Sunday: Royal Rumble. **

They were in Phoenix Arizona for the Royal Rumble. Shane was off talking with Vince and going over his match with The Miz , Sheamus and Cesaro. Karen hadn't been feeling the best this last week but wanted to come support Shane and it was the Royal Rumble. The boys were bummed because Marissa didn't let them come with them this weekend for the pay per view because they couldn't miss school and it was her weekend. Declan was not happy at all. He had actually gotten grounded for his behavior. Marissa called Shane complaining about him being disrespectful to her. Shane said he would talk to him when they got back.

Karen was in Shane's office when Dean came in to talk to her.

"Have you told anyone else?" Karen asked.

"No not yet. I just wanted to talk to you first. I mean I know we talked about it the last several months but it's official babe I can't do it any more." Dean told her.

"I know and I am sorry I couldn't be more help. I tried to talk to Vince in November about your heel turn but that man is stubborn. I just don't get his thinking sometimes."

"It's not your fault I tried every week I tried. I was in his office or there would be a writer that would come to me and be like Vince wants you to say this. I am sorry babe I just can't stick around this toxic place any more." He told her.

"I know and I respect you for that. Knowing that this place is smothering you breaks my heart Mox. I just want you to be happy and I could tell since your return something was off something was missing. But just know that you are still one of my best friends so you can't just like stop talking to me Mr. got it!" She stated.

"Oh I could never stop talking to you babe. I mean who would nag me?" He chuckled.

"Oh ha ha." She smiled playfully hitting him. "So I have to ask what is the plan? Do you have one?"

"I have been thinking about what's next. Nothing set in stone yet but working on a few things." He winked.

She smiled. "Well just know Mox that I will support you no matter what you do next."

"Thanks Karen that means so much to me. To know that I will always have you in my corner." He told her as they hugged.

"I will always be in your corner Moxley." Karen said as she stood up but felt really wobbly and dizzy.

"Whoa hey there." He said catching her and steadying her on her feet. "You alright?"

"Yeah fine. Just a little dizzy." She said blinking her eyes.

"You sure?" Moxley asked watching her she he could see she was trying to focus on him.

"Yeah my eyes are just a little fuzzy." She said trying to focus her eyes.

"Karen don't lie to me how long have you been feeling like this?" He asked staring at her.

"Just a few weeks."

"A few weeks what the hell? Does Shane know?" Moxley asked sternly.

"No and you can't tell him either."

"Karen if something is wrong he needs to know? You are going to see the Doctor now." He said taking her hand.

"Moxley I will be fine usually the symptoms ago away after about 30 minutes."

"What the fuck?" He growled. "You're going." He stated shaking his head.

As he was basically dragging her down to the trainers room and told one of the backstage hands to go get Shane McMahon.

"Mox calm down this isn't an emergency." She said.

"The fuck it ain't." He said. "Hey Peach! Can you look at Karen please."

"Yeah what's wrong?" He asked as he and Moxley helped Karen sit on one of the trainers tables.

"She's light headed and her vision was blurry." He said.

"I can talk Mox I am not helpless." She said shaking her head.

"Let's take your blood pressure and see what's going on." Chris said.

Karen took off the white blazer jacket she was wearing. As he started her blood pressure. When Shane came charging in the room in his in ring gear.

"What's wrong? Karen? What the hell happened?" He asked coming right over to Karen giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Nothing I am fine." Karen stated.

"Bull shit you are not fine." Moxley said. "She was really dizzy and light headed. She said she's been feeling like this for a few weeks."

"What the hell Karen?" Shane said concern and anger on his voice.

"I didn't want to worry you it's nothing really."

"This is not nothing. Thanks Ambrose for bringing her in here. They are ready to draw numbers for the Rumble so you may want to get out there." Shane stated.

"Yeah thanks." He said going over to Karen and giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Tattle tale." She said hugging him.

"You can't hate me you love me." He said in that husky voice with a smile.

"Damn it you're right just go draw your rumble number." She stated.

When Jon left Shane looked at Karen and shook his head.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" He asked holding her hand.

"I didn't want to worry you and I guess I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Well your blood pressure seems to be a little high but not to concerning. You don't have a fever but the dizziness and blurry vision are not good signs are you on any medication?" Chris asked.

Karen glanced at Shane then at the Doctor.

"Yes I am on an oral fertility drug." She stated.

He nodded. "Have you been having hot flashes?"

"Sometimes." She stated.

He nodded again.

"You need to see your OB. Those are side effects of the medication I am sure."

"Is that bad?"

"They aren't good side effects. If I were you I would stop taking the drug until you see your doctor just to be safe."

"But I just have one more round."

"I would rather you be safe than sorry. This isn't my specialty at all but those symptoms are never good."

"Thanks Chris for everything." Shane said. "Can I take her back to my office to rest?"

"Yes that would be a good idea and I would get something to eat and drink as well before the show starts." He stated.

Shane had one of the runners make them a couple plates in catering and had them bring it to his office. As they started to eat.

"Karen you should have told me damn it." Shane said looking at her.

"I know. I am sorry I didn't. I just didn't want you to worry for nothing. I mean I knew they could be side effects but I didn't think it was serious." Karen stated picking at her food.

"Karen you need to eat. I bet you not wanting to eat much is also part of this. I think Chris is right. You need to stop taking the fertility drug." Shane said.

"Shane no we only have one more round. Please."

"Listen I know. But this isn't healthy for you. Not eating, feeling dizzy and blurry vision. Karen this is not a joke and it's not worth it." Shane stated.

"What are you saying Shane?" She asked.

"I am saying that if the drug is making you sick then it's not worth it."

"I want to have a baby Shane you know that." She said.

"I know and I want us to have a baby too. Seeing you earlier with Monroe melted my heart and I thought about what it would be like to have a daughter. But sweet heart it's not worth risking your health. So when we get back to New York you need to schedule an appointment and stop taking the drug."

Karen bit her lip as she knew that Shane made a good point but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Listen to me. We got pregnant before we will get pregnant again. You know I never liked you on those drugs any way. We will have our baby. But like I need you to be healthy too." He said kissing her softly.

"I know." She said softly kissing him.

As the Royal Rumble started Karen was watching the monitor back stage when Moxley came up to her.

"You feeling better?" He asked.

"I am not talking to you." She said.

"You can't stay mad at me. I am one of your best friends and deep down you know why I did what I did." He told her.

"I know. It's just I really thought this would help me get pregnant but it hasn't worked and just made me miserable honestly." Karen said to him. "So you're right I am not mad at you. I am more mad at myself. I just don't understand it seemed so easy to get pregnant the last time but nothing this time."

"Maybe it's not you. Maybe McMahon isn't man enough." Moxley grinned. "I could give it a whirl see what happens." He winked.

Karen chuckled. "Well damn if only I wasn't married Mox."

"Well the offer stands. One night that's all I need." He said cocky.

"Thank you for being a great friend. I am gonna miss you around here." She said hugging him.

"I told Vince tonight." He told her in her ear.

"Yeah? How did he take it?" Karen asked.

"Not well I don't think he thinks I am serious."

"I know you are and I am sure he will come back with a counter offer or try to job you out in the next few weeks." Karen stated. "That is just who he is. But just know you have at least one McMahon in your corner."

"Yeah the hottest one." Moxley winked.

Karen giggled. "Well that would be Stephanie."

"Not to me." He smiled as he pointed the screen and Shane and the Miz were making their entrance for the match.

As soon as that bell range Shane drove Sheamus to the mat. The match was under way. Then Miz and Cesaro got tagged in and fought back and fourth with a few covers and kick outs. When Shane came in to help Miz when they were tag teaming him. Shane went to the top rope and took out Sheamus before he could get back to the Miz on the outside of the ring but then got an upper cut from Cesaro for his efforts.

"Fuck!" Moxley said. "That couldn't have felt good."

"Not at all." Karen said.

When Seth came up to them.

"Hey man I was wondering where you went." Seth said watching the monitor.

"Just watching this tag match. How's Charla?"

"She's tired. Morning sickness is kicking her ass honestly." Seth said.

"Just another month or so to go right?" Karen said.

"Yeah I mean I can't believe it." Seth said.

"Dude they way you two fuck it was bound to happen." Moxley said as he winked at Karen making her chuckle.

"Can't deny that for sure." Seth grinned.

As they turned their attention back to the TV and the match at hand. As Shane went for a coast to coast on both Sheamus and Cesaro. Cesaro caught him mid move and was now giving Shane the Cesaro swing.

"ugh just watching this is making me sick." Karen said Moxley rubbed her back.

"Believe me it's worse out there." He grinned.

As the swing kept going.

"Damn." Seth stated as they watched.

When Shane locked in a submission move that Sheamus broke up.

"Crap." Karen said shaking her head. "Come on McMahon!"

When Cesaro was holding Shane in the ring as Sheamus set up for the Brogue Kick but Miz pushed Cesaro into the kick and the gave Sheamus the skull crushing finally. Cesaro was down in the middle of the ring as Shane went to the top rope. He then did the shooting star press on to Cesaro for the cover and the win.

"_Here are your winners and the New Smackdown Tag Team Champions The Miz and Shane McMahon." _Greg said.

"Hell yeah. That's my husband." Karen smiled as she watched the screen seeing Shane and Miz celebrate in the ring. She walked over towards the gorilla position to meet Shane as he came back stage.

"There is my beautiful wife." Shane said coming back stage title over his shoulder as he pulled her into a hug and passionate kiss.

"Tag team champion!" She smiled.

"Best in the world tag team champion." He grinned his arms still around her.

"Best in the world." She smiled kissing him again.

* * *

_**Thank you Jenna , espeon44, Blaze, Guest, Jessica619, Kinley Orton-McMahon, jjd022980 , Wolfgirl2013 and Guest for your thoughts comments and reviews. I love hearing feed back on my story. So thank you so much they mean a lot to me. **_

_**Thank you to all who have taken the time to follow and read my story it means so much to me that you take the time to read my story. Thank you! XOXO**_

_**I hope it's not confusing but Dean Ambrose will now be Jon Moxley in our story. If it gets confusing let me know. **_

_**Please forgive any mistakes you may find. I do my best when I edit but I do tend to miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes. **_


	23. Chapter 23

**February 2019 **

Karen was in the kitchen making tacos for the small family birthday party they were having for Declan's 15th birthday. His birthday was during the week this year so Marissa had planned a party for him the weekend of Elimination Chamber so Karen and Shane decided to through him a little party this weekend to celebrate.

Shane came in and wrapped his arms around her waist. He started kissing and nibbling her neck.

"You smell amazing." He mumbled into her neck as his hands went under the front of her shirt touching her soft skin.

"mmm love. The boys are here." She said biting her lip.

"They are up stairs." He said.

"Shane you really mmm need to stop." She said.

"Why?" He grinned.

As she turned around and kissed him.

"You know why we have three boys up stairs so we can't do anything so you turning me on is so not fair." She smiled deepening the kiss she wrapped her arms around him and slapped his butt with both her hands as she giggled.

"Now who is teasing?" He smiled.

"EWW gross Dad Mom." Kenyon said. "Get a room."

"My house so they are like all my rooms." Shane said with a laugh.

"Dad." He groaned rolling his eyes. "Mom we are hungry is dinner almost ready?" He asked stealing a chip from the bowl.

"Yes it's almost ready." Karen said as she was finishing putting the food out on the counter.

Declan wanted a taco bar and Karen went all out with either chicken or beef and all the taco fixings you could think of.

"WOW Mom this is awesome and smells so good." Declan smiled coming into the kitchen.

"I want 5 tacos." Rogan smiled coming in as the boys got their plates and started making their food.

"There are sodas set out at the end of the counter." Karen told them.

"Dr. Pepper! Yes that's my favorite." Rogan smiled.

"Did you get Mountain Dew?" Declan asked.

"I did but just because it's your birthday." She smiled.

As they all made their plates of food they went and ate in the dinning room that they had been decorated with balloons and a Happy Birthday Declan banner hanging up. Karen smiled watching the boys eating their food. She glanced over at Shane and smiled. She loved having the boys home with them.

"This is so good." Rogan said with his mouth full.

"Rogan please don't talk with your mouth full." Karen smiled at the 9 year old.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Yeah we don't want to see your nasty chewed up food." Kenyon said.

"Thanks again mom." Declan said.

"Of course it's your birthday Mr. Man." Karen smiled taking a bite of her taco salad she had made.

"Yeah just sucks that I can't go to Elimination Chamber next week." He grumbled.

"But isn't that when you are having your big birthday party with your mom?" Shane asked.

"Yeah but that is not what I wanted. I told mom I didn't want a huge party that I just wanted to go with you and Mom to Elimination Chamber." He explained eating taking another bite of his taco.

"I didn't know that. Your mom told me you wanted a huge party and that is why you couldn't go." Shane said.

"No I wanted to go with you and Mom but she doesn't listen to me ever." Declan said.

Shane glanced at Karen.

"Well it's your birthday weekend with us. So we'll have a great time we have food and cake. There may also be presents." Karen winked at Declan.

"An Oreo cake?" He smiled at her.

"Maybe when we finish dinner you will just have to find out." She smiled.

After they finished up their dinner Karen put the candles on the cake as they sang Happy Birthday to Declan he blew out the candles and made a wish. They enjoyed eating the Oreo cake then Declan opened his presents which was a new pair of Jordan ones, new clothes and a new phone. He was super excited and grateful.

"Thanks Dad! Thanks mom. These are awesome." He said hugging Shane and then Karen.

"You are so welcome Mr. Man. Happy Birthday." Karen said hugging him.

"You're welcome Son." Shane said hugging him as well.

That evening Karen cleaned up the kitchen and put the food away. Shane and the boys made themselves comfortable in the living room watching one of the Avenger movies.

"Mom are you coming to watch the movie too?" Rogan asked coming into the kitchen.

"I will be right there I am just finishing up in here." She smiled.

When she was done she went into the living room and loved the sight she saw Declan sprawled out on one end of the couch. Shane on the other. Rogan laying on his blanket on the floor while Kenyon was curled up in the chair. When Shane noticed her he moved to make room for his wife as she curled up next to him as they enjoyed the movie together as a family.

Later that night Karen and Shane were in their room as the boys had finally went to bed. Karen was sitting in bed as Shane came in and laid next to her.

"Kenyon had WAY to much Mountain Dew. I didn't think he would ever go to bed." Shane chuckled.

"Well who said he could have more than one glass Mr?" Karen said looking at Shane.

"I didn't think that through did I?" He smiled kissing her.

"No you didn't." She smiled kissing him back.

As they started to make out. Shane's hands roamed and caressed her curves as they slowly undressed one another. Karen straddled her husband as they started to make love to one other.

Over the last month to say their sex life was put into over drive was an understatement. Karen sadly was taken off the fertility drug she was taking but that was because she was having the side effects and the doctor didn't want any long term effects. However he did recommend an ovulation tester to help find out when she was most fertility. He also was very open and honest with them and said with all the test he ran on Karen he didn't think it was an issue with her. He did say that with Shane's age it could be an issue with a lower sperm count. He recommended trying the ovulation tester and calculating days if that didn't work then maybe Shane should go see some one. That seemed to light some sort of fire into Shane. He said he was still young and he didn't need to see someone. He fathered three sons he was determined as he put it to get his wife pregnant. Karen wasn't sure what changed in him the last few months but he seemed to be more open and would talk to her more about having another child.

Karen looked down at her husband as her hands scrapped down his chest as she was riding him hard. Her head flung back as she moaned softly biting down on her lip as she was trying to be as quiet as possible. Shane knew he wouldn't last much longer as he flipped them over. He started to pound into his wife. As they both reached their climax staring into each others eyes. He laid next to his wife and pulled her close to him as he covered them up with the blankets.

"I am so damn lucky to have you next to me and call you my wife. I love you." Shane said kissing her softly.

"I love you too." She said kissing him.

"I'm your husband forever." He said.

"I'm your wife forever." She said softly as she drifted off to sleep.

**A Week Later: Elimination Chamber. **

"Hello Karen. You are looking fabulous." Maryse said coming over to her giving her a hug.

"No dear you look amazing I am loving your outfit." She smiled looking at the gorgeous Maryse in front of her.

"Thanks I like that it's an off purple color and it sparkles." She smiled. "But you look amazing in red."

Karen was wearing a nice pair of jeans with black heels. A black thin strapped tank top with a red blazer jacket over it.

"Thank you that is really sweet of you." Karen smiled. "I saw Monroe earlier she is getting so big. She is so adorable."

"Thank you and I know she is crawling all over so hard to believe she will be one in just a few short weeks." Maryse smiled.

"I heard you are walking out with the Miz tonight." Karen said.

"Yes you should walk out with Shane then we can walk back together show the supportive wife angle." Maryse said.

"You think? It's not to much? I really haven't been introduced to much as Shane's wife. I mean people know we are married but since the KO angle finally died it's been nice to just watch the the boys." Karen told her.

"The boys aren't here this weekend?" Maryse asked.

"No they are with their mom." Karen said.

"There are the best wives in the world." Mike The Miz said as he came over to Maryse in his in ring gear and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Shane grinned staring at his wife and he kissed her as well.

"Ready for the match?" Karen smiled at her husband.

"We are the best tag team in the world we were born ready." Shane said.

"Hell yeah co bestie best in the world tag team champions." Miz said as they fist bumped.

"Oh wow." Maryse laughed.

"I know. I swear if I let him Shane would sleep with that title and the trophy." Karen chuckled.

"Oh Mike too." Maryse added. "So Shane I told Karen that she should come out with you tonight to show the support wife angle of your characters what do you think?"

"I love it. You in brown eyes?" Shane smiled.

"If you really want me to I will." She told him.

"Yeah it will be great. More story telling is always good." Shane said.

"This is gonna be awesome." Miz said in promo voice.

They went to the gorilla as their match was second of the night. The producer explained that Miz was going to go out first then he was going to say a few words then Maryse would come out and then Karen and Shane would come out when his music hit.

The Miz's music hit and he did his entrance and then stood on the stage mic in hand.

"Before we get started first and foremost congratulations Sasha and Bayley the new woman's tag team champions. We created history here tonight. Secondly I want to dedicate this match to my dad, to my daughter Monroe Sky and to my wife Maryse." Miz said as her music hit and she came out to the stage and gave him a kiss. "We always said when we had a huge announcement that we would announce it right here in the WWE in front of all of you. And tonight we got a really big announcement. So with out further ado Maryse?" Miz said handing her the mic.

"We're having another baby!" Maryse said to the crowd full of excitement.

Karen was backstage with Shane as she looked over at him and he looked at her.

"Are you kidding me right now?" She said looking at her husband. "Is this a joke?"

"I didn't know at all sweet heart I swear. I would have told you." He said looking at Vince. "Dad what the hell?"

"Nice surprise huh?" Vince smiled. "With their reality show doing so well I said they could announce it live tonight."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shane asked.

"Well then that would have ruined the surprise now wouldn't it." Vince said shaking his head as he walked over to the desk.

"Brown Eyes listen I swear I didn't know I would have told you." He said kissing her lips softly.

"It's fine I just wish I would have had more warning. But hey I guess everyone can get pregnant but me." She said when Shane's music hit and Shane and Karen went out on stage.

As Commentary talked this being a way to set the tone and how Shane's wife Karen came out with him.

Shane hugged Maryse and congratulated her as did Karen as she put a smile on her face. Shane kissed Karen before her and Maryse headed back stage. Shane and Miz headed down to the ring for their match.

When Karen got backstage she stood next to Maryse.

"Congratulations again that is so exciting." She said giving her another hug.

"Thank you. I know totally unexpected we really weren't even trying. We wanted to wait until Monroe was a little older. She's not even one yet." Maryse said with a smiled.

Karen smiled and nodded putting on a brave face as she just felt so empty. She was trying to be happy for her friend who was having another baby. Just like she was happy for Seth and Charla who had welcomed their daughter to the world earlier this month. But her heart just broke was she just not destine to be a mom. All these thoughts and feelings flooded her heart and her head as she tried to focus on the match at hand.

Towards the end of the match Shane put Jey Uso through the announcers table with a leap of faith off the top rope. While Miz and Jimmy Uso were now fighting back in the ring. Miz did a skull crushing finale on Jimmy who then countered with a crucifix for the win.

"Here are your winners and the NEW Smackdown Tag Team Champions The Usos." Greg announced.

Several minutes later Miz and Shane made their way backstage. Maryse was right there to great Mike and give him a hug. Karen went up to Shane and gave him a hug and a soft kiss and he winced in pain.

"Are you hurt?" Karen asked.

"I'm fine just tweaked my shoulder a bit when I went through the announcers table." He stated.

"Let's get you checked out then." She said.

"I'm fine brown eyes." He told her.

"Huh funny I wasn't asking." Karen said taking him to the trainers room.

A little while later Shane was laying on the trainers table icing his neck and his shoulder.

"Brown eyes do you want to talk?" Shane asked glancing over at his wife who was kind of pacing the room.

"About what Shane?" She asked looking over at her husband who was still clearly in some pain.

"I know your mad." Shane stated.

"Mad? Mad about what?" She asked.

"Karen come on I know when you pace and get quiet like that you are thinking or well over thinking and you are just not happy so talk to me." Shane said slowly sitting up.

"Shane you are in pain lay back down." Karen said shaking her head.

"I'll be fine."

"Don't be a stubborn ass." She said.

"Then talk to me."

"Shane I really don't want to fight with you here. So I am not going to say anything."

"Karen please."

"Fine you want to do this here. Well first of all I think a little notice that Maryse is pregnant again would have been nice before I had to go out in front of basically the world on a live Pay per view and pretend to be happy when in reality all I could do was be a jealous bitter bitch. Second of all will you please see a doctor when we get back to New York?"

"Karen I didn't know about Maryse. If I would have known I would have told you. I swear I was just as surprised as you were. I wish that could have been us giving that announcement. But Karen I am not going to waste time going to a Doctor to check my sperm count that is ridiculous. I am not old enough to have a problem. Believe me our sex life is amazing no issues there and I fathered three boys again clearly no problem." Shane said. "I will get my wife pregnant."

Karen went to say something when they were interrupted by a trainer , Miz and a camera man.

"What is all this?" Karen asked.

"Vince wants us to do a backstage segment." Miz said coming in and handing Shane the script.

"Great just great." Karen said rolling her eyes.

"Karen sweet heart?" Shane said.

"It's fine Shane apparently our conversation was over any way." She said as she left the room and went to the office and checked her phone there was a text message from Moxley.

"Saw that segment before the match you OK?" He sent.

"Yeah thanks for asking but I could really use a drink right about now." She sent back.

A few minutes later.

"In Lafayette for Raw get your sexy ass here. First rounds on me." He sent with a wink face.

* * *

_**Thank you Guest , Jenna , Blaze , espeon44, jessica619 and jjd022980 for your amazing thoughts, comments and reviews. I love hearing what you all think about this story or what may happen next so thank you so much. **_

_**Thank you to everyone who takes the time to follow and read this story it means the world to me. Thank you. XOXO **_

_**Please forgive any mistakes you may find I do my best when editing but I tend to miss things more often then not. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find. **_


	24. Chapter 24

**March 2019**

"I am so glad you decided to come to Fastlane." Stephanie said to Karen as they were on the jet heading to Cleveland Ohio.

"Me too. I haven't been to an event since Extreme Rules." She stated taking a sip of her drink.

"I had noticed that. Any reason why?" Stephanie asked her sister in law.

"Because I can be a jealous bitter bitch sometimes. I think I just needed time away. Being honest I didn't really even want to come to Fast Lane but last minute I changed my mind." Karen said.

"Trouble with you and Shane? I've noticed you've kind of been a bit distant lately. I didn't want to pry but we are family and you can talk to me about anything."

Karen signed looking at her sister in law. Then glanced over at Shane who was at the table across from Paul both working their computers.

"I love Shane so much. He makes me so happy in ways I never thought possible. I never thought I deserved love until I met him." Karen said.

"But ..." Stephanie said.

"I knew marriage wasn't going to be easy and I think Shane and I do well being honest with each other but he can be so damn stubborn." She said.

"That's the McMahon him. He's just like our dad in that way. What is he being stubborn about this time?"

"Oh man he's gonna hate me for telling you this but well you know we've been trying to have a baby for over a year?" Karen started to explain as Stephanie nodded.

"I know that loss was hard for you and Shane." Stephanie said.

"I thought that maybe something was wrong with me so you know how I was on those fertility drugs but for some reason my body couldn't handle them. So I was taken off them. I had the doctor run a few tests. I even went to see a specialist in New York. But that's not the case the Doctor isn't sure why I am not getting pregnant. I've been using that ovulation test and calendars. Still nothing. So it was recommended for Shane to see someone to get checked and he has basically refused. I get it wont be fun but I have been poked and prodded. I guess I thought he would at least try. He said because he's already had three kids he's fine and there is nothing wrong. He says his age has nothing to do with it." Karen explained to her.

"Yeah Shane is to damn stubborn to admit he may need help with anything."

Karen nodded and agreed with Stephanie.

"I just wish he wouldn't be so defensive and he'd be more open to it. I feel like it took him so long to even get on board with the idea of having another baby and now I just fear he will back out and it wont happen."

"Have you talked to him about your fears?" Stephanie asked.

"I tried. I feel like he's been brushing off my concerns. He keeps saying it will happen when it happens and he's all man. After our last argument about it I kind of needed space and dropped the subject." Karen said.

"Is that why you went to Vegas?" Stephanie asked very straight forward.

"What?" Karen asked looking at her.

"I know you went to Vegas a few weeks ago. Was that to get back at Shane or something?"

"No it wasn't to get back at anyone. I just needed a little vacation or get away so to say. So I invited Taylor and Kristi my friends from Michigan to go to Vegas. I didn't want to be in the cold and snow and since neither one had been to Vegas before I thought it would be fun. I hope Shane didn't take it that way he didn't seem to. I just told him that since he was busy with work it seemed like a good time." Karen said.

Stephanie nodded. "I know you and Shane will work this out. Shane loves you I've never seen him this in love before not even with Marissa."

"I love him too and I know things happen for a reason. I know I need to stop pressuring him. Sometimes I just need to let things go." She said.

**Sunday: Cleveland Ohio – Fast Lane. **

Karen was backstage in the room marked for the McMahon family. Paul and Vince were in production meetings while Shane was off with Miz going over the match for the night. She had no idea where Stephanie had gone off too. Karen glanced at the time on her phone as she was checking Instagram and twitter. She wondered if Roman was here. He came back a few weeks ago from his medical leave. The truth had finally come out when he returned about why he had been out for so long. He was battling with leukemia. He had it before and fought it and when it returned he took time away from WWE and the ring to fight it again. He was now in remission and back. Tonight he would have a match side by side with his Shield Brothers for one of their last matches.

Karen wanted to see him and give him a big hug. She was so thankful that he was in remission once again. She felt horrible that she was mad at him for ignoring her these last several months but once the truth came out she understood that he needed to focus on himself and his family. She was lost in thought when her phone buzzed her hand.

"Hey babe! Finally made it to the arena in the Shield locker room come see me." She read the text message from Moxley complete with wink face emoji.

She chuckled and headed down towards the Shield locker room. As she walked past a few people they greeted her with smiles and the occasional "Hello Mrs. McMahon." She reached the door marked Shield and knocked softly.

"It's open." said a raspy voice.

Karen turned the handle and walked in seeing Jon standing their shirtless in just his Shield pants. She would be lying to herself if she thought he wasn't sexy standing there. One things for sure there was no lack of hot men in her life at this moment.

"Hey Babe. Damn I missed you." He said pulling her into a hug she didn't hesitate at all to hug him back as she felt his lips kiss the top of her head.

"I missed you too loser." She smiled.

"Loser huh? That hurt just a little." He said pretending to be hurt. As he was starting at her cleavage. "Damn your tits look huge in that shirt."

"Jonathon!" She said embarrassed hitting his arm. "Oh my goss! They do not. This is a new shirt and I knew I shouldn't have wore it with the V cut being so low. But it was silk so I said what the hell."

"Hey I am not complaining I am just saying you look good." He stated.

"Then you say it like that. You say you look nice today Karen or you look beautiful. Not that my boobs are huge." She said shaking her head.

"Even if they do?" He chuckled.

"If they do which I think you are seeing things then it has to be the padded bra."

"Karen we were in Vegas a few weeks ago and you wore that Red sparkly shirt and they didn't look huge then. It's not the padded bra." He said reaching out to poke her.

"Stop! We are not talking about this any more. You need your eyes checked." She giggled poking his chest first.

"Oh it's like that huh?" He laughed as he tried to reach for her but she stepped back. She nodded as she tried to get away from him but he grabbed her to fast as he pulled her into him and started tickling her as they fell to the ground she couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop! Mox that tickles. Stop." She laughed as she snorted in laughter which in turn made Moxley laugh even harder.

"Am I interrupting something?" Roman stated looking down at them on the floor as he was standing in the door way.

"Hey Uce!" Moxley said from the floor as Karen stood up.

"Hi Roman. It's been awhile. How are you feeling?" She asked straightening up her shirt.

"Hey baby girl. It's been far to long. I am doing much better thank you." He told her as she hugged him.

"I wish I would have known sooner. I wish there was something I could have done for you." She said as she hugged him.

"Thank you that means a lot. I wanted to tell you I just didn't know how. I wasn't in a place mentally to deal with it. Only a few knew until I was ready to tell the world." He explained in their hug.

"I understand. I am just so grateful that you are OK. You are right?" She asked looking at him.

"Yes I am in remission. Just have to keep a constant check on those blood levels and take medication for life. But other than that I am getting back to normal." He smiled at her. "I really did miss you. There were so many times that I wanted to call and just talk to you but I didn't know what to say."

"I was hurt at first but once I knew what was going on I understood that you just needed space you needed to focus on your health on your own and be with your family. How is Tayla and Rigo?" She asked.

"Rigo has so much energy it's insane. I don't know where he keeps it. Tayla and I we actually are no longer together." He stated.

"Oh Roman I am so sorry to hear that." She said.

"I'm not. One thing I have learned through all this is that you can't live life scared or miserable. To not take each day for granted because tomorrow is no guarantee." Roman said taking a piece of her hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"Live life the way you want Uce. Nothing wrong with that we all have to do what we have to live our best life." Moxley said.

"Exactly Mox but that doesn't mean I am not gonna miss you." Karen said.

"Hey we'll always have Vegas babe and you'll have to come visit." He winked.

"Vegas?" Roman asked. "What are you talking about?"

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas Uce." Moxley said cocky with that in ring wiggle.

**Later that Night. **

Karen was watching the show with Stephanie as they were watching the SD Live tag team match Shane and The Miz vs The Usos.

"He looks good out there doesn't he?" Karen smiled at Stephanie as she was watching her husband in the ring.

"I admit he's still got it in the ring." Stephanie said with a smile.

"Well yeah that too." Karen grinned.

"I know what you meant but he's my brother so can't agree there."

As they both laughed and continued to watch the match. When the Miz went for a frog splash but Jey Uso countered into a roll up for the win.

_"And still your Smackdown Live Tag Team Champions The USOS!"_ Greg announced.

Shane and Miz went over to Miz's Dad who was ring side for the match. Shane hugged Miz and Miz's dad. But then he attacked Miz from behind throwing him into the barricade and then putting him in a sleeper hold all while yelling things at Miz's dad.

"Damn Shane!" Karen said shaking her head.

"Shane doesn't tell you how the show plays out does?" Stephanie laughed.

"Not usually. He never tells the boys either." Karen said.

"He's full on heel now." Stephanie said.

"I can see that of course back in the day I remember watching heel Shane and the corporation." Karen chuckled.

"Oh goodness I haven't thought about the Corporation in years what was that like 1999." Stephanie chuckled.

"I remember when Shane retired the European Title. I was in like 8th grade watching it. I had a crush on him even back then. If you would have told 14 year old me that some day I would be married to Shane McMahon and living this dream. I would have said you were nuts." Karen smiled remembering back to when she would watch WWE.

Stephanie smiled. "I can tell you are good for my brother and he's good for you. Don't give up on him. He maybe a stubborn ass but he's worth it."

"He really is worth it." Karen smiled as she saw Shane coming over to them. "Hell of a heel turn McMahon."

"It was bound to happen and what better way to turn heel then to kick the Miz's ass in front of his father in his home town." Shane grinned. "I am a McMahon after all."

They watched the rest of the Pay per view together as Shane reached over and held her hand. During the Main event Karen watched on feeling mixed emotions for what was happening. She was so happy Roman was back and getting healthy. But she was sad knowing the Moxley was leaving soon. She knew this is something he had to do as this place was toxic for him. The Shield came away with the victory.

"Are you crying sweet heart?" Shane asked.

"It's just a little bitter sweet. Jon's leaving and Roman just got back." Karen said wiping a tear.

"Ambrose didn't even look at the new contract he was offered." Shane said.

"I know." Karen said.

"You know?" Shane questioned looking at his wife.

"He talked to me about it. It's not about the money Shane it's about his creative freedom if Vince can't let Moxley be unleashed and be who he is then this isn't going to work. Jon knows that he feels that in his heart." Karen explained.

"Still sucks we lose him."

"I agree but you can't tame a Jon Moxley." Karen said as she glanced over and saw all three Shield members hugging once again back stage.

Karen walked over as Jon saw her and pulled her into a hug as did Roman and Seth. Shane watched his wife interact with the Hounds of Justice.

"Are you crying?" Jon asked as Roman looked at her.

"What? Me nah." She smiled.

"You are a shitty liar." Jon laughed.

"Hey it was a little bitter sweet alright."

"I hear ya. Gonna suck to do this with out ya man." Roman said.

"There really is nothing we can do to get you to change your mind?" Seth asked.

"Sorry boys. You can't cage a wild animal." Jon said winking at Karen.

Karen hugged each guy one more time. When she hugged Roman she whispered in his ear.

"I am so happy you are doing better and you are back."

"Thanks baby girl." Roman said.

**Later that night. **

Shane and Karen got to their hotel room.

"I am exhausted and I didn't even have a match." Karen chuckled as she tossed on a shirt and was getting comfy on the bed.

"I hope you're not to tired." Shane smiled coming out of the bathroom in just a towel.

Karen smiled staring at her sexy husband.

"Like what you see?" He said all cocky as he dropped the towel.

"Oh hell yes." She smiled watching his every move.

As he crawled on top of her and easily slipped off the shirt as he was nibbling and sucking on her neck.

"Let's make a baby." He whispered in her ear interlocking his hands with her.

It didn't take long for their moans of pleasure to fill the room. Their eyes stayed focused on each other as they both reached the edge.

"I love you so much Karen." Shane said to his wife as he kissed her. Pulling her close to him never wanting to let her go.

"I love you too Shane."

* * *

_**Thank you so much jjd022980, Jenna, espeon44, Blaze and Jessica619 for your lovely comments and reviews. I love getting feed back on the story. It keeps me inspired to write so thank you. **_

_**Thank you to all who follow and read this story it means so much to me that you take the time to read this story so many thanks. XOXO**_

_**Please forgive any mistakes you may find. I do my best when editing but more often than not I tend to miss a few things here and there. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find. **_


	25. Chapter 25

**April 2019 – Hall of Fame. **

"Thank you so much for your help this week with the Be A Star rallies." Stephanie said as they were backstage at the Barclay's Center for the Hall of Fame.

"Oh of course. It was so fun being with the super stars not to mention being back in the schools. Also it felt nice to be out doing something to help out for a change." Karen smiled.

"I've been telling Shane we could really use your help more with the charities and events. Especially where children are involved." Stephanie said.

"I would love to help out more in any way that I can. I feel like I don't live up to that McMahon name sometimes." Karen said as she glanced around the room.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked.

"I kind of thought I would be pregnant by now. But that hasn't happened yet. I took a year off teaching and I talked to Shane about going back to work and he didn't seem all that excited about it. Not sure why I mean that is who I am or was. But I just need to be doing something with my life to help out. I have helped Shane here and their with his scheduling and a few things for his other business but mostly I clean the house and do house wife things. Which don't get me wrong I love taking care of my family but sometimes..." Karen explained.

"You just need more?" Stephanie asked finishing her daughter in laws sentence.

"Yes exactly. I love my life and I am so grateful for it but yes I just need something more to help out do something."

"I totally get that. Dana Warrior told me you were amazing with the kids and I we could use more help with the Be a Star not to mention Make a Wish I think you would be amazing with that. You would still travel with Shane and help me out a lot."

"That would be great I would love to do that." Karen smiled.

"Great. I will talk to Dad and get this settled." Stephanie smiled.

"There is my beautiful wife and sister." Shane smiled coming up to them.

"There is my husband." She smiled as he kissed her cheek staring at his wife all dressed up hair and make up wearing a just above the knee black halter top like dress that flowed over hear body.

"You look so amazing tonight." Shane smiled.

"Not so bad yourself McMahon." She said kissing him softly.

As the ceremony started everyone was in their seats. Shane sat next to Karen and had his hand on her knee. Linda, Stephanie and her three girls were also in the front row along with Paul's family because DX was being inducted into the Hall of Fame this year.

"Where are the boys tonight?" Linda asked Shane during one of the breaks in the ceremony.

"They are with Marissa. I asked her if they could come tonight but she said no because I guess Declan is grounded and Kenyon was behind on homework and Rogan had a sleep over with a friend." Shane said clearly annoyed.

"What was Declan grounded for?" She asked.

"I don't know Mom. The last few months she's been more difficult and she says Declan's attitude is becoming worse and he's not following the rules."

"Has he been giving you any problems?" Linda asked.

"Not when he's at our house." Karen answered. "He's always willing to help out and he's never been disrespectful to me or Shane at all. I mean he's a teenage boy so there is always the eye roll when I ask him to do something he doesn't truly want to do but he does it even if he's wining about." Karen chuckled.

Linda nodded listening to her daughter in law. "Are they coming tomorrow?"

"Yes. I told her I know it was her weekend but they always come to Mania. I told her I would have a car pick them up in the afternoon and have them ready." Shane stated.

"They should really just move in with you full time." Linda stated.

Karen glanced at Shane as they both looked at Linda.

"Have you talked to the boys about this at all?" Karen asked.

"No I wouldn't do that why do you ask dear?" Linda asked.

"Declan actually asked us the last time they were over for their weekend if they could move in with us full time." Karen told her.

"Really? What did you say?" She asked.

"I told them I would talk to Marissa and see what I could do but with our schedules we just aren't home but if that is what they wanted we would work it out. I would love to have my boys with us all the time." Shane smiled.

"I would love that too." Karen smiled at him

The ceremony continued Bret Hart and Nattie were delivering their speech for the Hart Foundation. As they sat at listen to Nattie talk about her late father. Karen was moved to tears as she wiped her tears Shane held her hand tightly and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said softly.

Before Karen or anyone in the arena knew what had happened Shane along with Ronda's husband Travis and several WWE super stars rushed the ring after a man had tried to attack Bret Hart.

"What is the world coming too. How could someone do this?" Linda asked.

"I know I am sorry the better question is what was security doing?" Karen asked looking around as a group of super stars and other security was taking the man back stage as Karen glance over as Shane was was fixing his suit jacket as he walked back over to his family.

"Are you alright? Do you need to get check out?" Karen asked checking over her husband.

"I am fine he didn't even get a shot in on me." Shane said. "That was unexceptionable."

"I know love. That was vile." Karen agreed. "Are Nattie and Bret alright?" She asked glancing towards the stage.

"Yes they both want to finish their speech. Dad is livid." Shane told them.

"I can imagine. He does something different with the ring set up and this happens. I bet he wont have this cool set up again." She said as they sat back down. "Shane are you sure you are alright?"

"I am fine sweet heart." He said. "Just glad Travis as I got to him. It could have been worse."

"Yes and who knew you could move that fast." She joked.

"Oh you are so funny." He chuckled kissing his wife's cheek as she made a face making his chuckle even more. They continued to sit in the front row and listen to the Hall of Fame speeches.

**The next day: Wrestlemania 35 **

"How was your meet and greet and Access?" Karen asked Moxley as she munching on some sour cream and onion chips.

Moxley chuckled stealing a few chips and eating them.

"Hey those are mine!" She said.

"You love me so it's fine." He smiled taking a few more and eating them. "It was good kind of surprising how many fans showed up this morning. I mean since I am leaving."

"Oh stop. You are more popular than you give yourself credit for. People love you. Men, women and children like you. Mostly women." She smiled.

"Don't remind me some of them are nuts." He said.

"Girls flock to the Mox." Karen smiled.

"Yeah but never the right one. They are either crazy and clinging or just in it for the money." Mox stated.

"I am sure she's out there some where and when you find her you'll know." Karen smiled. "You are a great guy and any woman would be lucky to call you her man."

"Thanks babe." He smiled staring at her. "Do you remember that little trip to Vegas a few weeks ago?"

"Moxley I told you already Terri and Kristi are a couple and no they are still not into men." Karen chuckled at him.

"Right I know that Kristi made it clear she was into chicks. But that wasn't what I was asking. Do you remember much about that one night I took you to that Karaoke bar?"

"I kind of remember a few things. I remember you kept ordering those shots and at some point that night I switched to beer which rarely happens. Oh I do remember I think I sang a song?"

Moxley smiled remembering. "Yes you got up their and sang _Need you now_."

"Oh goodness that country song from Lady Antebellum?"

"One and the same." He smiled at her.

"Hopefully no one else remembers." She chuckled. "But hey why do you ask what I remember?"

"Just curious is all. You got super drunk so I was just wondering if anything was coming back to you?"

"No really. I mean I haven't really thought about it much. I did want to thank you for making the best hang over food tho you're happy bowl sandwich was just what I needed. Thanks again for letting me crash at your house it was nice to not be in a hotel."

"Of course. Karen listen …." He began to say at Roman came in to the locker room.

"Hey Jon. OH Hey Karen I didn't know you were in here too." Roman smiled coming in and giving her a hug.

"Yeah the boys were going through the Mania merchandise so I thought I would come in here and hang out with Mox since I am gonna miss his mug around here." Karen smiled.

"You can always come visit." He told her.

"You may regret that when I show up in Vegas on a random Thursday." She joked.

"Never." Moxley winked at her.

She giggled then turned to Roman.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better than ever still working on that ring rust a bit but I am feeling good. Thanks."

Karen nodded with a smiled. "You are gonna have a great match you worked it out with Drew right so he knows if you get to tired?"

"Yes. Don't worry I've got this." Roman smiled placing his hand on her face.

"Good he needs a good spear after all the crap he's been doing to Moxley." She told him.

"Oh that was cold." Moxley said.

"I know sorry. I tried to get Vince to do this all a different way and at least give you a Mania match but I am just the daughter in law. He did agree on a Shield Special dumb that he's doing it after Mania but I at least got you that Mox." She smiled touching his shoulder. "Well I better go find the boys before they steal a golf cart or strip the merch table clean. Good luck tonight Roman." Karen said as she waved and left the locker room.

"Bro what's the deal?" Roman asked Moxley as the door shut behind Karen.

"Uce what the hell you talking about?" He asked his friend.

"What's with this Shield Special did she ask for it? I know Karen hasn't been happy with your last run so did you ask her to go to Vince?" Roman asked.

"Dude what the fuck? Why would I do that? You know if I have something to say to Vince I say it. I didn't ask for the damn Shield Special it was Karen's idea." Moxley said.

"And you just agreed to it? Why?" Roman questioned looking at his friend.

"Probably the same reason you would have agreed." Moxley tossed back at him before leaving the locker room himself.

Karen and the boys were now ring side for the match.

"This is gonna be great." Rogan smiled as he was eating his popcorn.

"Dad is gonna kick the Miz's ass." Declan said.

"Declan James the mouth please." Karen warned him.

"Sorry Mom. I am just saying." He shrugged.

"I know but try to not swear please."

He nodded.

"Kenyon you haven't really said much you OK?" Karen asked.

"Yeah I'm good." He said.

As Shane's Theme hit he came down the ramp went into the ring. He looked down at his family all wearing the matching Black McMahon Best in the World jersey shirts. He couldn't help but remember his first Wrestlemania back Karen sat ring side with the boys and he fell in love with her then. He loved her even more now this many years later.

When the match started the boys stood up next to the barricade. Shane dominated the first part of the match. The boys were standing their cheering on their Dad with pride heel or face they loved cheering for their father. But then Miz's dad got int the ring and attempted to try and stop Shane then fight him.

"What the hel … I mean heck what in the heck is he doing?" Declan asked.

"Dude he's a crazy old man. Dad will beat him up and leave nothing left." Kenyon said.

"Is dad gonna fight him?" Rogan asked.

"That would be awesome but I doubt it Buddy." Declan said. "Miz's dad isn't trained and dad would wipe the floor with him."

Rogan nodded as they all continued to watch the match. Shane and Miz started to fight one another again as they were now fighting in the crowd. They made their way through the stadium and over the international announcers table. Karen always got worried when Shane did matches like this she didn't want him to get seriously hurt. Miz then tossed Shane over one of the barricades and he bounced off the top of a golf cart hood that was parked their and landed hard on the concrete.

"Damn it." Karen growled watching the match.

Miz went for the pin but luckily Shane kicked out at 2. The match continued with punches being tossed between the two men one after another. Shane then started to climb this 15 foot camera stage.

"He's not." Karen said getting this sickening feeling the her stomach.

Miz followed Shane up the camera stage as they were still tossing punches each others way.

Karen stood up but felt a little light headed and wobbly.

"Mom? Are you OK?" Declan asked concerned.

"Yeah Mr. Man I am fine. Just worried about your dad is all." Karen said trying to focus on Shane and Miz who were still a top this 15 foot stage. She felt like she was gonna loose her dinner.

The Miz then did a superplex on Shane off the stage landing on the black platform below them. Shane landed on top of Miz because this was a falls count any where match the referee counted the 1, 2, 3 giving Shane the win over the Miz.

Karen watched the screen as the medical team went to go check on Shane and Miz. She still felt sick.

"Rogan are you staying with your brothers?" She asked him.

"Yes Mom."

"Declan you stay ring side and watch the show if you want to come back stage you make sure you bring your brothers and you stay with security I mean it." Karen told the boys sternly.

"Got it Mom. I will."

"Rogan you stay with Declan no matter what alright?"

"OK Mom I will." Rogan said.

By the time Karen got back stage with the security guard Shane was already back stage in the trainer room. Vince and Hunter didn't even say anything to her they just pointed towards the trainers room. Karen didn't even knock when she came in seeing Shane on the trainers table with ice on his shoulder.

"Hell of a show huh Brown eyes." He smiled.

"You scared the hell out of me." She said almost in tears.

"Awe Karen come here sweet heart." He said pulling her close to him. "You know I never mean to scare you."

"I know." She said holding him close. "I just hate that you take those hard falls and ..." She started to say before she moved away from him. He gave her an odd look before he notice her face went white as she went to the nearest trash can to get sick. He jumped off the table and went to her side.

"Sweet heart breathe I am fine I didn't mean to make you so upset." He said rubbing her back.

"I … I know lover. I need to realize you are a McMahon and you are gonna do these things." She said taking a few deep breathes. "You know I think I am just gonna head home I don't think I can watch the rest of the show."

"You really aren't feeling great are you?" He asked feeling her head to see if it's warm.

"No I'm really not. But you stay with the boys they are still ring side with Bill."

Shane kissed the top of her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes love. I think I just want to shower get in some comfy clothes and sleep. Whatever this is it hit me like a ton of bricks." She said.

"Alright sweet heart. I will have the car take you home." He told her.

Karen headed home and did just that showered and went right to bed. She was lucky the show less than an hour away from their home.

Shane had cleaned up himself and was helping Vince and Hunter with the rest of the show.

After Roman's match which he won he looked around the backstage area. When Shane notice.

"Roman you alright? You looking for someone?" Shane asked him.

"Karen? Where is she? I thought she'd be back stage after my win." He said.

Shane scoffed a bit and rolled his eyes. "My wife went home."

"What?" Roman questioned. "When? Why?"

"Is that your business?" Shane asked him. "Look she wasn't feeling well and left a few hours ago."

"Oh." Seemed to be all Roman could say as he headed to the locker room.

When the show ended Shane dropped the boys off at Marissa's he finally made it home at about 3 am. He came into the house and went right up stairs. He got into bed and pulled his wife close to him and kissed her forehead.

"I'm home sweet heart I love you." He whispered holding his wife close.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered back.

* * *

_**Thank you Jenna, espeon44, Blaze, jjd022980, MissShandi, Wolfgirl2013 and Jessica619 on your lovely comments and reviews on the last chapter. I love hearing what you all think about the story so thank you.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who takes the time to follow and read this story. From the bottom of my heart thank you.**_

_**I do want to say I am sorry for not updating recently. I had a bit of a writers block and then work has been super crazy. I hope to be able to update at least twice a week but please bare with me. Thank you again for all your support.**_

_**Please forgive any mistakes you may find I do my best when editing but I do miss things. So I am sorry for any mistakes in this chapter.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**One Week Later. **

"Congratulations you are indeed pregnant. About 9 weeks I would say." Dr. Jones said with a smile.

Karen was sitting on the exam table as Shane held her hand and kissed her head upon officially hearing the news.

"I would like to do an ultrasound just to make sure everything is alright." Dr. Jones explained.

"Do you think something could be wrong?" Karen asked nervously.

"No. But with your history I would just like to get a look at this little one." She said.

Karen nodded nervously as she laid back on the table trying to stay calm as her fears and memories from the last time flooded her mind. Shane held her hand as she looked up at him. He winked at her. Dr. Jones started the ultrasound Karen couldn't bring herself to look at the screen not yet. Until they heard the most beautiful sound. Their baby's heart beat.

"Bomp bomp bomp."

"Is … Is that?" Karen asked trying not to cry.

"Yes Karen, Shane that is your baby's heart beat. Here is your little baby." She smiled pointing to the screen.

Karen breathed a huge sign of relief in that moment turning her head to look at their little peanut on the screen.

"That's our baby." Shane said with a smile. "Wow. I forgot what an amazing sound that is."

"Your baby has a strong heart beat and is measuring at almost 10 weeks." Dr. Jones said.

"So everything is looking good?" Karen asked.

"Everything is looking great. Just try and relax. I will see you next month." She smiled printing off the ultrasound photos and handing them to Karen.

"Thank you. We're really having a baby." Karen smiled looking at Shane.

"We're having a baby sweet heart." He smiled down at his wife and gave her a sweet passionate kiss on the lips.

**Later that evening. **

Karen was sitting on the couch staring at the ultrasound photo so happy and grateful for this little life she was carrying. Shane came in with a glass of milk and handed it to Karen.

"Milk?" She giggled.

"It's good for you and baby more calcium and victims." Shane stated.

"Do I get a cookie?" She smiled as she took a drink.

Shane shook his head no with a smile on his face as he sat down a small plate of cookies. Then he sat down beside his wife and wrapped his arm around her. Karen took another drink of the milk before putting the glass down on the coffee table. She sat back into Shane's arms as she felt his hand go to her stomach. She smiled at her husband.

"Hey there little one it's your Daddy." He said.

"Hi little one I'm your Mommy." Karen said placing her hand on top of Shane's. "You are so loved peanut. Shane I just can't believe it we are finally gonna have our baby."

"Yes we are and hearing the baby's heart beat today just brought all that back." He explained. "I was a little nervous about having another baby but hearing this little one's heart beat today all those fears went away and this calm excitement took over."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Thank you for this gift for sticking with me and for making all my dreams come true."

"Brown eyes listen I told you that I would make those dreams come true and give you the world. I love you Karen McMahon." He said pulling her into a deep passionate kiss.

"I love you too Shane." She said returning the kiss. "I am just a little nervous and scared." She admitted.

"Scared of what sweet heart?"

"I am scared that I may miscarry again and we lose this baby."

"Karen you can't think like that like. I know it was so hard when we lost our baby a few years ago but this time will be different. We heard this little baby's strong heart beat. This little one is strong and healthy."

"We did hear the heart beat and it was the most amazing sound. But can we just wait to tell people until the second trimester just to put my mind at ease." She asked.

"We can do that sweet heart. But are you sure you don't want to tell the boys when they are here this weekend?" Shane asked her as he grabbed a cookie to eat.

"Just not yet. I don't want to have that conversation again with them if something happens this time. I know they are a little older now but I just don't think my heart can take that again."

"Then we can wait to tell them. But I want to tell them first then my parents then everyone else agreed?" Shane asked.

"Of course we can do that. Speaking of the boys have you talked to Marissa about what Declan asked us? About moving in?"

Shane scoffed. "Yeah I talked to her a little bit about it but it's the same answer she gave when we talked about it before. A flat out no. She said we agreed when we divorced that they would live with her except weekends and holidays and every two weeks in the summer."

"Is that what you agreed to or did she just tell you?" Karen asked.

"What?" Shane questioned.

"I just mean I could see where she maybe told you it would be better this way and you agreeing to it. Not because you honestly thought it was best but to not upset her or the boys." Karen said playing with Shane's hair.

"It was something like that but things have changed now so I don't see why she wont even consider letting the boys live with us? The boys really seem to want to and I would love being able to see them every day."

"I would like that to love so much. I just wish Declan would talk more about what is bothering him." Karen said.

"What do you think it could be?" Shane asked.

"Teenage boy stuff is my guess." Karen said her hand still in his hair.

"It's so weird to think there is gonna be 15 years between Declan and this little baby." Shane said once again placing his hand on her belly.

"I guess I never really thought of that. There will be a big age difference between this little peanut and the boys." Karen said looking at Shane as he smiled.

"You do know this little peanut is a boy right?"

"Oh so you think it's a boy huh?" She smiled.

"Oh I know he's a boy. The McMahon genes are strong for boys." He smiled pulling her into a kiss.

"What if it's a girl?" She smiled placing her forehead on his.

"If it's a girl I would be shocked and I will buy you anything you want." He chuckled kissing her again.

Karen giggled. "A new car?"

"I did say anything." He laughed kissing her again.

As they cuddled on the couch and continued to watch Smackdown live.

"I am glad you got to be here today." Karen told him.

"Me too. Stephanie and I did Raw last night but I said I had to be home today."

"Well thank you. It meant so much to have you hear."

"It meant the world to me too. To be able to hear our baby's heart beat for the first time. I needed that. I needed to hear that for myself. Look I know my schedule can be crazy but just know that I will always be here for you and the kids." Shane said.

"I know Shane. You are an amazing husband and father." She said holding his hand.

As Vince was now in the ring talking about the latest Smackdown live acquisition. Elias.

"Did you know Elias was moving to Smackdown live?" Karen asked.

"I wasn't sure. There was talk last night but nothing for sure and they are also going to be doing a wild card so supers stars can now cross brands. I think he talked about announcing that next week." Shane explained.

"Oh wont that be confusing?"

"I don't think so should work out just fine." Shane said as they turned their attention back do the TV.

"_I just need everyone to silence their cell phones. Hold their applause and most importantly shut your mouths." _Elias said as he stuck a few cords on his guitar.

When Roman Reign's theme began to play and he headed to the ring.

"Roman's on Smackdown now?" Karen asked sitting up and looking at Shane.

"I guess so. Seems that way with Jon gone I guess it makes sense to split Seth and Roman up. Just thought they were gonna move Seth." Shane explained not taking his eyes off the screen.

When Roman got to the ring he began to attack Elias. Then gave him a super man punch before turning his attention to Vince McMahon who was talking to him but watch on TV you could barely make out what he was saying. Then Roman punched Vince right in the face as he fell back into Elias.

"What the hell?" Shane growled.

"I can't believe he did that. What the hell is going on right now?" Karen asked as she knew things were about to go down. Shane wasn't going to let this go at all. It was now going to be Shane vs Roman and it was going to get personal.

Roman took the mic and looked right into the camera.

"_I don't care what he says! Smackdown Live is my yard now!"_

* * *

_**Thank you Jenna, espeon44, Blaze, jjd022980, Lily , jessica619 and Wolfgirl2013 for your lovely comments and reviews. I love hearing your feed back on this story it keeps me motivated to write for you all so again thank you! **_

_**Thank you to those who take the time to follow and read my work. Thank you so much.**_

_**Please forgive any mistakes you may find. I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things more often than not so I am sorry for any mistakes. **_


	27. Chapter 27

**A Week Later April 21st 2019: Moline Illinois – Shield's final Chapter. **

"So glad you came tonight babe. I feel like it's been awhile since I've seen you." Moxley said giving Karen a hug as she went into the locker room.

"Your last official match in WWE I wouldn't miss it for the world. Yeah just been a crazy few weeks." She said embraced in the hug.

"Everything alright?" He asked as they sat down.

"Oh yes everything is fine. So are you gonna tell me what's next for Moxley?" Karen asked. She had an idea of where he was headed next just based on their previous conversations.

"All in good time babe. I will tell you soon enough promise." He winked.

"You better because I am gonna need a little Mox in my life you can't forget about me." She smiled.

"Forget about you never Karen. Look I've been meaning to talk to you." He said moving his chair closer as he was sitting in it backwards.

"Oh really about what? I didn't do it whatever it is." Karen joked.

Moxley laughed and softly reached for her hand.

"No it's nothing like that. I just wanted to say that you are an amazing woman. I know I wouldn't have been able to get through this last year with out your support even when this job seemed to much and I wanted to drink and just quit. You were the one that supported me and never gave up on me. Thank you Karen so much."

"Jon you are an amazing guy and a hell of a talent. I hate the way Vince treated you and just wouldn't listen. I saw your frustration and I get why you can't stay it sucks for the company but you are more important than the WWE. I get why you are leaving you need to be in control of your own career. No matter where you go you are gonna kill it." Karen said.

"You know there is not much about this place I am gonna miss. But Karen you are one of them." Mox said to her as he rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"Awe I am flattered Mox. I am gonna miss you too. Especially when I am home. Since after Summerslam I wont be traveling much any more." She said.

"What? Why I thought you were helping with the Make a Wish events and other charity stuff?" Mox asked.

"Oh I am it's just well I'm pregnant." She said. "But you can't tell anyone Shane and I agreed not to tell anyone yet so you can't say anything Mox swear!"

"I .. I wont but umm how far a long are you?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm 10 weeks." She smiled.

"10 weeks so that would be what about the end of February?" Mox questioned as he was thinking in his head.

"Yeah I think so end of February beginning of March around then why?" Karen asked.

"Just curious I guess." He said. "Look maybe I should ask to stay. Take an actual look at that contract Vince was gonna offer me."

"What? Why? Mox listen you need to do what is best for you. Clearly you leaving is what you need to do for you. You need to be in control of your career have that creative freedom. I get that I will miss you but we will face time and text. We are still friends."

"Yeah. Look Karen I really think we need to talk about what really happened in Vegas." Moxley said to her rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Why are you being weird all of a sudden. Mox Shane knows we hung out in Vegas. You don't need to worry about him."

"Shane knows?" Mox asked a bit confused now tapping his collar bone.

"Yes I don't keep secretes. I told him that Kristi, Terri and I met up with you at one of the bars in Vegas and that you showed us around and we got drunk. Then I explained how I went back to your house and I passed out drunk and you made me breakfast. I told him everything."

"He was OK with it?"

"I didn't say that. No he wasn't happy about it at all. We actually got into a huge fight about it but I told him that we are friends and that if I was gonna get drunk and pass out with anyone in a random city. I was glad it was Vegas and I was glad it was with my Mox. I trust you. Shane still isn't thrilled but he agreed that at least you were there. So don't worry about it sparky. We'll always have Vegas." She said standing up and patting his cheek with her hand.

"Yeah we'll always have Vegas." He said softly when there was a knock on he door.

"Mr. Ambrose?" Kyle one of the runners said.

"Yeah kid what's up?" Mox stated.

"They are ready for that sit down interview also Mrs. McMahon? Mr. McMahon is looking for you."

"Vince or Shane?" Karen asked.

"Shane Miss." He said.

"Thank you. Now Mox go do your last interview with The Shield. We'll talk later." She said.

He just nodded and headed to go to the interview with Roman, Seth and Micheal Cole. Karen left the locker room to go find Shane.

"There you are sweet heart." Shane smiled kissing her softly.

"Yeah I was just talking with Mox." She said.

"Mox huh? You do know there are women on the roster you can be friends with?" Shane said with a half laugh.

"True but there is less drama talking with Mox." She chuckled kissing her husband.

Shane just shook his head at his wife and he kissed her.

"How about we get some dinner? I am sure you and our little peanut are hungry." He smiled placing his hand on her stomach.

Karen smiled. "We are starving."

**Later that evening.**

Karen was watching the show with Shane, Hunter and Vince. As she glanced over and saw all three members of The Shield in their gear getting ready to go up to the holding area.

"I think I want to sit ring side tonight with Charla." Karen said knowing that Charla Seth's wife was sitting ring side.

"Sweet heart I don't think that's such a great idea. You're pregnant." Shane said whispering the last part in her ear.

"I know love. But I will be safe most of the action is in the ring. I will sit behind the barricade behind commentary. Please I want to be there to support my friend."

"Karen I just don't know." Shane said.

"I will be fine. I want to show my support to Mox. This is his last match in WWE and as Dean Ambrose. Not to mention the last Shield match." Karen said.

Shane hesitated he really never understood her friendship with Jon Moxley and he certainly wasn't a fan of Roman being Karen's ex boyfriend.

"There really is no talking you out of this is there?" Shane said looking at his wife.

"No not really." She smiled.

"Fine but you are taking a security guard with you." Shane stated.

"Yes sir." She smiled as Shane shook his head and motioned for one of the security guards to come his way.

"Yes Mr. McMahon?" The security guard said.

"My wife would like to sit ring side for the match. Make sure nothing happens to her." He stated.

"Yes Sir." He said.

Karen smiled and kissed Shane before she headed down towards ring side to sit with Charla.

All three members of the Shield were in the holding area warming up and waiting to hear their music.

"Man I can't believe this is the last time we are ever gonna do this." Roman said.

"I know bro tell me we can get you to change your mind?" Seth said.

"Sorry boys I can't be a caged animal any more." Moxley said.

"We know. But you will always be our brother no matter what happens." Roman said.

"We have a bond that wont ever be broken we will always be the shield. And as my wife says you are our work wife and we are gonna miss you." Seth added.

"Like I told Karen earlier there are people around here I will miss for sure." Mox said.

Roman looked at his friend and brother with a little side eye at the mention of Karen.

"You've been talking to Karen a lot?" Roman asked.

"Uce they are like best friends. She even hung out in a Vegas a few months ago. How do you not know this?" Seth asked fixing his hair and then drinking some water.

"I know they are friends. Just didn't realize how close." Roman said looking at Mox.

"Uce we've been friends since you met her. It's just over the last couple years we've gotten a little closer. She's helped me out a lot recently. Not to mention yeah she brought a few of her Michigan friends to Vegas and we hung out." Moxley stated as he drank some water.

Roman signed. "I know look you both know how I feel about her. Every time I see Shane touch her or kiss her I want to super man punch that smug ass rich boy."

"Is that why you are in a feud with him now? This just a personal brief?" Seth asked. "I mean you are on Smackdown live now."

"Partly. It was between me and you to go to SD Live." Roman said looking at Seth. "So I volunteered. I told Dunn I would go to SD Live if he could guaranteed me a feud with Shane."

"He agreed." Seth said shaking his head.

"How much?" Moxley asked in his growled promo voice.

"How much what?" Roman asked.

"Don't be stupid Uce. We all know how Dunn works how much did you pay him?"

"2 grand." Roman smirked.

"You paid him 2 grand to move to Smackdown and feud with Shane?" Moxley asked to clarify.

"Yep." Roman smiled.

"I get you are pissed that Shane ended up with Karen. But don't you dare fucking hurt her in the process." Moxley stated staring down the big dog.

"I would never hurt her." Roman said to him. "You know that Ambrose. Now let's do this boys! The Shield rides one last time!" Roman said getting them all pumped up.

"_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima. Delta, SHIELD." _ Echoed through out the arena as the crowd went crazy.

Karen stood next to Charla as they watched them coming down the ramp.

"Are you crying already?" Charla chuckled to Karen.

"Yes. I don't know why but this is just bitter sweet. Mox is happy so I am happy." She sniffed.

"Yeah it's just the end of something great." Charla said as they guys jumped over the barricade.

"What the hell is she doing ring side?" Moxley mumbled.

"What was that bro?" Roman asked.

"Why the fuck is Karen ring side?" He said looking down at Karen as she smiled and waved.

"Probably just wanted to see the Shield's last ride." Seth said.

"Yeah." Moxley said. "Look keep the action away for that barricade. Go to the right or the left alright?"

"Yeah sure." Roman and Seth both agreed and nodded to their friends odd request.

The Shield got in the ring and the referee stood in between as their was a stare down between them and Bobby, Drew and Baron. The arena was chanting for the Shield as they were getting set for their last match.

Seth started the match when the bell rang against Baron. It was a hard fought match a lot of match and forth. Karen watched on as she was so proud of all three Shield members and what they had accomplished since their debut many years ago. Roman gave a spear to Bobby. Seth did a curb stomp to Drew. When Moxley and for the last time Dean Ambrose platted Baron to the mat with a Dirty Deeds. He was fired up as he hit the tag to Roman who then hit the tag to Seth. As they set up and for the final time did a triple power bomb on Baron Corbin in the middle of the ring. The crowd went wild as Seth went for the cover and the win.

"_Here are your winners the team of Dean Ambrose, The Universal Champion Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. The Shield!" _

The crowd was going nuts at they celebrated in the ring together as one. "Thank you Ambrose." Chanted now echoed the arena. Then "Please don't go." were heard.

Karen giggled. "I think he's well liked around here."

"I would agree with that." Charla smiled as Seth now had the mic.

"_Hey don't you guys think we didn't try that one already?" _Seth said."L_ook I don't know what to say that hasn't already been said. But let me tell you guys something. A couple weeks back I won this here Universal title. At Wrestlemania I beat Brock Lesnar and for me there are a lot of people her in the Quad cities that know me and know my story. For me that was a culmination of the last 15 years of my life that I have put into this business. Look I have family here tonight my amazing wife Charla and my daughter Meadow. I couldn't have done it with out them by my side every step of the way. I couldn't have done it with out all your support. But what I want to say right now is that this would not be possible with out this brother hood." _Seth said as he held up the Universal Title before placing it back on his shoulder. _"So while this is a culmination for me personally for all of us for the last 7 years boys I love you. I will always love The Shield and this is for us man. I couldn't have done this with out you." _Seth said once again holding up the title as all three men embraced in a hug in the middle of the ring.

Charla was in tears now as was Karen.

"Who is crying now?" Karen sniffled wiping her eyes.

"Shut up." Charla giggled as they were focused on the three men in the ring. "Thank you Shield." She started chanting with the rest of the crowd.

"_Hey I got something else to say." _Moxley said taking the mic to address the WWE universe.

"_For all you people who live here in Seth Rollins country it's no secrete Seth Rollins grew up right here in the Quad Cities. So right now I want you to look at this as an example we're just like any one of you. Anything you want to do in life. If you work hard. If you put your mind to it. If you don't take no for an answer. If you bust your ass until you get the finish line. You can do whatever you want in life. Seth Rollins Universal Champion from right here is proof of that. If you want proof that you can over come any obstacle in your life no matter how big or how small. All you have to do is look at this guy who over came something worse than any of us can even imagine. You look at him and you know you can do it too. And if you've learned anything from The Shield, what the Shield is about it's about kicking down doors. It's about taking what is yours. It's about not taking no for an answer. If somebody tries to tell you that you can't do something, that you can't be the thing that you see yourself being. You stick your middle finger high in the air and you march forward and you tell the The Shield said so." _

Karen stood there listening to his words as tears streamed down her face. She was so proud of her friend right now. Taking his last time in a WWE ring to build up no only the two shield brothers but give great advice to all listening. Moxley dropped the mic as all three guys embraced in a hug once again in the middle of the ring.

Shane , Vince and Hunter watched it all from the monitors back stage.

For the final time all Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns stood in the middle of the ring all their first together in the symbol of excellence as their theme played once more time.

"_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima. Delta, SHIELD."_

* * *

_**Thank you Jenna , espeon44,Blaze, jessica619 and jjd022980 for your lovely comments and reviews. They mean so much and inspire me to keep writing so thank you. I love hearing your thoughts and insight on the story. So always feel free to leave a comment if you'd like. **_

_**Thank you to all who have taken the time to read and favor this story. That means the world to me so thank you. **_

_**Please forgive any mistakes you may find. I do my best when editing but I tend to miss things here and there. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find. **_

_**Also I hope it's not to confusing in this chapter going back and fourth between Dean and Mox. From here on out I will be using his Jon Moxley name. **_


	28. Chapter 28

**One Month Later- May 20th 2019 : Monday Night Raw. **

"_Roman Reigns using the wild card rule. The Big Dog in the yard right? You know just remember that the yard is this big. _Especially compared _to the Best in the world. And I proved my point last night in a brutal steel cage match against The Miz and I walked out with my hand __held__ high in victory. Just for everyone's edification I am now officially done with the Miz. Done. Which means that my focus is going some where else and that focal point Roman is you. You see I can't get of my mind what you did to the chairman of our company my father Vincent Kennedy McMahon. My dad again is the WWE personified. He is a global treasure. The fact that you cowardly struck him to the ground. I mean Roman I gotta ask you that question what type of man hits another mans father like that in cowardly fashion? __Not only that but__ to __then__ go ahead and start talking about my wife? Keep her name out of your mouth.__Roman disgust m__e." _Shane said as he was standing on the stage during Monday night raw. Talking to Roman who was currently standing in the ring.

Karen watched on the monitors backstage. She wasn't sure how this feud would play out but her name had already been dragged into this last week and now that Shane's feud with the Miz was officially over the main focus was now Shane vs Roman. She feared they were going to both let this get to personal.

"_I don't know bout' cha all but I hate spoiled rich kids. You said a hole bunch of crap but the only thing we heard was that you were done with the Miz. Perfect! I am done with Elias. So that means my schedule wide open. By the way how is your wife?" _Roman said standing in the ring and looking down the ramp at Shane who was standing on the stage.

"_Oh no no no. You think you are done with Elias. But __you see__ Elias isn't done with you. __No and Roman one fluke victory doesn't prove anything." _

"_Well I don't see Elias here tonight. So if you have beef with me? I say we squash it right here in this ring tonight?" _Roman said.

"_Wow. How brave of you Roman stand there and issue a challenge especially with what the whole world saw last night. When my body brutally went through that steel cage match. It was brutal. But you know what Roman let's not leave it up to us. Let's leave it up to them." _Shane said motioning to the WWE Universe. "_Does everybody wanna see the best in the world Shane McMahon go one on one with the big dog Roman Reigns?" _

The crowd began to cheer and chant Yes. Shane then took of his suit jacket and took a few steps down the ramp towards the ring.

"_Well that's not happening. It's defiantly not happening here tonight because I do what all 'spoiled rich kids' do and I control my __destiny and I do what I want when I want. And Roman don't you forget this I am your boss I'm control around here so allow me to demonstrate exactly what that control is." _Shane explained motioning towards the entrance on the ramp as Drew McIntyre theme played and he came out to the stage standing next to Shane.

"_You know Roman on second thought getting back to you challenge between me and you. It's still not happening here tonight. But I accept your challenge and that is gonna happen at Super Show down and Roman the last thing you will be hearing when you wake up from being unconscious is this … Ladies and Gentlemen the winner of this match and the best in the world Shane McMahon." _Shane said with his cocky little grin.

"_Spoiled little rich kid after Super Show Down __you're wife is gonna see who really is the big dog around her. Because you're gonna say whatever one else says around here I just got my ass kicked my Roman Reigns. __Believe that!__" _Roman stated as he stared down the ramp at Shane and Drew as his theme music began to play.

Karen watched and just shook her head. This was already getting personal and she just wasn't sure how this whole feud was going to go down.

"How are you doing with this whole Shane vs Roman feud?" Stephanie asked her sister in law.

"I guess I am alright with it. I mean I don't have a choice. I just don't understand why now? I mean I get it was going to be either Seth or Roman being moved to Smackdown now that Mox is not here. Not totally shocked Vince chose Roman but Shane vs Roman that is surprising me." Karen admitted.

"I know but it wasn't my Dad's choice. This was a Dunn thing and my dad went with. I guess Dunn make a great case at to why Shane vs Roman needed to happen now." Stephanie explained.

"Yeah I guess just seems weird and it's already getting personal with them mentioning me."

"Sometimes we blur those lines but I know what you mean. It's personal between Shane and Roman there is no doubt about that. But on to more exciting news. Have you and Shane decided when you are gonna tell the world about the newest McMahon addition?" Stephanie asked pointing to her Karen's belly. She was wearing a white shirt that flowed over the little bump that was starting to show.

"Yes Shane and I decided that we are taking photos on Friday and then we will post them for the world." Karen smiled.

"Good because I am so excited to be an Aunt again. Not to mention you aren't gonna be able to hide it much more." She giggled.

"I know it was like I woke up one day and there was this little bump forming." Karen smiled.

"Have you and Shane decided if you want to find out the gender of this little peanut?"

Karen grinned. "Shane really wants to know basically because he's convinced it's a little boy."

"You don't think it's a boy? Paul and I have a bet as well however it's a lame bet since we both think it's a boy too."

"There is a part of me that thinks Shane and everyone is right that's it's a boy but then a little piece of me thinks there is a chance it could be a girl. I mean it's 50/50 you know. But I can't let Shane know I think he could be right not when there is this bet on the table."

"Oh a bet do tell?" Stephanie smiled.

"Shane said that he would be shocked if little peanut was a girl. So shocked that he would buy me anything in the world."

"What did you say?"

"Well at first I said a new car just to be funny. But we've been talking about getting another car with the new baby anyway. So I think I want a house. I mean don't get me wrong I love living in Manhattan more than I ever thought I would. But I just think it would be nice to live in a house with a yard. Especially if the boys want to be with us for the whole summer this year. We are planning to stay the month of July in the Hamptons. But still." Karen explained.

"A new house. I would want to win that bet." She smiled. "But I get wanting and needing more space. Paul and I moved into a bigger house after Murphy was born. So I get it. Did Marissa agree to let you have the boys for the whole summer?" Stephanie asked.

"Kind of. She is still on the fence about it. She said she still thinks the every other week is better. I tried to explain that she could have them the whole month of June then we would get them from July to right before school started but she doesn't seem to take me that seriously I guess." Karen shrugged.

"She can be something else at times. Mostly because she likes to be in control. Don't worry it will all work out." Stephanie said.

**The next day: Smackdown Live May 21st 2019**

Karen was walking back towards the office from catering. She and a bowl of pickles she was eating. She hadn't really been craving much lately except Neapolitan Ice cream and Pickles.

"Hey baby girl." Roman said walking over to her.

"HI Roman." she said eating a pickle.

"How are you? I've been trying to talk to you the last few days but it seems you've been busy with charity work and then you've never been alone." He said staring at her.

"I know it's been crazy. We had a few make a wishes before Money and the bank. Oh I did want to thank you for making time to go to that Children's hospital on Saturday. They had nothing but good things to say about you. The kids were thrilled." Karen smiled up at Roman.

"Of course any time. I am here for the kids and for you anything you need." He said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you Roman." She said.

"So this your dinner? Just pickles?" He chuckled stealing one and popping it in his mouth.

"I had the chicken and veggies earlier but I got a little hungry. I wanted a bag of salt and vinegar chip but then I saw the pickles and then it was a done deal." Karen giggled.

Roman nodded as he glanced down at her belly.

"So something you need to tell me?" He asked as he pointed.

She bit her lip. "Roman we are officially making an announcement on IG Friday. Then you will know." She said.

"So you aren't going to tell me now?" He asked.

"You wont use it in a story line tonight?" Karen shot at him.

"Baby girl come on you know this is all for the show." He reasoned.

"Is it Roman?" She questioned. "because it's feeling a little personal. When you tossed it in Shane's face last week that he wasn't man enough that he couldn't please me the way and I quote the Big Dog could? It felt personal."

"Karen it was creative they wanted to make this as real as possible. But I am sorry if what I said hurt you. That is not my intent but I wont apologize for how I feel about you. Karen you have to know that I still love you."

"Roman we've been over this. You know I love you as a friend but that's it. I love Shane he is my world. We are having a baby. Roman I am pregnant."

"I thought so. When I saw you Sunday you're starting to show. You look beautiful. You could have told me." He smiled looking down at her.

"I know but we were just being cautious this time. In case something happened. I wanted to get to my second trimester first. I hope you can understand."

"I know baby girl. I get it. Does Mox know?"

Karen nodded yes. "I wanted him to know before he left and it was more like an accident that I told him it just kind of came out."

"So he's known for weeks?" Roman scoffed.

"Yes. You talk to him lately?" She asked eating another pickle hoping to just change the subject as Roman moved closer to her.

"No. It's been at least two weeks. You?" He asked.

"Yes I talked to him Sunday before money in the bank. He wanted to know how I was feeling and all of that. He wanted to make time to talk Saturday." She said.

Roman nodded. "He tell you his plan I mean what's next?"

"The only thing he's told me is that he signed with New Japan and he'll be there in a few weeks. But I have this feeling he signed with AEW."

"No Mox wouldn't do that."

"He hasn't told me that but I think he wants it to be a surprise but I have this feeling he shows up at Double or Nothing on Saturday. But I do know New Japan is a done deal until at least until 2020."

"Wow Mox is really doing this." Roman said.

"He's living his dream on his terms." Karen said.

"Mrs. McMahon." Kyle the young runner said coming up to them. "Mr. Shane McMahon would like to see you before we go live." He said.

"Thank you Kyle. Tell him I will be right there." She said to him as he ran to tell Shane. "Well I better go see Shane before the show. Good luck tonight and Roman please don't hurt my husband to bad." She said as she walked away to Shane's office.

Roman couldn't help but check her out as she walked away. Thinking about all she said about Moxley being in New Japan and how she thought he was going to AEW. But more importantly how she was pregnant and she had told Mox weeks ago but not him. Apart of him felt he was loosing her even more. Over time he hadn't noticed but she had grown closer to Jon Moxley and she was married to Shane. But his feelings for her were still as strong as the day he met her.

Karen walked into the office as Paul laughed seeing her bowl of pickles.

"You went for a snack." He chuckled.

"Yes I did. I was hungry and they have these really good pickles in catering." Karen smiled eating another one.

Shane smiled at his wife as he placed his hand on her belly. "Little peanut wanted pickles huh?"

Karen nodded yes into a kiss.

During Smackdown live Karen watched on the monitors on the screen. Elias had a promo with Shane where he apologized for the loss to Roman on Sunday. How Shane and his family especially his wife deserved better from him. So he would be in Shane's corner at Super Show down. Shane said he understood but he didn't need anyone in his corner at Super Showdown. But tonight Shane would be in his corner as Elias went one on one with Roman Reigns. Half way through the show Vince and Paul made Karen sit down as she had been standing for a while. When the main even started it was Elias vs Roman. When Roman would seem to get the upper hand Shane would interfere. At one point he grabbed Roman's leg before he could deliver a super man punch.

Then he put Elias's foot on the rope to break the count. After that Roman delivered a drive by to Shane. Then he put Elias's guitar in the ring and distracted the referee. But that didn't work in their favor as Roman delivered the spear to Elias and got the win. As soon as the bell rang Shane was in the ring tossing jabs and punches Roman's way. Then he was going to smash the guitar over him but Roman got in a super man punch. Roman was then going to smash the guitar on Shane but Drew came to the ring and delivered the claymore to Roman.

As he lay in the ring Drew was yelling at him.

"I told you Roman! I told you last night. I told you!"

"Stay away from my wife." Shane growled into Roman's ear. Before standing up and raising Drew's hand in the air. "That's the man right here."

Karen was waiting for Shane and Drew as they got back stage.

"Are you alright?" She asked touching his face softly.

"I am just fine sweet heart." Shane said kissing her.

"You sure that looked like it really connected."

"It did but it's nothing." He told her as he kissed her again.

"He's good lash McMahon here is a tough sob." Drew chuckled.

"Don't I know it." Karen giggled.

When Roman came back stage he wanted to go see Karen as he glanced that way he saw her talking with Shane, Vince, Elias and Drew. He shook his head and just headed back to the locker room. Trying to figure out what his next move would be. He wasn't gonna give up just yet.

**Friday May 24****th**** 2019\. **

Karen was sitting on the exam room table as Shane was sitting in the chair next to it. With a grin on his face.

"What's with the grin McMahon?" She chuckled.

"Oh I am just thinking of all the ways you owe me when I win this bet." He said in that cocky McMahon tone.

"Really like what?"

"Glad you asked." he smiled as he stood up and kissed her lips softly putting one hand on each side of her.

"First of all breakfast in bed. Then a little morning treat." He said wiggling his eye brows.

"We did that this morning." She giggled.

"Oh we did and last night. These hormones are working in my favor." Shane smiled. "But then I was thinking a massage."

"You are just so sure you are gonna win huh?" She smiled.

"I always win sweet heart I married you." He smiled kissing her.

"Good answer." She said as their was a knock on the door and in came Dr. Jones.

After the brief exam she started the ultrasound. Karen was always a little nervous about this her fears always seemed to get the best of her until she heard sweet little peanut's heart beat. Shane held her hand as they stared at the screen.

"Karen everything is measuring right on track you are officially now in your second trimester and this little one has a strong heart beat. Here is the head, the nose, the arms, fingers. The legs and oh … well would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Jones asked.

"YES!" Karen and Shane both said at the exact same time.

Dr. Jones laughed. "That was a strong yes I wont need to ask as again." She laughed as she pointed to screen.

"Congratulations it's a girl!" Dr. Jones smiled.

Shane was stunned as he just stared at the screen. Karen giggled and she watched Shane's reaction.

"Umm sorry Dr. Jones but I think I am gonna need you to say that again are you sure?" Shane stuttered out in shock. Making both Karen and the Doctor laugh.

"It's a girl." She said.

"We're having a little girl." Shane smiled looking at his wife and giving her a kiss as he was still so shocked and excited.

"We're having a girl."

When they got home later that afternoon Shane couldn't wait to take the photos for the announcement. He was so sure it was a little boy that he had gotten little blue and white Jordan ones for the photo. Karen smiled when she pulled out a pair of pink Jordans. Shane laughed at his wife who was prepared.

The first photo they took was of just shoes. A pair for each member of their family. Shane, Karen, Declan, Kenyon and Rogan. Then the little pink pair at the end. The next photo taken was of Karen and Shane holding hands with the shoes in the middle. Then they posted on their social media accounts at the same time those two photos.

"_Our family will be growing by two feet! A grand adventure is about to begin. Baby Girl McMahon arriving November 2019."_

* * *

_**Thank You Jenna, Blaze, Lisee, Kinley Orton-McMahon, Lily, jjd022980 and Jessica619 for your lovely comments and reviews. They mean so much and inspire me to keep writing so thank you. I love hearing your thoughts and insight on the story. So always feel free to leave a comment if you'd like. **_

_**Thank you to all who have taken the time to read and favor this story. That means the world to me so thank you. **_

**Please forgive any mistakes you may find. I do my best when editing but I tend to miss things here and there. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find. **


	29. Chapter 29

**June 2019**

"I still can't believe we are having a little girl." Shane smiled up at his wife as they were cuddling in bed. "I was convinced this peanut was a little boy."

"I know everyone was so shocked. I think Vince's reaction was the best." Karen giggled.

"My own father saying he didn't think I had it in me. Oh yeah hilarious." Shane chuckled his hand rubbing her belly softly.

"Clearly you did!" She smiled placing her hand on top of Shane's. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said kissing her. "I love you too little princess."

He leaned down and gently kissed her belly.

"The boys are so excited to have a little sister." Karen smiled.

"They really are. Declan said he will kick ass if anyone messes with his little sister. Kenyon just said he wasn't gonna play barbies with her. Rogan that little man he asked me twice if we were sure it was a little girl when I told him it was he was like that will be great but he was with Kenyon on the barbie thing." Shane laughed.

"Rogan asked me too if we were sure it was a little girl. I told all three of them that she is a very special little girl because she has three amazing big brothers who already love her and will protect her." Karen said.

"Oh hell yes. I pity any of her male friends for sure. He's gonna have to not only deal with me her father. But three big brothers a stubborn Grandfather not to mention her Uncle the cerebral assassin."

"They wont stand a chance." She giggled.

Shane's hand was still on her belly as he was rubbing his hand over her soft skin.

"Have you felt her move at all?" He asked.

"No not really. I thought I felt a little flutter the other day but I haven't really felt it since." She said.

"Soon sweet heart we'll feel her moving all the time. Isn't that right my sweet little girl we'll feel you moving around."

Karen smiled as Shane was talking to her belly she had her hands in his hair.

"I really don't want you to go." She told him.

"I don't want to go either. Think they would notice if I didn't show up and just stayed in bed all day with my wife that seems like a much better idea." He grinned.

"You are a McMahon the bosses son I think someone would noticed." Karen giggled.

"Damn it. I think you're right besides I have to go kick Roman's ass any way." He winked.

Karen gave Shane a stern look.

"Sorry sweet heart. I know you don't think this feud."

"I really don't it's just got way to personal. I feel like I am being tossed in the middle and the fact that Roman mentioned last week we wouldn't even know each other if it wasn't for him. How if things would have been different I would have married him. What? It's getting a little to real for me."

"I know. I tried to get all that tossed out but my Dad for some reason took Dunn's side. He said it was for entertainment. To further the feud I did mention his family and his blood line. But I admit my dad does have a heart when it comes to his granddaughter. He told Dunn the line about her was uncalled for and he took it out." Shane said.

"I am glad he did. I can handle this mess but she shouldn't be dragged into it."

"I know and that is what I told my father. That our daughter wouldn't be dragged into this."

"Thank you love." Karen said. "You know I've been thinking we should start thinking about a name."

"Yeah? I've been thinking about that too."

"Alright well how about while your away if you have time write down the ones you like and I will do the same. Then when you get home we can go over them and see if we have any matches."

"I like that idea." Shane smiled. "Sweet heart I really wish you would reconsider staying in Connecticut with my Mom and Stephanie while I'm gone."

"Shane that's sweet of you but I will fine." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Her sweet kiss soon turned into a heated make out session. Karen moaned softly as she pulled away a moment. "Again really?" She giggled.

Shane smiled. Nodding at his wife as he laid her back on the bed gently carefully crawling on top of her.

**The next night: Monday Night Raw. **

Shane was in Texas for Raw and Smackdown. Since the roster would be leaving right after Smackdown for Saudi Arabia. Karen stayed in New York but she did set up a Make a Wish event at a local hospital and a meet and greet at Raw with several of the super stars. Karen had talked to Stephanie to make sure the event and meet and greet went well. Stephanie reassured her sister in law that everything went great. As Raw started Karen was getting comfy on the couch. The show started with Roman coming to the ring. Before he could say anything Shane's theme began to play and he came out to the ramp.

"Here we go." Karen thought to herself as she watched the screen.

Shane had Mike Rome give him the proper introduction because after he was The Best In The World.

"_Roman Reigns man I've had some sleepless nights because this Friday at Super Show Down you and I are gonna be face to face. I can't wait to shut you up! See I am not just called The Best in the World because when I get in that ring I am the best in the world. I am like a fine wine Roman I just keep getting better with age! Ask my wife she knows all about it! I mean after all she is pregnant. Now on to Friday you are gonna find out just how good I really am when I beat you from one side of that ring to the other. When I am ready I am gonna stuff you in the corner. I am gonna climb high to the top rope then I am gonna fly through the air sailing coast to coast. Smashing your jaw. Then I am gonna pull you in the middle of the ring your carcass right there. Then I will either pin you or perhaps slap on the triangle choke and make you tap out for the first time ever in your career. But you know what Roman that wouldn't satisfy me. All you've been putting me through! All you've been putting my wife through! Oh No. So when that referee tells me after you tap out to break that hold. Oh no I'm not going to because I don't have too. I make my own rules and what I am gonna do is tighten up that triangle even more so your eyes__ come bulging out of your head. The last thing you are going to hear Roman as will everyone else that night will hear The winner and best in the wor…." _Shane said standing on the ramp. When Roman interrupted him.

"_OH Shut up! You? You're gonna tap me out? I would love for you to try and tap me out Shane. If you try to put on that hold the only thing that's gonna happen I'm gonna pick your little spoiled ass up and I am gonna boom you through this mat. Then you're DONE! You don't stand a chance in this ring with me. When you're in this ring with me you've got two left feet son. The ONLY reason you are still __out__ here is because you rely on help. Help from people like Drew McIntyre. I will say this again too the ONLY reason you have a beautiful young wife is because ... I made one of the biggest mistakes in my life. I broke her heart and drove her into the arms of a spoiled ass rich boy! So Friday when I have you in that ring. __I will expose you for the coward you are. Karen baby girl you will see who truly deserves you. Now __when I am done with you __in two weeks at Stomping Ground well I will just have to kick Drew McIntyre's ass too." _Roman said as he looked down at Shane standing on the ramp he did make eye contact with the camera for a moment but his focus was Shane.

"What the hell is going on here." Karen said watching this unfold. She felt a little uneasy she understood the story line but her gut kept telling her this was something more. They had blurred the lines of story and reality show much it was hard to tell the difference. Did Roman really still love her? Was she being naive in thinking they could be friends. They only dated a few short months several years ago before she ended things with him. She did that because she knew he needed to be a good father and she didn't want to stand in the way of that. But things worked out the way they were suppose to she met and fell in love with Shane.

**A few days later. **

Karen had just gotten back home after walking several blocks to the store to pick up a few things. Usually the walk didn't tire her out but lately it seemed she tired super easily. She was putting away some of the groceries when her phone started to go off.

"No way." Karen smiled looking at her phone. It was a text from Moxley. No words just a photo. He was in front of the New Japan Pro wrestling background holding the IWGP United States Championship.

"Hey Champ." Karen smiled answering her phone as Moxley was now calling her.

"Hi Babe!" Moxley said with a chuckle. "Ya know just had to come to Japan and get some new hard ware."

"Taking the world by storm. I am so proud of you Mox."

"Yeah still pissed I didn't tell you about AEW?" He questioned.

"For the record Mr. I was never pissed at you. That was Shane, Seth and Roman. Roman mostly because he felt like you should have been able to tell him. As for me I told him I thought that is were you were headed."

"How did you know I wasn't even sure myself." He told her.

"Mox you have to wrestle I knew you were never just gonna sit at home and do nothing. Wrestling is in your blood. You have the whole wrestling world at your feet New Japan, AEW and the indies. It's all yours for the taking and I am so proud of you." She smiled while putting away the rest of the items she got at the store.

"Thanks babe that means a lot. But enough about me how are you and little miss doing?"

"We are good. She is the size of an avocado."

"What?" Mox laughed.

"I know it's weird I have this baby tracker app. Each week it talks about what to expect then compares her to a food." She giggled.

"That's so damn weird. But you feeling better any more morning sickness?" Mox asked.

"No not really. Haven't tossed cookies in a week. But damn walking to the store and back took it out of me. I could take a nap." She chuckled.

"Should you really be walking to the store?"

"It's fine I do it all the time. It's only a few blocks and it's faster than driving." She reasoned with him.

"Just be careful you're carrying special cargo." He told her.

"Yeah I know ohhh." She said stopping and placing her hands on her belly.

"Karen? Karen are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Huh? Yeah ... I think I just felt the baby move." She giggled.

"What? Really?"

"Yes I mean I thought I felt her move before but not like this. It was like a little stronger. It's so just WOW!" Karen giggled.

"I have to see you when I get back to the states. You can fly right?"

"What? Yeah I am going to LA next week for Raw." She stated kind of confused.

"Can you stop in Vegas on your way to LA? Come maybe Saturday and spend a couple days? I get back Friday evening."

"I mean I can see if I can change my flight. Mox what is going on with you?" Karen asked still a bit confused.

"Nothing just want to celebrate this new title run with my friend. Also I just want to talk."

Karen laughed. "Mox are you drinking strong Japanese beer? We are talking dork right now."

"I know. Just please come to Vegas this weekend."

"I will see what I can do." Karen told him.

They talked for another 20 minutes or so just about Japan and all he was wanting to do. How he wanted to be in the G1. Then he talked about Shota his new Young Lion. Karen could tell he was having the time of his life and she couldn't be happier for her friend.

That Night Karen was laying in bed when Shane called her to say good night.

"I miss you so much." He told her.

"I miss you too. But I am so glad you made it there safely." Karen said.

"Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah I walked to the store for a few things."

"You walked?" He asked.

"Yes I walked. I am pregnant not helpless." She giggled.

"I know that just be careful."

"I was careful I only got a couple things. OK maybe a bag full or two." She chuckled. "I also ordered a few things online for baby girl."

"Clothes?"

"How did you know?" Karen giggled.

"Just a wild guess."

"Shane?"

"Yeah sweet heart?"

"I felt the baby move today." She smiled.

"You did?" He asked. "Damn I can't believe I missed it."

"It was amazing I mean it felt different than the flutter I felt before it's hard to explain but it felt amazing. We created this little life. Shane please know that I love you so much. You are the one I chose to be with. I fell in love with the man that you are. Not who the world thinks you are. Shane Brandon McMahon the person not the character who is on TV. No matter what happens with your match on Friday I will always love you. I am your wife always and forever. Please say you know that."

"I do brown eyes. I love you too with everything in me. The moment I saw you in that arena in Detroit I knew someday some how I would make you mine. Fate agreed and here we are married and expecting our little girl. We are stronger together than apart."

"Together we can get through anything McMahon." She smiled.

That night Karen drifted off to sleep feeling so blessed with her life. She never thought her dreams would come true. But they had in ways she never dreamed possible she was married to Shane McMahon and expecting their daughter.

* * *

_**Thank You Jenna, Blaze, Jessica619 and jjd022980 for your comments and reviews. They mean so much and inspire me to keep writing so thank you. I love hearing your thoughts and insight on the story. So always feel free to leave a comment if you'd like. **_

_**Thank you to all who have taken the time to read and favor this story. That means the world to me so thank you. **_

_**Please forgive any mistakes you may find. I do my best when editing but I tend to miss things here and there. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find. **_


	30. Chapter 30

**Later that week: Friday. **

"Dad what the hell is this?" Shane asked coming into Vince's office. Holding the revised script to the show.

"Told you he wasn't gonna go for it." Paul stated glancing over at Vince.

"It makes no sense. Why would Roman get momentum going into Stomping Ground?" Shane said.

"It was Dunn's idea. He said it would make Roman look stronger for the next two weeks."

"We said that Roman would win in two weeks against Drew so him beating me tonight makes even less sense. Not to mention what the hell is with this promo? If he wins he gets my wife? That is bull shit. Kayfabe or not I am not agreeing to that." Shane stated. "Karen is my wife Dad. Mine she is not a prize to be won and to be used in a story line like this."

"I already voiced my concerns to Dunn about this. We are having the writers work on it." Vince stated.

"Dad this is our company! Not Dunn's. Stop making excuses and letting him run rough shot around here." Shane stated.

"I have to agree with Shane on this one Vince. We know Dunn is your right hand man but lately he's been taking that to a whole new level." Paul said.

"He is great at what he does." Vince told them.

"At one time that may have been true but not any more. He's let power and money get to him." Paul explained.

"Not this time. I am not going to let him bring my wife into this as a prize for Roman Reigns to win. We stick with the original plan." Shane stated as he walked away slamming the office door behind him.

Paul signed as he and Vince exchanged a look to one another.

Shane was very heated about this as he went to go talk to Dunn.

"Dunn we need to talk. This ..." Shane said waving the script in his hand. "This isn't happening. My wife is not a prize to be won. I am not doing this promo and Roman isn't winning like that. From here on out my wife stays out of this unless I say so. Get me."

"Shane it's just for entertainment purposes. No harm was meant by it. I just figured it would be better to have Roman win tonight making him look stronger going into his match against McIntyre."

Shane shook his head trying to understand this new found logic coming from Kevin Dunn.

"Well stop figuring. It's not happening. We are going back to the original plan for the night. This isn't the Kevin Dunn show any more. You remember you work for my family." Shane stated as he ripped the script in his hand and walked away.

Dunn rolled his eyes and then headed to find Roman.

"Roman we need to talk." Dunn stated.

"What's up?" He smiled.

"The new script is a squash he's not buying it." He told him.

"What?" Roman said. "You told me that it was already a go. That it would be fine. I paid you another 2 grand to put Karen into the mix once again. What the hell happened?"

"Shane wont go for it. He says that Karen is his wife and I quote not a prize to be won. She is out of the story line as of now."

"You really are the McMahon's bitch aren't you? I want my 2 grand back. I will just have to think of something else. Thanks for nothing." Roman scoffed as he walked away.

Back in New York Karen had a slow go to the morning. She wasn't sure if it was another round of morning sickness or something she ate the day before but she spent most of the morning feeling ill. She finally decided to try eating some soup as she got comfortable on the couch and started watching the show. The Shane vs Roman match was next. As Karen smiled seeing Shane come to the ring.

"Yes little lady. That is your daddy." She smiled patting her belly as she felt her moving.

As the match started Karen watched on seeing this fire in both their eyes. Drew was of course ring side during the match. She still loved and cared about Roman but just as a friend. She was so grateful to him for introducing her to this world of WWE. She had always been a fan but with out Roman taking a chance and inviting her to Raw all those years ago. She wouldn't be happily married to Shane McMahon and pregnant with their daughter today.

Roman tried to superman punch Shane. Who then did a chop block to him in midair. Shane then did the triangle choke to Roman.

"_Karen's mine Reigns. No amount of money to Dunn will change that. So back off."_ Shane whispered in his ear while tightening the choke hold.

"_Never." _Roman choke out as his face was turning red. He used all the strength he had to lift Shane into the air and deliver a power bomb to him. Then went for the cover in which Shane kicked out at two. The fought around the ring a little bit more when Shane speared Roman and went for the cover. Which Roman kicked out of. Roman went to punch Shane which caused him to falling to the official blocking his view. Giving Drew the opportunity to deliver the claymore on Roman. Shane quickly went for the cover and the win.

"_Here is your winner! The best in the world Shane McMahon." _Greg Hamilton announced.

Before Shane rolled out of the ring to celebrate his victory with Drew. He leaned down to Roman.

_"This is over. Karen chose me not you get over it and leave my wife alone."_ He whispered into his ear.

Shane then rolled out of the ring as Drew put him up on his shoulders and they celebrated his victory over Roman Reigns.

**The next day ****Saturday. **

Karen landed in Las Vegas. She had taken an early morning flight out of New York and arrived in Vegas a little after 11 am. She had a little nausea on the plane but was feeling a little better now. As she wheeled her luggage behind her.

"Hey babe come here often?" Moxley asked with a grin as he came up to her.

"HI you." She smiled seeing him when he pulled her into a hug.

"Wow look at you?" He said looking down at her visible baby bump.

"I know right? One day it was like Hello Mommy I am here." Karen smiled patting her belly.

Moxley smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks not feeling that beautiful these days but thanks for saying it."

They headed out to his truck as Mox put her luggage in the back and they headed to his place.

"Are you hungry? I can stop and get you something?" He offered.

"I am good. Thanks. I ate breakfast this morning." She smiled.

They arrived at Mox's place and went in. He carried her luggage and sat it by the stairs.

She giggled looking around his place. It didn't look any different than from when she was here a few months ago.

"Here sit." He said taking her hand and making her sit on the couch.

"Thanks." Karen smiled kicking off her shoes and getting comfortable on the couch.

"So it's a girl huh?" Moxley asked.

"Yes she is a girl." Karen smiled patting her belly.

"Does she have a name?"

"Shane and I talked last night we have it narrowed down to a few choice. But my favorite is Gracie Kennedy McMahon." Karen smiled.

"Gracie is a sweet name." Moxley smiled.

"I like it too. It's my top choice. But hey you have to tell me all about Japan and your new Young Lion Shota."

Moxley smiled and kicked off his shoes too and sat on the couch next to her. As he began to explain everything he could remember about his recent trip to Japan. His working out in the Dojo his first match against Juice and winning the title. Not to mention how he was starting to find his passion and love for wrestling again. He talked about how Shota is a great kid and he was lucky to be working with him.

"That's awesome Mox. I am so proud of you. For taking this chance and doing what you want for knowing what to do to make your career be what you want it to be." She smiled. "So I here you want in the G1?"

"Oh fuck yes. I mean to compete in the G1 would be one of the high lights of my career." He grinned like a little kid.

"And I know you will kick ass doing it." She smiled.

"Yeah just the only bad thing is that I would have to be in Japan most of the summer." He said putting his hand on her cheek and tucking it behind her ear.

"But you would be wrestling almost every night and be wrestling some of the top talent in the business. You can't not do it. You go kick ass Mox. Mr. Purveyor of Violence."

"Thank you for always having my back. For believing in me even when I don't believe in myself sometimes. But mostly for always being by my side." He told her as he leaned in close and kissed her cheek softly.

"Of course. That's what friends are for. I know you will do amazing things Jon. I am here for you always." She smiled.

"Look can I be honest with you?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck and looking down.

"Of course." She answered. Karen could tell that he was nervous.

"Remember back at the end of February you, Terri and Kristi came to Vegas?" Mox asked.

Karen nodded. "Yes I remember most of it. It was so much fun and just the get away we all needed why?"

"Do remember what happened after the karaoke bar?"

"A little. I remember we were in the Uber together. Terri and Kristi headed back to their hotel and we came back here. I remember telling you how great you were and how I loved you. Then you kissed me." She giggled.

"Is … umm is that all you remember." He asked tapping his collar bone now.

"I remember sleeping in the spare room down the hall and then I woke up and tossed my cookies in your bathroom."

"Karen I have to be honest here. We slept together." He blurted out finally.

She gave him a funny look sure she didn't hear him correctly.

"What? Mox come on be serious." She said.

"I am Karen. I just I had to tell you because we had sex and I wasn't going to say anything because it was one drunken night between friends. But you're pregnant and I thought I could get past this but I can't." Moxley told her.

"Jon you know I care about you. But we didn't sleep together. I remember I kissed you in the Uber then we got back here I passed out in your spare room. You called another chic you called her your booty call. Not sure if you slept with her because I like I said passed out. I remember waking up at like 4 am feeling like I had been hit by a truck and then I puked in your bathroom. You came in to check on me and carried me to your room and we cuddled that night. But we didn't have sex." She said.

Moxley signed. "We did Karen. I didn't really mean for it to happen. After you you puked in the bathroom. I carried you to my room. I couldn't help my self you are so damn sexy and we started making out. You pulled away and kept saying it was wrong because you were happily married but it felt so right. I should have stopped but I couldn't help myself. It was an amazing night."

"Mox that isn't what happened. When I went into your room you began to talk about your dream to go to Japan and all the things you wanted to do post WWE. Then I fell asleep and when we woke up in the morning you made us breakfast." Karen said sternly.

"I don't want to upset you at all. Just please try and remember everything about that night. That is all I ask."

"I remember Moxley I may have been drunk but I am not clueless. We didn't sleep together and whatever it is you are eluding too. Get it out of your head. I love my husband and I would never cheat on him. I love you Jon Moxley I really do but we are just friends." She stated slowly getting off the couch.

"Karen please where are you going?" He asked.

"I think I am gonna try and take a nap before seeing if I can get a flight to LA tonight."

"Please babe stay just rest and we can go to dinner late like we planned." Moxley asked.

"I will see after my nap." Karen said as she went upstairs to the spare bedroom. She laid on the bed trying to get comfortable all these thoughts and memories running through her head.

"_I know I kissed him but I never slept with him. I would remember that. Over the last few months things about that night have come back to me but I would remember sleeping with Moxley."_

* * *

_**Thank You Jenna, Blaze, Jessica619 and jjd022980 for your comments and reviews. They mean so much and inspire me to keep writing so thank you. So always feel free to leave a comment if you'd like. **_

_**Thank you to all who have taken the time to read and favor this story. That means the world to me so thank you. **_

_**I want to take this time to apologize for not updating as much as I would like. Life and work seem to have gotten super busy. My goal is to try and update twice a week if time allows. If not twice then for sure once. I wish I could tell you what day it would be on to make things easy but sadly I am not sure due to the demands of life and my job. I write and edit when I can. Please be patient with me and thank you for your continued interest in this story. **_

_**Please forgive any mistakes you may find. I do my best when editing but I tend to miss things here and there. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find. **_


	31. Chapter 31

**July 2019 **

"You alright brown eyes?" Shane asked kissing his wife softly.

"Yeah lover. Just tired." She said giving her husband a half smile she was sitting on the examine table at the doctors office.

"I've noticed you've been really tired lately. You sure you are feeling alright?" He asked concerned.

"I am fine. The boys have just been keeping me really busy and the back and forth from Raw and Smackdown every week for the make a wish things. It's just been a lot." She said softly.

"Yeah? Maybe we should cut the traveling in half."

"Maybe." She said holding hands.

Over the last few weeks Shane had noticed a difference in his wife. She was tired and wasn't as talkative. He had a feeling something was going on with her but when he tried to talk to her about it or have her open up. She would answer with everything is fine she was just tired.

A few moments later Dr. Jones came in.

"Hello Karen, Shane. How are you feeling today?" She asked.

"I am feeling good. Not as much morning sickness so that is a bonus." Karen told her.

"That's good. I am glad to hear that." She said as she started the rest of the exam. Measuring Karen's abdomen and listening to the baby's heart beat on the Doppler machine.

Shane smiled at hearing their daughter's heart beat as he kissed the top of Karen's head.

"I did get a few of the test results back from the last time you were here and I don't see anything concerning. The baby is healthy and no abnormalities were found. The baby is just measuring a little bigger than normal." Dr. Jones explained.

"Is there something wrong?" Karen asked concerned.

"No not at all. It just means the baby is measuring generational wise bigger. I would just like to schedule you for your glucose test soon. Once we get those results then we will know for sure if you are a gestational diabetic. But Karen, Shane listen this is nothing to worry about. This little lady is strong and healthy." Dr. Jones said.

"Thank you." Karen said.

"Of course. Is there anything else you want to talk about before your next visit?" She asked.

"I am just a little concerned Karen's been extremely tired lately and it seems she's still getting more sickness fairly often. When my ex wife was pregnant she got more energy during the second trimester and her morning sickness stopped. Is this something to be alarmed about?" Shane asked as he felt Karen tense up a bit.

"It's nothing to be to concerned about but Karen are you feeling alright other wise?" She asked.

"Yes I just get tired and need to rest. It's mostly later in the day after I've been running around all day." Karen said softly.

"Well I would take it easy try to take more breaks during the day and drink plenty of water and eat some trail mix or something just to boost that engender a bit." She nodded.

"Thank you Dr. Jones." Karen said.

Before they left the office Karen scheduled her glucose test and her next appointment. She didn't say much on the way home she just looked out the window. When Shane reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Karen sweet heart I know something is bothering you please talk to me." He said.

"Why do you do that?" Karen snapped.

"Do what?" He asked a little taken back. She never usually snapped at him like that.

"Why do you always have to compare me to Marissa? I get it Shane I am not the perfect little wife. I am bigger than she was I am clearly not doing this pregnancy right like she did." She said angrily.

"Oh Karen that's not true at all. Where is this coming from?" Shane asked.

"It is true Shane. Karen I'm a little concerned you are so tired. When Marissa was pregnant with the boys her energy came back in the second trimester. Maybe we should cut back on eating so much junk that's not good for you or the baby. When Marissa was pregnant with Rogan .. blah blah blah. You do it all the damn time Shane I get it alright. I am fat and I am screwing this up." Karen said annoyed.

"Sweet heart that is not true. I never meant for you to feel like that. You are not screwing anything up. I am just concerned that you've been so tired. I only want the best for you and our daughter. I love you and but I know something is bothering you and you wont talk to me about it." Shane told her.

"Shane I am fine. I am sorry I snapped at you."

"Karen I am your husband whatever seems to be bothering you I want us to be able to talk about it no matter what it is. I love you."

"I love you too Shane." She said as she leaned over and kissed him softly.

**A week later – Extreme Rules. **

Karen and Shane were in the car on their way to the arena for Extreme Rules.

"I am so glad you decided to come with me." Shane smiled kissing her cheek.

"Me too. Also thank you for this last week. It was nice just being at the beach house in the Hamptons and relaxing with the boys. They had so much fun at the beach and the pool. I think it's just what we needed." Karen smiled kissing him softly.

"I am so happy you are feeling better." Shane smiled placing his hand on her belly. "I am also excited to tell my Dad we picked out a name for our little girl."

"Me too. Gracie Kennedy McMahon." Karen smiled.

"My dad is going to be so happy we are naming his Granddaughter after him. Well kind of just his middle name will be hers." Shane said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Karen said as she felt her phone vibrate in her bag. She reached for it and saw that it was Jon Moxley calling her again. She clicked ignore.

Jon Moxley had been in Japan competing in the G1 Climax tournament for the last several weeks. He was currently leading the B Block. Karen talked to him right before he left but since had been ignoring him. She was trying to piece together that night in Vegas and it always came out the same her version was a little different than Jon's she couldn't remember actually sleeping with him. She remembered kissing him and falling a sleep in his bed but nothing else.

**A Few hours later.**

Karen was in catering getting a snack while Shane was going over some of the show with a few of the producers. When Seth Rollins came in.

"Hi Karen how are you?" Seth asked walking over to her.

"I am not talking to you." Karen said annoyed.

"Come on it's been a couple weeks are you still mad at me?"

"Seth what you said about Jon was uncalled for so yeah I am still pissed at you. He trusted you and this is how you pay him back. I know you were upset that he didn't tell you about his AEW deal but that doesn't give you the right to talk shit about him." Karen explained.

"Karen it wasn't like that at all. People are taking my words out of context." Seth tried to reason.

"That's your excuse? For telling the world that Jon couldn't handle being in the WWE? For saying that he took his ball and ran home. For saying that he is taking food from your table. Bull shit Seth. Jon busted his ass for this company and they treated him like a third wheel to you and Roman. But despite all that he always had your and Roman's back. He wasn't happy and he did something about it. Instead of being mad or jealous or whatever this version of you is. You should be happy that he is finally happy." Karen stated as she walked away from Seth and left catering. She glanced down the hall and saw Roman in what looked like a heated conversation with Kevin Dunn. She didn't think much about it as she went into the Shane's locker room.

"Roman you are getting the win tonight. That is the best I can do. After tonight the feud with you and Shane is slowly going to fade." Kevin explained.

"What the hell? So that's it? Some help you've been." Roman stated.

"They are going to transition into Kevin Owens vs Shane." Kevin said.

"Another KO vs McMahon feud that no one asked for. So I am getting pushed to the side here?" Roman asked.

"It's not like that at all Roman. Vince wants you to focus on your health and the Make A Wish events you have scheduled in the coming months. We have few feuds in the works for you but not with Shane McMahon. I did what you asked and got Taker to be your tag partner. You both win tonight."

Roman just nodded as he noticed Karen going into the locker room. "Like I said thanks for nothing."

Karen sat down on the couch taking a drink of her water and eating the snack she had grabbed. Trying to just take a minute to herself. When her phone went off again. She glanced down and saw that it was Moxley. She took a deep breathe and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Karen babe? You finally answered." Moxley said with relief.

"I did. How are you?" She asked.

"I am alright a little swore." He stated.

"Your elbow?" She asked concerned.

"It's just a little swore nothing serious." Moxley told her. "I am so glad you answered. I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to talk to me again."

"Jon listen you dropped this bomb shell on me then you left and went to Japan. I am not even sure how to process what you said to me. I just can't remember sleeping with you. I remember being in your bed I remember your arms around me but I just don't remember having sex with you." She said.

"I know it's hard to wrap your head around. There was a part of me that was never going to tell you." He said honestly.

"Then why did you Jon? Why did you tell me then? If you viewed it as a one night stand between friends then why did you even tell me?" She asked him.

"You had a right to know what happened. I just ask that you try to remember. I wanted you to have all the facts. Like I told you a few weeks ago I think this baby could be mine."

"Jon I am trying to remember. But I just can't remember having sex with you I'm sorry. But we need to stop this. Nothing changes you are still my friend. Can we just go back to that?" She asked trying not to cry.

"Karen I wish it were that simple. I didn't expect this to happen. I didn't expect to fall for you."

"Please don't say things you don't mean. Jon please know that I am so proud of you. Leading the B Block being undefeated in NJPW. Know that I am watching you but I just need time. Take care of yourself Jon." She stated as she hung up the phone as she began to cry.

"Karen?" Roman asked as he was standing in the door way.

"How long have you been standing there?" She said wiping her tears.

"Are you alright? Were you talking Moxley?" He asked coming into the room further.

"Yeah. He was just telling me all the fun he's having in Japan and his new Young Lion Shota." She said trying to not let him see her tears.

"Baby girl what's wrong talk to me." Roman asked touching her arm softly.

"Roman everything is fine. So you and Taker huh? How did you manage to get him out of retirement and not at a Mania?" She said changing the subject.

"It just all came together." Roman said looking at Karen. "Look Karen please talk to me. I know you better than you think I do. I know when something is bothering you. If you can talk to Moxley of all people then you should be able to talk to me."

"Roman thank you but there is nothing to talk about. I will be just fine." Karen said.

"Are you sure? I am here Karen I have nothing but time for you baby girl." Roman said touching her cheek softly.

"I am sure." She said stepping back away from him. "Roman you are a great friend but you know that is all we will ever be right? Just friends."

"You really don't think there is a chance that we could be something more?" Roman asked her.

"Roman please know that I care about you so much so what I am about to say is not meant to hurt you at all but there is no chance for anything more between us. I never loved you the way I love Shane. He is my husband." Karen said.

"How did I know you would be in here?" Shane annoyed coming into the room.

"Just talking with a friend." Roman said as he stood there and watched as Shane kissed Karen softly.

"You alright sweet heart?" Shane asked.

"Yes I'm fine. So how did your meeting go?" She asked him.

"I should probably go then I guess." Roman stated looking at Karen.

"Oh no it's fine Roman you stay. This concerns you too. I think you should be here when I tell my wife that you paid Kevin Dunn money to put you in a feud with me. That it was your idea to bring her into this feud and talk about her like she was a whore. Oh and that little part about if you win against me you get to be with her." Shane stated.

"What?" Karen asked shocked and confused as she looked at him. "Roman is all that true?"

"Karen baby girl please it's not like that." Roman said.

"Then what was it like? You treating my wife like a trophy?" Shane said.

"Roman did you really do that? Pay Kevin and think that if you won you could what sleep with me?" She asked.

"Karen not at all. But I did pay Kevin money to put me in a feud with Shane. I wanted you to see who he truly was. That he can't love you like I can. I wanted you to see on your own that we belong together. I've always loved you please know that I never meant to hurt you during any of this." Roman admitted.

"I .. I can't believe this. How could you possibly think that any of that was OK? Roman you are a sweet guy and you know I care about you but I never thought you would do something like this."

"Karen please I can explain this." He said.

As Karen stood there just over whelmed at everything happening in her life right now she felt a little light headed.

"Just … just get out Roman. I never want to see you again." She said as she felt sick to her stomach. She ran to the bathroom to get sick.

"You heard her I don't want you to come near my wife again now get out!" Shane ordered as he went to Karen's side.

She was kneeling next to the toilet pale and in tears.

"I am sorry everything is such a damn mess." She sniffled.

"Sweet heart listen you have nothing to be sorry for. This is not your fault at all. Just breathe softly I am right here I am not going any where."

"I love you Shane so much no matter what I love you please know that." She cried as she buried her head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too Karen." He soothed kissing her forehead holding her close to him.

* * *

_**Thank you Lily , Jessica619, Jenna, Blaze, MissShandi, Lisee and jjd022980 for your amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing your thoughts and theories on the story. It keeps me inspired to write. So thank you so much for taking the time to leave a comment. **_

_**Thank you to all those who read and follow this story. **_

_**Please remember that I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find. **_


	32. Chapter 32

**August 2019**

Karen had been on the road for over two hours. As she listened to the GPS for her next exit. She knew in her heart this last year had been plagued with mistake after mistake. Nothing was making sense to her. She didn't know who she was any more she was pushing people she cared about away. When she arrived she followed the parking attendants directions and parked her car. Karen got out of her car and headed to the entrance to PNC Field. She showed the attendant her ticket as they scanned it and another pointed her in direction that the medium size crowd was moving. She found the line she was looking for and she waited.

"Karen babe?" He said as he stood from the table and walked around pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Jon." She said trying to hold in her tears.

"What are you doing here? I mean not that I am not excited to see you but just a little surprised." Moxley said.

"I had to see you. I wanted to call you but I just wasn't sure if you even wanted to talk to me. I knew you were going to be here this weekend so this morning I just got in my car and drove." She sniffled.

"You drove from New York to Scranton?" He asked.

She just nodded. "Please do you think we could talk after your match? I really need a friend. I know I don't deserve it after the way I acted ..." She rambled.

"Of course I will always make time for you." He told her. "Let me just finish this signing."

She nodded. "Thank you."

Karen walked around and just watched Moxley interact with his fans and her heart melted when a little girl about the age of 5 came up to him.

"Hi Jon Moxley I am a huge fan." She giggled.

"Oh you are huh?" He smiled at the little fan. "How old are you."

"I am 5 years old." She smiled holding up her hand.

"WOW 5 huh? You are basically old enough to drive." He joked.

She just giggled at him as they paused for the picture. She whispered something to him which made him smile ear to ear.

Jon met with a few more fans before he was finally done. He then took Karen to the locker room area where they could be alone.

"Sorry that took longer than I thought. But I am here now please talk to me." Jon said pulling up a chair as they sat down.

"I screwed up Jon. I have become a person I hate." She admitted. "I pushed you and Roman away. He wont even look at me. You are mad at me and I have treated you like crap when all you have been honest with me. So please forgive me Jon."

"Karen there is nothing to forgive. I admit I was pissed when you ignored me but I get it. I wasn't there for you like I should have been I was in Japan for a few months. Didn't make me happy but I understand where you are coming from. But Roman what's the deal with that?" Moxley asked.

"He paid Dunn to be put in a feud with Shane. I guess they were working on some way to get me to go back to Roman? I don't know the details are fuzzy to me honestly. I am still trying to figure out what Roman was thinking. That's not like him at all." She said as Jon reached out and held her hand.

"Yeah that doesn't seem like something Uce would do." Moxley agreed.

"I just don't know what to do any more. I have really fucked things up. I remember what happened in Vegas. I guess I didn't want to think it was true but we did sleep together."

"We did Karen. I never meant to take advantage of you in any way."

"You didn't at all. But hey you helped me live out a bucket list item. Sleeping with the one and only Jon Moxley." She said giving him a half smile.

Mox chuckled. "Funny that is what you said to me that night."

"I know. I am so sorry that I pulled you into this mess that is my life. Shane is the only one I have ever been with besides you. I just that isn't the person I thought I would become cheating on my husband. I do love Shane I really do." Karen stated.

"But ..." Moxley asked.

"But what?" Karen asked.

"There is a but coming." He answered.

"I fear I made a mistake." She said softly.

"In marring him? In sleeping with me?" He asked.

"All of it." She said.

"The last three years have been something out of a story. I was a teaching living in Michigan living my little life. Until Roman walked into it. He came into my life and my whole world changed. I know I never treated Roman fairly for some reason I could never let my walls down around him like I could with Shane or that I can with you. I don't know why and I know that wasn't fair to him. So when he told me he was going to be a father I used that as an excuse to break up with him. I didn't feel the love for him that I did with Shane. For some reason is was easy with Shane at first. I guess because he had kids and we bonded. I don't know but I do love Shane and that is why I married him. But I fear it was a mistake because I wanted a marriage and a life he could offer me. But then when things weren't so easy and I wanted a baby he said no and it got hard and what did I do I ran to you. We slept together and it was amazing from what I gather. But with you things are just easier I can talk to you and joke. I don't have this fear of being to silly or saying the wrong things. I am a mess Jon Moxley my life is a mess and I have no idea what to do about it." Karen explained to him.

"First of all I am glad you remember how amazing it was. Second of all no one is perfect. But I have to ask does Shane know you are here?"

"Yes. We got into a huge fight last night. I told him I was coming to see you. He wanted me to stay and talk to him but I do what I do best and I just left." She said.

Moxley just nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"I am good. I ate a few snacks on the way down. I did get my glucose test back last week. She said I just need to watch what I eat but everything looks good. The baby is measuring at 28 weeks."

"Karen do you think there is a chance this baby could be mine?" He asked.

As Karen started to cry she shook her head yes.

"I wasn't on anything because I was trying to get pregnant. I didn't expect to sleep with you and my guess is you didn't use anything that night." She said.

Moxley just nodded.

"Jon I'm scared. I don't know what to do." She sniffled.

"Hey listen no matter what I am here for you. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. No one is perfect but we will all just take this one step at a time. I know you are scared but I really think we need to tell Shane. He needs to know what is going on."

"I tried to tell him last night and that is why we got into a fight." Karen told him.

"What did you tell him?" He asked.

"I said we needed to talk. I told him that I was scared but that I needed to be honest with him that things aren't going that great any more. That I am unhappy and it could partly be because of the hormones or something. Then I tried to tell him about Vegas but he said he didn't want to hear it. He already knows that we kissed and that was enough and then he said that he didn't want me to see you any more. I told him that you were my friend and he couldn't tell me what to do."

"Oh babe. I am so sorry." Moxley said shaking his head.

"It's fine it's my fault. I betrayed him and I didn't live up to the vows of our marriage."

"This isn't your fault. No one is perfect. Look stay with me tonight please. Then we will think about what to do from here." Moxley offered.

Karen nodded in agreement.

"Moxley I don't know why you are so good to me."

"You deserve the world babe."

* * *

_**Thank You Guest , Lisee, Blaze, Jenna and jjd022980 for the reviews on the last chapter. Thank you so much for taking the time to review. I like hearing your feed back on the story.**_

_**I do want to say I am sorry if some are no longer enjoying this story. That was not my intent. I started this story for my own personal writing muse. I wasn't sure I was going to post it at all but there was an interest. I only had the first 15 or so chapters done and now I try to write when I can and update weekly. I just write and let the ideas flow. Again I am sorry if this isn't going the way you expect and are no longer enjoying this story. I ask that you still give it a chance if you would like. I wrote chapter 32 last night and since I had some time I thought I would post it today. So a bonus chapter. Thank you for the feed back so I can do better for you the readers. You deserve the very best stories so I will try to do better.**_

_**Please forgive any mistakes you may find. I do my best when editing but sometimes I do miss things. **_


	33. Chapter 33

_**February 2019 - Las Vegas. **_

"_Hey Babe? You alright in there?" Moxley asked knocking on his bathroom door. _

"_Yeah." She mumbled. _

_Jon opened the door and slowly walked in to see a still half drunk Karen laying on the bathroom floor in a pair of shorts and her sports bra. _

"_One to many shots huh?" He said getting a cloth wet and putting it on her head. _

"_Seemed like a good idea at the time." She reasoned. _

"_Here." He said handing her some mouth wash. _

_She rinsed her mouth out and slowly stood up. _

"_Come here babe." He said scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to his bedroom. _

"_You know if I wasn't half drunk, half hung over or married this would be kind of romantic." She said laying her head on him. _

_Jon smiled looking at her trying to keep it together as he sat her on his bed. He handed her a glass of water. Karen took a drink as she looked around his room. _

"_Comfy bed." She said. _

"_It is really comfy." He smiled. "You feeling any better?" _

"_Yeah a little. Thanks again for letting me crash here. I really didn't want to go back to the hotel with Terri and Kristi they were a little much for me at the bar. They needed to be alone." She said wiggling her eye brows. _

"_Any time Karen." He said as he sat up in the bed leaning against the backboard. _

"_You really are an amazing guy you know that." Karen said sitting back on the bed coping him. _

"_I'm just me." He stated looking at her. _

"_Well you are amazing Jon. You deserve the world and all the happiness. I know Vince, Hunter and Shane are trying to get you to stay in WWE." Karen told him. _

"_They are. They handed me another contract last week." He stated. _

"_More money? Creative control?" She asked him moving closer to him. _

"_I don't know." Jon said as he naturally wrapped his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest. _

"_What do you mean you don't know?" She questioned feeling safe and comfortable in his arms. _

"_I never looked at it. I said thank you but no thank you. I made my choice I am leaving when my contract is up." _

"_I know you have to do what is best for you. You've been so unhappy with your character and I have tried to talk to Vince about it but he likes what he likes. I wish he would give more control creatively to Shane and Hunter. I am sorry you've been so miserable. I know WWE was your dream and it turned out to be a nightmare." Karen said placing her hands on his chest. _

"_I've tried to make the best of it. I mean I bought an amazing house , my truck is paid off I love my dog. But somethings missing not just with my career but my life." He told her. _

"_Like what Mox?" She smiled looking up into his blue eyes. _

"_I want to go to Japan! I want to be apart of New Japan Pro Wrestling they are doing a lot of amazing things. I want to compete in the G1 and test my limits be the wrestler I know I can be. Hell go to a VFW hall and kick some rookies ass. Just wrestle and be free creatively to toss out ideas. I talked with Jericho the other day and maybe I will sign a deal with AEW." He explained. _

"_I know you would do amazing things in New Japan. The G1 is no joke. If you choose to sign with AEW don't let them control you the way Vince has please. I am not saying Cody or the Bucks even Tony would do that. But just make sure you have that control to be the Moxley you want to be and not their version please." Karen told him her hand resting on his chest as they cuddled. _

"_You are an amazing woman Karen. You wouldn't be mad if I signed with AEW?" He asked looking down at her. _

"_No I wouldn't be mad. I would be sad because I wont get to see you all the time or see you wrestle any more live. I know I wouldn't be able to go to an AEW event. But I love you Jon you know that and I just want to see you happy and wrestler the way you want. If New Japan and AEW can give you that then I support you no matter what." Karen smiled up at him. _

"_Thank you that means a lot to me. You supporting me no matter what." _

"_Of course that's what friends , best friends do for one another. I am not gonna lie it will suck having you across the world but I want you happy and I support you. But besides New Japan and maybe AEW what more does Jon Moxley want?" She giggled. _

"_That could be a loaded question but I would like to have a more personal intimate relationship. One night stands are great and I even called my booty call tonight and she was heading over her but I called her back and told her never mind." He explained. _

"_Why? I mean I could take a Uber back to the hotel if you want to be alone with her." Karen offered. _

"_That's just it Karen I don't want that. I don't want her. She is just a someone to scratch an inch I want something more. I want someone more." _

"_You will find that person Jon. I know it you are to amazing of a guy any woman would be lucky to call you hers." Karen told him kissing his cheek. _

_"What if I already have?" He asked softly. _

_Jon looked deep into her eyes and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss taking her breath away as she moaned a little. Jon then took that moment to shove his tongue in her mouth as his tongue fought hers for dominance. _

"_mmm Jon .. I.. can't we can't." She said breathlessly in between kisses. _

"_shhh." Jon said kissing her again. _

"_Jon you know I love you but this … can't happen I am happily married to Shane. I can't do this to him." She said as their lips met again. _

"_Karen listen to me and really hear what I am going to say to you. You are to good for Shane McMahon. I know Roman hurt you but Shane? He doesn't deserve you. Roman you know he's my brother but I was jealous that he met you first." Jon told her opening up to her. _

"_What?" Karen asked looking up at Jon. _

"_I care about you Karen so much. You are one of my best friends. I love you and it pisses me off seeing how Shane treats you. When you broke up with Roman I understood I got it. I wanted to make a move but I couldn't do that to my best friend. I know Roman still loves you but I have fallen for you too. I want you Karen all of you." Jon told her as he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. He laid her softly on the bed and started kissing her neck. "Please Karen let me love you." _

_Karen stared into his blue eyes and got lost in the moment. She knew in her head that this was wrong. She shouldn't do this but something about Jon made it feel so right. She wrapped her arms around him as they once again started making out. As Jon took his time kissing down her body savoring her soft skin and taste. He stripped her remaining clothes off as she stared at him as he tossed off his gym shorts. He climbed on top of her as their eyes were locked onto one another. As they began to make love their eyes stayed on each other. Both feeling this connection with the other. The world around them melted away nothing matter in those moments. _

**August 2019**

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Jon asked Karen as he walked her to her car.

"Yeah I'm sure. Thank you. I need to do this on my own. I have to tell Shane the truth he needs to know. You just get better. Call me before your surgery please." Karen said.

"You know I will babe. Look if things get to intense you get on that plane and come to Vegas." Jon told her.

"I will be fine. But you need to worry about getting rid of this infection. I know you aren't happy but I need you well. The world needs Jon Moxley well." She told him.

"I've got the surgery scheduled for this week. I will get it taken care of promise. But you sure you can drive all that way alone? You were a little dizzy this morning." He said concerned.

"Yes I will be fine. I got some snacks for the road and we just had a big breakfast. Jon listen thank you for last night for listening to me. I needed to talk to you before I talked with Shane."

"Of course Karen always. Look I meant what I said to you last night so please think about it." Jon told her as he kissed her lips softly.

"I will Jon. I will talk to you in a few days." Karen said as she got into her car put her seat belt on and drove away.

Jon stood there and watched her drive away until her car wasn't insight any more. Then he got his stuff and headed to the airport and back to Vegas. He was diagnosed with a MSRA staph infection once again in his elbow. He wasn't happy about it but Karen made it bearable as last night they spent most of the night talking about everything going on in their lives. Karen told him better now that before AEW goes live. She always had a way of turning a cloudy day for him into sunshine.

**Several Hours later – New York. **

Karen got back home she sat in her car a few minutes. She knew in her heart it was now or never. She took a few deep breathes grabbed her stuff and headed inside. The house was really quiet. She looked around for the boys but didn't see or hear them.

"Declan? Kenyon? Rogan? You boys here? Shane?" She called to anyone who maybe home.

"The boys are still with Marissa. She wanted to take them to see her parents for a few days." Shane said coming into the living room where Karen was.

"Oh OK." She said softly.

"You went to see Moxley huh?" Shane asked.

"I did. I know you aren't happy about it but it's just something I needed to do." Karen told him.

"Why? Karen what is going on with you lately? I love you so much but I know something is bothering you and it pisses me off you wont talk to me about it."

"Shane I'm sorry. I know this isn't fair to you but I needed to talk to Jon before I talked to you. I am ready to talk if you are." Karen said.

"Yes I want to talk to my wife the woman I fell in love with. I am worried about you Karen and our daughter." Shane said taking her hand.

"Shane please know that I love you so much. You brought me out of this dark hole I was living in. So please please know that what I am about to tell you is not because I don't love you or that I meant to hurt you because I never wanted to do any of those things." She said in tears.

"Breathe sweet heart just tell me what is going on." Shane said rubbing her hand worried about her.

"I slept with Jon." She sniffled out.

"What?" He asked looking at his wife knowing there is no way he could have heard her correctly.

"When I was in Vegas back in February. I never meant for it to happen. I love you Shane I really do. I was drunk and we went back to his place and it happened. All I can do know is say I am sorry." She said in tears.

"I know you kissed him but I didn't think you would sleep with him? Karen what the hell? That isn't who you are? You are not a whore. So what the hell happened?" He said in anger as his heart broke hearing that his wife had been with another man and Jon Moxley of all people.

"I don't know. I wish I knew Shane. I know I am a shitty person I know that. I was drunk and I didn't even remember sleeping with him until he told me. Then it took a few weeks for me to piece together what happened. I mean it's still fuzzy but I do remember. I am so so sorry."

"He told you he slept with you? You got so drunk you don't remember? Why in the hell did he tell you then?" Shane asked even more upset and hurt.

"Because he's think that Gracie could be his." Karen said in tears placing her hand on her baby bump.

"Do you think she is?" Shane asked.

"I don't know. It's close if you do the math. I mean we were trying so hard to get pregnant."

"Get out!" Shane growled.

"Shane please …." She sniffled.

"No get the hell out of my house. I can't even look at you right now." Shane growled.

"Shane please just don't do this please." She pleaded tears streaming down her face.

"Karen please just get out before I do or say something I will regret."

"I love you Shane know that you have my heart and I never meant for any of this to happen." She said still in tears as she grabbed her bag and walked out of their home.

Shane was so mad and hurt that he grabbed the first thing he could which happened to be a vase of flowers and threw them across the room.

Karen sat in her car tears streaming down her face. When her phone started to go off as she looked down there was a picture of Moxley he was calling her.

She didn't know what was going to happen next all she knew was that she needed to fix the mess that was now her life not only for herself but for her unborn daughter.

* * *

_**Thank you so much Kinley Orton-McMahon , Jessica619, Lisee, Blaze , Jenna, Kaidence , TiedInASlipKnot and jjd022980 for your amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing your ideas and feedback on this story. It makes me want to keep putting out my best work for all of you to enjoy. So thank you so much for you continued comments and support on this story. **_

_**Thank you to everyone who is still reading and following this story. It means a lot to know that you take the time to read the stories that I put out for you to read and enjoy. **_

_**I do want to say I am sorry that the updates are only once a week so thank you for your patients and support. You are all amazing so thank you! **_

_**Please remember that I am not a professional writer and I do my best when editing. But I do tend to miss things here and there. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find. **_


	34. Chapter 34

**August 2019 - A few days later**.

Karen was laying in bed the TV was on but just for noise. She had been crying off and on the last several days. Trying to make sense of her life. Where she had gone wrong and what she was going to do next. She knew one thing for sure she needed to fight to save her marriage she loved Jon but she was in love with her husband. She had a doctors appointment in a few days and she was going to ask to get a DNA test done on the baby as well. She had to know who her father was sooner rather than later. Karen and Shane talked a little last night he wanted to make sure she was safe. She told him she was staying in a hotel in the city. Karen also talked with Moxley the day Shane kicked her out. He told her she needed to come to Vegas but she knew that would do more damage so she chose to stay in New York.

**With Shane. **

Shane was having a late lunch with Stephanie to talk about things.

"How can I forgive her Steph? I still can't believe she would do something like this? Karen of all people. That's not who she is." Shane told his sister.

"Shane listen not that I am giving her a pass because I know what she did was horrible. I am not happy with her either for breaking your heart. But she was drunk. You also know that you are the only man she's even been with. Maybe just maybe this was her way of going back to sow some wild oats or something? Again not saying I condone it or that it was a good think because she hurt you and broke your marriage vows. But please go talk to her. You love her Shane she is your life and you are hers. Go be honest with her and get that test done to know for sure that Baby Gracie is yours too." Stephanie told her brother.

Shane nodded listening to what she was telling him.

"What if Stephanie what if Gracie isn't mine?" Shane asked her feeling his chest tighten at those words at they came out of his mouth.

"What if Shane? Is that something you can forgive or ignore? Can you raise another man's daughter?" She asked looking at Shane.

"I want her to be mine Steph. I need her to be mine. Not only to save my marriage but because I want her to be my daughter. More than anything I want her to be mine. She is a McMahon I know in my heart she is."

"Then go get that test done Shane. Know for sure. Go to Karen and talk to her. Get your wife back get your family back." Stephanie said.

**With Karen. **

Karen was laying in the hotel bed propped up on pillows trying to get comfortable. She wasn't feeling the best she was feeling nauseous and was getting pains in her lower back off and on. She was almost finally asleep when her phone went off. It was a text message from Jon.

"Karen talk to me." The text read.

She didn't answer as she closed her eyes as she tried to get back to sleep when her phone buzzed on the night stand again with a few more text messages all from Jon.

"I have to know you are OK. Babe? Please? Karen answer me damn it." She read.

She grabbed her phone and called him.

"Jon I'm fine. I am just not feeling good. So I am trying to sleep." She told him.

"You sure you are alright? Do you need to go to the hospital? You aren't like in labor right?" He asked concerned. "Do I need to come to New York?"

"Jon calm down I am fine. It's way to early for labor. You stay in Vegas and get well. You legit just had surgery yesterday. I will be fine. I just need to sleep."

"Did you eat today?" Jon asked.

"Not yet."

"Karen you need to eat." He said sternly.

"I know. I will order something when I wake from my nap. I really just need to sleep." She said.

"Fine I will let you go but I will talk to you later. Babe if you need anything call me. I really think you should come to Vegas. My offer still stands."

"Jon I know but I need to be here."

There was a moment of silence.

"I will call you later babe."

After she got off the phone she put it down on the night stand and tried to get comfy again she laid her head back on the pillow. Breathing softly and trying to sleep. When her phone started buzzing on the night stand again.

"Damn it." She mumbled answer the phone.

"Jon I am trying to sleep what do you want now?." She said.

"Good afternoon to you too baby girl." Roman said on the other end of the phone.

"Roman? Sorry I thought you were Jon." She said. "I was trying to take a nap and he's been blowing up my phone."

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you. But Ambrose did call me. Haven't talked to him in months and he calls me to tell me that you may need another friend. He's really worried about you baby girl and so am I. I haven't seen or heard from you since we fought a while back. You know I am sorry for all of that right?" He told her.

"I do Roman." She said.

"That wasn't my best moment. I just thought if you could see the kind of guy Shane is you would see how much you still cared about me. I know it was wrong. I see how much you love Shane. How much he loves you that man moves heaven and earth for you. So please Karen forgive me for being a selfish ass. I would rather have you in my life as a friend than not at all. I miss seeing you on the road. I miss you wishing me luck before my matches." Roman told her.

"Roman listen to me. There is nothing I need to forgive you for. I over reacted and honestly I don't know why you would even want to be my friend. I am not a good person. I treated you like shit Roman. I was never fair or honest with you. I put up this wall since day one. A wall that that I never let down around you. That wasn't fair to you at all. I don't even know why you would even want to be around me. I am a horrible person." Karen said to Roman as she moved around the bed to get more comfortable.

"Karen baby girl you are not a horrible person. No one is perfect that is for sure. But you Karen are so sweet, kind, caring and beautiful inside and out. I know I was a bit much when we first met. I didn't really give you time to adjust to anything. I just barreled into your life. I never understood the pain of your past and I didn't give you the time to talk to me about it. Looking back now I know we are better off being friends. Besides Rigo is gonna need a little girlfriend and I think little girl McMahon would be the perfect fit." He chuckled.

"Roman ..." Karen said in tears once again.

"Damn it baby girl I didn't meant to make you up set and cry."

"They don't have to be boyfriend girlfriend. I just meant they would be great friends." Roman told her.

"It's not that. I have to tell you something. If you never want to talk to me again after you hear this then I understand. But you are my friend and I just want you to know that I am not who you think I am. I messed up HUGE back in February I …." Karen began to say in tears.

"Karen I am gonna stop you right there. You don't need to tell me anything more if you don't want too." Roman told her.

"But I need to be honest with you. If you want us to be friends again it's the least I can do. I need you to know that I am far from the amazing person you think I am." She told him.

"Baby girl. Ambrose already told me what happened between the two of you. Believe me I already yelled at him and asked him what the hell his problem was. He is at the stop of my superman punch list right now. But you know what that doesn't matter to me. We all make mistakes. I am more worried about you in this moment. You need to eat something and take care of yourself please." Roman told her.

"Roman you truly are an amazing man. I am sorry that I never gave you a fair chance with me."

"It's fine baby girl. Listen things have a way of working out the way they are suppose to. I know it was no accident that I walked into that school several years ago and found you. We may not have been meant to be lovers but we were meant to be friends. Karen you are my friend and I love so please get something to eat and try to rest. I will go call Ambrose and tell him I talked to you. I will check in on you alter.

"Thank you Roman for being so damn good to me even when I don't deserve it at all." Karen said slowly sitting up.

"Karen we all make mistakes. You still deserve the world." He told her.

After Karen got off the phone with Roman. She knew he was right she needed to take care of herself and her daughter. She ordered some room service and then went in to take a long hot shower. Which made her feel so much better. She put on some comfy clothes. When her food arrived she began to enjoy her burger and fries as she was flipping through the channels to see what else was on TV. When their was a knock on the door. She slowly got off the bed and walked to open it.

"Hey Brown eyes." Shane said as Karen opened the door.

"Hey love. I didn't expect to see you." She said honestly.

"I know I told you I needed time but I also need my wife." He told her as he pulled her into a huge. Then came into the hotel room.

"I ordered some food do you want some?" She asked.

"No I'm good but you need to eat." He told her.

"Shane I'm sorry I just ..." She began to say but Shane cut her off.

"I know Karen. We need to talk so you eat and we'll talk." He told her as Karen sat down and took a few bites of her burger and fries.

"I want to say I forgive you and everything will go back to normal. But that is just unrealistic. All I can say is that I will try I am willing to try if you are." Shane told her.

"I am Shane. I know I hurt you and I broke your trust. I want to try and make things better between us. You are my husband." She said.

"You are my wife. I wont pretend to understand why because I really have no idea. I want us to move forward in order to do that I need you to do a few things for me. For us." He said.

Karen nodded. "Anything Shane."

"First of all couples therapy. I know it's cheesy but we need to talk to someone so we can move on from this. The second one is to get a DNA test on Gracie I want to know for sure who the father is. I know in my heart it's me but we need to know for sure."

"OK Shane. Couples therapy and yes of course a DNA test. I have an appointment in a few days. I will ask what we can do then." She said.

"Karen one other thing. If Gracie is mine I ask that you don't have contact with Jon Moxley any more." Shane said.

"Shane I …. I just don't know if I can do that. He's my friend."

"Karen I can't trust him. I want to trust you but with him still in your life I will always wonder and have my doubts." He explained.

Karen with hesitation nodded her head. She loved Moxley he was one of her best friends and it hurt her heart to think about not being able to see or talk to him.

"I love you Shane."

"I love you too Karen." He told her leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Ahh." She winced softly rubbing her belly.

"Karen? You alright? What's wrong?" He asked concerned his hand going to her belly.

"Yeah. I've just been feeling a little off today. I think it's because I didn't eat much."

"You sure? Maybe we should go to the hospital to get you checked out?"

"Shane we're alright I just need to finishing eating and drink more water." She said.

"Then I am taking you home. I am not taking any chances with you or Gracie." Shane stated as he stood up and started packing her things. "You finishing eating."

Karen nodded as she took a drink of her water and finished eating. She was willing to do what she needed to do for her unborn daughter and her family. She knew she screwed up and was going to do whatever it took to make things right. She remember what Roman had told her.

_"Things have a way of working out the way they are suppose to." _She sincerely hoped he was right.

* * *

_**Thank you Jadeg8576, jjd022980, Jenna, Blaze, Lisee, MissShandi and Jessicia619 for your amazing reviews and comments. I enjoy getting hearing all your ideas and reviews on this story. You are amazing thank you. **_

_**Thank you to those who continue to read and support this story. You are all rock stars! **_

_**I do my best when editing but I do miss things. So please forgive any errors you may find. **_


	35. Chapter 35

**September 2019. **

"I've loved you since the moment I saw you in that arena in Detroit. I didn't expect to fall in love again. But that moment I saw you there was something about you. I fell in love with you Karen. You changed my life for the better. You opened my heart again." Shane said.

Karen agreed to couples therapy. They have been going weekly for the last several weeks. Shane's travel schedule was getting lighter and they were spending more time together as a couple and more importantly with the boys as family.

"Shane you know I love you with all my heart. You were the one that I gave myself too. Shane you helped me realize I was good enough for love and all these amazing things in life. I chose to marry you because I gave you my heart." Karen told him.

"Then why did you sleep with Jon?" Shane blurted out.

"Shane take a deep breathe." Dr. Patterson said. Shane did as he asked and took a deep breathe in and out. "Karen is there a why? I think Shane needs to hear that. I know you've told him you are sorry and you both are making progress but I think he still needs to hear it so he can finally try and forgive."

Karen bit her lip as she looked at Shane. She placed her hand on her belly and took a deep breathe in and out before she started to answer the question.

"I wish I could give you a good answer to the why Shane. But I don't have one. I wish I knew why I did it. I wish I could say that it was because I was to drunk to know any better. But I did I knew it was wrong but it felt so right. I know that is cliche and not what you want to hear at all. I am not saying it to hurt you Shane. I have to be honest with you and myself. He's just Moxley." Karen explained as she had tears in her eyes.

"Do you love him?" Shane asked looking at his pregnant wife.

"Shane please." She said softly.

"Damn it Karen." Shane said shaking his head. "You do love him." He said rolling his yes.

"Shane remember no judgment here. You both agreed that honesty was the only way you would be able to make this marriage work. Karen do you having feelings for Jon?" Dr. Patterson reminded them as he jotted down some notes.

Karen just nodded yes. Shane let out a low growl.

"I'm sorry." Karen sniffled.

"Karen remember you don't need to keep saying you are sorry. Feelings for people happen all the time. Married or not you can't control your feelings for someone. What matters is how you handle them and what happens with you and Shane moving forward. Remember Shane what happened in the past is just that in the past. You both agreed to try and work on your married that means both of you need to work on moving forward." Dr. Patterson explained to the couple sitting before him.

"So you love him?" Shane asked looking at his wife.

"I love and care about him because he's my friend. But you Shane are my husband. I gave you my heart and I married you because I love you. I know what I did was horrible and there is no excuse for it. But I love you and I don't want to lose you." Karen told him.

"I love you too Karen. But this isn't easy for me. To know that Jon Moxley of all people slept with my wife." Shane stated an angry tone in his voice.

"I know Shane. I can't say I am sorry enough. I know I hurt you. I know I broke your trust and hurt our marriage. I never meant for that to happen."

"I know Karen. I trusted you. That's what hurts the most. I trusted you to go on a trip with friends. I am not stupid I knew you would see Jon. He is a friend and he was an employee of WWE. I thought I could trust him too. But clearly I couldn't. That's what pissed me off the most. Is that he slept with my wife knowing full well that we are married. He didn't seem to care at all. Apparently you didn't either." Shane told her.

"Shane I know. I broke our marriage vows and I am trying everything I can to make this right between us." Karen said.

"Everything but the one major thing I asked of you." Shane shot back.

"What was that Shane?" Dr. Patterson asked. "What is the one things she isn't doing that you asked?"

"Not having contact with Jon Moxley. I asked her not to see him anymore." Shane stated.

"I haven't seen him Shane. He had surgery a few weeks ago and asked me to come to Vegas. I told him I couldn't." Karen told him.

"Don't be a smart ass Karen. You still talk to him. He texts and calls you daily. So to me it's like you are still cheating on me."

"Shane I only slept with Jon once and I regret it."

"I know you do. But when you talk to him or text him and not talk to me. It hurts just the same. I need you to be my wife not his best friend." Shane told his wife.

"Karen can you do that? Can you cut Jon Moxley out of your life?" Dr. Patterson asked.

"You want be to be totally honest here?" Karen asked him.

"Yes." Dr. Patterson said.

"I don't know. I love you Shane you are my husband and you have my heart. But Jon is my friend cutting him out of my life just doesn't seem fair." She said softly.

"Fair? Really Karen fair? You slept with him. You slept with him and now I am not even sure that the baby you are caring is mine. That's what's not fair." Shane snapped.

"Shane I know that. I am sorry. This isn't easy for me either. You think I like this? You think I like myself for what I did to you and our family? This is suppose to be one of the happiest times in our life and I turned in into a nightmare. We've been trying so long to have a baby but you were resistant. It wasn't easy for me when you told me that you didn't want to get checked out. After my body was poked and prodded. We tried the infertility drugs and I had a bad reaction. All I ever wanted was to be a mom. When you told me that you knew it wasn't you and we had that bad fight. I just needed a break I needed a get away. So me and a couple friends went to Vegas. I never intended to sleep with Jon that just happened. I am not trying to make excuses but it's just what happened. I drank to much went to his house and I let the physical attraction to him get the best of me. It wasn't my best moment. I didn't think to ask him to use anything and we know I wasn't on anything because we were trying so hard to get pregnant. Shane I realize this isn't easy for you and I also realize that it's all my fault." Karen told him.

"Karen what I can't understand is this need to be a mom. You are a mom to three boys. How was that not enough for you?" Shane asked her.

"Shane you know damn well I love our three boys with all my heart. I love being their mom. But I just wanted to experience having my own child. When we got pregnant in 2017 we were so happy. I know I failed my body failed us. I lost our little peanut. You stood by me and we grieved together. It took so long for me to get pregnant again. I don't know why I am sorry I thought it was you. But after getting tested and trying the infertility treatments. I was losing faith in myself. It was more mental for me. I didn't understand why it was taking so long. When I would try and talk to you about it you kept telling me it would happen when it happened. I know you were trying to be supportive but it didn't help me mentally. I should have been honest with you then. But it was just hard because I felt you pulling away from me." Karen told him being open and honest with her feelings.

"Karen I wasn't trying to pull away from you. I just couldn't understand why getting pregnant was so important to you. I felt you pulling away from me. I tried to understand but you wouldn't talk to me about it."

"Talk you? I tried Shane. I told you how much I wanted to share this experience with you. I even told you that before we got married. I told you being a mom was something that I wanted. I love the boys but I wanted to experience this with my husband if we were blessed. I just couldn't understand why you shut me out? Why you didn't want to get tested." Karen said.

The room went silent for a few moments.

"Shane can you answer her?" Dr. Patterson asked him.

"I didn't want to admit my age alright? I know I am getting older now. I didn't want to admit that maybe I was the problem and I couldn't give my wife the one thing she wanted. Something that I wasn't sure money could buy us. I didn't want to let her down. Even more than that thou I wasn't sure I even wanted another baby." Shane said.

"What?" Karen asked looking him.

"Shane? Can you explain?" Dr. Patterson asked jotting down more notes then looking at the time.

"Honest is what you want fine. I am 49 years old with three boys. Two of whom are teenagers and Rogan is 9 years old. I wasn't sure I wanted to start all over again. When we got pregnant back in 2017 I was unsure but a little more excited at the idea of having a baby. But then when we lost our baby. I grieved our loss but then apart of me thought maybe this was for the best that I wasn't meant to father more children at my age." Shane said.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Karen asked him.

"How was I suppose to tell you that? I know you are still young and wanted to have a baby. I didn't want to break your heart and tell you that I was just done having kids. The idea of having more kids never crossed my mind before I met you. Marissa and I were done we had our three boys. But then I met you and we go married. Life was renewed again."

"Before we end our session today Shane I need you to be honest how do you feel about this new baby?" Dr. Patterson asked.

"When she told me she was finally pregnant again that anxiety came back. I wasn't sure I could do this start over with a baby. I was excited don't get me wrong but that fear was there. That all changed when I heard our daughter's heart beat for the first time it all melted away. It didn't matter any more. I knew I could do it because I had the most amazing wife who I loved with all my heart. We were finally going to have our healthy baby." Shane said.

Karen sat there in tears hearing her husbands words.

"I had no idea you felt that way at all Shane. I wish you would have just told me. We agreed to be honest from the start." Karen said as Dr. Patterson handed her a tissue.

"I was honest with everything but my fear. I am a McMahon we don't show weakness. I was being weak. But hearing our daughter's heart beat and seeing her on that screen I knew that none of that matter that I was going to be a father again. I want to be a father again. I love you Karen you are my wife and I want us to be happy again to raise our family together."

"I love you too Shane." She told him as he leaned over and kissed her lips softly.

**Several Days Later: **

"Shane no matter what this test says know that I love you." Karen said sitting in the Doctor's office holding his hand.

"I love you too. But I am worried about you Karen your BP was really high today." Shane said kissing her hand.

"I know I am going to do everything Dr. Jones says. I have to for this little lady." Karen said patting her 31 week baby belly. Shane placed his hand on top of her as well.

Dr. Jones came back into her office.

"I am so sorry for the delay on these test results." Dr. Jones said opening the envelop.

"It's alright. Thank you for getting it done so quietly and discretely." Shane stated.

As Dr. Jones read over the test results.

"Based on the test results and analysis provided Shane McMahon you are this baby's biological father." Dr. Jones stated.

"Hell yes!" Shane blurted out with relief. He pulled Karen into a kiss and put his hand on her belly. "I love you Karen! I love you Gracie McMahon."

* * *

_**Thank you Lisee, Blaze, Jenna, jjd022980 and Jessicia619 **__**for your amazing reviews and comments. I love hearing your thoughts and ideas. You are amazing thank you. **_

_**Thank you to those who continue to read and support this story. Hugs to you all! **_

_**I do my best when editing but I do miss things. So please forgive any errors you may find. **_


	36. Chapter 36

**October 2019 **

"How are you feeling brown eyes?" Shane asked his wife on the Phone.

He was in LA for the premiere of Smackdown Live on Fox TV. Karen was at home sitting on the couch trying to take it easy per Doctor's orders.

"I am doing good. I did the finishing touches on the nursery this morning. I got her clothes washed and put away along with several of her blankets." Karen said poking at her belly.

"Karen sweet heart you are suppose to be resting." Shane told her.

"I am resting. But that doesn't mean I can't get up and do things around the house." She commented back.

"That's exactly what that means actually. You need to be resting and relaxing."

"Shane we are fine. I finished packing the hospital bags and put things away. Now if you must know I am sitting on the couch waiting for the boys to get here." Karen smiled.

"Good be lazy make the boys wait on you." Shane said.

Karen giggled. "Shane you know I wont make the boys do that."

"You should they are old enough to help around the house." Shane stated.

"I know they are. I also told them that we are ordering take out for dinner tonight."

"Good. You don't need to be on your feet so much. Did they agree on what to order?" Shane chuckled.

"Chinese." Karen said. "Kind of what I have been craving and the boys didn't seem to mind when I mentioned it to them the other day. Marissa is dropping them off by 5. So they should be here any time. Hmmmm." Karen said rubbing her belly feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Karen you alright?" Shane asked concerned.

"Yes I am fine."

"You sure?" Shane asked.

"Yes love. So tell me how are you feeling? You sure about tonight?" Karen asked.

"More than sure. If this is what needs to happen for our marriage to work for me to be home. Then I am willing to do it. Besides I want to be there for you and our daughter. I am not gonna miss a moment Karen I promise." Shane said.

"I know love. You just be careful in that match tonight. The boys and I will be watching. I love you."

"I love you too." Shane said.

**Later that night. **

As promised Karen ordered her and the boys take out. They were eating and watching Smackdown live.

"Mom this is so good." Rogan said eating more.

"It sure is. I love this sweet and sour chicken. Hey Declan don't hog all the fried rice." Karen smiled.

"Sorry Mom. I am starving." Declan chuckled.

"Mom did Dad tell you about his match tonight?" Kenyon asked.

"He didn't tell me much buddy sorry. I just know it's a ladder match." She told them.

"Which is so beyond stupid. With Kevin Owens of all people." Declan growled.

"I know. I haven't been happy with this story line either boys. It's basically KO vs your dad the rerun. It's the same thing we saw in 2017 at Hell in a Cell. Just something about KO that rubs me the wrong way." Karen told them.

"Me too. Not to mention Mom that Dad loves WWE and him getting fired is just unrealistic. I get his heel character has an ego but hello he's a McMahon we all have egos." Declan explained. Making Karen nod and chuckle.

"If he wants to take time off TV for awhile then why does he have to get fired and by that fat idiot. All he's done is whine and complain. He's just not that great. I see what's being said about how great he is on line. Sorry but the WWE fans are fickle." Kenyon stated.

"They are a fickle bunch. Boys listen I know this story line is lame. But just know that whatever happens tonight was your dad's choice. He helped write the show tonight so if he loses then know it was his choice."

"He is losing?" Rogan asked.

"Do you want me to tell you?" Karen asked.

"Please Mom just tell us." Declan said. "We are old enough to know this is scripted and it's all planned out."

The other two boys agreed with their older brother.

"Yes he loses tonight. He wants to take some time off. He wants to be home when your sister is born and spend time with us as a family. Then when he does go back he will be going just backstage producing." Karen told her three step sons.

"So Dad wont be a wrestler any more?" Rogan asked.

"I don't know. I don't think your dad truly knows. But right now this is what's best for him. For us as a family for your dad to be home more with us. He wants to be here to for you three boys and your little sister."

"Yeah I get that. I wouldn't want him to miss watching Gracie grow up. Sucks he wont be on TV any more but I get it." Declan said.

"I get it too. Besides it will be great to have Dad home more during the week. Maybe he'll be able to come to my basketball games." Kenyon said.

Karen smiled. "He will be able to come to more of them yes. Rogan how you doing with all this?"

"I am alright. So it will kind of be like before Dad went back to being in WWE. He'll be home more and then just do his business trips."

"Yes he will be home more. Is that OK?" Karen asked the youngest of the three boys.

"It's totally cool. Just gonna suck to not see him on TV." Rogan said.

"Yeah it will stink not to see him on TV because we don't say sucks." Karen reminded him.

"Oh right Sorry Mom."

As the Shane vs Kevin Owens ladder match started. The boys and Karen watched the TV intentionally. They didn't take their eyes off the screen the hole time. The boys did little to no commentary this time.

"Damn it Shane Brandon McMahon!" Karen blurted out breaking the silence.

As leaped from the top rope and did an elbow drop on Kevin Owens' right on the announcers table.

"That had to hurt!" Kenyon said.

"It's OK Mom dad's a bad ass! He's got this." Declan said.

"This never gets easier to watch." Karen said watching the match.

"Do your remember his first official match back in WWE Mom?" Rogan asked.

Karen smiled remembering back to Wrestlemania when she sat ring side with the boys. To watch Shane in his Hell in a Cell match against the Undertaker.

"I do remember that. It wasn't any easier to watch that match." Karen smiled.

"Mom did you know you were going to marry my dad then?" Rogan asked his step mom.

"You know what little man? I didn't know I was gonna marry your dad then. But I am so happy I did. Not only because I love your Dad. But because I got to be your Mom too." Karen told them.

"Yeah we're awesome." Declan grinned that cheesy McMahon grin.

"You're pretty awesome. I agree." Karen smiled.

As they turned their attention back to the screen just in time to see Kevin Owens do a frog splash on Shane through a ladder. Karen's heart flinched as the ladder broke into two pieces.

"OH COME ON!" Rogan yelled. "KO is to fat for this. I hope Dad's OK."

"I am sure he's going to be fine little man." Karen said watching the screen as Shane was clearly in pain. She hated seeing her husband like this.

"That ladder broke so easy. Mom you alright?" Declan asked looking over at Karen who had tears in her eyes.

"Yeah Mr. Man I am fine. Just a little harder to watch these days." Karen told them.

"HELL YES!" Declan cheered as the other two boys cheered along. When Shane did his Coast to Coast crashing a ladder into KO. "You've got this dad!"

"Yeah come on Dad. Don't let that fat ape win." Kenyon said.

"Maybe Dad changes his mind and he'll win anyway." Rogan said hopefully.

Then the room fell silent once again as they watched KO power bomb Shane McMahon through the ladder. Kevin Owens climbed the ladder and un-clipped the briefcase.

"_Shane McMahon's been terminated!" _Micheal Cole stated.

Karen sat there with tears in her eyes it was a lot of emotions to take in all at once. As she saw her husband laying there in pain as he was now done with WWE TV. She glanced at her three boys who were saddened that this was how the match ended. No one knew for sure if Shane would ever set foot in a WWE ring again as a wrestler but this was a sad end to his wrestling career.

"Mom you're still crying?" Rogan said coming over to hug his mom.

"I know little man. It's just hard to watch your dad like that. He fought so hard." Karen said.

"Yeah he did. I was hoping he wouldn't go through with it." Kenyon admitted.

"I know buddy. But remember this is what your dad wanted." Karen said her voice cracking a little bit.

"Dad's getting older. He's gonna be 50 that's like super old. I guess it's better that he stops now before he really gets hurt." Declan said.

Karen giggled. "We just aren't gonna tell your dad that part. But listen over the past three years he's done so much for WWE and he's had amazing matches. We can be proud of him for that. Right?"

"Yeah. His come back was epic." Declan said.

"It was. I loved his feud with AJ. That was great." Kenyon said.

"I liked when he tagged with the Miz they were funny together. Dad ran Smackdown to the top." Rogan added.

"You're right boys. We have a lot to be proud of your dad for." Karen smiled wiping her eyes.

"What about you Mom was was your favorite match that Dad had?" Rogan asked.

"He's had so many. I did love it when he became Best in the world. Also right after Survivor Series 2016 and Jon annoyed your dad. That was so funny." Karen giggled. "Hey I have an idea."

Karen took several photos of her and the boys and text them to Shane along with a little note.

"_We are so proud of you Shane. We all love you so much and can't wait to have you home."_

**The Next Day. **

The boys were out of the house for the day. Declan and Kenyon were at soccer practice while Rogan was off with a friend. So Karen had the house to herself. Shane was taking an early morning flight out of LA and would be home sometime this afternoon. Karen was doing a load of laundry when there was a knock on the door. Karen waddled her way over to the door. She was feeling very pregnant these days.

"Hey babe." A husky voice said as she opened he door.

"Mox? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised to see him.

"I am in New York for AEW Media. I had a signing and interviews yesterday. I have a few things this morning but now I have the rest of the day free. I had to see you." Moxley smiled. "WOW look at you." He smiled reaching out and touching her belly.

"I know I've gotten fatter. No need to remind me." She stated.

"You are not fat. You're pregnant and beautiful. I just can't believe how much rounder you are since the last time I saw you." He smiled. "How you feeling?"

"Mox?" She questioned.

"Karen you know I still care about you. How are you doing?" He asked her again.

"I am doing well. Doctor is just worried about my blood pressure and the swelling in my feet. So I am suppose to be taking it easy and not doing so much." She told him.

"That's good. You need to rest." He said staring at her.

"Jon why are you here? Last time we talked you hung up on me." Karen said.

"I know. That wasn't my best moment. But you didn't seem to want to listen to me." Moxley admitted.

"Jon you didn't want to listen to me either. I was trying to be honest with you. I told you when we got the results back. I told you that Shane was Gracie's father."

"Yeah so he says." Moxley scoffed.

"Jon please listen I was there she opened the official envelope from the office. He is her father."

"You really don't think Shane would have changed those results just to keep you in his life?" Moxley asked.

"I don't Jon. I don't even know how he would have done that with out the doctor knowing. I have to trust him here."

"Karen I just wanted this baby to be mine. I thought finally things are turning up Moxley. I was looking forward to being a dad." He admitted.

"Jon I am sorry. But I am sure there is a girl out there for you. Then you can have that life you want."

"There is only one girl I want that with." Moxley said reaching out and taking Karen's hand.

"Jon please don't say it. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"It's already ruined. I can't talk to you like I want to because Shane doesn't want us to have contact with each other. Fuck him! Who does that who says you can't speak to someone else. That is bull shit Karen." Moxley said anger in his voice.

"I am sorry. But I have to do what is best for my marriage. It wont be forever just until things calm down with Shane. He was so hurt that we slept together. Knowing now that Gracie is his it's getting better but he still doesn't fully trust me."

"Karen you have to know that I would never make you choose. You know I have feelings for you and you can deny it but I know you feel something for me too." Mox said placing his hand on her cheek and leaning in giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

Karen quickly stepped back and looked down at the floor.

"What? What's wrong?" Moxley asked seeing the look on Karen's face.

"My ... my water just broke."

* * *

_**Thank you jjd022980, Blaze, Jenna, Lisee, MissShandi, Jessica619 , Jadeg8576 and MamaChele81 for your amazing comments and reviews. I love reading your thoughts and ideas on this story. You are amazing. **_

_**Thank you to all who read and follow this story. It means a lot that you take the time to read the stories that I post. You are rock stars. **_

_**Please forgive any errors you may find. I do my best when editing but I sometimes miss things. So I am sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. **_


	37. Chapter 37

Jon looked at Karen then looked down at the floor.

"My … my water just broke. It's to early I'm not due for a few weeks." Karen said freaking out rubbing her belly.

"Hey babe look at me." Jon told her taking her face in his hand making her lock eyes with him. "We've got this. Breathe with me." He said taking a few deep breathes in and out with her. "We are just gonna get your bags then I am gonna get you to the hospital."

Karen nodded through her tears.

"Where are your bags?" Jon asked her.

"They are in my room in the closest. I think I should change too." She said trying to stay calm.

"OK let's do that which way is your room?" He asked as Karen lead him to the bed room.

Karen pointed to the closest and she got fresh clothes. Jon grabbed her bags as she changed. As she finished changing she felt a sharp pain radiate her stomach.

"Ahhh." She whimpered in pain almost buckling over.

"Fuck. We gotta go now." Jon said looking over at Karen in pain he had both bags in his hand and helped Karen out to her car.

He got her comfortable then put the address to the hospital in the GPS. As he started driving.

"I have to call Shane and my doctor and maybe Stephanie? Vince and Linda." Karen said really fast and frantic as she was looking for her phone.

"Babe breathe with me. We've got this I am right here." He said taking her hand. She nodded slowly breathing softy. As she called Shane's phone.

"Hello my beautiful wife." Shane said answering the phone.

"Shane." She sniffled.

"Karen? Sweet heart what's wrong?" Shane asked frantic.

"Shane my ... my water broke and I'm having contractions." She sniffled.

"Shit? Really? OK Sweet heart just breathe where are you now?" Shane asked.

"I'm on my way to the hospital." She said.

"Good. Are you in an Uber?"

"Neither in my car." She told her husband.

"Karen you aren't driving yourself are you?" He asked even more concerned.

"No I'm not Shane it's a long story but Jon is driving me."

"Moxley?" He said anger in his voice. "What the hell is he doing with you?" Shane growled.

"mmmmm." Karen hummed breathing through another contraction as she felt Jon's hand rubbing her leg.

"I will deal with him when I get there. I am just leaving the airport now I am getting in the Uber. Karen just breathe baby you've got this alright breathe." Shane coached her.

"I am Shane. I am scared." She sniffled.

"I know you are but soon we are gonna meet our little girl so just stay calm for me and I will see you soon. How far apart are your contractions?" He asked.

"I umm not sure maybe 5 to 10 minutes?" She answered.

Shane nodded and took a deep breathe himself. "Put Moxley on the phone."

"Shane?" Karen questioned looking at Jon.

"Karen please. Listen sweet heart I love you so much." He said.

"I love you too. Here is Mox." Karen nodded and handed her phone to Jon.

"Shane wants to talk to you." She said.

Jon nodded and took the phone.

"Hello?" Moxley said.

"Listen I am not happy that you are with my wife right now. I will deal with you later believe me Moxley. But you are there and I am not so your only job in this moment is to get my wife and unborn daughter to the hospital safely do you understand me?" Shane said in that demanding stern McMahon voice.

"Yes. I got that." He stated.

"Good. What I need you to do is time her contractions. They will ask when you get there. Do you have the address to the hospital?"

"Yes I got it off the paper work in her hospital bag." Moxley answered.

"Alright. Get her there safely. Time the contractions. I will call Dr. Jones when I get off the phone with you to let her know Karen's in labor and on her way. Moxley you know I hate you but I have to trust you right now in this moment to do this for Karen and Gracie. I will meet you at the hospital."

"Shane believe me they are safe with me. I wont let anything happen to them." Moxley stated.

"You better not Moxley or a death match will be the least of you worries."

When Jon and Karen made it to the hospital he helped her inside carrying her bags and the pillow she insisted he grab on their way out the door. They were greeted by the nurse waiting for them and escorted right upstairs to Labor and delivery. They got Karen changed into a gown and started monitor her and the baby's heart rate.

Karen laid back on the bed listening to the baby's heart beat.

"Oh this can't be happening right now." Karen said breathing softly.

"Babe listen you've got this. Little miss here just wanted to make a grand entrance that's all." Jon told her as he held her hand. Listening to the baby's heart beat and watching the monitor.

"She really does. It's just I'm not due for several more weeks. What if somethings wrong? What if I can't do this?" Karen sniffled as tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey no tears babe. You are bad ass Karen. You've got this. I am right here." Moxley said.

"Hi Mrs. McMahon." Dr. Jones said coming in with Karen's nurse Olivia. "I didn't expect to see you so soon. But I guess little lady had other plans."

"Yeah took me by surprise. I mean when I saw you the other day we thought a few more weeks." Karen said.

"I guess so. Who is this?" She asked looking at Moxley.

"This is my friend Jon." Karen said.

Dr. Jones nodded. "Karen the baby's heart rate is doing well but your BP is still a little high so I am gonna monitor that. Right now I am going to check you just to see how far along you are alright? Also you when your husband called he said he was almost here."

"Thank you." Karen said softly. Dr. Jones and Olivia helped Karen lay back. She flinched as the doctor checked her.

"Karen you're about 4 cm dilated. You are in active labor looks like this little lady wants to be born today." Dr. Jones said. "I just want you to try and relax. Olivia here will get you some ice chips and I will come check on your progress in a little bit."

Karen just nodded as she got more comfortable in the bed rubbing her belly.

"Looks like we are going to be meeting little Miss Gracie sooner rather than later." Jon smiled kissing her cheek.

"I guess so. She must be in some hurry." Karen said looking at Jon as he held her hand. "Thank You Jon."

"For what babe?" he asked.

"For being there the moment we needed you. I can't imagine what would have happened if I would have been alone." She admitted.

"Well we never have to wonder because I was right were I needed to be." He told her as he went into kiss her but hesitated at the door to the hospital room opened.

"Right this way Mr. McMahon." Olivia said coming into the room with Shane right there with her. "Look who made it Karen." She smiled handing her the cup of ice.

"Starting with out me?" Shane smiled walking over and kissing his wife.

"I guess Gracie just couldn't wait." Karen said looking up at Shane and kissing him. "Thank you Olivia for the ice."

"No problem. If you need anything just press your call button. I will be back in a bit to check on you." She said leaving the room.

"I made it just in time. That is what is important. How you feeling sweet heart?" Shane asked sitting on the bed with Karen taking her hand.

"I am OK. I'm only 4 cm but my water broke so no turning back now. Shane it's to early."

"Listen I know she's a few weeks early. But she is going to be OK. I talked to Dr. Jones when I got here they are going to give you a steroid injection to strengthen her lungs. She may have to spend a few days in the NICU but listen she is going to be OK and so are you." Shane stated kissing her forehead.

Karen nodded agreeing with him. As Shane glanced over at Jon sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Jon!" He stated.

"Shane." Mox said back.

"I am not even gonna ask why you were at my house because right now Karen and Gracie are the only two things that matter. Thank you for getting them here safely but you can leave now." Shane stated.

"Shane I am not leaving." Moxley stated.

"Don't make me call security." Shane shot back.

As Karen started to have another contractions.

"Ahhh don't fight you too please. Hmmmmm." Karen hummed out in a whimper of pain.

"Breathe sweet heart! I am right here. Oo hhhheee." Shane said breathing with her.

Karen laid her head back on the pillow closing her eyes and was breathing through the contraction holding tight to Shane's hand.

"See babe you've got this." Mox said rubbing her other arm softly.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Shane asked Moxley as Olivia came back in to check on Karen.

Jon didn't say anything and just went out into the hall way with him.

"Look I don't know what game you are playing but it ends now. Karen is my wife and that is MY daughter. I get you slept with my wife but that is all it was Moxley. A one night stand. So you can leave. Karen doesn't need any extra stress right now." Shane told him.

"You might think it was a one night stand but it was more to me. Deep down I know it meant more to Karen too. So no I am not leaving. Gracie my have your DNA but that doesn't mean I still don't care about her. So I am staying right here." Jon told him.

"Fine but you stay in the waiting room. You will not be in the delivery room when she is born either. Understand me? That moment is for my family. Bottom line this is MY family."

"Fine. But if Karen says differently if she wants me in there I will be in there." Jon stated.

"Karen is my wife Jon. She wants what I want." Shane said before going back into her hospital room.

**Over 24 hours Later.**

"Breathe sweet heart. Breathe." Shane coached Karen as she was still in labor.

It had been a long hard 24 hours. Karen's BP kept going up and down and over the last few hours Gracie's heart rate began to go up and down. They had given the steroid injection to strengthen Gracie's lungs. Right now they were monitoring Karen and baby closely. She was put on oxygen and was given medicine to help progress her labor. Jon stayed like he said he would he went between the waiting room and Karen's room.

Shane coached Karen through another painful contraction.

"That's it brown eyes. Breathe." He said softly kissing her forehead as the contraction ended.

"Shane I'm tired." She said softly.

"I know sweet heart but you are doing so good. We're almost there." He told her.

"Yeah then we'll get to hold her." Karen said trying to stay calm.

"Yes we are gonna get to meet our sweet little Princess." Shane said kissing her forehead as he put the oxygen back on her.

Dr. Jones came into the room with nurse Olivia who had just got back on shift.

"Hey Karen you've been at this awhile huh?" Dr. Jones said.

Karen nodded as she watched Olivia checked the monitor and Dr. Jones positioned her to check her again. Karen flinched a little as she checked her and pressed her lower belly.

"Karen sweetie you are still only at 7 cm." She told them.

Karen laid her head back on the pillow feeling defeated.

"Only 7 cm. I was there over an hour ago."

"I know. I'm sorry. Baby just isn't descending like we would like." Dr. Jones said.

"What does that mean?" Shane asked concerned holding his wife's hand.

"I know this isn't your birth plan but I think the safest way to get Karen and baby through this is a C-section." Dr. Jones said.

Karen started to cry.

"I know this isn't what you had planned but we want you and baby to be safe. You've been at this almost 27 hours and you are only 7 cm. Baby's heart rate is dropping. I would say we could see if you dilate any more but at this rate it's the safest way I'm sorry. I know this isn't what you wanted to hear."

"I just want my baby here safely. So if a C-section is what it takes then fine." Karen said in tears.

"That is what matters the safety of my wife and daughter." Shane stated. "So do what you have to do."

"OK. I will book the OR." Dr. Jones said. "Olivia will get her prepped."

"Shane I'm sorry." Karen said tears streaming down her face.

"Hey hey sweet heart. What do you have to be sorry for?" Shane said holding her hand.

"I'm sorry that my body is so screwed up that I can't seem to have this baby naturally like we wanted." She sniffled.

"Listen to me. You didn't fail at all. The most important thing right now is the health and safety of you and Gracie. You both are my world and this is what is safe for the both of you." He said kissing her. "I am gonna be right there by your side."

Karen nodded kissing him again.

Olivia came in and prepped Karen for the OR. Shane went to go change into some scrubs when he noticed Moxley coming down the hall.

"What the hell happened?" Jon asked Shane.

"Karen's not progressing her BP is getting dangerously high and Gracie's heart rate is low. So they are going to deliver the baby now by C-section." Shane stated.

"Is that safe? How is Karen doing with all this?" Moxley asked.

"Yes it's the safest way to get them both through this. How do you think she is? She's scared but I am going to be with her." Shane said.

"Me too." Moxley said.

"No you wont. Look I have been more than patient with you the last 30 hours. I've let you stick around. I let you sit with her and talk with her. But I am done Jon. DONE. You fucked my wife and messed up my marriage. I wont let you ruin this once and life time moment for me and Karen. This is the birth of our daughter. Mine and Karen's this has nothing to do with you. You are just her friend. But after today you wont even be that. I don't want you to come near her again. Don't stop by don't call don't write you are done." Shane stated.

"You don't own her McMahon. Karen is a free woman she can talk to whoever she wants. If you think for one second I believe that Bull shit DNA test then you must think I was born yesterday. I don't trust you and I think you fucked up that test. So when Gracie is born I am gonna ask for another one." Moxley stated.

"Do whatever you want Moxley but that wont change the fact that Karen is my wife and Gracie is a McMahon. Who both need me right now. The waiting room is that way." Shane pointed as he walked away heading to he OR.

In the OR Karen was prepped and ready by the time Shane was allowed into the room. They got him a stool to sit on next to Karen's head.

"Shane." She said softly.

"Shh I am right here sweet heart." Shane said his on rubbing her head.

"Karen how you doing?" Dr. Jones asked.

"Alright." She said.

"I am gonna get started in a few minutes we are going to meet this little lady." Dr. Jones said as she started the procedure.

Karen locked eyes with Shane as he was right their to keep her calm.

"Karen you're going to feel some pressure but it shouldn't be painful." Dr. Jones said as she continued.

"Our little girl is almost here brown eyes." Shane said.

"Little princess is almost here." Karen agreed.

Dr. Jones delivered the baby and handed her to another Doctor in scrubs Shane peaked over the blanket and noticed Gracie was a blue color.

"Is she here? I don't here crying? Why isn't she cry?" Karen asked freaked out.

"Karen I need you to stay calm. Dr. Garrett is working on her now. She just needs a little extra help to breathe." Dr. Jones said.

"Is she OK? Please help my baby." Karen cried. "Shane our baby girl."

"I know sweet heart." Shane said kissing her forehead but not taking his eyes off Dr. Garrett and his daughter.

Finally after what seemed like a life time. Gracie's cries filled the room.

"There you go little lady." Dr. Garrett said.

Shane and Karen both breathed a sigh of relief in that moment hearing her crying.

"Is she alright?" Shane asked.

"She is breathing on her own yes. We are just going to monitor in the NICU." Dr. Garrett said.

"Can I please see her?" Karen sniffled.

"Of course." another nurse said wheeling the incubator like crib over to Karen.

"I love you sweet girl. I will see you soon. Mommy loves you so much. " Karen sniffled. "Shane please go with her I don't want her alone."

"Brown eyes I don't want to leave you." Shane said.

"I will be fine. She needs you please." Karen said.

Shane finally agreed after Dr. Jones said she was almost finished. Shane kissed his wife before he followed the nurse and doctors to the NICU.

"Does baby girl have a name?" The NICU nurse asked Shane.

"Gracie Kennedy McMahon."

* * *

_**Thank You Guest , Blaze, Jenna, jjd022980, Lisee, Debwood-1999, MamaChele81 and Jessica619 for you amazing comments, reviews and ideas on this story. I love hearing what you all have to say about the story it inspires me to keep writing so thank you! **_

_**Thank you to those who continue to read and support this story you are all amazing. **_

_**I do want to say I am sorry this update is a little later than I wanted it to be. I have rewrote this chapter a few times making sure it flowed and was the best it could be for your. I hope it did not disappoint. **_

_**Please forgive any errors you may find. I do my best when editing but I do miss things so I am sorry for the mistakes. **_


	38. Chapter 38

**Several Hours Later. **

Shane had been going back and forth between the NICU and Karen's room as while she was in recovery. She was then moved into her hospital room.

"I called my parents, Stephanie and Paul. Then I called your mom who said she was going to let your brother know. I also called the boys to let them know their little sister is here. They are gonna come tomorrow to see her." Shane smiled coming into her room. He walked over to his wife and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Thank you. I bet they are really excited." Karen smiled.

"Yes the boys are so excited they can't wait to meet their little sister. My parents are so thrilled to have another granddaughter. Stephanie told me the girls are way to excited to finally have another little girl to hang out with." Shane smiled.

"Awe I bet they are." Karen said as she looked at Shane. "Can I please see her now?"

"I know you want to see her but the Doctor said you need to stay in bed at least 30 more minutes. She said you are still a little wobbly when you tried to walk a little bit ago."

"Damn it. I just want to see our baby! Can't you just wheel me down there? Shane you've spent more time with her than I have." She said in tears.

"Sweet heart. I know this is hard for you." He said sitting on the bed with her. "But you just had a major surgery we need to do what the doctor says for your health too. Gracie is in the NICU with some amazing people taking good care of her. She is breathing on her own and she just is just hooked up to a few wires to monitor her lungs and oxygen levels." Shane told her hold her hand.

"I know I'm sorry." She sniffled. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I just want to be with her. I haven't got to really see her."

"I know sweet heart. But soon I will take you to see her. I promise." He said leaning into kiss her when they heard the hospital door open.

"Here you go babe." Moxley said coming into the room with a bag in his hand.

"What's that?" Shane asked rolling his eyes at Jon who was still hanging around.

"I know you were with Gracie so I asked Jon to get me something to eat. I was starving and I was given the OK to eat. So he got me some chicken nuggets and a milk shake."

"It wasn't easy to find a good milk shake place here in the hospital so I just had to go a few blocks." He smiled handing them to Karen. As she took a drink.

"Thank you so much. I was so hungry."

"Don't sweat it anything for you." Mox smiled.

"When is your flight? Don't you need to get back to that AEW life?" Shane asked glancing Jon's way.

Jon scoffed at Shane. "Yeah I do have a signing tomorrow in Texas but I am taking the red eye out tonight." Moxley said looking at Karen. As Shane glanced her way as well.

She was eating her chicken nuggets and took another sip of her shake when she noticed both men looking at her.

"What?" She asked. "Something on my face?"

"No not at all sweet heart. It's just you should probably get some more rest before I take you to see Gracie." Shane said glancing at Jon.

"I did take a couple hour nap while I was in recovery. I didn't realize I was that sleepy."

"Babe you were up over 30 hours and legit just had a baby. I am sure you are exhausted." Jon told her.

"I was that little nap did me good. I just can't want to go see Gracie." Karen said.

"I bet." Moxley said.

As Shane's phone went off and he looked down at it.

"Excuse me. It's WWE PR guy. He wants me to approve the press release for Gracie."

"It's just the press release right? No photo yet or did you want a photo of just her?"

"No photo yet. I said I wanted to wait and do that when she gets home. So it's just a simple press release announcing her arrival." Shane stated.

"Oh good. Thank you for doing what I asked for a few months ago."

"Of course sweet heart. I'll be right back." Shane said leaning down to kiss his wife. Then he left the room.

Moxley looked at Karen.

"Karen listen I want to get another DNA test on Gracie. I asked that nurse Olivia and she said she would look into it but it had to come from you because you are her mom. Please do that for me?" Moxley asked.

"Jon what?" Karen asked looking at him a bit confused.

"I know you think Shane didn't do anything but I don't trust him. Please ask for the new DNA test. I just have to know for sure and legit one way or another."

"Alright if this is that important to you I can see what I can do. Did you get to see her?" Karen asked.

"No." Moxley answered a bit of sadness in his voice. "I don't have a matching bracelet and only the parents are aloud in the NICU so that means just you and Shane. I caught a glimpse from the window. She's small but fierce that is for sure. She is beautiful just like her mom."

"I can't want to go see her myself. Maybe you can go in with me to see her before you have to leave." Karen offered.

"Yeah I don't think Shane is going to like that. I know he's pissed I am still here." Jon told her.

"I know you're not his favorite person right now. I'm sorry for that." Karen said.

"Look when you were getting prepped for the OR he told me that he didn't want us to be friends any more. That I needed to back off and not have any contact with you any more. Karen I just don't think I can do that. You know how I feel about you." he said reaching for her hand.

"Jon you know I care about you. But I hurt Shane and I broke his heart. That is something that I have to live with for the rest of my life. I am trying to make my marriage work. Shane asked me a month ago to stay away from you. That he didn't want me to have contact with you. That is why I called you and told you that there needed to be distance between us."

"Is that really what you want right now Karen? Do you really want to have no contact with me?" Moxley asked her.

"Jon." Karen sniffled as she started to cry again. "You know that I care about you but I have to make my marriage work. I just I don't know what to do because no matter what I decided I hurt one of you. I can't do that to either of you. If I do what Shane asks I lose one of my best friends. If I continue to talk to you then I could lose my husband. It's hard for me."

"All I can say is follow your heart babe. What does your heart tell you to do?" Moxley asked leaning in close to her as he was about to kiss her the door to her room opened and Nurse Olivia came in.

"Hi Karen how you feeling? Oh good it looks like you got something to eat." Olivia smiled checking on a few things.

"I did. I am doing well just a little swore." Karen admitted.

"Yeah you are going to be swore for awhile. Do you need anything for pain?" She asked.

"No thank you not yet. But I would like to go see Gracie can I do that?" Karen asked hopeful.

"Yes of course. Let me get you to stand and we'll walk for a bit then I will take you to her." Olivia smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"So Liv you know how I asked you about that DNA test?" Moxley blurted out knowing he didn't have much time before Shane came back in.

"Yes Jon I remember. Like I said it really needs to come from Karen. I can ordered it when she requests it. Karen is that something you want to do?" Olivia asked.

As Karen glanced at Jon. She knew in her heart that Shane wouldn't do something like this but Jon insisted and she wanted to put this to rest once and for all.

"Yes can we do a blood DNA test? I heard that is most accurate?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes I can get that ordered. Jon I am going to need a blood sample from you too."

"Take as much as you need." Moxley smiled.

After Olivia got the test ordered she sent Jon down to the lab to get his blood drawn. She then had the lab come and get some blood from Gracie. Olivia then helped Karen walk around her room and made her walk up and down her hall way a few times to make sure she was stable and getting stronger before she gave her the official OK to go see Gracie. Shane walked with Karen down to the NICU.

"I can't wait to see her." Karen smiled Shane's arms around her.

"I know she can't want to see her Mommy too." He smiled.

When they got to the NICU they had to wash their hands and put on yellow gown like things. Then their bracelets had to be scanned.

"Welcome back Mr. McMahon." a young nurse said.

"Thank you. How is little miss Gracie doing?" He smiled.

"She is doing so well. She just ate a little and is getting stronger by the minute. HI Mrs. McMahon my name is Amy. I am Gracie's NICU nurse." She smiled.

"Thank you for all you are doing." Karen said as they walked over to the little incubator like crib that Gracie was in.

The second Karen saw her daughter tears formed in her eyes. She was over whelmed even more with emotion and love.

"Hi my princess." Karen said as she slowly reached in and touched her daughter's little hand. "I'm mommy. I love you so much." Karen said in tears.

"HI princess. It's Daddy again." Shane said touching her other little hand on the other side.

"She is so perfect. She's so small."

"She is about 6 1/2 lbs now." The Nurse said. "But her latch is getting stronger."

"When can I hold her?" Karen asked.

"Now?" The nurse offered.

Karen smiled and nodded as Amy motioned for another nurse to bring over a chair as Shane helped Karen sit down in the chair slowly she was still swore and in pain but didn't let on about it. As she got as comfortable as she could. She watched as Amy took Gracie's out of her little bed and handed her to Karen.

"Hi my little princess. You are so perfect. Mommy loves you so much. Shane she's so amazing. I can't believe she's finally here with us." Karen said as she was still over come with emotions and tears.

"Our little girl is finally here. You are so loved Gracie. I can't wait for you to meet your big brothers. They are a handful but they love you so much already." Shane smiled as he leaned down to her.

"Gracie I am going to do whatever I have to do keep you safe and happy. You are one of my many dreams come true. I am so proud to be your mommy." Karen said holding her precious little girl in her arms she reached over to hold Shane's hand. "Thank you for not giving up on me. Not giving up on us."

"Never. I know this wont be easy but I am here for the both of you. Gracie I love you and your mommy so much." Shane said kissing Gracie's head softly then kissing Karen.

"We love you too." Karen said looking down at her daughter.

"Excuse me I don't want to interrupt but you have a visitor." Amy said.

"Who?" Shane asked.

"Jon?" Amy said. "I can bring him in if you would like. We just ask that visitors are with the parents at all times." Amy offered.

Before Karen could say anything. Shane stood up.

"No thank you. I will deal with him." Shane stated.

"Shane please." Karen said softly.

"Don't worry Karen. You just say here with Gracie. I will take care of Jon."

"Shane I am asking you please …. don't make this a big deal."

"Karen this is a big deal. You know what I have asked and to be honest it's not asking that much of you my wife. I have been more than patient with him over the last day and half. This time is for me , you and Gracie to bond as a family." Shane said as he walked away and left the NICU to talk to Jon.

"Oh little Miss I am so sorry I have made a mess of our lives and you are only several hours old. But I promise I will do whatever it takes to keep you happy and safe. You are my priority now Gracie Kennedy. I love you with my whole heart." Karen told her as she looked down at her daughter.

"How is she doing?" Jon asked.

"She is amazing. Karen is holding her now. She should be able to leave the NICU in a few days and be home by Wednesday." Shane stated.

"That's great. She's a fighter for sure like her mom. Can I see her?" Jon asked.

"No I'm sorry Jon but I am not going to let you any where near my daughter or my wife. Not any more. You can go now. I asked you to leave awhile ago but for some reason you must not have gotten that message. I understand you are friends with Karen but like I told you earlier that ends now. I can't have you coming around her and getting into her head."

"Shane you don't know shit. I have a right to see her." Jon said.

"That's where you are wrong Moxley you don't have a right to see my daughter or my wife. I have to ask what kind of man falls in love with another mans wife?" Shane asked.

"Karen is something special I have always liked her since they day I met her. But I couldn't do that to my best pal Roman. But hey he fucked that up in record time. I never expected her to fall for your selfish ass. I see how you treat her and how you try to control her. Karen deserves better than that. Gracie deserves better than that." Moxley said.

"What you? You think you are better than me? I am a McMahon. I love Karen and my daughter with everything in me. I wont let you destroy our lives not again. So you need to leave now or I will call security. I am DONE playing your games Moxley."

"I will leave only because I don't want to make a scene and stress out Karen. But just know McMahon this … this isn't over!" Jon said as he walked away.

Shane rolled his eyes and pulled it together before walking back into the NICU. When he came back in he noticed that Karen was trying to breast feed Gracie for the first time.

"Like this?" Karen asked the nurse.

"Just like that." She said.

Karen smiled up at Shane.

"She's a hungry little lady." Shane smiled at them.

As Shane watched his wife and daughter he fell in love with her all over again. He didn't know what the future would hold for them. But one thing he knew for sure is that he wasn't going to give up on them.

* * *

_**Thank you Jenna, Blaze, JJd022980, Lisee and jessica619 for your amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing your thoughts that ideas on this story so thank you so much. **_

_**Thank you to all who have continued to read and follow this story. It means so much that you take the time to read what I post so thank you bunches. **_

_**Please forgive any mistakes you may find. I do my best when editing but I sometimes miss things. **_


	39. Chapter 39

**The Next Day. **

"HI my sweet little princess." Karen said as she was sitting in the NICU holding Gracie.

Karen was so in love with this little lady in her arms. Gracie was another dream come true for her.

"I can't wait for you to meet your big brothers today. We all love you so much already." Karen smiled looking at her daughter.

"I've just talked with the Doctor and I have some great news." Amy the NICU nurse said coming over to Karen. "Gracie is doing so well that we are going to release her from the NICU. If she continues to do so well then she will be able to go home with you tomorrow."

"Really? That's so great. Thank you Amy so much." Karen smiled. "You hear that little lady you can go home with mommy tomorrow."

"It was my pleasure. I will finish up her paper work then we can get you both settled in your room." Amy told her.

About an hour later Karen and Gracie were now settled in her hospital room. Karen felt so blessed that her daughter was happy and healthy.

"Look at her." Olivia Karen's day nurse said. "She is so precious."

"Thank you. She really is. I know this sounds odd but it's still so hard for me to believe that she is actually here." Karen smiled looking down at her.

"She is really here and I can tell that she is already so loved." Olivia said. "So No Shane this afternoon?"

"He will be back any time. He went to get our three boys." Karen smiled.

"Oh I thought Gracie was your first?" Olivia asked.

"Gracie is my first child yes. But Shane has three boys from a previous marriage. But they are great boys and I know they are so excited to meet their little sister."

"That's great." She said looking around the room with a bit of hesitation.

"What? Is something wrong?" Karen asked.

"Jon Moxley called the hospital this morning he asked to talk to me." Olivia stated.

"What did he ask?" Karen asked.

"He wanted to know how you and Gracie were doing. He seemed frustrated when I told him I couldn't tell him anything because he wasn't family."

"I am so sorry that he called you. He called me this morning when I was with Gracie and I just never called him back."

"He also asked about the test results."

"Are … are they back yet?" Karen asked softly.

"They are. Would you like to wait for your husband or would you like me to go over them now?" Olivia asked her.

"Can we go over them now please? Then I can just tell Jon one way or the other? I know in my heart what I feel. But knowing for sure would be the best thing for all of us." Karen said looking down at a sleeping Gracie in her arms.

Olivia nodded and pulled out the envelope that was in her pocket.

"Would you open it please?" Karen asked softly.

Olivia nodded opened the envelope then handed it to Karen. She took a deep breathe then read the results to her self.

The room was silent for several moments.

"Are you OK?" Olivia finally asked.

"Yes. Jon's not her father. It's what I felt in my heart." Karen said softly.

"But?" Olivia asked her.

"But what?" Karen asked looking at her nurse.

"Are you OK with the results?" She asked.

"Yes I am. Shane is my husband and I knew he was her father. It's just I think I let Mox get into my head. I love him don't get me wrong but I just let him get to close and tell me things that I started to believe myself."

"Like what?" She asked.

"So I got pregnant in 2017 but sadly we lost our baby." Karen started to explain.

"I am so sorry." Olivia said. "So Gracie is your rainbow baby."

Karen smiled looking down at Gracie. "That she is. We've wanted her for so long. We started trying again in 2018 and it was a negative test after test. I was tested and put on fertility drugs and still it seemed like Shane and I just couldn't conceive. I tried to talk to Shane but I felt like he was pushing me away. It came to a boiling point earlier this year I just couldn't take it any more he didn't want to get tested to see if he could be the reason. So I turned to Jon it wasn't right I know that. I started to shut him out and he seemed to do the same. After I got pregnant Jon was convinced that Gracie was his. I remember us having a conversation right after he got back from Japan. He told me that there was no way that all of a sudden Shane could be her father. It took so long for me to get pregnant that he knew Gracie was his. I think there was a part of me that started to believe him. That maybe he was speaking truth because it took so long for me to get pregnant. I told Shane the truth and it's taken a lot for us to get back to where we were. We still aren't there yet. We did a test several months ago and it came back that Shane was her father. Jon couldn't seem to believe it. He said he thought Shane changed the test results. I don't think Shane would do that But when Jon asked to do another test I let him talk me into it. I guess because I wanted to make Jon happy and if there was even a small change that he was right we needed to know. But right here it says that Jon's not her father. So that means Gracie really is Shane's." Karen said almost in tears. "I think it's time that maybe I do what Shane's been asking and let Mox go. I love him so much but I am not in love with him. I need to do what is right for my family and that just might be letting Moxley go."

"Can you do that? Karen I see how you talk about him and how much Jon loves you."

"I have too. If I want to make my marriage work I have too." She sniffled. "I am so sorry to unload all this personal BS on you. This isn't your job to sit and listen to my personal problems."

"Karen it's fine. I am here to support you. But just know that you had a baby a few days go. Your hormones and emotions are still all over the place. Before you do anything you may regret just take some time that is the best advice I can give you." Olivia said.

"Thank you. Again I am sorry." Karen said looking down at Gracie.

"It's totally alright Karen." Olivia said as she took a sleeping Gracie and placed her down in the little bassinet next to the bed. Then she checked Karen's vitals and her c section incision.

"Karen you are healing nice your vitals are looking good. So you should be able to go home tomorrow."

"That's great. So ready to get home." Karen smiled.

As the hospital door opened.

"Mom!" Rogan said running into Karen holding a little pink bear.

"Hi Little Man." Karen smiled hugging him.

"Careful little man Mom is still a little swore." Shane cautioned the youngest McMahon son.

"Hi Mom." Declan said. "I got these for you and Gracie." Declan said handing her some flowers.

"Thank you Declan. How was your history test?" Karen asked hugging him.

"I got an A. Thanks for helping."

"Of course." Karen smiled.

"Here Mom. I got you and Gracie a balloon." Kenyon said.

"Thank you Buddy." She said hugging him.

"Are you three boys ready to meet your sister?" Karen smiled.

"Yes." All three smiled.

Shane smiled down at his daughter who was starting to wake up from her little nap.

"So glad she is out of the NICU." Shane smiled picking her up.

"Yes she did so well on her tests last night and this morning Dr. Garrett said she could be released and if she continues to do well she and Karen will both be able to go home tomorrow." Olivia said.

"Hi Gracie. Sweet heart we have three important people for you to meet." Shane said holding Gracie as he stood next to Karen's bed as Declan, Kenyon and Rogan were standing around the bed.

"Boys this is your little sister Gracie Kennedy McMahon." Karen smiled.

"Hi Gracie. I am your big brother." Rogan smiled.

"She's tiny." Kenyon said.

"She's alright right?" Declan asked.

"Yes Declan she is perfect. She is small she's over 6 pounds now and growing all the time." Karen smiled as she looked over Shane holding his daughter.

"Can I hold her dad?" Declan asked.

"Sure." He smiled.

"Here just use hand sanitize and sit down." Karen smiled.

Declan did as he was asked then sat down in the chair as Shane handed him his little sister.

"HI Gracie! I'm Declan I am your big brother."

That afternoon the boys spent taking turns holding their little sister and bonding as a new family of 6. While Vince, Linda, Stephanie and Hunter along with their three girls stopped by to meet the newest McMahon.

"She looks so peaceful sleeping." Karen said later that evening after things had calmed down a bit.

"She had a big day. She met her family today." Shane smiled looking down at her his daughter.

"They were so excited. I don't think I have ever seen your Dad like that. You're mom was over the moon." Karen smiled.

"They are so excited to have a new Grand daughter." Shane smiled.

"She is so loved already. So spoiled too." Karen giggled and held her side a bit.

"Still swore sweet heart?" Shane asked leaning over and kissing her softly.

"Yeah a little. But I walked around today and took another shower which did me wonders. I am just ready to go home and be with our daughter. She is amazing." Karen said glancing over at Gracie sleeping in the bassinet. "We are so blessed to have her."

"That we are. I never thank you." Shane said sitting on the taking her hand.

"Thank me for what?" Karen asked holding Shane's hand.

"For giving me this greatest gift. I am now a father of a daughter. I owe that to you. I love you Karen and I love our daughter. I know things haven't been easy for us the last year but I want to work on us. I want us to be the family I know we can be. I made a promise to you when we got together to make all your dreams come true and treat you the way you deserve. I realize I haven't done that lately. I am sorry for that. I let my jealousy get the better of me. I am trying to get past that but it's hard for me knowing that you thought I was pushing you away. I pushed you into the arms of another guy and I am trying to get past that and move on. We have to move on for her Gracie deserves to have the best from both of us." Shane said still holding her hand.

"I agree Shane. She does deserve to have the best possible life we can give her. You've made all my dreams come true. You love me, you married me and you've blessed me with this amazing gift of being a mom to our daughter and our three amazing boys. I am sorry I am not the wife you deserve Shane. I know I screwed up and this last year has been hard for us because of me. I am working on my own feelings and failures. But please know that I am going to try to be the wife you deserve from here on out. I want to be the best mother to Gracie she deserves the world. Please for give me Shane. I love you so much." Karen said leaning in to him and hugging him.

"I love you too Karen. It will take time but together I know we can make our relationship stronger again. For our selves and for our children." Shane said holding his wife closely and kissing her softly.

The next afternoon Karen and Gracie were released from the hospital. As they got home Karen got Gracie settled in her bassinet that was in their master room. She offered to make dinner but Shane told her she needed to rest and relax as he was down stairs. Karen looked over at a sleeping Gracie. She grabbed her phone and texted Mox.

"We need to talk soon it's important."

* * *

_**Thank you Sara, Jenna, Blaze, jjd022980, and Jessica619 for your lovely comments and reviews. I love hearing your thoughts and ideas on this story so thank you so much. **_

_**Thank you to everyone who continues to read and follow this story. It means so much that you take the time to read what I post. So many thanks to all you lovelies. **_

_**Please forgive any errors you may find. I do my best when editing but I do miss things. So I am sorry for any mistakes. **_


	40. Chapter 40

**Two Weeks Later. **

"You are a hungry little lady." Karen said softly looking down as she was feeding her daughter.

"Good morning my lovely ladies." Shane said coming into the their room.

Gracie had an amazing nursery but Karen insisted that she sleep in their room in her bassinet for now so they could be closer to her.

"Good morning!" Karen smiled looking up at her husband. "Did you get the boys to school OK?" She asked.

"Yes I did." He told her as he was looking at her and Gracie. "They really don't like riding the bus huh?"

"No Rogan doesn't mind on the way home but Declan doesn't at all. Kenyon it just depends on the day with him." Karen explained.

"Well I guess Marissa is picking them up from school and they are staying with her the rest of the week. She will be taking them to their Halloween stuff." He said as she sat on the bed next to Karen and Gracie.

"Do you really have to go to Saudi Arabia?" Karen asked as she adjusted Gracie in her arms.

"Yes sorry sweet heart. I don't want to but duty calls."

"I know it's just you are going to miss her first Halloween. It just doesn't seem fair is all." Karen said looking at Gracie.

"It's not ideal." Shane said. "But I got out of having to go to Europe this time. So I will be in and out in less than three days."

"I know just sucks." She said as she started burping Gracie.

"I will make it up to you. I promise next week Stephanie agreed to watch Gracie so we could have a date night." Shane smiled.

"Shane that's sweet but it's to soon for me to leave Gracie." She told him.

"Karen it's only for a couple hours. We need this. A nice quiet dinner out of the house just you and me." He said.

"I guess that would be OK." Karen said as Shane leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"I love you Karen so much. I know things haven't been easy but we are getting back on track." He said kissing her again. Then looking down at the precious little girl in her arms. "I love you too my sweet little Gracie. You bring us so much joy and now our family is truly complete." He said kissing the top of her head.

**The Next Day. **

Gracie had finally went down for her nap. The house was quiet the boys were at school and staying with Marissa for a few days. Shane left late last night to head to Saudi Arabia. Karen and Gracie had the house to themselves. She was catching up on laundry and just moving around trying to get back to feeling like her self again. When there was a knock on the door. She wasn't expecting anyone but went to answer it as several baby gifts were still arriving from friends and family. She opened the door and there stood Jon Moxley.

"Jon." She said. "What are you doing?"

" We need to talk." He said coming into the house the shutting the door. " I'm sorry for just showing up. You know what fuck it. I am not sorry. You've been ignoring me for almost two weeks now."

"Jon I haven't been ignoring you. We talked a few days after I got home from the hospital."

"Yeah that was the last time I saw you Karen. Then I called the hospital to see if you were telling me the truth. Olivia the nurse told me that you were and then sent me a copy of the results." He said pulling out the crumpled sheet of paper from his pocket.

"I am sorry it wasn't the news you wanted to hear." She said.

"Yeah me too. I've been drinking the pain away. I drank a case of beer when I saw this." He said pulling out his phone and showing her the photo that Shane posted on Social Media.

Over a week ago they got Gracie's new born photos done. One of the whole family then one of just Gracie and the boys. The boys were dressed in their Shane O'Mac white Jerseys. As Gracie was wearing a cute pink dress with tutu complete with a bow in her hair. The boys each held a chalk board each with a separate word. "Don't Mess With Her."

"Come in and sit down. I want to talk to you." She said as she lead him into the living room and they sat down on the couch. He looked over at the glider as Gracie was sound asleep.

"She's precious." He said softly.

"She's my life." Karen admitted. "I never met to hurt you please know that. I just needed you to know that Gracie really is Shane's."

"Is that it? What we had meant nothing to you?" Jon asked a little defensive.

"It meant more to me than you realize but Shane is my husband. I love him he has my heart. I love you too Jon but not in the same way I love Shane." Karen began to explain. "My relationship with him is far from perfect but we both are trying. I am being more honest with him. I told him to give me time but I wouldn't be able to cut you out of my life. We are friends."

"OH I bet McMahon loved hearing that." He scoffed.

"He wasn't happy because he asked me to never have contact with you again. I told him that I couldn't do that because we are friends."

"Just friends? That's it? I could have been her father? If I was would you have left Shane for me?"

"Mox since when are you the what if type?" Karen asked him.

"I was just curious I guess it doesn't matter because I am not her father. As much as I wanted to be. I am just useless Mox once again." He stated.

"Hey listen to me. You are not useless not by a long shot. You have helped me in more ways than one. I was losing myself again and you helped me not go to that dark place. I wont let you go there either. You have so much going on for yourself you are going to be in another movie. You have that huge match with the self righteous ass Omega. You are one of the biggest starts AEW has. The world is yours Jon Moxley." Karen told him.

"That's my career all those things are my career. What about my life? I wanted to be a dad." He confessed.

"You will be someday when the right girl comes along and it all fits together like it's suppose to it will." Karen said.

"I wanted that girl to be you."

"Oh Jon. In another life if things would have been different it might have been. But I love Shane he has my heart. I want us to still be friends but that's all we can be is friends."

"Fuck I know." He growled you. "I wish I would have met you first. If it would have been me to go to that school instead of Roman. You could have been my wife and we would have this life together."

"In another life Mox in another life." She said kissing his cheek. "Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Slow down on the drinking? Don't drink your problems away talk to me about it or talk to Roman. Someone I don't want you to get lost along the way. I know why you left WWE and I don't want you to get lost now that you are starting to find yourself again promise?"

"Promise. Can still call and talk to you?" He asked.

"Of course. We are friends and I will always be here for you."

"I will always be here for you too." He told her. "Can I hold her?" He asked looking over at Gracie.

"Yes of course." Karen said going to get her and placing her in Jon's arms.

He looked down at the precious little girl in his arms.

"You are gonna break so many damn hearts little girl. But I will kick their ass if they break yours." Jon stated looking down at her.

"She's got a lot of great amazing men in her corner." Karen smiled.

**In Saudi Arabia. **

Shane was in the hotel restaurant looking at the menu when Roman came over.

"You really wanted to meet me for dinner?" Roman asked as he sat down.

"Yes I did. Thanks for meeting with me."

"Sure. This about the Team Hogan vs Flair match tomorrow? Are you getting involved or something?" Roman asked.

"No nothing like that this is more personal. It's about Karen." Shane said.

"Karen? Is she OK? Is the baby alright?" Roman asked with concern.

"She is amazing and Gracie is perfect. It's nothing like that. I just never thanked you." Shane said.

"Thank me for what?" Roman asked confused.

"If it wasn't for you I never would have met Karen. She is someone special. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. You brought her into my life and I never said thank you for that." Shane said.

"She is someone special that is for sure. I fell in love with her too. But the universe had other plans for us. It took me a long time to realize that. I held on to her for too long and I lost a lot of good years as her friend and yours because of anger and jealousy. I realize now we are better off as friends and she knew that all those years ago."

"I almost lost her recently we drifted apart. I let us drift apart. I almost called it quits." Shane admitted.

"I know. I still want to super man punch him." Roman said low.

"Wait you know?" Shane question.

"Yeah Mox told me what happened. He thought maybe I could talk to Karen it was after you had kicked her out and she was staying in the hotel. She ignored him and he got worried. He came clean to me. I asked him what the hell his problem was. That was partly my jealousy because he got to have her in a way I never did. The other part was I know that isn't the type of woman she is. To cheat on you? Something just didn't seem right with it. But then Karen confirmed it to me. I could tell she regretted it and wanted to make it work with you. No couple is perfect Shane but Karen loves you with her whole heart. She chose you over me."

"She helped me learn to love again. We have an amazing little girl now. I will do what ever I have can to make her happy. She is my life my family." Shane said.

**One week later.**

Stephanie was at the house watching Gracie and the boys. While Shane took Karen out for a romantic dinner.

"Here Aunt Stephanie Gracie likes this pink paci." Kenyon said handing it to his aunt.

"Thanks." She said putting it in Gracie's mouth as she started sucking on it.

"Here Aunt Steph Gracie doesn't really like that monkey blanket. She likes this penguin one instead." Rogan said handing it to her.

"Boys thanks. I take it you love having a little sister." She smiled.

"It's great she just likes to cry a lot. Mostly when her diaper is dirty or when you change her." Rogan said.

"And when she's hungry." Declan said. "She let's us know when she wants something don't you Gracie."

"Yes she does. She use to scream really loud during her baths but she's getting better at that." Kenyon added.

Stephanie smiled at her nephews who were so attentive to their little baby sister.

**With Karen and Shane. **

"Thanks for this I think we really needed it." Karen smiled looking around.

"Do you remember when you brought me here for my birthday?" Shane smiled.

"Yes I do. We have a lot of amazing memories together. Shane you've made me the happiest woman in the world. I am sorry I couldn't do the same." She admitted looking away from him.

He reached out for his wife's hand.

"Karen please look at me and listen. I know we've had a rough year but we are getting back to being us. I am working on being a better man being the man you truly deserve. I am sorry I wasn't there for you in the way you needed me to be. But I am trying now." He told her.

"I know you are. I am sorry too. For not living up to the promise I made to you on our wedding day. I will always regret breaking your heart. But I am working on being a better wife and mother to our kids. You all deserve the best of me and I am going to give that to you."

"I love you so much and I knew that the moment I met you. Life is far from perfect but together we can get through anything. So from here on out I promise to love you the way you deserve and be there for you when you need me in the way that you need me. I will try to be open with you and not push you away. To be the husband you deserve me to be. To be the father our kids deserve. I love you."

"Shane I promise to be more open with you on how I am feeling and not shut you out. To be the wife and mother you and our children need me to be. You have made my dreams come true in ways I never thought I deserved. I am a wife and a mother to our four amazing kids. Gracie is our little miracle baby. I love you Shane you have my heart."

Shane leaned over and kissed his wife.

Shane and Karen didn't know what their future would hold as a family of 6 but one thing they knew for sure was that whatever came their way. They would tackle life together as a couple.

"_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. There's nothing that I wouldn't do. Go to the ends of this Earth for you. To make you feel my love, oh yes. To make you feel my love."_

* * *

_**That my lovely readers brings our story to an end. I hope you enjoyed this roller coaster of a ride. I hope you didn't think the ending seemed rushed but this story was longer than I originally had thought it would be. I hope you enjoyed. **_

_**Thank you Guest, Jenna, Blaze, Lisee, Jessica619, Kinley Orton-McMahon, jjd022980, Debwood-1999, TiedInASlipknot and MamaChele81 for you amazing comments and reviews. **_

_**Thank you to all who commented at some point in this story as well. I loved reading your thoughts and reviews on this story. **_

_**Thank you to everyone for taking the time to follow and read the story. You are all amazing so Thank you from the bottom of my heart. **_

_**So I have had another idea for a Roman story that focuses more on Roman. But since there seems to be a love of Karen and Mox I had an idea for another Karen an Moxley tale. Which would you love readers be more interested in reading? Please let me know. **_


End file.
